It Can Happen in an Instant
by MadeintheUS
Summary: One eventful cab ride with a mysterious raven-haired woman could change Piper's life forever. Rated M for language, drug use, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I have thoughts of leaving this a one shot, but I also want to see where else I could take this. Feel free to leave your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **PSA: This is probably insanely OOC and its AU so**

 **Enjoy.**

"Piper?"

Piper came to slowly. Her eyes matted shut from the anesthesia. Eyelids feeling like they were one hundred pound weights. Every time she opened her eyes, they slammed shut again. Small beeps could be heard around her with people shuffling around the room. Eventually, the blonde woman could make out a husky looking figure hovering over her with a deep voice as she observed her surroundings through hooded eyes.

"You've had a little boy. Seven pounds, fourteen ounces. Healthy as can be."

Piper slowly nodded and succumbed to the sleep that was still overtaking her senses.

 _Eight Hours Earlier…_

" _No. This cannot be happening right now." Piper thought to herself as she sat at the head of a long wooden table with Popi staff and representatives lining both sides. Polly was supposed to be sitting across from her at the other end of the table, but had called in last minute saying she was ill. Piper knew better. Polly, even being the CEO of Popi, despised meetings, often leaving Piper to handle them._

 _Shooting pains were radiating from Piper's abdomen to various parts of her body. She was days away from her due date. Just yesterday she had a check-up with her obstetrician and everything looked perfect except the fact that the baby was breech. Piper's doctor had prescribed a list of exercises and stretches she could utilize to get the baby to turn before the arrival._

 _Taking in a short breath, Piper grasped the side of her bump with one hand and the ledge of the table with the other. This didn't go unnoticed by one of her employees that was sitting close by. The others were casually conversing and looking over the business packet they had received upon entering the board room. After reassuring her co-worker that she was okay, Piper began the meeting._

 _About halfway through as Piper was explaining that the company would be introducing three more scents to their lotion collection, another pain shot from her lower stomach down to her toes. Piper clenched her hands together tightly as they rested on the wooden table. An employee that sat further down the left side of the table asked if they needed to take a break, but Piper refused and reassured her staff that it was just Braxton Hicks._

 _Piper got through the meeting without having any more pains but she constantly worried that something was wrong. Throughout the afternoon she noticed that there was less movement around a time that the baby was usually very active but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind and chalked it up to be naptime for the unborn child._

 _Finally convincing herself that she was just stressed and needed some rest, she texted Polly that she too was feeling ill and was taking the rest of the day off. Polly wasn't comfortable about either her or Piper not being at the store, but knew her best friend was struggling to make it through the last few weeks of her pregnancy, especially after how the last few months had treated her._

 _On the subway home, a young man who couldn't have been more than twenty years old gave up his seat to let Piper sit down. Not very many people were that kind anymore. Thanking him, Piper experienced another contraction. But this contraction was different. With this one came a warmth that spread between her thighs and a pain that started in her lower back and radiated down the back of her legs. This pain never let up._

 _Glancing down although she couldn't see her pants from the protruding bump, Piper felt the wet spot in the center of her maternity jeans sticking to her thigh and felt a wave of terror wash over her. Her first instinct was to call Jake, but knew she would never get a response, just like the last four months had been. Piper tried to call Polly but only got her voicemail. After leaving a voicemail, her only logical thought was to get off at the next stop and catch a cab to the nearest hospital._

 _Every step up the stairs Piper felt herself grow weaker and more embarrassed for the spot on her jeans. She could feel the wetness in her jeans rubbing against her thigh, fueling the worry that was already sky high. Once the young woman reached the top of the stairs, she found an empty cab idling at the stoplight and walked as quickly as she could towards the yellow sedan._

 _Yanking the door open, she eased herself into the back of the cab._

" _Uh? Excuse me? My shift is over."_

 _The cab driver didn't even look in the mirror or turn around to look at her passenger before demanding that Piper get out._

 _Piper was severely out of breath from climbing the stairs and the pain that was engulfing her body. Barely being able to form a sentence, Piper tried to calm herself and began._

" _I just need you to take me to a hospital."_

 _Upon hearing Piper's struggle to breathe, the cab driver finally turned around to face Piper, noticing that she was pregnant and in distress._

" _Shit!"_

 _Hearing the use of profane language, Piper glanced up at the cab driver and found herself staring into emerald green eyes that were shielded by black, thick rimmed secretary glasses. They reminded her of Jake's. Her face alone screamed troublemaker but something about her also said she had a gentle, vulnerable side but needed guidance to show it._

" _Do you need me to call your husband or something?"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, another wave of pain shot through her body._

" _No! Just fucking drive!"_

 _The cab driver's eyes grew wide at Piper's growing temper and sped around the corner._

 _By now, Piper's breathing was labored and she was struggling to keep it together._

 _Searching for a way to keep the unborn child from being born in the back of her cab, the raven haired woman threw her hand over the seat and offered it to Piper._

" _I'm NOT just gonna hold onto some random woman's hand!"_

 _Piper's tone grew angrier towards the end of her sentence as another contraction pushed through her body._

" _My name is Alex! Now please just DON'T have your kid in the back of my cab!"_

 _Alex's driving was frantic as she weaved in and out of cars. She even veered into the wrong lane to get around an elderly driver. Piper held on for dear life in the back of the cab as she was being tossed around._

" _Can you slow down?!" Piper loudly gasped as she held on to her stomach with one hand and the back of the passenger seat with the other. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes._

 _Turning around as she came to a screeching hault at a stoplight, Alex found Piper clutching her stomach._

" _Just breathe! Uh?" Alex was beginning to get nervous. "Did you not go to Lamaze classes or some shit like that? Or read one of those 'What to Expect Books'?_

 _It was obvious to Piper that Alex knew nothing about children but yet even in her current state, she wanted to know more._

 _After driving another panic-stricken few blocks, Alex's yellow cab came to a screeching stop in front of the Labor & Delivery doors of a New York hospital. Running around the side of the cab to help Piper out of the vehicle, she found Piper halfway out and thrashing her arms around, trying to make contact with any part of Alex's body she could._

" _Are you fucking crazy? You could've killed me! I'm in fucking labor!"_

 _Piper almost collapsed as she finished her outburst, but thankfully she caught onto Alex's arms just in time._

" _Please, just let me help you into the hospital."_

 _Alex's eyes were pleading. Piper could tell she was just as nervous as she was, and allowed Alex to help her into the hospital._

 **A/N: Uh yeah. Questions, comments, concerns. Lay them on me…**

 **Loosely based on the movie 'Look Who's Talking'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PSA: This Zoology class I'm taking is really kicking my ass so I'm not sure how frequent I will be able to update. If you want to talk Biology, feel free to PM me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

All Piper could remember was being rushed into the labor & delivery ward and being hooked up to many machines that never seemed to stop beeping or printing out pieces of paper that had her and her child's heart beat spread across them. A long strap with a monitor on the end was strapped around her large bump. Nurses and doctors streamed steadily in and out taking observations and scribbling them down in a file. Piper was in shock on how fast all of this was taking place.

Before she knew it, she was being rushed to the operating room because the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, causing its heart rate to plummet. Hearing these words, Piper's heart dropped to her stomach. She longed for Jake, Polly, someone to let her know this would all be okay. Piper had tried contacting Polly once more but was automatically sent to voicemail. The woman in labor was struggling to keep it together.

All the while, nurses were shoving scrubs towards Alex assuming she was Piper's partner and asking her questions about how excited or nervous she was about the arrival of their child. Alex or Piper couldn't even get a word in to tell the nurses that they had only just met a few minutes ago. The tall woman felt her stomach clench when she saw Piper's doctor come out from under the sheet that was covering Piper. She hadn't even known the woman's name until they were standing at the front desk of the hospital and she was about to witness this woman give birth. A part of Alex wanted to run as far away as she could from this cold, sterile place but when Piper's hand shot out grasping her fore arm, it took one look to know that she needed to be there for this woman. Something about her just made her dark and stormy mind, calm.

Alex was seated up at Piper's head on a small stool while the doctors and nurses prepared for the arrival of Piper's child. Alex glanced down at Piper and noticed a small tear trailing down the side of her face towards her ear. Instinct took over and she gently wiped it away. This caught Piper's attention. Just looking at Alex and her smooth, pale face was enough for Piper's mind to momentarily drift away from the life changing moment happening on the other side of the curtain. Instantly, Piper felt negligent for putting Alex, someone she had known for a few mere hours, through this paramount event.

In Piper's mind, it should have been Jake sitting on that stool instead of Alex, but something about this particular cab driver made her feel at ease.

 _Four Months Earlier…_

 _Piper had just gotten home from a long day at Popi when she noticed that Jake wasn't home. This was odd considering he almost always got home an hour before Piper._

 _Quickly pushing it aside, Piper figured he might have stopped on the way home to pick up a few groceries or have a quick drink with one of his co-workers from the law firm._

 _Jake had just graduated from Harvard Law School and had already landed himself a job at one of New York's leading firms, thanks to his father's money and the people he knew. Piper had met Jake three years ago as she was running along the sidewalk in Central Park. In a matter of seconds, another runner was racing past her, accidentally knocking her to the ground, just to be quickly picked right back up. Piper automatically knew the hands touching her were a mans from the size and grip, but the electricity that shot through her body at the touch was exhilarating. As she looked up at the tall, muscular man, that electric feeling only intensified. He had beach blonde hair with piercing green eyes. His high cheek bones were shaded from the stubble he had growing around his face._

 _Apparently he felt the spark too because he stumbled as he made eye contact with Piper for the first time._

" _I uh. I'm really sorry ma'am. I thought I had enough room to get by you."_

 _Mesmerized, Piper quickly dismissed it. If it had been someone else, she would have really let them have it. But this man, there was something different about him._

 _The two runners quickly exchanged names after Jake had offered to finish his run with her. He had to learn more about this cunning young woman._

 _One thing led to another and Piper found herself on a date with this man, four months after he had bumped into her in the park. Wanting to take it slow even though Polly and Carol didn't see the point in it, Piper initially rejected the first two dates to get to know Jake better. Much to Piper's surprise, this didn't scare the blonde man off, it only made him work harder._

 _In one date she had learned that he came from a family with money and parents who bickered, but chose to not walk down the "fairy-tale" country club life and take matters into his own hands. He had a passion for running, for classical music, and he was Valedictorian at the Harvard Law School. Yes, his looks influenced Piper's decision to start dating this man, but ultimately it was his caring personality and how he carried himself that pulled Piper in._

 _Polly and Piper's parents had been ecstatic upon hearing Piper had found a potential match. To Piper, this meant there would be no more arranged dates her mother had planned, or Sunday brunches with the potential date's family at the country club. When Jake had met Bill and Carol Chapman eight months into their relationship, Piper knew Jake was the one. Piper's parents highly approved of the man and Jake, although his parents were exactly like Piper's, knew how to appropriately respond to Carols remarks about marriage and grandchildren. Jake simply smiled at Piper and said, "When the time is right."_

 _A year and a half into their relationship, Piper had moved into Jake's loft. The transition was like Piper had been living there the whole time. In fact, she kind of was. Before the young woman officially moved in, half of Jakes dresser was filled with Piper's things and his bathroom counter was covered in hair products and make-up._

 _Their first real fight was an eye opener. Piper had shot a sarcastic remark towards Jake about how he never cleaned up after himself and it all escalated from there. The more intense the fight got, the more each partner racked their brain for something worse to throw in the other's face. It ended in Piper slamming the bedroom door and Jake leaving the apartment. An hour later, Jake knocked at bedroom door with a bouquet of roses in his hands. Living together was a learning process. Neither of the two had lived with anyone except their roommates in college before. Jake was quick to apologize but Piper too apologized for acting childish and blowing up over something simple._

 _One spring day two and a half years in, Jake and Piper had the inevitable talk about the future. Engagement, marriage, white picket fences, and babies. Jake took the talk so seriously, he decided to start the whole process backwards. Piper found out she was pregnant two months later. The couple knew it was bound to happen eventually, since they weren't using any kind of contraception except Jake's good judgement, but the pair found themselves worrying less after their talk about the future._

 _Jake had been ecstatic to learn that Piper was expecting. Both sets of Parents were over the moon. Polly was even a little bit jealous that Piper was having a child before she was. Throughout the first trimester, Jake was physically and emotionally there for Piper every step of the way. Jake constantly texted Piper asking how she was feeling of if she needed anything. He even held his girlfriend's hair and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach every morning. That was rare to find in men. Entering her second trimester, Jake had received a promotion at the firm, and Popi had just opened another store in Connecticut. Things were looking up as they prepared for the arrival of their child until Piper got that one call that changed everything in an instant._

 _The policeman on the phone wouldn't tell Piper anything no matter how hard she begged. All she knew was that there had been an accident and she needed to report to the hospital. Automatically, Piper began to think of the worst case scenarios. The whole cab ride to the hospital was a blur._

 _Upon stepping off the elevator, Jake's parents were already stationed outside the hospital room. Both were weeping as Jake's father was slumped down to the floor with his knees bent in front of him. Looking to her right, she found Jake's mother intently talking to the doctor pleading for the doctor to try again but the doctor said he did all he could do. Piper rushed to the nearest bathroom sobbing and heaved into the porcelain bowl until she felt comforting hands wrapping around her. It was Jake's mothers._

 _Jake's mother explained that while her son was crossing the street, a car had dismissed the stoplight and ran right into Jake as it turned the corner. Piper screamed and thrashed around as Jake's mother wrapped Piper up as tight as she could. She was sure the whole floor could hear her, but she didn't care. Her future husband, and the father of her child was taken away from her in the blink of an eye. What did she do to deserve this?_

Alex had gently tried to talk Piper, but knew she lacked the appropriate words to lead Piper through this process. After noticing her words were getting her nowhere, she simply just stroked Piper's hair as requested from the soon to be mother.

The last thing Piper remembered was the doctor stating he was about to make the initial incision, the anesthesia overtook her body.

 **A/N: I just wanted to get you guys up to date from where the last chapter began. We'll start the actual fic in chapter 3.**

 **Reviews are appreciatied.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Alex's nerves were frazzled as she peered through the glass at the small boy who had just made his grand entrance into the world. Never once in her life had she witnessed a birth. Yes, she had been around pregnant women and their raging hormones, and even unknowingly hooked up with one who was six weeks along, but she had never endured a situation like this one.

The fuzz atop his tiny head was blonde and his eyes were a mix of blue and green. The nurse who was tending to him picked him up and a feeling of worry washed over the tall cab driver. Alex was unsure of why she all of a sudden was so protective of this small boy when she had no real connection to him or his mother. Perhaps it was because his mother was still in recovery and she understood how shitty it was to be lonely, or maybe it was because something in her heart was gravitating towards Piper and this small boy she had only known for a few hours. There were three other newborns in the nursery, by the window, but when she looked at them, she didn't feel the warmness in her heart like she did when she looked at Piper's child. What made her feel worse that this newborn didn't even have a name yet. The name card on the side of the bassinette was 'Baby Chapman'.

Breaking her from her thoughts was the nurse who gently tapped on the window to get Alex's attention. The nurse nudged her shoulder up towards the ceiling and tilted the newborn towards her, wordlessly asking Alex if she wanted to come in and hold the newborn, but Alex gently shook her head and put up her hand. Alex felt that Piper should be the first one to hold the child. After all she was his mother, and Alex was merely a cab driver who had franticly drove her to the hospital and stayed out of instinct.

As the raven haired woman was walking back to the recovery waiting room to wait for the nurse to tell her it was okay to see Piper, she overheard a man telling the nurse about a cab that had seven tickets on it in the circle drive in front of the hospital. Automatically, Alex's head snapped upright and she began to briskly walk towards the elevator. Alex must've pushed the down button on the elevator fifty times before the doors opened. Brushing past multiple people getting on and off the elevator, Alex sprinted through entry and found exactly seven tickets under the windshield wipers of her yellow cab.

"FUCK!"

The use of profane language captured the attention of an elderly couple who Alex had harshly brushed past on the way off the elevator. Alex could see the elderly man whispering into his wife's ear as his eyes glanced over at Alex. Debating on whether to flip the guy off or not, Alex walked around to the driver's side and flung the door open.

After circling the block and the parking garage for ten minutes, Alex finally found a spot on the second floor of the garage. Throwing the car in park, Alex loudly exhaled and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. Her mind was racing after the day's events. She had driven her eight hour shift from five in the morning to one in the afternoon with the intent of dropping the cab off and walking the short distance to her apartment, but those plans were blown up in an instant. Alex could have simply dropped Piper off and left, or she could've left after the birth but something inside herself kept her from leaving.

Suddenly as she was trying to will her mind to relax, a single drop of blood landed on her faded skinny jeans. Quickly tilting her head back to keep the blood from gushing out, Alex blindly opened the center console and searched for the tissues she kept for emergencies. Her hand landed on various items and knocking them out of the way before they landed on the tissues. After successfully getting her nosebleed to clot, she began to put up the things she had thrown out of the console in search of the tissues. Once she had picked up everything in the seat, she looked at the carpet to make sure she didn't miss anything and her eyes fell upon the culprit of her nosebleed.

The fine white powder.

Quickly picking it up in case some had been secretly watching, Alex threw it back in the console and slammed the lid shut. She had found herself using more and more since her mother died and she lost her job in the cartel, but Alex knew she could do better. Alex reopened the console slightly and peeked in at the drug. It was in a small, sandwich sized Ziploc bag. She had just picked it up from Antonio this morning. The effects from the last time she used before work had worn off and she was starting to feel the itch come to use again, but she slammed the lid of the console down and got out of the cab.

* * *

Upon first meeting the little bundle of joy that Piper had been enthralled over for the past nine months, she couldn't help but think he looked exactly like Jake. His button nose and his heart shaped lips we're Piper's, but his eyes, his hair, and his cheeks were all Jake. A stray tear fell at the thought of Jake not being there to witness the birth of their son. So many times she had woken up in the mornings thinking it was all a dream but when she rolled over to find his side of the bed cold and empty, that dream became a reality.

"Do you have a name for him?"

The nurse who had brought the small boy in to meet Piper for the first time brought Piper from her dark thoughts. As Piper looked on at her son who was nestled in his swaddled blanket, she couldn't help but want to include Jake's name somehow. She had to, and she was going to make sure her son knew exactly who his father was and how much he loved him even though they never physically met.

Jake had constantly talked to Piper's belly from the moment Piper broke the news that she was pregnant. Every night when the pair would fall asleep, Jake's hand would lay protectively on Piper's stomach and not move until he got up the next morning. When the child had kicked against his hand for the first time, halfway through the pregnancy, Piper had never seen her boyfriend so excited. The bond Jake had with the bump alone was impenetrable and Piper couldn't wait to see how the two bonded once the child made its way into the world.

"Conner Jake Chapman." Piper confidently stated as she smiled down at her son.

"That's so beautiful." Polly cooed as she stood on the other side of the hospital bed staring down at her new nephew. The short, brown haired woman had finally made her appearance when Piper had been placed in a regular room. After profusely apologizing for not being there, Polly began to question how she did it all by herself but Piper's answer astonished her.

"You let a _cab driver_ in the operating room with you?!"

Polly's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape.

"What else was I supposed to do? She was willing to keep me company since you were off diddling with Pete. I called you so many times, Pol." Piper then realized that Polly was supposed to be sick but quickly noticed that her best friend was in perfect health. "I guess you're feeling better too?"

Polly's cheeks grew warm from being caught in a lie, but quickly decided to own up to her fault.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I just needed a day away, that's all."

Just as Piper went to reply, the raven-haired cab driver peeked her head in to the room.

"Oh, hi Alex."

Piper gently smiled and waved with the hand that wasn't cradling her son. Polly looked Alex up and down analyzing whether she was worthy enough of being there for Piper during Conner's arrival but quickly realized she _had_ accept it and turned her attention back to the small boy in Piper's arms. Alex noted that Polly had given her a look, but quickly dismissed it.

"Er…Is this a bad time?"

"No, come on in. Polly was just leaving to go get some things from my apartment."

Polly rolled her eyes at her friends attempt to get her to leave but quickly told Piper and Conner goodbye and that she would be back later tonight. As the short woman left she made eye contact with Alex until she passed her and exited the room.

"Sorry about her…I think she's just a little jealous that you got to witness everything and she didn't."

Alex hadn't noticed that the small boy was in the room until she saw the plastic bassinette empty next to Piper's bed. Taking a small step forward to get a better look at the boy she replied.

"He's beautiful. Did you name him? I noticed on the side of his crib in the nursery that he still hadn't been named."

Something in Piper's heart fluttered knowing that this woman had the generosity of checking on her son when she physically couldn't be there for him. Noting that Alex was a few feet away from the bed, Piper urged her to come closer but Alex wouldn't budge.

"His name is Conner, Conner Jake Chapman. Would you like to hold him?"

Alex quickly shook her head. She had never held a baby, or even wanted to hold one. One time her mother had babysat for a friend and tried to get Alex to hold the baby, but Alex ran for her room and didn't come out until the baby left. Alex was unsure of what it was that she didn't like about babies, or even children for that matter.

"Is there anyone you need me to call? Your husband or your parents?"

Piper quickly realized that Alex knew nothing about her besides her name and that she had just had a baby in the span of a few hours.

"My parents have already been called. Polly called for me. As for my boyfriend," Piper paused as she felt her eyes swelling up with tears. Glancing down at her sleeping son only made the situation harder. "He…he passed away a few months ago."

Alex's heart shattered into a million pieces for this woman and her newborn son. She had been enduring the last few months of pregnancy grieving over the loss of her son's father and would continue on until she found love again. Alex knew all too well what life was like with a single parent, and she only wanted the best for Piper's son. Taking another small step towards Piper, not wanting to pry information out of this blonde woman, Alex began.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?"

Piper shook her head as wiped the few tears that had escaped the corners of her eyes.

Just looking at Piper, Alex wanted to know more. Somehow being in her presence took away all the darkness and brought in a glow of light. How could she feel like this after only meeting her hours ago and only knowing basics about her?

Alex searched her mind high and low for something to talk about so she could be around this intriguing woman for a little while longer, she could come up with nothing. Especially with what she had just learned. Feeling defeated, Alex finally spoke.

"I think I should get going. I have to work in the morning."

Piper's façade quickly changed to a more disappointed look. Quickly searching her brain to keep this mysterious woman here longer, Piper devised a plan.

"Let me give you my number and we can go get lunch sometime. I need to repay you for all you've done today."

Not wanting to sound greedy, Alex initially refused but finally allowed Piper to enter her number into her phone and vice versa.

"I'll talk to you soon, Alex. And thanks again for all you've done today. It takes a special person to stick around and do everything you did."

"Don't mention it, kid. Goodnight."

Alex smiled softly at the woman and quietly left the room.

Something about Alex, aroused Piper's mind. It was a feeling she had never felt before. As she delved further into her thoughts, she couldn't help but think that was she was feeling was a feeling of attraction. Sure she had kissed a girl or two on those drunken nights in college, but that was the extent of it. Kissing those girls never felt like how she felt when Alex was in the room. She had to know more.

Later that night after Polly had come back with supplies for her and Conner, a text lit up on Piper's phone. Picking the phone up and realizing who it was, Piper smiled to herself.

 **From Alex: Are you sure you don't need anything?**

 **A/N: I'm on Spring Break this week so hopefully I can get another chapter or two out before school resumes. I've also been embracing my time as a newly single woman by watching The Game of Thrones and it has pulled me in so I've been binging that during my free time. It's very different from Orange, to say the least.**

 **Slowly but surely I will get you guys longer chapters. I promise.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The first week as a single mother was overwhelmingly stressful for Piper, to say the least. Polly had stayed with her for three nights and then let her loose into the parenting world by herself even though she had insisted that she would stay longer. The brown haired woman desperately thought she needed to stay with Piper to help out physically and emotionally, but Piper insisted that she get back to her life and her husband. Conner wasn't necessarily a hard baby to take care of, but when he didn't want to latch on for a feeding, and constantly wanted to be held close to Piper, it was hard for her to cope with the situation. Polly had brought up the idea that maybe Piper had postpartum depression and should mention it to her doctor at her upcoming check-up, but Piper chalked it up to just be exhaustion and stress. Polly knew better. The short woman looked past Piper's excuses and knew that Piper had a maternal instinct, it just wasn't fully there yet. The past four months had been miserable and unfortunate to Piper. Piper went from saying goodbye to someone who used to make her world go round, to bringing in someone who constantly reminded her of who she had to let go of. It broke Polly's heart to look at her best friend and not see that smile that used to always be plastered upon her face. The only time she had seen something remotely close to a smile, was when Alex had entered that cold hospital room after Conner was born.

After Piper saw Polly out, she looked around and took in her and now Conner's spacious apartment. It wasn't the usual lively, clean, and sunlit room. The sounds of buses and cars rushing down the street could still be heard from below, but the apartment itself was bleak and dreary. The drapes were tightly closed as if shedding light in the room would destroy what little happiness she had right now. Onesies were spread across every surface. Half drank bottles were spread out on every flat surface. The faint music from Conner's swing was echoing throughout the room. Conner was actually sleeping somewhere his mother wasn't for a change. Piper knew this wasn't her. It wasn't her at all, but her mind kept drifting to Jake and how if he were here, things would at least be a little bit easier. The blonde woman ached for Jake to be able to meet his son, she ached for some kind of happiness. When Piper looked down at herself, she noticed she hadn't put make-up on in a week or even brushed her hair. With Polly assisting her, she was able to take small breaks here and there to shower and relax, but now without Polly's assistance, she didn't know how she was going to do it alone. The little things she used to take time to do were now filled with Conner and his needs. Piper was ecstatic about being a mother, she had no doubts about that, but the original plan was to raise Conner with Jake, not by herself.

Conner's coos caught Piper's attention as she raised her head from where she had leaned it up against the wall. The small boy had woken up for the first time without screaming his head off. The sweet sounds he was making melted Piper's heart. She loved this little boy with everything she had, there was no doubt in her mind about that, and she would strive to never falter as a mother. Just looking at the newborn brought her a little more light into her dark world. This little boy needed her just as much as she needed him. Maybe this was a good start, or a sign that things were gonna be okay.

* * *

 **One week later…**

Across the city, Alex was laying on her old, worn-out, couch that she had inherited from her mother after she passed away. Hungover from the night before, the raven haired woman rolled over to see the woman she had brought home with her lying on the floor next to the couch. Just looking at the woman explained how the night had went.

Alex had went to a small underground bar with Nicky, only wanting to stay for a couple of drinks since she had just worked at double shift. But Nicky being Nicky, persuaded Alex into drinking a few more than a couple, saying she deserved them after practically delivering a child earlier in the week. Before Alex knew it she was feeling good and warm inside from the liquid gold. She found herself eyeing a short, red headed woman from across the venue. Nicky quickly caught on to what Alex was staring at and talked her into going after the young girl, considering her prize for the week she had endured. Casually, but enough to get her point across, Alex strode towards the woman, practically radiating dominance. Her steps were synchronized perfectly with the Motley Crue song that was blaring throughout the dark, grungy bar.

Twenty-five minutes after sweet-talking the girl and buying her three margaritas, Alex learned that the red-headed girls name was Tammy and was twenty three years old from Florida. After seeing that Tammy could tie a cherry stem in a knot and a few not so discrete kisses, Alex was pulling the girl into a dimly lit bathroom stall. On the way, Nicky had caught Alex leading the young woman and shot her a wink and a thumbs up. Tammy had wanted to take things nice and slow, but Alex was in no mood for sweet and gentle. Roughly shoving the young girl up against the stall, Alex began to nip and suck at the girl's bottom lip, causing an array of moans to come from her mouth. Tammy's hands were franticly searching for something to grab onto and landed on Alex's forearms as she began to search for the button of the girls' skirt. The twenty-three year old hotly whispered into Alex's ears, sending a chill down her spine.

"Take me somewhere."

Alex pulled back from where she had been sucking on Tammy's neck with a small pop and looked at the girl. All Alex saw was lust and desire.

Looking at Tammy who was now almost naked except for a hot pink, lacey bra, asleep on her living room floor, Alex recalled the details of the night clearly. She had led the Floridian girl out of the bar and into a cab. By the time the pair had made it to Alex's apartment, the older of the two had already made the younger girl cum once and was almost to a second. The pair hadn't even made it to Alex's bedroom. Alex soon remembered as she glanced down at her still fully clothed self that Tammy had told her she hadn't ever been with a woman after the second time Alex had made her tumble over the edge in an unusual position on the couch. Quickly feeling turned off, Alex shut the rambling girl up by quickly attacking her mouth with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. It was the early hours of the morning before Tammy was wore out and had fell asleep on top of Alex. The raven haired woman quickly shoved her off the couch, not wanting to cuddle, and found herself giving in to exhaustion moments later.

Wanting the girl out of her apartment so she could get on with her life, Alex sat up and reached down to shake the girl awake. As soon as the girl opened her eyes and remembered where she was, her brown eyes fell upon Alex's emerald ones and an explosion of desire spread across her face. Alex caught onto what the girl was insinuating and quickly grabbed the girl's arms before she could wrap them around her neck.

Quickly lying to the girl that she had work in an hour, Alex gathered Tammy's clothes and dumped them in her lap as she got up from the couch. Tammy looked on at Alex, surprised that she was being kicked out after what she thought was an intimate night of passion. When Tammy had dressed herself and came into the kitchen where Alex was making a pot of coffee to cure her hangover and asked when she would see her again, Alex quickly shot the girl down and led the girl out of her apartment. The last thing Alex could hear as she picked up her mug of coffee and walked towards her bedroom, was Tammy beating on the door professing the strong connection she felt with Alex.

After what seemed like a thirty minute nap, but was actually three hours, Alex woke to her next door neighbors engaging in a passionate session of love-making. Alex beat on the wall above her headboard but knew the neighbors would just think it was their headboard beating up against the wall.

Noting that it was a little after noon, Alex drug herself out of bed, undressed out of last night's attire, and stepped into her steaming walk-in shower. The only positive that Alex saw after being fired from the cartel, was that she was smart enough to pay off her lavish apartment and put a large amount of what she earned in savings. Alex didn't really need to work the cab job, but she couldn't take sitting in her apartment alone all day every day. She needed interaction with people. Thankfully, Nicky's friend owned the cab business and was able to get her a job without an interview.

Wrapping a towel around her lithe frame, Alex walked down the hallway into her kitchen to grab another cup of coffee and heard her phone buzz with a text message.

 **From Piper: Are you busy today? I'd like to take you out for that lunch if you're up for it.**

Throughout the week, Alex had found her mind drifting to the blonde woman more than once but was quickly put back on track with impatient customers in the back of her cab. Unconsciously smiling to herself, Alex replied.

 **To Piper: I'd love to!**

Alex debated adding the exclamation point, not wanting to sound overly excited but went ahead and sent it anyway. In all honesty, she was excited. Something about this particular blonde woman who had almost gave birth in the back of her cab, captivated her.

* * *

The cab driver and the new mother had settled on a quaint deli that was directly in between Alex's apartment and Piper's apartment. Alex had decided to leave twenty minutes early due to the rain that was flooding the streets down below. The whole way there, she found herself getting nervous about seeing this woman who she had helped bring her son into the world a little over a week ago. Once the tall woman had arrived at the Deli, she scanned the room and noticed she was quite early. Picking a booth towards the back of nearly empty store, Alex sat down and eagerly awaited the arrival of the virtuous blonde woman.

Going to the deli would be the first time Piper would take Conner somewhere other than the doctor's office for his first check-up. That alone made Piper nervous, and she only hoped that Alex would be okay with him tagging along. Alex would have to be okay with it because Piper had no one to look after her boy. Piper had made sure to feed Conner before they left to make sure he would at least be a little content while they were out. After bundling up the sleeping baby and gathering his diaper bag, Piper finally decided she was ready for their first excursion of many out into the busy streets of New York together. Since having a C-Section and being told not lift anything heavier than the baby, Piper had to use Conner's stroller for everything and that made it a little bit harder when she had to do everything by herself.

Thankfully, Piper had parked her BMW Series 3 right outside of her apartment building so keeping Conner shielded from the rain was quite easy. Noting that she was running a few minutes late, Piper shot Alex a text before she set off for the deli. Piper was already a cautious driver, but with her precious cargo in tow, Piper was that much more cautious about her surroundings.

When Piper arrived in the neighborhood of the Deli, there were no parking spots available that were remotely close the restaurant and it had started to pour down rain. The only logical explanation the mother could think of to protect Conner from the rain was to call Alex to come and get him and take him in while she parked her car. While stopping at a stop sign, Piper checked the mirror to make sure no one was behind her, and connected her phone to the Bluetooth in her to call Alex.

Alex let the phone ring twice before picking up.

"Hello? Can you not find your way?"

"No, no. I'm here. I just need you to come get Conner while I find a parking spot. There are none close and I don't want to expose him to this weather. Plus I'm not supposed to lift anything heavy after having a c-section. "

Piper checked the baby mirror she had installed at the mention of Conner's name and found him sleeping peacefully just as he was when they had left.

"Uh…er yeah… I can do that."

Piper could sense the hesitancy in Alex's voice, but she had no other choice if she wanted to have lunch with Alex. She knew that Alex was dubious when it came to children, she had figured that out from the time she had gotten into that cab.

"Okay. Just meet me at the front."

When Piper had finally made her way to the front, there was just enough space for her to pull over and not stop the flow of traffic. As soon as she opened her umbrella and got out of her car, Alex was standing at the back of her car with her own umbrella waiting to receive Conner.

Smiling, Piper waved and quickly ran around to the other side of the car.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Alex shouted due to the heaviness of the rain.

Piper got Conner out in one swift motion and handed him off to Alex. The look on the tall woman's face was priceless as soon as she gripped the handle of Conner's carrier and had him in her possession.

"Relax. I'll be right back!"

Alex nodded, looked down at the carrier, and turned on her heel to walk inside. Upon entering she quickly walked to where she was sitting and gently sat Conner on the ground in between her legs next to the booth. As soon as she lifted the blanket that was covering him to make sure he was okay, a waitress came up and commented on how cute her son was.

"Uh…He's not mine, actually. He's…a friends."

" _Was Piper a friend?" Alex thought. She had only known her for a week and only knew her name and barely anything about her._

"Oh, well he's precious. How old is he?"

"He's a little over a week and a half old."

Alex found herself smiling down at the boy and was proud of herself for remembering how old he was. It wasn't hard to remember, but something inside her was delighted she knew something about this tiny boy. Just then Piper entered the deli.

"Well he's adorable!"

"Thank you."

By the time Piper had sat down in the booth and was situated, the waitress had gotten their drink order and left the two to themselves.

"Hi. Thanks for getting him. The rain is crazy out there."

Piper's smile was infectious, and Alex found herself smiling right back.

"No problem. He just slept."

Piper leaned her body outside of the booth to look at her still sleeping son.

"You can get him out if you want. He hates being in his carrier."

Alex immediately felt a pang of nervousness invade her stomach. She had never in her life handled a child and was afraid Piper wouldn't let her interact with Conner if she told her. Not letting her pride get in the way, and didn't want to accidentally hurt the newborn, Alex spoke up.

"I…" Alex stammered. "I've never held a baby before."

Piper already knew this by seeing Alex's body language towards the baby in the hospital. Automatically knowing Alex was embarrassed at her admission, Piper replied.

"It's okay. I'll help you. If you want to hold him. You don't have to. I know how scary it can be."

Piper's smile was warm and reassuring as Alex looked on at her. This was a relief to Alex that Piper didn't see her as weird for not gravitating towards children. After a few seconds, Alex slightly nodded and accepted the offer. The blonde woman scooted out from her side of the booth and knelt down as best she could to lift her son out of his carrier. Alex automatically scooted over to allow Piper to sit next to her in the booth.

"Are you ready?"

In all honesty, Alex wished she could just run, but considering she was trapped in the seat, she pushed away those feelings and breathed out "Yes".

It was cute to Piper to see this woman with such a tough exterior to be completely vulnerable and scared in front of a newborn. Before Piper handed him off, she explained.

"Don't be nervous. He can sense things just like we can. If you're nervous, it'll just make him nervous."

"Okay." Alex nodded and got her arms ready like how she remembered her mom holding the children she babysat.

"Make sure to have his neck supported with your elbow." Piper instructed as she gently placed the sleeping boy in Alex's arms. When Piper let go, she smiled to see Alex was holding her baby, it seemed so natural.

"That's not so bad is it?" Piper rubbed the top of her son's head.

Alex looked tense, but smiled and nodded her head up and down as she gazed at Conner. Most people wouldn't let a random cab driver hold their child, but Piper had let this woman guide her through the child birth process and she stuck around hours after she had come out of her c-section. She deserved to hold this child.

"He's so tiny."

Piper smiled at the grown woman's observation. She sounded like a small child meeting their brother or sister for the first time. Sitting so close to Alex was sending butterflies through her stomach and seeing her hold her child made those butterflies flutter even more.

The trio sat at the deli for four hours as they learned every little detail about one another, and the whole time, Alex never gave up holding Conner unless he needed his diaper changed and then she requested to have him back. Something about this little family, pulled Alex in and the more she learned, the more she wanted to be around Piper and her son.

 **A/N: Starting to get into Vauseman, slowly but surely.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"So are you trying to tell me you're turning lesbian?"

A text came in from Alex, provoking Polly to ask that unavoidable question.

 **From Alex: I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. Child-free, if that's feasible. If not, that's completely okay too. I'm sure he'd like to be our chaperone. (;**

Polly and Piper were sitting in the former's office discussing the new packaging all the Popi products had received when the shorter of the two noticed Piper was more engaged in the texting conversation she was having than the business conversation.

This text alone signaled the impending, official first date. From the moment the trio had met in that small deli, it was like everything else around them had paused and allowed the two women to really take in each other and who they really were. The two could barely survive an hour without texting each other. Polly compared them to a love drunk teenage couple at how giddy Piper was when this tall, mysterious woman was capturing her attention. Granted the brown haired woman was excited to see that Piper had a smile on her face more often, Polly still needed Piper to be focused on their flourishing business.

Over the past month, the two women had been out without Conner a few times, but Piper and Alex had spent those childless hours talking about Piper's situation with never being in a relationship with woman and if her feelings for whatever it was growing between them were real. More importantly, Piper had a child in the picture now and every decision she made not only affected her but Conner also. The blonde woman had even asked Alex if she was okay dating someone who had a child since children were practically a new thing for her. Alex told Piper she didn't care if Piper had a child or didn't have a child, she still would have wanted to know more about the woman who chose her cab to ride in. The raven-haired woman had also spent a great deal of time discussing whether Piper was ready for another relationship so soon after her last one abruptly ended. If Alex was going all in for a woman who had endured a troubling yet eventful year, she wanted Piper to do the same and not have any regrets. The two had agreed on going slow to make sure Piper could fully grasp the concept and analyze her emotions that were bound to come up along the way.

Piper had initially agreed upon six weeks of maternity leave, but Jake's mom had graciously asked Piper if she could help out with keeping Conner and Piper didn't want to deny her sons second set of grandparents the right to see him. So three weeks after the boy was born, five days a week, cost free, which was a big help to Piper, Jake's mother would keep Conner while Piper was working. After Jake had passed, Piper had feared that his parents would only want things to do with the baby and not her, but surprisingly Jake's parents often invited her over for dinner or to holiday party's they were holding.

Jake's parents, Barbara and Jim, had been in Hawaii celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary when Piper went into labor, but landed the next morning and saw Piper twice a day until she was discharged and sporadically every week after that. As for Piper's parents, Carol was now not only obsessed with her grandson, but worried about Piper's relationship status. Bill and Carol, often dropped by Piper's apartment in the evenings or on the weekends to visit their daughter and new grandson. Piper's father was ecstatic to finally be able to have someone he could teach golf to. His two boys, Cal and Danny, had no interest in golf from a young age, but he felt that Conner had potential. Piper laughed at her father's early attempts of filling her newborns head with knowledge about golf.

"I'm not a lesbian, Pol. I'm not really sure what to call myself right now. I just know that this woman is making me feel exactly like I did with Jake, and I've missed that feeling. That's all."

Polly quirked an eyebrow towards Piper.

"You don't think her never liking kids until she met Conner, living in a high end apartment but having a job as a _taxi driver_ , and her not opening up about her past besides her minimal education and her mom passing is a little skeptical? I mean don't you want to know what she's done? Where's she been?"

"Polly, I can't just sit in my pool of pity for the rest of my life. Jake wouldn't want that for me, he would want me to find love again, and I don't want Conner to grow up with a depressive of a mother. We all watched my mother drink her way into oblivion when she was depressed, I refuse to turn out like that. The connection she has with him and I is inevitable almost. I know that's crazy to say considering I met her in a cab while I was in labor, but Polly, I'm getting out of that rut and it feels _so_ great."

The short woman leaned forward from her leather office chair and placed her elbows on the edge of the desk, staring intently at her best friend. There wasn't a trace of hesitancy or uncertainty in Piper's eyes, all Polly could find was blue orbs sparkling wit happiness.

"I don't know Piper." Polly shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "You've been through so much the past six months, I just don't want all this to come and bite you in the ass and put you down _that_ much more."

"Polly." Piper made eye contact and grabbed her friends hand across the wide, wooden table. "I know what I'm doing. The bond she has with Conner is one that I melt at seeing, if I didn't think she was worthy enough of being around him, I wouldn't let her. Please Pol. Just trust me."

Polly huffed and finally agreed, just to make Piper happy. Perhaps Piper was right, Alex could help her get out of that pit of depression, but that didn't mean Polly wasn't going to worry.

* * *

After replying an ecstatic yes to Alex, turning her phone face down on Polly's desk, and listening to her spiel about the new packaging, Piper had asked Polly if she could keep Conner that night. After some bribing and a promise to bring her coffee for a week, Polly had finally agreed to babysit. Piper's best friend traveled home with her and relieved Jake's mother of her duties. Barbara was thrilled to hear Piper had a date, even if it was with a woman. She too had begun to worry about Piper's emotional state. Jake's younger brother Alan had been in a same-sex relationship for two years with a man named Hector and Barbara was completely okay with it. Although Jake's mother was laid back in certain aspects, there were still some instances where she acted WASPy, exactly like Carol Chapman.

Once Piper had fed Conner and put him down, Polly shooed her off to get ready.

Piper, a single mother, had a date.

* * *

 **Across the city…**

"Just one hit, Vause. Don't tell me that chick's mommy vibes are rubbing off on you!"

Nicky, Alex's childhood best friend, was waving a small bag of that white, powdery goodness beneath Alex's nose as she stood bent over the sink applying her eyeliner that she took great pride in. The two friends were standing in Alex's blacked out, master bathroom. The smell was tempting and her mouth was watering just looking at the white substance, but it had been over a month since Alex had last introduced that harmful substance to her body, and she wasn't going to mess up her streak. Granted Alex hadn't told Piper that she had ever done drugs, she had planned to once she felt ready. Something about this blonde woman and especially her son made her want to keep herself clean. Piper had already been through enough, and Alex didn't want to add anymore to her plate. She had never thought someone besides her mother could have that effect on her but it was happening, and the further she went, the more she found it was harder to contain. Alex turned on her heel to face the crazy haired woman in the face.

"Fuck off, Nicky."

Alex turned back around to face the mirror and start on the other eye.

"She really has done something to you, Vause. First you stop accepting advances from other women in the clubs, now you won't even take one bump? I think she's brainwashed you!"

Alex couldn't deny it. She had only known this woman and her son for a month and she could already tell she was making some dramatic changes in her life, but they were for the better. Definitely for the better.

Opting to leave her hair in her natural, loose curls, the tall woman didn't want to overdress or underdress so she went for her usual casual look. After bickering with Nicky about her life choices, Alex finally finished her eyeliner and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck. Finishing it off with a leather jacket and candy red lipstick.

It took ten minutes for Alex to get Nicky out of her door and resist the temptation that Nicky was still waving around her face. Alex still had some of that powdery substance stashed in a boot, in the back of her closet just in case, but had no intention of using it for recreational uses anymore. It was still very early in whatever this was she had with Piper, but it almost felt like Alex had a little family to look out for.

Alex had wanted to pick up her date on her black, Harley Davidson motorcycle but quickly decided to pick Piper up in her Audi R8 Spyder. The car was another perk from working in the drug business. The whole ride to Piper's apartment, Alex's heart seemed to beat a little faster with each mile she drove. Something about this woman brought out a side to her that she rarely showed.

As soon as Alex stepped off the elevator, on Piper's floor, the sound of an infant's cries drifted down the hall. Alex only hoped it wasn't her little buddy that was so upset. The past month Alex's bond with Conner had become one that she had never once thought she would have with any child. Once Alex found Piper's door, it was obvious that the loud cries were coming from Conner. Taking a deep breath Alex lightly tapped on the door.

* * *

Hearing the light knock on the door, Piper's heart began to race. Hurriedly putting her last heel on, Piper walked down the small entry way and opened the door. There in all her beauty was Alex Vause. It didn't matter what she wore, Piper would still think she was stunning.

"Alex, hi!"

Piper stepped aside to let the tall brunette in. While walking past Alex paused in front of Piper to give her a small hug and returned the greeting. The blonde noticed during the embrace that she was now the exact height as Alex in the black pumps she was wearing. Now she could directly look into those emerald eyes that she found herself getting lost in every time she saw the woman.

"Sorry for the noise. Conner's just tired. If you give me twenty minutes to put him down, we can go."

Alex stepped further into Piper's apartment. Everything screamed Piper. The built in bookshelves on either side of the fireplace were packed with books. There wasn't a spot to place another book on any of the shelves. Various baby mats, bouncers, and swings were spread out across the wooden living room floor. The furniture was all matching dark brown leather. The open floor plan opened up to the kitchen on the left with windows overlook downtown New York. It felt homey inside, just like how she felt when she was with Piper.

"Yeah, that's fine. Mind if I help while you finish getting ready?"

Piper felt a wave of relief wash over her when Alex asked if she could help. The mother knew she could get the boy down quickly, but wanted to see how Alex's skills were developing.

"Yeah of course. He's in his swing in the living room."

Piper squeezed Alex's elbow as she disappeared back down the hallway to finish getting herself ready.

Alex gently approached the infant and rubbed his little belly as she knelt down to unbuckle him from the swing.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Lightly gripping Conner with one hand behind his neck and the other on his bottom, Alex lifted the small boy and settled him in the crook of her arm. Her baby handling skills had grown exponentially over the past month and she could be more proud of herself.

After a couple of minutes of pacing around the living room, gently talking to the small boy, Conner had quieted down and had drifted off to a peaceful sleep. All the while Polly and Piper had been spying on the pair from the kitchen. Alex was completely oblivious of the two friends. All her attention was on the small boy and how his lips sucked in every other breath. Milk crusted to the side of his tiny mouth.

"Now please tell me how incredibly sweet that is to look at?" Piper whispered to Polly who was standing next to her with her mouth wide open at the scene that had unfolded in front of her.

 **A/N: How was that? Not too bad I hope. Just a little bit more background info before we start getting too deep.**

 **First date next chapter. Anything you guys want to see? Don't want to see? Places for the date? Things they could do?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"You know…" Piper sauntered over to Alex and the infant she was cradling in her arms. "You're not half bad at that."

Meanwhile, Polly was still standing with her mouth wide open from how quickly Alex got Conner to fall asleep. Something about this cab driver still made her a skeptical woman, but she was amazed at her bond with Conner. It was truly something special for the short amount she had known him and his mother. Polly only hoped the bond Alex had with the little boy was the exact same as it was with her best friend. After everything Piper had been through, Polly only wanted what was best for her friend. She wasn't sure if Piper could handle another heartbreak after this detrimental year.

Alex shrugged at the blonde woman as she handed Conner off to her to be put in his crib.

"It's not _that_ hard. Maybe he just likes me more."

As Piper turned to go put Conner down, she caught Alex wink at her through the corner of her eye. Feeling a warmth spread over her cheeks and her mouth threatening to turn upwards in a smile, the blonde woman didn't turn back around but proceeded to walk down the hallway.

" _Whatever_ you say Al." Piper called out.

"Al", the only other person Alex was okay with being called that by was her mother but somehow when this blonde woman said it she got the same warm feeling that engulfed her body. It had been a little under two years since her mother had passed and ever since she had met Piper and her little bundle of joy, Alex felt like that gaping hole in her heart was slowly being repaired.

Alex hadn't completely opened up to Piper about her mother, her past job, or her drug use, but she made a mental note to come clean. She just didn't know if Piper could handle everything she would tell her. Would Piper even want herself or even Conner around someone that was once so broken and turned to drugs? Alex constantly pondered the question every time that beautiful blonde and her child popped into her thoughts.

While her date was out of the room, Alex took the chance to peruse through the two built in bookshelves that were placed on each side of the fireplace. She found authors such as Hemingway, Lee, Austen, and Dickens. Alex had read well over half the books on each shelf. The more she gazed over the spines of the books the more she admired this blonde woman. They both had the same interests and had both gone through an undesirable year, it seemed destined for them to meet.

As the tall brunette woman went to turn around and sit on the couch, Polly was standing right up next to her.

"Uh…" Alex fidgeted with her glasses to calm the wave of surprise that had quickly invaded her body. Not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with Piper's friend, Alex extended her hand.

"I'm Alex."

Polly looked at the hand briefly before lightly gripping it and shook it slightly before letting go.

"Polly. I'm Piper's best friend."

Alex had already knew this from when she had seen her in Pipers hospital room after Conner was born Sensing she was about to get the "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you" speech, Alex replied quickly.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Just as Polly opened her mouth, Piper appeared from around the corner. Alex quickly averted Polly and walked over to Piper.

"All set? Did he wake up when you put him down?"

"Yeah! He went down with no problems."

Piper caught Polly with a questioning look as she gazed at Alex but quickly turned her attention to her blonde friend. She knew Polly still had questions about Alex and how often Piper had meeting with her over the past month, but in all honesty, Piper was tired of being supervised.

"I'll hold down the fort. You go have fun, Pipes. You deserve it."

"Thanks Pol!" Piper quickly kissed her friend on the cheek and started for the door with Alex following close behind.

Before the pair knew it, they were excitedly walking down the hallway to the elevator. Alex's biker boots were clicking quietly compared to Piper's heels. Both women were stealing glances as they grew closer to the elevator. As Piper went to step in the elevator, Alex too stepped at the same time and as she bumped into Piper's shoulder, her hand brushed against Piper's. Piper instinctively grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her into the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Alex broke the hand connection.

Piper already missing the contact, spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Are my hands clammy?"

Just then Alex grabbed Piper's hand again and intertwined their fingers this time. Piper's nervousness was very noticeable to the brunette.

Alex laughed and adjusted her glasses higher up on her nose.

"No. We just weren't holding hands right."

Piper cocked her head with a smug grin.

"I didn't know there was a right and wrong way to hold hands."

"Well you see, if you're holding hands right, you can do this." Alex rubbed her thumb along Piper's index finger.

Piper giggled at the older woman's antics.

"Well thank you for educating me. I'll keep that in mind from now on."

The elevator dinged right as Alex went to reply.

"The first lesson is free, the rest you have to pay for." Alex winked at the younger woman as the doors opened in the elevator. "Come on."

A night of fun was waiting for them.

* * *

The two women walked out of a local Italian restaurant giggling to themselves. Alex's arm was wrapped around Piper's waist as she helped the slightly tipsy woman down the few steps in front of the restaurant.

Alex had insisted that she wasn't going to drink since she was driving but Piper obliged and ordered one glass of wine. She figured she deserved it, and she had pumped enough milk here lately for Conner to get by until the alcohol was flushed from her system. Little did she know that after not having any form of alcohol in over a year that it would only take one glass to feel a buzz.

Alex and Piper had both ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread. The conversation between the two was never boring or seeming to fade off into an awkward silence. There was always something to talk about whether it be about Conner or one of the woman's past. Alex had remembered that there was still things she wanted to discuss with Piper but decided to wait until later on. She didn't want to take the risk of potentially ruining whatever they had on the first date.

"It's only 8:30 and I'm already tired. I really must be a mom." Piper snorted causing Alex to double over in laughter. Something about this woman always put a smile on her face.

"Well do you want me to take you home?"

Piper stood looking around. She didn't want to go home. She hadn't had this much fun in months. Not wanting the night to end, Piper spotted a bowling alley across the street from the restaurant.

"Let's go bowling." Piper looked up at the taller woman. Noticing how her glasses had slightly slid down her nose from all the laughing and her cheeks were slightly flushed, Piper grabbed Alex's hand, making sure she held it the right way, and led her towards the crosswalk. Alex noticed Piper making sure she was holding her hand right and laughed to herself.

"Pipes, I suck at bowling."

"So do I. That's why it will be fun."

Alex looked down at her date who was smiling back up at her, she hadn't felt this great in months and she didn't want that feeling to end.

"Okay, we'll go bowling."

As soon as the pair stepped into the bowling alley, the neon lights and loud music blasted them in the face. Mainly teenage couples were surrounding the lanes, but there were a few older couples placed sporadically in between.

After the two were given the correct sized shoes, they were directed to an open lane at the end of the building away from the teenagers. Piper and Alex were secretly thankful that they didn't have to sit next to couples making out and listen to their daily drama.

Alex left to go find bowling balls and Piper put their names on the scoreboard. When Alex came back, she had two small, neon pink bowling balls in her hands.

"Neon pink?" Piper laughed.

"These are all I could find." Alex replied placing the balls in the ball return. "Those teenagers over there have like thirty bowling balls and they only have four people."

"You get to go first."

Alex looked up at the electronic scoreboard and noticed that Piper had used the nicknames "Al" and "Pipes" for their names.

The tall woman picked up her neon pink ball and readied herself at the end of the wooden lane. She turned around to wink at Piper who giggled at her and started her approach. Her neon pink ball rolled slowly down the lane and just barely caught two pins on the side before it rolled off into the gutter.

"Wow. I didn't even think I would get one."

Piper cheered her date on as Alex rolled the ball down the lane once more. This time she got two more pins, giving her a score of four points.

The blonde woman high fived Alex as she sat down next to her and stood up to take on her first turn. The first turn, as soon as Piper let go of her ball, fell right into the gutter. As soon as she turned around, she found Alex covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Piper walked back to where Alex was sitting and gently pushed her.

"I'm not!" Alex replied defensively but was trying to keep herself from laughing.

Piper's attitude when things didn't go her way was cute to Alex. Every passing moment, Alex found something else she found she liked in this woman.

The second ball that Piper rolled down the lane hit the center pin dead on and knocked all ten pins down. Piper spun and fist pumped the air.

"Beat that!"

Alex laughed at Piper's competitive side and decided she had to step up her game.

Halfway through the game, both women were tied at sixty four points and Piper had somehow found her way onto Alex's lap. Alex's arms were wrapped around Piper's waist and Piper's arms were wrapped around Alex's neck. It wasn't weird to the pair, it was comfortable, like it was meant to happen. Piper went to get up but Alex's strong hands were holding her in place.

"Al, let me get up." Piper chuckled.

"Do I have to?"

Throughout the rest of the game, the two's bowling game had stepped up. On the last frame, Alex was winning by ten points and Piper had one more chance to bowl after Alex's turn.

Alex turned around and pointed at Piper, "This is gonna be a strike."

Piper shook her head and laughed.

As soon as Alex let go of the ball, Piper knew it was a strike. Sure enough, the ball sped down the lane and knocked all ten pins down. The pins hitting the sides of the lane echoed down the lane.

Alex turned around and grinned at her blonde date, "What did I tell you?"

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes and stood up. "Watch this?"

"Show me what you got, kid." Alex winked.

Piper's heart was beating slightly quicker than normal. If she knocked down all the pins on the next three tries, she would win, but getting them all down was the challenge.

The first two chances, had went in Piper's favor, her score was two points away from Alex's.

As soon as Piper let go of the ball, she knew it wasn't good. The ball rolled down the lane and just barely missed a pin, causing the ball to land in the gutter. Piper had lost by two little points. She didn't even want to turn around because she was afraid Alex would laugh at her, but before she turned around, she felt Alex's strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Good game." Alex whispered.

"I lost."

"I don't care. It's just a game. I don't think this game of bowling is going to determine how the rest of our date turns out. That depends on us."

A sudden fit of giggles washed over Piper. She had worked herself up and gotten cocky just to show Alex she could win but all Alex cared about was spending time with her. Piper turned around in Alex's arms. She felt safe in Alex's arms when she was wrapped up like this.

"You're not gonna rub it in my face?"

Alex laughed, "No. We barely made it over a hundred points and the max is three hundred, I'd say we're pretty even."

* * *

As the two women got out of Alex's car in front of Piper's building, Alex latched on to Piper's hands and spoke up.

"I had fun tonight."

Piper looked up at the tall woman. The street lights were reflecting off her glasses, but Piper could still see those emerald green eyes.

"So did I."

A feeling of relief washed over Alex, she didn't think Piper hadn't enjoyed herself with all the smiling and laughing she did, but with this whole situation being so new to her, Alex wanted to make sure she was genuinely happy with how the night went.

"I…Uh.." Alex stammered. She never stammered in front of a woman. "I'd like to do this again soon. If you want to that is. I don't want to rush you considering this is all new."

"I'd like that." Piper nodded.

Piper didn't know what to expect next. Was Alex going to kiss her? Was she supposed to kiss Alex? All this was so new to her. It was a learning process, just like being a mother was.

Before Piper knew it, Alex had leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek while squeezing her hands.

"I'll see you soon okay."

Piper nodded again. She was speechless at how this woman was making her feel. The blonde woman had finally found words to reply with.

"Text me when you get home safe."

"I will." Alex smiled.

Piper watched Alex get into her car and didn't take her eyes off of her until she sped around the corner.

As Piper rode the elevator up towards her apartment she couldn't help but grin because she had just had a wonderful date with a wonderful woman. She was hopeful that this was the start of a new chapter, a chapter of happiness.

 **A/N: Super short I know, plus this isn't like me to not update in over a week, but to say I've been stressed from various things in life is an understatement. I tried to force myself to write but I just can't work that way.**

 **Thank you for all the suggestions, I hope the bowling was sufficient (Thanks to Kojojo for that suggestion). A ski trip may be in the near future. I'm definitely sticking that one in my back pocket (Thanks Guest).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not guaranteeing this chapter is great. Thanks for you guys continuous support. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Are you excited to go see Alex?"

Piper was dressing Conner in a blue and white striped, footed onesie due to the winter weather that was beginning to engulf the city. Christmas was coming in a few months and Piper couldn't be any more excited, but there was still a little part of her that was missing Jake. Christmas was Jake's favorite holiday and the passion he had for the holiday was contagious.

She often found herself daydreaming about what Jake would be like with Conner. Piper would often imagine Jake being so loving and caring with him. She could see him teaching Conner to ride a bike or throw a baseball, but she could also see him teaching Conner love and respect. On occasion she even found herself thinking about what he would be like with a little girl. Talk about a change in dynamic. A grunt from a squirming Conner broke Piper from her thoughts.

For the small boy only being close to two months old, he was extremely alert and very content. Every day Piper saw Jake coming out in him whether it be the shade of his growing hair, the color of his eyes, or the shape of his little button nose. Piper couldn't have gotten through the past two months without the help of Polly, Jake's parents, her parents, and most importantly, Alex. It had been mind blowing to watch how Alex was once scared to be near a baby, but now every time she was around Conner, it was like she was a completely changed woman.

With a plumbing leak under the Popi building that left them without water, Polly had made an executive decision to give her employees the day off, leaving them with a three day weekend. Piper couldn't have been more overjoyed to spend the day with her son and give Barbara the day off. Upon returning home in the evenings Barbara would stay a little while and talk with Piper and Piper found it easy to tell Jake's mother about her growing feelings with Alex. The blonde woman knew that if she was to tell her mother, she would never hear the end of it.

Since their Italian dinner and bowling date almost a month ago, the pair had been on two more dates and saw each other at least three times a week. Today was different, today was the first time that Piper would ever go to Alex's apartment. From the address itself and from what Alex had told her, Piper knew it was in the higher end, more expensive stretch of apartments in New York. Piper was somewhat questioning the fact that Alex was a cab driver and living in such a high end apartment with a luxurious car and even a motorcycle, but quickly figured she must have an inheritance or a trust fund of some sort.

As Piper picked Conner up off of his changing table and carried him down the hallway, her cell phone dinged in the back pocket of her jeans signaling a text message. When she got Conner situated and buckled into his carrier, Piper pulled out her phone and saw a text message from Alex.

 **From Alex: Can't wait for you and Conner to be here! xx**

There it was, the inevitable kisses after every text message that Alex had sent her in the past week. Piper had been sending them back, but the pair had yet to share that sweet, first kiss. Piper knew that Alex was waiting for her to make the move. Alex's patience was one thing that made Piper that much more attracted to Alex. Alex was willing to wait for Piper to share their first kiss in order to make sure she was comfortable with all of these new steps in life that she was taking. The way Alex always made sure Piper was comfortable and that she wasn't pushing a boundary made Piper feel safe and cared for. Of course Piper wanted to kiss this beautiful dark haired woman, but like she reminded herself everyday: She had a son now, every decision she made also affected him. Deep down she knew she was nervous considering she had never been this serious with a woman, but somehow when she was in Alex's presence all those feelings vanished.

 **To Alex:** **We can't wait to see you either, Al. xx**

After Piper replied to the message, Piper checked to make sure Conner was still happy, she picked up Conner's carrier, slung his diaper bag over her shoulder, and began her descent down towards her car.

The moment she opened the door to the outside, a cold blast of air hit her face, sending a chill down her spine. Piper quickly started to walk down the block towards her car to get Conner out of the cold weather.

* * *

On the way to Alex's apartment, it had started to mist, making Piper wonder if bringing Conner with her was a good decision. The worries started to leave her mind once her GPS had told her she was arriving at her destination. She was only a few minutes away from seeing her raven haired beauty.

Piper pulled into a visitor's parking spot and looked up at the tall building. It was definitely high end. The front doors were sliding electric ones but yet it still had a doorman. The building had at least twenty floors. Not many people were coming in and out of the building, probably due to the weather.

Before Piper got out of the car, she texted Alex to let her know she and Conner were here and glanced at her now sleeping son in his carrier. She still couldn't believe that something so innocent and perfect was hers. Piper had spent hours lying in bed watching him sleep next to her. The poor child barely slept in his crib because Piper was so obsessed with him.

As the two entered Alex's apartment building, Piper saw Alex exiting the elevator and automatically started walking towards her. The blonde woman noticed that Alex didn't have her glasses on, but the closer they got to each other, the more Alex's smile grew on her face.

"Hey Pipes." Alex greeted with open arms.

"Hi, Al."

Piper smiled and briefly sat the carrier with her son in it on the floor so she could properly wrap her arms around the brunette's waist. The mix of Alex's shampoo and that sweet mint scent filled her nostrils as she slightly buried her face in the taller woman's neck. Alex's hands wrapped protectively around her waist, squeezing her just slightly.

Alex looked over Piper's shoulder down at Conner but found she couldn't see the boy from the protective blanket that was covering the carrier.

The older woman pulled away from the hug and picked up Conner's carrier with one hand and grabbed Piper's hand with the other. Piper was so thankful that Alex was so helpful and took initiative. It was almost like she was a natural.

"Ready?" Alex smiled warmly.

Piper nodded and let Alex lead her into the elevator. Alex pressed the penthouse button, making Piper's eyes grow wide and initiated conversation.

"Did you have trouble finding the building?"

"Nope. Just had trouble waiting to see you."

Alex chuckled at the shorter woman and went to reply but coughing from inside Conner's carrier distracted her.

"Uh oh."

Piper quickly broke the hand connection and knelt down to check on the boy.

Upon uncovering him, Piper found that he had spit up all down his onesie, but yet still managed a cute face. Alex was peering over Piper's shoulder at her little friend and quickly asked,

"Is he okay? I can throw that in the washer if you want."

"He's fine. I have extra clothes in the bag." Piper grabbed a burp rag out of the diaper bag. "I've come to the conclusion that he has motion sickness. Every time we get in an elevator or the car, he does this."

After cleaning the boy up as best she could, the elevator had come to a halt on the penthouse floor. Alex went to grab the carrier but Piper stopped her.

"Just grab the diaper bag, I don't want his puke to gross you out." Piper chortled.

"Piper, its fine." Alex held up her hand. "If you recall, I changed his diaper for the first time the other day, and that was pretty fucking gross."

Indeed it was gross, but Piper laughed throughout the whole time Alex was changing Conner. The tough exterior that the woman wore faded away when Piper had offered and it took Alex roughly ten minutes to finish the task. Alex had pulled her t-shirt up over her nose and was practically reaching the whole time instead of being close to the boy. The darker haired woman even gagged a time or two. If Piper wouldn't have been there supervising, Alex would have put the diaper on backwards. Needless to say, Alex needed to work on her diaper changing skills, but Piper admired Alex for trying.

Piper allowed Alex to grab Conner and was led to a single door outside of the elevator. Alex reached in her jeans pocket for her keys and successfully unlocked the door.

Upon entering, Piper was speechless at how lavish the apartment was. It was much like the layout in her apartment. To the left was the kitchen that had a spacious island with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The apartment was adorned with dark cherry wood floors that accentuated the white walls. To the right and down the hall for as long as she could see, the wall color stayed the same but the living room was completely surrounded with windows and had the perfect view of the Empire State Building. The sky was now a dark gray and the mist had turned to a light rain. The zooming cars and trucks could be heard down below. The one wall that wasn't windows had a large flat screen television mounted to it with an accent table under it covered in pictures. Piper walked into the living room while Alex set Conner on the ground next to the couch.

As Piper walked towards the table, a picture of Alex and a red haired woman was in the center of them all. Alex was much younger and had a genuine smile on her face as the red haired woman who had the exact same facial features hugged Alex's neck while planting a kiss on her cheek. Alex was dressed in a black graduation gown and was proudly holding her high school diploma.

"That's my mom." Alex had quietly walked up behind Piper and placed her hand on the small of her back. Slightly surprised, Piper nodded letting her arm wrap around Alex from the side. Alex had briefly touched on the subject of her mother passing away suddenly a couple of years ago but never went into any more detail.

"You look exactly like her."

Piper turned around and walked to Conner to get him out of his soiled clothes. Alex was internally exhaling that Piper didn't ask anything more about her mother. Of course Alex was eventually going to tell Piper the whole story, but the wound was still so fresh, she wasn't sure how she could handle opening up about such a subject that was still very sensitive to her.

Plopping down on the couch, Piper reached forward and lifted her son out of his carrier and began to remove his onesie. Alex sat down next to her when Conner had started to cry.

"I'd cry too if I puked on myself."

Alex rubbed the top of the boy's head as he thrashed around. After Piper had successfully won the battle of getting the clothes off of a pissed off, squirming baby, she passed a near naked baby to Alex and went to put the onesie in the washer. The brunette woman went to grab a new onesie from the diaper bag but Piper stopped her.

"Don't worry about putting his clothes back on, it's just going to make him more frustrated."

Leaving the living room, Piper could hear Alex gently talking to Conner as his cries lessened. It warmed her heart to see the two together.

Walking through the kitchen, Piper found more pictures of Alex and her mother and pictures of Alex and a short wild haired woman. From what Alex had told her, Piper figured the shorter woman was her best friend Nicky.

When the blonde woman had returned, Conner had fallen back asleep and was curled up on top of Alex's chest. Alex had a protective hand on Conner's bare back and reached her free hand up to Piper so she could sit next to her.

"He's always hogging you from me."

Piper playfully pouted as she sat down next to Alex.

"What have I been telling you? He likes me more."

After a while of sitting on the couch and picking out a movie to watch, Piper had grabbed a baby blanket and laid Conner on his tummy, on the chaise next to Alex. Piper had turned his head to the side to make sure he wasn't having difficulty breathing. After covering him, Alex pulled Piper down in her lap and wrapped her arms around her securely.

"Are you happy now Ms. Jealous?" Alex chuckled near Piper's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

Piper shook her head as she managed to free herself from Alex's tight grip and curled up into her side. The two got comfortable and began to watch the movie Safe Haven. Halfway through the movie, Piper felt Alex reach down and kiss the top of her head. Blushing to herself, she slightly craned her head upward to look at Alex. Alex was staring right back at her. Blue eyes were searching green as Piper felt Alex shift slightly and begin to move her hand to cup the blonde's cheek. Piper's heart began to race in anticipation at what was to come. The butterflies in her stomach were in overdrive as she saw the tender, caring look on Alex's face. By the time Alex's face was close enough to Piper's to where they could feel the others breath, Alex's other hand had moved to cup Piper's other cheek. Alex's breath was unsteady and her palms were slightly sweaty.

"Tell me if this isn't what you want."

Piper whispered nodding her head, "This is what I want."

Alex looked straight into Piper's cerulean eyes for reassurance and found no trace of hesitancy. The longing became unbearable and Alex moved in the rest way, the moment Alex's lips came into contact with Piper's was a feeling of euphoria. The dark haired woman felt Piper's hands wrap around her forearms for some stability as the pair's lips continued to collide. They fit together like a puzzle piece. The kiss was filled with gentle desire. There were no tongues involved until Alex felt Piper's swipe against her bottom lip begging for permission. The warmth of Alex's mouth sent a current through Piper's body. Alex slightly bit down on Piper's bottom lip evoking a small moan from the younger woman. A small squeaking sound was coming from somewhere in the room but Piper thought it was Alex. The squeaking grew louder and just like that the kiss was over, Piper had become aware that the small sounds she was hearing was her son who was still lying on the chaise next to Alex. Alex's heavy breathing could be heard as she pulled away from Piper. Piper's hands were still attached to Alex's forearms as she leaned over to look around Alex and peer at her son. Conner was squirming around as his eyes were searching around the room.

Focusing her attention back to Alex who was trying to regulate her breathing, Piper leaned in and placed another small kiss upon Alex's slightly swollen lips.

"Was that okay?" Piper bashfully asked, slightly ducking her head down to hide the blush that had flushed her cheeks and neck.

"Piper." Alex paused shaking her head. "That was more than okay. That was…That was magical. More than magical."

Piper grinned at how speechless Alex was.

"Your little buddy over there distracted me."

"That was him? I thought that was you. I thought it sounded cute, that's why I kept going."

Alex broke into full on laughter and slightly turned so she could look at the now wide awake infant. Gently reaching over to pick him, Alex settled him in the crook of her arm. Looking up at Piper, and back down at the small boy, Alex felt overjoyed that she had the privilege to be a part of these two special people's lives. In all honesty, no telling what kind of shape Alex would be in if it wasn't for Piper being in the back of her cab. Before Piper was in the picture, her nights were filled with cocaine, alcohol, and sex with random women. Now, her nights were filled with Piper, Conner, and a motivation to keep her life on the up and up.

 **A/N: There it was, the first kiss. How cute is Alex with Conner? I literally love writing the scenes between those two. Is Alex waiting too long to open up to Piper going to bite her in the butt?**

 **Sometimes my muse just shows up and I write for hours. I hope this was satisfactory. Let me know what you guys want to see in the next couple of the chapters. You guys come up with some great ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

It was a cold, rainy Thursday morning, and Alex had the next two days off. She had a perfect view of the Empire State building from where she was still lying in bed and the sky was a light shade of gray. The forecast had called for snow but it had yet to come. The brunette had woken up to a phone call from her special blonde.

"Pipes, we can do whatever you want to do. We can order Greek, we can order pizza from that pizza place around the corner from your apartment, or we can take Conner and go somewhere. It doesn't matter to me babe. Whatever's best for you since you have work in the morning."

It seemed the couple had this conversation multiple times a week. Alex only wanted what was best for Piper and Conner. Ever since the two had become an official pair, thanks to Piper's incessant rambling after a long week, Alex found herself melting into a pile of putty when it came to the mother and son. This shouldn't have been anything new since the brunette had been that way ever since she laid eyes on the small boy through the nursery window, but now that they were officially girlfriends, Alex found herself truly invested in making those two as happy as she possibly could.

Alex had been surprised that Piper would be the one to ask what their status was. The question had come after she had ranted about Polly's horrific mood swings for ten minutes and from there it just tumbled into everything else she had bottled up inside the past week. Everyday those words that Piper asked echoed in her brain and she couldn't help but smile every time. The tall woman had been sitting on Piper's couch massaging Piper's feet when those five small but mighty words escaped Piper's mouth.

" _Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Immediately after Piper had said it, a small blush had spread across her cheeks and down her neck. The younger woman had quickly shut her mouth trying to comprehend what had just happened. Alex knew this was going to happen sometime. The way Piper had been hinting at the subject of being a couple the past couple of weeks hadn't been so subtle, but Alex wanted Piper to take that step to ensure she was ready to take the plunge full force. In all honesty, Piper had accepted the approach to dating women quite beautifully considering everything she had been through. Alex had heard horror stories of women questioning their sexuality and reeling the woman in, but once they had fully embraced and understood the concept of dating women and everything that came with it, they would freak out and never be heard from again. But Piper was different. Alex could tell from how Piper looked at her and how she trusted her with Conner, that she had no doubts about anything that went on between them. The pair had so much in common and they both had endured a rough few years, it seemed like the perfect match. When Piper had asked, Alex looked Piper dead in the eye and replied with a simple "Yes" and a tender kiss. Alex could practically feel the relief washing over Piper as their lips connected.

It had been a little over a month that the pair had made it official.

"Alex, why do you always force these decisions on me?"

The way Piper laughed and whined at the same time caused Alex to grin stupidly to herself. She could only imagine how Piper's bottom lip was slightly pouted out at the moment. Even at four and a half months old, Conner had mastered the same pout as his mother.

"How about I just come over after you get home from work and we can decide? Okay?" Alex chortled into the phone.

"Okay that sounds better."

"Good. Have a good day at work, babe, and don't kill Polly. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight, Al."

After Alex had hung up the phone and tossed it to the other side of her king sized, sleigh bed, she couldn't help but be thankful for the way that Piper had unknowingly helped to turn her life around the past few months. Alex cringed when she thought about if had kept going down the drug and alcohol filled path. Most likely, she would have quit the cab driving job and blow her savings on that dangerous drug and become a full time junkie. The way depression had engulfed her after she had lost her mother and how she had lost her job with the cartel, sent her in a downwards spiral.

Although, her happiness was growing more and more every day, Alex still felt a pang of hurt in her chest when she thought about how Piper was still in the dark about most of her past. There had been many times when Alex had opened her mouth to begin to tell Piper everything, but her conscience got the best of her. She was too afraid of getting hurt by the blonde and decided to keep hurting herself by keeping it in. Piper didn't deserve to be uninformed of her past years, but deep down Alex felt Piper wouldn't understand since they had come from two utterly different backgrounds. The raven haired woman could sense Piper was starting to question her and her past. A little at a time, Alex decided she would reveal a little bit of her mysterious past, but worried that her hesitance and worry would keep her from letting Piper in.

* * *

Alex had busied herself throughout the day by cleaning around her apartment. Eventually after cleaning everything to her specifications, she found herself at her closet door.

There were many articles of clothing and pairs of shoes she hadn't worn in years, so basically they were just taking up space. Part of the clothes were clothes she had taken from her mother's house after she died, but the others were clothes that women had left behind after their night of pleasure with Alex. Considering that those days were most likely over and the only woman's clothes she would want in her closet besides hers, were Piper's. Even Conner had a place in a drawer from where he had spit up on his onesie the day she and Piper shared their first kiss. Piper had forgotten the article of clothing behind.

After making piles of clothes to give away, she turned her attention to her shoes. The first box of shoes Alex grabbed were a pair of black thigh high boots she had bought a couple of years ago but only got around to wearing them once. Pulling one of the boots out of the box, Alex decided to put one on to see how they went with the faded skinny jeans she was wearing, and was interrupted by multiple frantic knocks at her front door. It obviously had to be someone on her visitors list or the doorman wouldn't have let them up to the apartment. The only two people Alex had on the list was Piper, Nicky, and her mother. Alex hadn't had the heart to take her mother off the list even though it had been over two years.

Shaking the boot off, Alex ran to the front door where the knocks were coming more rapidly.

Upon opening the door she was met with a distraught Nicky Nichols clutching a plastic bag in her left hand. Nicky went to speak but heaved into

"Nicky." Alex shook her head and waited until Nicky was somewhat looking at her.

Nicky's eyes were smudged with eye-liner and the sweat could be seen dripping off her face and down to her chest. Nicky couldn't stay still and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Looking down, Alex noticed that in her right hand was a small bag of the substance that she had once sold but never found the confidence in her to try. She had seen too many of her clients go through withdrawal and even death from the substance.

Heroin.

Even though Alex was the only resident on the top floor, she quickly but gently grabbed Nicky by the arm and drug her inside her apartment not wanting to cause a scene.

This wasn't something new from the short, crazy haired woman. Many times Alex had found Nicky outside her door at random times of the night trying to will herself away from the demons that invaded her body when she injected herself with the detrimental substance. Sometimes, like this time, Nicky was looking for a needle. Too many times to count, Nicky would blow through her money and have to suffer the withdrawal symptoms until she got paid. It didn't matter how many times Alex took the drugs away from her or tried to get her to go to rehab, Nicky found her way back to the drug. It was like she was a magnet towards it.

Like clockwork, Alex threw Nicky in the shower and treated her like a four year old to get her to sit still even though Nicky was intentionally moving around trying to find something to inject herself with the drug. After working up enough trust Nicky to stay there and attempt to relax, Alex picked up the pants that Nicky was wearing and pulled the small bag of heroin out the pocket. Just as she did, she heard Nicky wretch into her shower. Alex knew it was pointless to take the drug away, but she looked at it as it could be that one bag that took Nicky's life and she couldn't take losing someone else that close to her.

"So much for the cleaning I did today." Alex mumbled. Unconsciously shoving the drug in her pocket of her hoodie, Alex went to help her friend out of the shower and into bed.

Alex had been able to get a few words out of the younger woman when Nicky had pleaded with Alex that she was done but the tall woman had heard it all before. Thankfully, this time Nicky had been towards the end of the withdrawal and the shower and sitting under the steam had only helped the drug escape that much quicker. It had practically taken Alex laying on top of Nicky to stay still, but eventually the fatigue won and Nicky fell into a restless sleep.

Tucking Nicky in, Alex stood and looked at the state her friend was in. Alex couldn't help but think that it could be herself lying in that bed suffering, but she had pulled herself together for the better.

A few hours later, Alex woke up on the couch to the sound of her front door slamming causing the pictures on wall to rattle. Getting up and walking down to the guest room, Alex found the guest bed empty and Nicky nowhere to be found. The bed was messily made and no thank you note was on the pillow to be read. Like every other time before, Nicky would find her tolerance again and send Alex a text to meet up where she would profusely apologize and go on with her night.

Shaking her head, Alex walked down the hallway to retrieve her hoodie she had taken off before lying on the couch, and departing for Piper's.

* * *

"He's been really fussy today. He may be teething…I'm not sure. But he definitely wasn't himself. Right now is about the calmest he's been."

Piper looked from Barbara to her son who was laying on his play mat in the living room batting at the colorful toys dangling above him. Small coos and squeals could be heard as he lay on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. You should've called. I could've taken the day."

"No, no, no honey. Don't you worry about it! I had three babies. It happens. Tomorrow will be better."

After letting Barbara out, Piper collapsed on the couch listening to her son rustle about on the floor. The day had been hectic to say the least. Polly had announced she and Pete are trying to get pregnant, one of her top employees had put in their two week notice, and her monthly gift had arrived.

Getting up off the couch to pick up a now fussy Conner, a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

Automatically remembering that her girlfriend would be joining her and Conner for dinner, Piper's face lit up. Something about the brunette woman made a wave of relaxation wash over her body. Perhaps it was because Alex was so good with Conner, or because Alex's tenderness and care made her fall that much more for the tall woman.

"Alex is here." Piper cooed towards her son who just began to fuss and squirm about Piper's hold.

"Hey babe." Piper greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey."

Alex dodged a thrashing Conner and pecked Piper on the lips. The couple made their way through the baby toy infested living room and plopped down on the couch. Piper let her head rest on the back of the couch as she got Conner ready to nurse.

"Do you just want to order pizza? I desperately just want to stay in tonight if that's okay with you? It was a long day at work."

"Yeah of course." Alex replied as she watched Piper cover Conner up with a blanket so he wouldn't be distracted from eating. The older woman could tell that Piper needed a break. "Do you want to go pick it up? Take a little walk to relax? I'll stay here with him."

"That would be great." Piper closed her eyes and exhaled trying to rid her body of the tension and stress.

Grabbing the hand closest to her that wasn't holding onto Conner, Alex asked Piper how her day was.

"All Polly could talk about today was babies, babies, and babies. She kept wanting advice on how I got pregnant. Was it a certain position? Was it a certain time of day? Was I on top or on bottom?"

Alex slightly blushed at the topic, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well from what little I know, if she stresses like that, it's never going to happen."

Piper turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Have you met Polly? It's all about the little details with her. But it's those little details that got us such a flourishing business."

Wanting to get a rise out of Piper, Alex grinned and asked.

"So tell me, were you on the top or were you on the bottom?"

Piper blushed and grinned at Alex's question.

"You're such a pervert."

There it was, Piper smiled. The whole mission behind asking the question.

"It's for future reference." Alex winked.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex had shed her hoodie leaving her in an old Rolling Stones t-shirt, and was in full on play mode with Conner on the floor. The two had been laughing for a solid thirty minutes at whatever crazy thing Alex had done. Alex had been the only one so far to pull those hard long laughs from the infant. The connection those two had made Piper's heart swoon.

"Okay Al, I'll be right back. You two behave." Piper yelled from the front door as she pulled on Alex's hoodie.

Piper faintly heard Alex yell back as she shut the front door.

The blonde woman took her time to walk to the Pizza parlor around the corner. Granted today had been stressful, she was grateful she had such a wonderful woman who could relieve her of that stress with a simple smile or caress.

Multiple families walked past her as she continued her journey down the gloomy New York street. It had become a lot easier to look at families not that Alex was in the picture. Before Alex, Piper would find herself clutching her baby bump a little harder and trying to will away the tears threatening to stream down her face. Piper had thought a lot about how Alex had influenced her and Conner and couldn't be anymore happier that Alex was around.

Upon entering the pizza parlor, Piper reached inside the pocket of Alex's hoodie for the dollar bills and found that her hand landed on a texture that felt like a sandwich bag. Feeling further down the plastic bag, Piper felt little tiny crystal like rocks bunched up near the bottom. Racking her brain for what it might be, somehow Piper felt like the puzzle was beginning to come together as she touched the unknown substance. Alex hadn't told her much, or anything at all really, about her past. Not wanting to stress herself out, Piper pulled out her money.

A lady behind her yelling that it was her turn broke Piper from her thoughts. As soon as Piper paid, she rushed out of the parlor. She yelled over her shoulder for the cashier to keep the rest as a tip. All she cared about was what was in that bag.

Piper rushed the whole two blocks home never once letting her free hand off the plastic bag in her pocket.

Not trusting herself, Piper waited until she could catch an empty elevator to take out the unknown substance. Setting the pizza down on the carpeted ground, Piper clasped her hand around the bag and pulled it out.

The first sight of the drug caused the blonde woman to gasp and drop the substance on the ground. A feeling of anger and hurt washed over, but also she felt like she failed as a mother for letting someone who associates with drugs around Conner. A sudden wave of nausea caused Piper to heave but she was able to swallow the bile down.

Alex had never seemed like a drug user to her. Piper knew that Alex occasionally drank, but nothing more than a couple of beers. All this hit her like a ton of bricks. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind, she didn't even hear the elevator ding that she was on her floor.

Quickly picking up the drug and the pizza, Piper's rage got the best of her and she found herself bounding towards her apartment door. The realization that she left her son with a druggie had made herself boil over. The thought of Alex being her girlfriend and how incredibly happy she was with her had completely left her mind. Right now she only saw her as a junkie cab driver.

Piper opened the door with such force, that if scratched the paint off of the wall behind it. Quickly racing down the entry way, she found Alex coming out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face and sleeping Conner in her arms. Taking the pizza with her free hand, Alex set it down and went to touch Piper who moved away.

"Pipes what's wrong? Your face is so fucking red! Did someone hit you?"

Trying to be as calm as she could, Piper asked for Conner and told her to wait for her right there. Disappearing down the hall to put Conner in his crib, Alex began to think to herself what might have happened.

Running a hand through her hair, Piper collected herself and gently shut Conner's door. Walking down the hallway with a quick pace, Piper kept her hand wrapped tight around the bag of drugs.

Hearing footsteps, Alex peeked her head around the corner.

"Piper what's wrong?"

Alex once again tried to move towards Piper but the blonde refused.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"What the fuck is going on?"

Piper could see that Alex was starting to get frustrated. Pulling out the drug, Piper threw it on the coffee table with a light thump.

"I don't know, Alex. Why don't you tell me?" Piper seethed as she watched Alex's eyes grow wide.

 **A/N: I'm terribly sorry if I've posted something that is offensive or rude. A PM earlier this week informed me that parts of this and my other fic 'One Step at a Time' are offensive. It was never my intention to offend someone with anything I wrote. I truly apologize if I did.**

 **Happy Birthday to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It had been sixty long, forlorn days since Alex had seen her. It had been sixty days since she had seen that perfectly content little boy she had grown so attached to. Her mind was filled with empty and lifeless thoughts as she took customer after customer to their destination. Alex was so emotionally drained that she didn't even snap at the customers who demanded she drive faster or take another route. She often found herself driving down the street Piper's apartment was on more than once a day just to see if she could catch a glimpse of her blonde. Or a particular blonde. Alex was to the point she had convinced herself that Piper was no part hers anymore and every time that thought crossed her mind she felt herself break a little bit more. It had never been her intention to hurt Piper. In her defense, those drugs weren't even hers.

Her mind was drowning in thoughts of Piper and that innocent little boy.

The little sounds Piper made when she kissed her.

The smile that spread across Conner's face when she blew raspberries on his tummy.

The way Piper curled into Alex's side when they would snuggle up on the couch.

The way Conner got so damn excited when Alex walked in the room.

The simple way Piper looked at her. It was a look filled with love and adoration.

Every little thing about Piper and Conner constantly ran through her mind. She never got a break from the constant hurt that repetitively rammed her heart.

She felt like she was disintegrating from the inside out. Becoming so emotionally attached to the tiny family so quickly grew to be more dangerous than Alex thought. But something about those two changed Alex from the inside out.

* * *

"Piper, I told you from the beginning that this whole thing was sketchy."

Polly stood at Piper's bedside where she was lying face first into her pillow, trying to coax her out of bed. The shorter woman had voluntarily accompanied Piper home after seeing Piper constantly mope around Popi. At first she had been the typical best friend and let Piper cry on her shoulder but with Piper's depression quickly returning the business was starting to falter. If her business partner wasn't in the groove to be successful, it showed up on the Popi sales reports. This wasn't just about Piper's broken heart anymore, it was about continuing to grow their business they had invested so much time and money in.

All along Polly's suspicions had been nagging her. Every time Piper would come to work and explain the great fun she had with Alex on a date they had been on, it only caused Polly to further wonder about who this cab driver really was. Granted Alex had been nothing but nice to her every time they met, something in Polly's brain still couldn't wrap around this woman.

Such a lavish lifestyle wasn't fit for a cab driver.

When Piper had called in tears the day after kicking Alex out of her apartment to request the day off, Polly didn't even have to ask what had happened. Getting up from her desk after hanging up the phone, Polly had left Popi to head over to Piper's apartment. Upon using the key Piper had given her, she found Barbara sitting on the couch with a happy Conner. Barbara nodded her head towards the back of the apartment, and Polly found Piper sitting in a plush chair by the window in her bedroom. A lone cigarette was loosely hanging between Piper's index and middle finger, while she sat still with a tear stained face. It had taken everything Polly had to get Piper to leave the apartment and spend a couple of days at her parent's vacation home on the coast of Rhode Island. Surprisingly Piper had finally agreed and left a couple of hours later. Polly had gratefully looked after Conner for the few days Piper was gone. Nothing hurt the short, brown haired woman more than having to take Conner away from his mother, but it was needed for Piper to sort everything out. There was no need in making Conner suffer.

When Piper had returned from her excursion, Polly only found that Piper was still in the same state of distress but could no longer produce any tears. Eventually Piper's best friend just accepted the fact that she would have to take it day by day like she had done after Jake had passed.

But today, Polly had reached her breaking point.

"You've been lying in this bed for the past two months! The only time you get up is to go to work and tend to your son. Who by the way is screaming his fucking lungs out right now. Poor Barbara in there is gonna need damn hearing aids by the time she leaves."

Piper slowly turned over onto her back to look at her friend. She indeed could hear her son in a full blow crying fest, and her heart broke for him because of how she hadn't been the best mother she could be the past two months, but inside she still felt like she failed so early in parenthood.

Barbara had noticed Piper's demeanor drastically change after Piper had broken the news that she and Alex had parted ways. Piper wasn't even sure if she could call it parting ways, it was more like she kicked Alex out in two seconds without hearing her side of the story. Jake's mother had not only been a fantastic babysitter to her grandson, but she had turned into quite the therapist for Piper. Barbara could see around the whole drug issue, she saw as Alex for who she was not, what she did. The grandmother loved that Alex devoted her time and care to Piper and Conner. It was the least Piper deserved after losing Jake.

The times that Barbara had been around when Alex was, she could see the impermeable chemistry between the two. How the two looked at each other, the subtle touches, it all reminded her of the chemistry that her son had with Piper. It didn't matter that Alex was a woman, Barbara could see the way Piper would light up around the woman. It seemed inevitable that they be together. Upon hearing the news and seeing the mental breakdown Piper suffered when telling Barbara, the older woman knew that Piper had invested so much in Alex and felt like she could never get off the carousel of unfortunate events.

The past two months without Alex had been pure hell. Piper was to the point this was just the year from hell, all starting ten months ago with Jake's sudden death. Without Alex, Piper was left to face that emptiness she suffered before she met the brunette woman. Perhaps the blonde hadn't given herself enough time to heal from the years events. Maybe was she was too blind from the heartbreak to analyze what she was getting into. But on the other hand, Piper knew Jake wouldn't have just wanted her to sit and grieve for the rest of her life. He would have wanted her to take Conner and find someone who made her feel loved and cared for. Alex had made her feel exactly like that and more, but one small bag of a powdered substance tore that away from her.

The blonde had spent many sleepless nights feeling like she had already failed as a mother. She had unknowingly let her son around a drug user. That felt like the ultimate failure. Piper had never once had any suspicion to lead her to think that Alex did drugs. To Piper Alex was her girlfriend that drove a cab for a living. Not a junkie.

"Polly. Please leave."

Polly's mouth flew open as a small gasp escaped.

"Piper, I'm just trying to help you."

The bags under Piper's eyes were dark and the color in her face had been drained for weeks now. She had no energy to argue back with Polly. The past month all Polly had wanted to talk about was Alex, how Alex wasn't worthy, or how Alex had always been a mysterious being. Piper didn't understand why Polly kept bringing the subject up when hearing her name only hurt her a little more.

"Pol." Piper sat up, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. "I get it, I really do. I'm fucking grateful that you're trying hard. But this is only going to get better when _I_ take initiative."

Piper stopped. She had surprised herself with that last sentence, and apparently Polly too who was now smirking down at her.

"You're welcome."

"Look." Piper stood up. "I get it, I invested too much into someone I knew so little about, but damn it Polly, she made me feel exactly like Jake did. So I just took it and ran. I had spent four months drowning in sorrow and all of a sudden when I met her, those pained feelings went away. For four months she helped me to learn to love again and not sit in a pool of pity. It's like she's Jake in woman form."

"Piper, you don't think I noticed that? Granted you didn't even give her a chance to explain herself, I feel it might have saved you some heartbreak. Maybe you could've helped her into rehab or an NA meeting. I feel if she would have done something sketchy to you guys, she would have earlier on in the relationship. But those feelings I saw weren't fake, towards you _or_ Conner."

"You didn't even like her so why are you all of a sudden taking her side?"

"I'm not taking _either_ side, actually _,_ and I never said I didn't like her, she just wouldn't open up. I'm just saying, she never showed symptoms of being a junkie, but her lifestyle? I don't know Piper. Perhaps that cab was a cover-up."

"Are you saying she didn't do drugs but she dealt?"

Polly shrugged.

"It's an idea."

Shortly after their conversation, Polly noticed that Piper had cheered up a minuscule amount and left to go home to her husband. After Polly had left, Piper had let Barbara go home, but not after making sure Piper was okay.

Barbara could see where Polly was coming from but Barbara laid it down, not giving Piper any room for excuses. Grabbing one of Piper's hands, Barbara began.

"I look at it like this, yes, she had drugs in her possession, I would have snapped and taken my baby away in a heartbeat just like you did. But Piper you've always been someone to help, you didn't give her a chance to explain herself. Did you ever think she needed help she just didn't know how to voice it? Maybe those inner demons kept her from voicing her problems."

Piper went to open her mouth but Barbara cut her off by holding a finger up.

"I'm not done…The times I met Alex, I could tell she was an eccentric human being in a good way. Not many people would just accept someone from the time they give birth and stick by their side every day after that. Especially complete strangers like you two were. It takes someone special to do that. The way she is with Conner and how she treats you…" Barbara started to get choked up. "It reminds me of how you were with Jake and how I _know_ he would've been with that little boy. I don't think Alex meant to hurt you, dear. It hurts me just to see you in such a low point. I'm not saying that you two need to kiss and make-up, but just see if she needs help."

By now, Piper had a steady stream of tears trailing down her face as she looked at the end table where a picture of her and Jake on a cruise still proudly sat. Jake's arm was wrapped around Piper's tiny waist as they were waist deep in clear, blue waters of the Caribbean.

"I miss him, so fucking much. Every time I look at Conner, I see him."

Piper's whisper could barely be heard.

"I miss him too. Why do you think I take such joy in babysitting that little boy every day? He's Jake's through and through. You deserve to be happy, and she made you happy."

"Thanks Barbara." Piper nodded. "I can't say how thankful I am to have you around. In all honesty, you're more of a mother figure than my own mom."

"I know honey, I know. There's no need to thank me."

Barbara pulled Piper to her and held her tight.

Later that night Piper was lying in bed on her side. Conner had taken a long nap and wasn't particularly sleepy. At six and a half months old, Conner was thriving and babbling away. Running her hand over the back of his head while he sat up next to her, she couldn't help but feel a little better after talking to Barbara and Polly. Although she couldn't really understand what Polly was getting at, she was thankful for Barbara.

Piper's mind often drifted to Alex, and every night Alex would send her a text around the same time. At first it had made Piper nauseas at seeing Alex's name pop up on her phone, but this time as her phone vibrated on the bed next to her she felt a little relief.

"What do you think I should do babe?" Piper looked up at Conner's blue eyes. "Mommy's tired of being sad."

 **A/N: Was that okay? I was really hesitant to post this. I've had this chapter done for a week or so now. I'm horrible at drawing sadness over multiple chapters hence the two month advance at the beginning of this chapter, but I can guarantee you that everything won't exactly be joyful in the next chapter.**

 **I'm trying to improve my writing as I go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lyrics in** _ **Italics.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **From Alex: See you in a bit.**

That simple text, was a reassurance for Alex, Piper knew it. Alex wanted to make sure that Piper was sticking to her word about their planned meeting later that day, and not bailing on her at the last minute.

 **To Alex: Yep. See you in a bit.**

There were no kisses, exclamation points, or smiley faces after any of the text messages they had exchanged. It was all straight to the point, and no punches were pulled.

The morning before Piper was to meet Alex at her penthouse apartment to discuss things between them, Piper had called Polly to take the day off and dropped Conner of by Barbara's instead of her coming to the apartment. Piper wasn't ready to take Conner around Alex again given everything that had happened. Barbara had given her a few words of encouragement before Piper had left, easing the blonde's nerves just slightly.

When Piper had talked to Alex on the phone once, she noticed her voice was small and not near as husky as it usually was. Or maybe she just hadn't heard it in so long that she had partially forgot what it had sounded like. The conversation was small, only asking how each other was and confirming the logistics of when and where they would meet. But one comment that Alex had quietly stated, stood out in Piper's mind. Piper had thought it was odd that Alex asked if she was bringing Conner after the way she had taken him away from her on that eventful evening, but the comment directly after was what caught her full attention.

" _I don't think we need the distraction."_

The blonde knew that Alex meant business now, but she found it strange that Alex didn't want Conner to come considering the bond she had with the small boy. Perhaps this was what Alex needed to get everything out, no distractions. Just them.

On the way home from dropping Conner off at Barbara's, Piper found herself thinking of her first love. The lovely man who had taught her so much about herself and life itself. She could always turn to Jake for anything. There were never any unspoken secrets between them. Yes, they occasionally had the typical fight, but what couple doesn't?

The winding roads that were lined with trees covered in snow, seemed to remind Piper of the new life that would spring from the trees in a few months.

After an hour of driving, she found herself at the cemetery that she had buried the love of her life, the father of her child, and her best-friend. The blonde hadn't been by to see him, since she buried him on that gloomy March afternoon. She felt guilty for not seeing him, but she knew if she needed someone to let it all out to, it would be Jake. Piper had planned to bring Conner when he was older and could understand what happened, but she feared that coming alone would only hurt her further. It had almost been a year since she had to let her lover go.

Getting out of the BMW was a task of its own. Part of Piper wasn't sure she could face seeing her old lover, but another part felt like she needed to confide in him. Pressing the home button of her phone, she noticed she had an hour and half before she was to meet Alex at her apartment. Although, the time wasn't the only thing she saw. Piper saw the picture of her little boy in his jumper that was attached to the door frame of the pantry door. He had a wide gummy grin, with his one tooth proudly showing on his bottom gum. His arms flailing while he was mid jump. Piper looked in the direction of Jake's grave and back down at her phone. She would do this for her son. She would face her fears for him. Conner deserved the best, and he didn't deserve to grow up with a depressed mother like she had.

The walk to Jake's grave felt exactly like when she walked this familiar path five months pregnant. The closer she got the more she felt her tears threatening to stream down her face. Every step, her mind urged her to turn back around and face this giant another day, but she pushed through and kept up her pace. Slowing down when she found Jake's grave, a lone tear escaped on its own. Piper was thankful that there was a bench directly in front of Jake's grave. Courtesy of Barbara. Out of everyone, she had spent the most time visiting him. But before she sat down, she gently brushed her hand over the top of his headstone.

"Hi, babe."

Sitting down, all Piper could do is stare at the dates engraved on the headstone. He had only been thirty one years old when his life was abruptly taken away from him.

Before Piper knew it, she had spent forty five minutes staring at the grass and hadn't said a word. Tears were stained on the sleeve her coat. Every time she tried to open her mouth, the tears would just start to flow and that lump in her throat was getting harder and harder to get past.

"I can't express how much I miss you." Piper finally whispered. "Our little boy is getting bigger and bigger every day and it tears me apart that you don't get to meet him."

That was all Piper could get out before she buried her face in the palms of her hands and let all tears out.

The walk back to the car was a slow pace. Piper felt a tiny bit better that she had at least came to see Jake, but she didn't leave him until she had told him she loved him and always would. The blonde promised herself that she would come back on the one year mark and tell him about Alex.

* * *

As Piper pulled up to Alex's apartment building, she could sense her nervousness start to build in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid that she would blow up at Alex again, and she was afraid that Alex would be so far destroyed that she couldn't help. Piper only hoped that Alex would be sober enough to get through this.

From the one phone call that the two women had share over the past four days since Piper had initially contacted Alex, Piper could tell that Alex was in rough shape. The call wasn't even intentional, Conner had pressed buttons on Piper's phone and Piper didn't have the heart to just hang up.

Piper quickly shot Alex a text letting her know she was here and quickly got a reply to just come on up. It was like Alex had been holding the phone in her hand, waiting for Piper to text. That's how fast the reply came. Getting out of her car, Piper tilted her head back to look up towards the penthouse of the building, and began her journey into the building.

Noticing her heartbeat growing quicker and quicker as the elevator grew closer and closer to the top, Piper felt like she was going to faint. The emotions were quickly swirling around her head. There was so many questions she wanted to ask but mainly she wanted Alex to let her in and break down the walls.

The few steps to the door seemed like it was five hundred miles. Piper didn't even have to knock on the door before it swung open. Quickly glancing upwards, she found Alex in sweat pants and white Yankee's long sleeve t-shirt.

Piper let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"Hi, Alex."

"Hi, Pipes."

Alex led her into her apartment and sat her down at the dining room table. Everything already seemed so straight forward and to the point. The taller woman would barely even make eye contact with Piper. Piper could see the shame and hurt written all over her face.

Setting a bottle of water down on the table for the each of them, Alex finally sat down in the chair next to Piper's. Piper could feel Alex's leg bouncing up and down nervously from the close proximity.

Neither woman looked at each other, or said a word.

Piper had decided that she wasn't going to force things out of Alex and was just about to begin when Alex spoke.

"Where do you want to start?"

Upon hearing Alex's voice, Piper could already feel the lump starting to form in the back of her throat. She was thankful she was still somewhat content and not raging out.

Exhaling, Piper replied, "How long have you been using?"

Running a hand through her hair, a nervous habit, Alex finally turned to look at Piper.

"I haven't." Alex shook her head. "I haven't used since the night before Conner was born. So, almost seven months sober."

Internally, Piper felt like she had just been kicked in the gut, but externally Piper kept a straight face and nodded. Piper didn't want to lash out and cause Alex to crawl back into her shell.

"Then why did you have drugs with you when you were in _my_ apartment? _Especially_ around my son?"

"The drugs were Nicky's. She's been such a junkie the past few years. Every week she shows up on my doorstep I feel. She's so addicted that she spends the money on smack and uses it all up within a few days. After it's gone, she has to sit there and suffer through withdrawal symptoms and it's fucking painful to watch." Already Alex had stated to choke up. "I had to sit through a _ten_ hour surgery because she got a bacterial infection in her heart from that stuff. I almost lost the only person I had left. And then when she stopped going to the rehab and started using, it was like starting the whole cycle over again. One of these days I feel she's just gonna give out."

Not wanting to stop Alex and ask her to answer her questions, Piper nodded her head in encouragement.

"You would think almost losing her fucking life, it would have been a wakeup call, but apparently not. I take away the drugs she has when she's here. It gives me the smallest bit of reassurance that I can keep her around for a little longer."

Alex paused to take a sip of her water. She noticed Piper still had a stern look on her face as she looked out the dining room window.

"Those drugs were the ones I had taken away from her that morning before I came over to your apartment."

Piper felt her heart break for not giving the tall woman a chance to explain herself. She could've saved herself two months of pure heartbreak. Piper knew that Alex was telling the truth. Alex had too tough of an exterior to look as drained and vulnerable as she did now.

A stray tear fell as Piper glanced at Alex.

"Alex, I…I'm sorry for not letting you explain."

Alex cut her off.

"I tried to explain for the past _two_ months, Piper. Every text message I sent, I meant every single one of them. The roses I sent you, Piper I've been trying _so fucking_ hard to get it across to you that I was sorry."

"Alex, you had _drugs_ in front of my son. Do you know how awful that made me feel when I felt those drugs in my pocket? I felt like I had failed as a mother for letting my son around you." Piper paused to dry the tears that had fell. "It fucking _killed_ me to have to keep him away from you, especially when you two have such an inevitable bond. It wasn't just you that suffered for two months Al."

Things had suddenly started to grow deeper and deeper in this conversation.

"But Piper, now you know. Now you know I don't do drugs."

Piper looked Alex square in the eye for the first time that day. All she saw was hurt and unshed tears within those emerald green eyes.

"Why did you use in the first place?"

Alex took off her glasses and laid them on the table. She took a moment to collect herself before starting. Alex looked like a child who had just gotten scolded by their parents.

"I used to work for an international drug cartel."

Out of the corner of Alex's eye, she saw Piper violently push herself away from the table to get up.

"Alex, what the fuck?!"

The veins were throbbing in her neck from the rage that had engulfed her body. Alex caught her wrist before Piper stood up.

Alex looked at Piper with pleading eyes.

"Piper, please. Just give me a chance to explain."

It took a minute for Piper to decide to sit herself back down. The thoughts that were rampantly running through her mind had her heart racing.

"That was a year and a half ago. I…I got dismissed. My…" Alex had to start cry. I mean really cry. The tears that were pouring from her eyes started to increase as time went on. This alone made Piper's heart shrivel up and turn to dust. Motherly instinct kicked in to comfort the woman, so she laid a hand on Alex's back and rubbed gently. Alex's sobs were so harsh Piper could feel them underneath her hand.

"Take a drink, Al."

After a swig of water, and a few minutes to control her sobs, Alex was ready to try again.

"My mom died two years ago." Alex's voice was now merely a whisper. "I was in Paris, I hadn't seen her in months it felt like. I was so drowned in work that I didn't pay attention to anything _but_ work. I kept ignoring her calls. One day my aunt called, and just like that my mother had died from an aneurysm."

The brunette took another moment to calm herself down.

"I felt so fucking horrible because of how self-centered I was being. There was no one at her funeral. No one important anyways. My mom was my rock. I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge. She might slap me upside the head and tell me opinion, but she was my hero pretty much. The amount of stuff she did to make sure I was fed and had a roof over my head was all out of her love for me."

Piper silently nodded.

"I was so fucking depressed after she passed that my emotions started mixing into my work and that cannot happen whatsoever in that career field. My boss had sent me to rehab but it did no good. The only way I was going to get out of that rut was if I dug myself out of it. My boss had no sympathy so in the blink of an eye he let me go."

"That explains why you have all this nice stuff then. Right?"

Alex nodded as she laid her head down on the table for a moment. Piper could see the tears coming from Alex's eyes pooling on the table top.

"Piper, I never meant to hurt you and Conner." Alex shook her head. "In all complete fucking honesty, I've never felt better than when I am with you two. Being around you and Conner gives me that motivation to keep myself clean. We're both so broken in such an intricate way, and when I'm with you those feelings disappear."

Piper was now the one that had tears streaming down her face as she listened to Alex's words. Now it was Alex's turn to show the comfort. Very gently, she grasped Piper's hand that was face down on the table top.

"I'm not going to lie, the past two months, every single day I contemplated using but somehow I kept a little bit of hope that you would come around… I get it, I fucked up by not coming clean in the beginning, but this shit isn't easy for me. But now, everything is out on the table. If you give me some more time, I can go more into depth. But please just know that I'm trying."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'm really fucking sorry. I just kind of snapped but having a child does that to you. I thank you for being so open with me, but I feel it's gonna take some time for me to wrap my head around all of this. I not only have to think about myself anymore, I have to think about that little boy and what's best for him."

Alex profusely nodded. "I get that. Just don't shut me out, I know I should have laid it all on the table just like you did when we first met at that diner, but I couldn't convince myself to."

"I'm not gonna shut you out, Al. You don't deserve that. I just need some time to absorb everything. I want to continue spending time with you, because I feel the exact same way. I haven't been this happy since Jake passed."

Alex nodded.

"But there's one condition, I won't bring Conner around until I feel it's ready. There's probably going to millions of questions to flood my brain when I leave here but we can save that for next time. Okay?"

"Okay."

Piper got up to use the restroom, leaving Alex peeling the wrapper off of her water bottle. Piper's had gone untouched.

* * *

Wiping her tears, and fixing her smudged mascara, Piper felt relieved. She felt as if they had made progress. She had learned of Alex's troubled past. She had also learned many things about Alex's personality. As Piper came out of the bathroom, lyrics were floating down the hallway towards her from the living room. Walking down the hallway, Piper found Alex looking at the picture from her graduation day with such a loving face. Not wanting to disturb the moment, the blonde walked to the dining room to pick up her phone. She had thirty minutes before she had to leave to go get Conner. When Piper set her phone down, she lost grip and it clanked down onto the wooden table.

"Everything okay, Pipes?"

Piper turned around to see that Alex had placed the picture back down on the table, and had turned her attention towards her.

"Yeah." Piper smiled. "Everything's great."

Alex nodded.

"Dance with me?"

Piper looked a little surprised.

"Dance with you?"

"Yeah." Alex's smile was infectious. The song had just changed into something that the pair could slowly dance to. Alex stepped towards Piper and grabbed her hand. Leading her towards the middle of her spacious living room, Alex loosely wrapped one arm around Piper's waist, not wanting to push any boundaries, and held her hand out to the side with a relaxed grip. The pair began to sway slowly two steps to the left, and one back to the right.

 _Whoa, my love_

 _My darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

Piper looked up at Alex, like really looked at her for the first time that day. With this up close view, she could see her so much clearly. She could see every intricate detail of her profile. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head with the perfect amount of wisps falling out of it, framing her face. She hadn't been wearing her glasses at all that day, leaving her green orbs completely vulnerable. The bags under her eyes were slightly lighter when they weren't in the direct light of the dining room. This woman was beautiful despite what she looked like or what she had been through. She was a goddess in Piper's eyes. Piper felt Alex press her body into hers a little more as the song went on.

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

"You're stunning." Piper whispered as she pressed her cheek into Alex's shoulder.

Alex smugly smirked to herself as she laid her cheek on the crown of Piper's head. No one had ever taken the time to complement her like Piper did.

"So are you."

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

 _To the open arms of the sea_

 _Lonely rivers sigh, Wait for me, wait for me_

 _I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Breaking free from Alex's warm and gentle embrace, Piper looked to the tall woman and smiled. It was a genuine smile. The type that made Alex melt inside. Today had been a fairly successful day. Alex had broken the chains that had been holding her hostage for years and Piper was ecstatic she was there to witness it.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

Alex's face automatically grew weary at Piper's sudden departure.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go get Conner. I told Barbara I'd pick him up by four."

Feeling the color rush back to her face. Alex nodded and told Piper to drive safe and text her when she got home. Piper told her she would and wrapped the brunette woman in a firm embrace.

"Bye, Al."

"Bye, Pipes."

As soon as Alex heard the door quietly close, she stood and analyzed everything she and Piper had said. The sun was shining bright in the January sky for the first time in days. Alex knew that things weren't going to automatically go back to the way things were before. She would have to work to earn that trust back that had so quickly slipped through her hands, and the process to building it back had to start with herself. Trusting herself, and letting herself be vulnerable was something she had to work on. Just letting everything out and telling Piper everything that had happened to her over the past few years had opened up that gateway to helping herself.

Leaning up against the entry way, Alex pushed off the wall with her upper arm and walked down the hallway to her bedroom and into her walk-in closet.

It had been there for months, and it had never been touched. It was just for emergencies.

Tucked away in a pair of old boots was a minuscule baggie of that white powdered substance she had once been so dependent on. The dependence on the drug had decreased when she had met Piper and Conner, and that's when her life began to improve for the better.

Reaching down to retrieve it, Alex stared at it like it was her child, but she knew getting rid of it would only be a greater help to heal herself. There would be no more meetings with her dealer, Antonio. No more holding everything in and having it all come crashing down on her. From here on out it would be about being honest, and making Piper and her child as happy as she could.

Clutching it in her hand, Alex walked to her master bathroom and stood next to the toilet.

She knew the bag was small enough and the toilet was powerful enough that one flush would drain the contents and the baggie itself. Staring down at the bag that wasn't even as big as her palm, she whispered.

"This is for the better."

Running a hand through her jet black locks, Alex looked to the ceiling and breathed in deep. Her hand felt like it weighed a ton with the baggie in it, but when Alex turned her hand over and let the contents drop into the bowl, her chest relieved part of the tension it was holding.

Now the hard part was flushing the drug and that part of her past down the drain.

 **A/N: I cannot thank you guys enough for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **I really hope this chapter is up to par. I wasn't really sure on how to go about writing the confrontation and when I wrote it, it all kind of just poured out.**

 **If you've never heard "Unchained Melody" (The lyrics I used) by the Righteous Brothers, take a listen. It's quite an old song, but I felt it fit for the small Vauseman moment.**

 **Cheers.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Do you have any more questions, Pipes?"

Alex and Piper had just concluded their weekly, therapeutic walk around Central Park. The walk allowed each woman to ask the other questions about each other that had gone unanswered, and it allowed the pair to rekindle the once thriving relationship they had strategically built before it was destroyed.

In the first two weeks of the walks out of the four weeks they had been walking, both had ended up with tears trailing down their faces when they were done expressing their thoughts. Seeing Alex fully open up and let Piper see the demons she had been battling for such an extraordinary amount of time was such an incredible thing for the blonde woman to experience. The walks had not only helped them to learn more about each other, but they had quickly noticed the inevitable chemistry between them grow even stronger.

Piper was walking next to the taller woman, gently swinging her and Alex's pinkies that were hooked around each other. She had recently gotten a new hairstyle. Instead of the long tresses that flowed down to the middle of her back, she had cut it to just above her shoulders. The style made her look older and more mature. Alex had called it the "mom-cut", but thought it fit the blonde extremely well. Piper was wearing a pair of Ray-Ban aviators, a gift from Alex, and a black, women's pant suit. Considering that the pair met directly after Piper got off of work, her clothing was usually less casual than Alex's usual skinny jeans and v-neck.

The blonde pulled Alex towards a park bench to sit down, and thought for a moment.

"How did you get associated with the cartel in the first place?"

Alex took off her glasses and perched them atop her head.

"Well… As I've told you, my dad left my mom as soon as she told him she was pregnant. The older I got and the more my mom talked about him, I got this overwhelming urge to meet him. Diane always made him seem like this big ass rock legend, but yet he was heartless enough to never send child support or get in touch. When I was twenty one, his band was playing here in the city so I took the liberty of catching two buses and one train to come see him." The older woman paused a moment to let out a breath. "His show wasn't as great as my mom made it seem. The place wasn't even close to full and they literally played the same song three times in a row. I had seen his band's manager getting the band rounds at the bar and persuaded him to take me backstage. At first, it seemed promising when I introduced myself. Like he was actually going to try. But after he made a comment about my rack and how he could've mistaken me for a groupie and fucked me, I realized he was high off his mind just like everyone else in the room. My anxiety got the best of me and I rushed off to the bathroom to get away from the fucked up situation and the stupidity I was feeling. I felt fucking dumb for even trying to connect with him. I was going to make a quiet exit and try to forget I even tried, and when I came out of the bathroom, a man that had been sitting in the room with the band cornered me. His name was Fahri. He seemed to know exactly how I felt without even knowing me. My dad was one of his clients he sold drugs to. After that he sort of took me under his wing and I started in the cartel within a month."

By the time Alex was done, Piper had fully intertwined their fingers and rested Alex's hand in her lap. It gave Alex a feeling of reassurance and safety that Piper sat through every conversation and never once judged her and her past.

"Well I'm glad that you're past that and are sitting here with me today."

Alex turned her head to the side to look at Piper who smiling brightly at her. The brunette returned the smile and replied, "Me too."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and people watching, Piper asked Alex if she had any questions for her.

"I don't really have any, Pipes. You've always been so up-front with me from the beginning. I'd like to tell you something though."

"What is it?"

"After we had our initial confrontation and you left, I had an emergency stash hidden in one of my boots in my closet, and I flushed it down the toilet. I've never experienced anything so relieving in my life."

Piper's eyes welled up with tears. Breaking the hand connection, the blonde cupped Alex's face.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Piper paused as Alex wiped a stray tear off of her face. "I'm so, so, _so_ proud of you."

An overwhelming urge to kiss the older woman washed over Piper, but she was quickly brought away from her thoughts when Alex turned her face to kiss Piper's palm.

"I didn't want you to freak out because I had drugs around. It definitely served as some closure though."

"Al, I've never been more proud of anyone in my life. The way you have transformed emotionally over the past month has been truly amazing to watch. Letting your emotions out doesn't always mean you're weak. Emotions mean you have a heart, and you my dear, have a truly great one."

* * *

The pair soon walked to Alex's car so she could drop Piper off at her apartment. This had been the drill throughout the past month they had been taking their walks around Central Park. Alex would drive to the park while Piper would walk from Popi, and Alex would drive her home.

While Alex and Piper were sitting in front of Piper's apartment building, hands tangled together across the center console, Alex pulled out a small box from under her seat.

"Here, I got these for Conner this morning. I saw them when I was looking for a new leather jacket and I couldn't resist."

Opening the box, Piper found a pair of black, infant sized converse.

"Oh my gosh! These are _so_ cute!"

"I got the nine to twelve month size so they might be a little big."

Piper looked to Alex and the older woman looked a little shy at admitting she bought something for a baby. Alex hadn't seen Conner in almost three months. Piper knew she had to be dying a little bit on the inside from being away from her little buddy. It didn't only hurt Alex to stay away from the child, but it broke Piper's heart that she had to keep him away.

"Alex. You didn't have to get these."

Alex shrugged and directed her attention to the bird that had landed on the ground just outside of her window. Alex didn't keep it under wraps that she was still partly heartbroken since she still hadn't been allowed to see Conner, but it was all in due time. Alex had expressed multiple times in their talks about how she had missed the small boy, but never once did she ask Piper to see him. The brunette was willing to wait for Piper to make that call, but on the inside, she felt like she was dying a very slow death from the boy's absence.

Piper smirked at how Alex was acting. To see Alex change from a woman who was a complete nervous wreck around children when to someone who is completely in awe of an eight month old little boy warmed Piper's heart.

The blonde reached over the center console and placed a lingering kiss to Alex's cheek.

"Thank you. Not only for these completely adorable shoes, but for the past month and being so honest with me."

Alex squeezed Piper's hand and stared right back at the blonde.

"Thank _you_ , for not giving up on me."

Piper stared at the woman sitting next to her. The color had returned back to Alex's face and the dark bags under her eyes had vanished. Things were on the up and up.

* * *

"Piper, I don't even see why you knock. Now get inside! I don't want my grandbaby to get sick from this rain."

Piper and Conner had left the next morning to go visit her parents in Connecticut. The pair traveled to visit Bill and Carol Chapman at least once a month. Piper constantly bribed Polly to go with her so she wouldn't have to face Carol by herself, but since Polly announced she was pregnant, the road trips were solely left for Piper and Conner.

When Polly announced she was pregnant one month ago, Piper had been somewhat relieved that the questions about conceiving would stop. She was quickly proven wrong. Polly had started a whole new forum of questions about what Piper did to get through her pregnancy.

"Sorry mother."

The mother and daughter quickly made their way inside the large house and into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

"No thanks." Piper murmured as she placed Conner on top of the island to retrieve him from his carrier. The small boy had seemed to have grown out of his motion sickness the older he got and for that Piper was thankful.

"There's my precious grandbaby."

Carol smiled and sauntered over to where Piper had sat Conner down on the island with his feet stretching out in front of him and his back to Piper's front.

"Your father is at the golf course, he should be home within the hour. How are you doing dear? Everything okay at Popi?"

The older woman's tone was apathetic as she fixed the collar of her grandson's baby polo. Every time Piper had taken Conner to see his grandparents, Carol made a huge deal over the sweats and onesies she had been dressing him in. Carol believed that her grandson look sharp at all times. So with that, Piper dressed him up to see his grandparents so Carol would have one less thing to bitch at her about. Piper knew she was trying to start the WASPy ways early, but Piper was going to leave that decision up to her son once he was old enough.

"Everything's great. Polly and I are thinking of opening a store in New Jersey to go along with the one here in Connecticut and New York."

Piper's phone vibrated in her back pocket as Carol replied.

"That would pleasant to see. Although I have to say, the scents you gave me for Christmas were much too strong."

Carol turned around to tend to her tea while Piper rolled her eyes. Pulling out her phone, the blonde found a text message from her favorite woman.

 **From Alex: How's your morning with your mother? (;**

Piper chuckled at Alex's sarcasm.

 **To Alex: She's being rude and WASPy, as always…**

The blonde had yet to tell her mother she was seeing anyone and she was nervous to eventually tell her parents she was seeing a woman. After Jake had passed, Carol spent months trying to hook Piper up with potential dates from the country club. Piper had taken up Carol's offer once to appease her and that was a huge mistake. Not only was Piper almost to full term with her pregnancy when she went on the date, her dates name was Jake. Piper thought her mother would have enough common sense to eliminate that one, but apparently not.

 **From Alex: Wish I could help babe. Xx**

Piper smiled at the nickname as Conner batted at her phone. Carol walked behind Piper to open the refrigerator and saw the text message.

"Who's Alex, Piper?"

The blonde had been caught.

"Uh…He's just someone I met at Popi…A potential investor for the new store."

"Well good for you dear. I'm going to tell Charlotte she can leave for the day. There's no sense in her cleaning with Conner here. I don't want him around the chemicals."

"Okay." Piper nodded. That had been the first sincere thing Carol had said all day.

The young mother noticed her heartbeat had picked up. That had been close. Piper was thankful she had been able to muster up a quick lie. She had disguised Alex as a man, that would have to do for now but she knew that soon Carol would be asking to meet this "investor". Now that her mind was on Alex, Piper couldn't help but think that her weekends were empty now that Alex hadn't been able to see Conner.

Checking to make sure that Carol had left the room, Piper opened the camera app on her phone and turned it to face towards her and Conner. Conner's eyes lit up with fascination as he saw himself and his mother on the screen. Piper blew raspberries into the side of Conner's neck to get him to smile and quickly snapped the picture. In the picture, Conner's feet had flown up in the air from giggling, giving the camera a perfect view of his new converse and Piper had turned her head just in time to smile at the camera while her son was smiling.

Piper sent the picture to Alex with the caption,

" _Can I come over tomorrow to show you my new kicks?"_

 **A/N: Kind of just a filler. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend.**

 **Don't forget to review (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Longest chapter to date.**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

All morning Alex had been busying herself around her apartment to keep her mind from thinking about Piper bringing Conner by to see her after three long months. Every time she looked at the clock only a few minutes had gone by in what seemed like the span of an hour.

It had been hard not being able to see her little buddy, but she knew that Piper only wanted what was best for Conner, especially after what had happened. That little boy gave her a reason to stay clean and reason to want to do better in life. Piper and Conner had been her anchors over the last eight months, if it hadn't been for them, no telling where she would be and what kind of shape she would be in now.

Pressing the home button on her phone, the picture Piper had sent yesterday of her and Conner illuminated the screen. She had one hour until Piper was to arrive. The brunette had spent much of the morning baby proofing and picking up small things that babies didn't necessarily need. Alex had known that Conner had started to sit up by himself and crawl from the walks she and Piper took every Friday afternoon.

Alex tried to occupy herself during that last hour but she couldn't stay still.

As Alex walked down the hallway to grab a throw blanket to put down on the floor for her and Conner to play on, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, she noticed she still had forty five minutes until Piper arrived. Puzzled at who it could be, Alex unlocked the door to find Piper pushing the stroller with Conner's carrier attached to it.

Not being able to contain the smile that spread across her face, Piper grinned as she walked around the stroller to wrap Alex up in a warm embrace.

"You came early."

Alex's voice was a mere whisper.

"We missed you."

Before Alex could register what happened, Piper had moved around the stroller and placed a small, chaste kiss on her lips. She hadn't even seen Conner yet and her day was already to the point where it would take an army to ruin it. Smiling, Alex walked around Piper and began to push Conner and his stroller inside the apartment, leaving Piper to close the door.

When Piper turned the corner to go into the living the room, the look she saw on Alex's face was priceless. Alex had just lifted the blanket that was draped over Conner's carrier and was granted her first look at Conner in months. The look was full of love and adoration. Piper could have sworn she saw tears in Alex's eyes. On the inside, Piper hoped that Conner was in a better mood now than when she had woken him up a couple hours earlier.

Conner looked on at Alex with a gummy smile while she unstrapped him from his seat. His little arms were waving and his feet were kicking as Alex lifted him from the stroller. Clutching him to her chest, Alex felt her heart swell a little more when she felt the small boy lay his head on her shoulder.

"He gives the best hugs doesn't he?" Piper asked as she moved Conner's stroller to the side of the room and sat down on the couch next to Alex.

Alex only nodded in response. Her emotions were everywhere as she was reunited with her little buddy.

After a few moments, Conner grew tired of hugging and began to squirm around.

"I've missed you. Did you know that?" Alex asked him as she carefully moved herself and Conner from the couch to the floor.

Piper could only smile at the connection between the pair. She was completely thankful that Conner took to Alex so well after not seeing her for a long time. The younger woman knew that if Conner would have had a negative reaction, it would have torn Alex to pieces.

"Show me all your new big boy skills. I heard you can sit up by yourself now, and even crawl. That's so cool."

Leaving the two to have some alone time, Piper got up to get herself a bottle of water. Piper couldn't help but fall in love as she heard Alex and her son giggling in the other room. She could faintly hear Alex commenting on Conner's converse as she closed the refrigerator. Things were going to be okay now, she was sure of it. They had come a long way, and learned so much about each other, she knew everything would continue to be perfect.

* * *

 **Six weeks later…**

"Are you ready to go babe?"

Piper had been rushing around all afternoon trying to pack a few last minute items into her suitcase for the weekend trip to a bed and breakfast in the Adirondack Mountains. The afternoon she had taken off from Popi was supposed to be spent in the car with her lover, but it was being spent blindly throwing items into a suitcase.

Alex had originally planned on taking Piper somewhere for Valentines, but with Conner coming down with a cold, those plans were quickly destroyed. If it hadn't been for Alex, Piper knew she would have lost all sense of sanity. She had never seen her little boy so desperate and unlike himself. Alex had stayed over for three nights to aid Piper in helping Conner to settle and begin to regain his health. Both women received little to no sleep over the seventy two hours and were to the point of exhaustion. The first two nights, the pair took turns sleeping while the other tended to the small boy. On the last night of those three nights, Alex spent it cradling Piper more than Conner. Conner had finally fallen asleep after crying for hours on end, and Piper had finally reached her breaking point. The blonde had excused herself from where she was sitting in the rocking chair in Conner's room while Alex laid him in his crib, and when Alex came looking for Piper, she had found her face down in her mattress quietly sobbing. No words were spoken, all that were shared were gentle caresses as Piper buried her head into Alex's neck. The next morning Piper had woken up on her side with Alex settled closely behind her and her arm draped over her waist. Smiling to herself, Piper turned over and nuzzled into her sleeping lover's chest, succumbing to sleep once again. When the blonde awoke for the second time that morning, Alex was nowhere to be found and where she had been lying was cold. Walking down the hall, Piper peeked into a very quiet nursery and found Alex sitting in the rocking chair with Conner nuzzled into her shoulder. Both were fast asleep.

"Yeah, Al. Just looking for one more thing."

When Alex had broken the news that she was whisking Piper away for the weekend, her mind went into complete overdrive, but her top thought was Conner. This would be the first time she would be leaving the infant for an extended period of time. After smoothing out the details of where he would go, Piper began to think of herself and what this weekend getaway most likely meant for her and Alex.

Opening her top drawer that was filled with t-shirts, she rummaged to the bottom and found exactly what she was looking for.

The red, laced thong.

After Alex had first brought up the idea of going away somewhere, somehow sex had been the first idea to pop into her brain. It had been over a year since the blonde woman had engaged in any type of sexual activity, and that activity had been with Jake. With Conner, the thought of arousal and intercourse had completely been absent from her mind. With the thought of a child-free getaway in mind, Piper had stopped by a lingerie store on the way home from work and picked up the skimpy red number. It had been a big step compared to the mom panties she had been wearing.

Piper knew that even though she and Alex had slept in the same bed quite a few times since Conner had been sick that Alex had been abstaining from sex due to the fact that she wanted Piper to be completely comfortable with the idea considering dating a woman was a new concept. The pair had been in a few intense make-out sessions that could have easily led up to taking the next step, but somehow the two got interrupted each and every time.

Since visiting Jake on the year of his passing, Piper felt that closure she needed to move on. The blonde had found the courage to let everything out to Jake from Alex's drug scare to being in a relationship with a woman who completely adored their son. Piper was finally happy and she was going to do everything in her power to stay that way. After concluding her very emotional talk to Jake, the clouds had opened up, letting the sun shine brightly through. The young woman took this as her sign from Jake that it was okay to continue on and be happy; something he always told her she deserved.

In some way, Piper felt ready to take this next step in her and Alex's relationship. Considering that she and Alex had known each other for nine months, counting the two months apart Piper knew her feelings for this woman were genuine and vice versa. Every step along the way hadn't been easy, but the pair came out stronger on the other side. The walks in the park helped the pair to be honest and trusting towards one another; things Piper need for the relationship to continue forward. The fact that Alex let Piper set the pace of the relationship, was an added bonus. Often times the brunette would find Piper pondering the relationship and stating exactly how she was feeling towards wherever they were in their partnership.

Piper had just thrown the garment into her suitcase and closed it when Alex appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Ready?"

Smiling at the woman who she found herself falling for more and more every day, Piper nodded.

"What're you smiling at?"

Alex arched an eyebrow and strolled towards Piper. Wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's lithe frame, Alex dipped her head and placed a tender kiss on Piper's pulse point.

"You." Piper's breathing hitched as Alex found the sensitive spot behind her ear. "And this trip. I think it will be good for us to get away for a while."

The taller woman pulled back to look at her lover, "So do I."

With a chaste kiss, the women grabbed Piper's luggage and headed for the mountains.

* * *

It took a little under five hours to reach the resort that was strategically hidden within the beautiful Adirondack Mountains. Alex had booked a room for three days and two nights. The resort itself had multiple rooms that had different themes.

The room that Alex had booked looked like something out of a hunting magazine. The walls were wooded with green trim. The fireplace had gray and white stones surrounding it from top to bottom. There was a king sized hickory bed with white silk sheets. In the corner of the room were two lounge chairs with a table of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries begging to be devoured. In the bathroom was a Jacuzzi tub fit for two and a tiled, six head shower. To top it off, the couple had a private balcony with a breath taking view of the green lusciousness around the mountains.

"Alex, you didn't have to do all this." Piper whispered as she came in from viewing the balcony. Alex had just tipped the bell-boy for assisting her with their bags.

The older woman smiled at the younger woman's comment. Meeting Piper in the middle of the room, Alex took a hold of both her lover's hands.

"Piper, _you_ deserve this. _We_ deserve this. So please just…"Alex's voice turned husky and low as she paused to place a kiss on the base of Piper's jaw. "Relax and enjoy. Alright?"

Alex was right, the two of them did deserve this. After working through their tumultuous pasts and rebuilding their once imperfect but perfect enough relationship, this was the icing on the cake. The two women had put aside their differences and worked through what could have been detrimental.

After a quick, but passionate kiss, the two women changed into something a little dressier and prepared for the three course dinner on their private balcony. Alex found it hard to keep her eyes off of Piper's perfectly sculpted back as she changed in the bathroom with those two dimples on her lower back practically screaming to be attended to. The older woman knew Piper had left the door wide open just to tease her. When Piper had turned around and caught Alex staring, Alex blushed like a little school girl and turned to busy herself with touching up her eye liner. Piper laughed to herself as she walked to her suitcase to retrieve her heels.

* * *

Their fancy dinner was spent holding hands on the table, stealing quick kisses when the other wasn't paying attention, and taking bites off the others plate even though they had the exact same meals. It was beginning to turn slightly chilly as the sun set behind the trees. When Alex had noticed Piper shiver a few times, she pushed away from the table and grabbed Piper's hand to lead her inside.

Once inside, Piper excused herself to the restroom while Alex lit the fire. After dismissing the butler that had been serving them, Alex sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the lit fire, and pulled Piper down to sit in her lap once she came out of the restroom. The couple had the perfect view of the sun setting and the blazing fire as they sat in comfortable silence.

"Thank you for all this."

Alex's eyes were full of love and adoration as she looked towards the woman occupying her lap.

"You don't have to thank me."

The brunette woman had known for quite a while that she had loved this woman and her son without any doubts. It took someone special to accept her and all her baggage and Piper had done exactly that. For Piper to devote herself and her time to Alex to help her ward her way through the demons she had been at war with for so long and not once judge her, Alex knew Piper was her someone special. There had been many times Alex had been ready to tell Piper but like everything else they did, it got interrupted whether it be Conner or someone's phone ringing. But this weekend was going to be the weekend she told her, Alex didn't care if she had to hike up the mountain twelve times to tell her, she was going to profess her love to Piper. No one out of all the women she hooked up or attempted a relationship with had ever made Alex feel as loved and welcomed as Piper did.

Alex looked out towards the mountains one more time as she continued to mull through her thoughts before feeling this overwhelming desire to kiss the woman who had laid her head down on her shoulder in content. Turning her head to look at Piper, she found the woman staring right back up at her in deep thought. Searching the blue eyes, Alex found her usual tough exterior melting a little bit faster.

Looking to Piper's pink lips and back up to those blue orbs, Alex gently leaned her head down to come in contact with those sweet, sweet lips. The kiss started out as soft and gentle. The two lovers kept the pace for quite some time, making sure the other was comfortable, before Piper felt a familiar knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach. Something about Alex's mouth was intoxicating to Piper. Knowing that Alex was letting Piper make the first move, the blonde stepped it up a notch. The once innocent and soft kiss turned passionate quickly as tongues began begging for entrance into the other's mouth. Alex's mouth was warm and considerably small as Piper plunged her tongue in as deep as she could go. The older woman's mouth always tasted of mints and vanilla no matter what she put in it.

The anticipation Alex started to feel as the kiss began to grow more frantic, only excited her further as she let Piper set the pace of their hopefully passionate night. Alex's hands had started to roam as Piper readjusted herself to where she was fully straddling her. Piper's hands had found Alex's cheeks and continued to serve as an anchor as she felt the older woman's hands roaming up and down her toned thighs and kneading her ass cheeks every so often. Every pass would grow closer and closer to her quickly dampening center as her blue strapless dress was being pushed higher and higher towards her waist.

A small gasp came out of Piper's mouth as Alex broke the lip lock. The older woman wrapped one hand around each of Piper's thighs and stood up. The younger woman quickly regained access to Alex's mouth as they grew closer to the bed.

Alex let Piper down gently and turned to place her glasses on the dresser that was next to the bed. Before Alex lay down on the bed, she stood and admired Piper's body. Her runner's thighs were on display due to the bottom of her dress being gathered at her waist. The younger woman's eyes were hooded with desire. Her irises close to being fully dilated. Alex noticed Piper suck in her bottom lip to chew on her bottom lip as she looked at Alex with anticipation.

Deciding to tease the younger woman a little bit, Alex attained eye contact with her lover and very slowly unbuttoned the white blouse she was wearing. Every single button she opened she saw the fire in Piper's eyes grow stronger with lust. With every button, Piper felt the tingle in her body intensify. When the last button had been loosened, Alex opened the shirt to reveal a purple bra with a black lace overlay. Letting the shirt fall off her shoulders, Piper was rewarded with the perfect view of Alex's body from where she had propped herself up on the pillows. Alex's pale stomach was toned in all the right places, practically screaming at Piper to be touched. Before Piper could delve further to find something else to admire about the woman, Alex had placed her hands on the button of her slacks. As soon as Piper saw the matching purple, laced underwear that peeked out, she had to bite back a moan. The second Alex allowed her pants to pool at her feet, she quickly stepped out of them, revealing her full alabaster toned body. Moments after letting Piper take her in, she made eye contact with the younger woman and both sets of eyes blazed with arousal.

Alex allowed herself to slowly crawl up the bed towards her girlfriend and straddled her small hips. Piper's hands automatically went to Alex's toned stomach. Feeling Alex's muscles quiver with ever stroke, Piper felt herself growing impatient. She needed this woman, and she knew the other woman needed her. Never breaking the now carnal stare, Piper guided one of Alex's hands to the zipper on the back of her dress.

Catching on to what Piper wanted, Alex smirked.

"In due time." She whispered. The raven haired woman could've swore she heard Piper whimper at the rejection. With that, Alex adjusted herself to press her weight fully into her lover. Feeling Alex's breasts pressed into hers and her damp panties on her thigh, Piper felt her heart rate quicken. The amount of want and need Piper was feeling course through her body was enough to make her want to pass out. She couldn't fathom how such a simple touch from this woman could allow her to feel so many emotions.

Alex began kissing each collar bone and nipping it slightly when she was ready to continue on. Slightly tracing a trail up each side of Piper's neck to her ear with her tongue, Alex more felt Piper's gasps than heard them as she physically saw her lover shudder underneath her. The heat that Alex was radiating from all over her body was causing Piper to feel her adrenaline flow through her body. The barriers between the two women were becoming too much as Piper's breathing quickened and her body started to hum even more. When she felt Alex sucking on that particularly sensitive spot behind her ear while slightly grinding on her thigh, Piper began to beg.

" _Please_ take this off."

The older woman had noticed that from the beginning that Piper's hands had been anchored to her hips. Knowing that the nerves were settling in for the younger woman the further they went, Alex whispered sweetly into Piper's ear.

"Don't be nervous, okay? I got you."

Piper nodded her head she felt Alex snake her hands between her and the bed to slowly pull down the zipper of her dress. Slightly sitting up to pull the dress down Piper's slightly damp body, Alex was granted the perfect view of Piper's bare chest. Just looking at Piper's slightly small, yet perky chest made Alex's mouth. Not being able to hold back a moan, Alex gently slid her hands up Piper's torso and took one breast in each of her hands. They fit perfectly in her hands as she began to slightly knead them. Electricity coursed through Piper's body as she felt herself starting to drown in pleasure. By now, Piper could feel her wetness starting to gather on her thighs. The red thong she had changed into while Alex lit the fire was doing nothing to contain her arousal.

Lightly trailing her fingers down Piper's body to pull the dress off the rest of the way, she felt Piper quiver underneath her. Slightly raising herself to rid Piper of the offending item, her eyes landed on the item Piper had bought specifically for her. Raising her eyebrow in that sexy smirk that always seemed to make Piper's breath hitch, Alex spoke.

"I didn't know that mommies wore such sexy underwear."

Piper caught Alex's wink and felt herself blush. Placing her hands back on Alex's hips, Piper nodded.

"Do what your instinct tells you to do, okay? Don't be hesitant to touch me. I want this just as much as you do."

That was all Piper needed to fully give herself up to Alex. Something in her mind had clicked at that moment. She was now fully aware of the pulsing in her sex and all she wanted was for Alex to send her to the place of Euphoria.

While Alex leaned back down to tenderly kiss her lover, Piper felt an overwhelming sensation of confidence surge through her. Trailing her nails up Alex's sides and around to the clasp of her bra, Piper opened it in one try. Alex grinned against Piper's mouth as she realized Piper too was grinning to herself.

"Proud of yourself there?" Alex asked as she sat up to take the bra off. While throwing it blind in the direction she had thrown Piper's dress, she felt her lover graze her hands up from hips and palm her breasts. Her nipples grew even more painfully erect than they already were as she felt Piper begin to tug and pull at them in the most pleasurable way. To see Alex's head thrown back and hearing the moans emanating from her mouth caused Piper to unconsciously thrust upwards towards her lover, trying to find some friction.

"I am." Piper nodded as she pulled Alex back down and found herself a few mere centimeters away from Alex's mouth. The younger woman took initiative and plunged herself forward into a teeth clicking, rough yet passionate kiss. Tongues delved deeper into depths looking for places that hadn't been thoroughly explored. Alex felt her body start to surge with adrenaline and need to make love to Piper.

Making her way down Piper's jaw, Alex nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. Feeling Piper's body being to writhe underneath her just fueled her desire even more. Not wanting to leave any hickeys due to working in a professional place, Alex continued her journey south but paused briefly when she arrived at Piper's breasts. Looking up before dipping her head down, Alex found Piper's breathing ragged and her eyes completely dilated. Piper gave Alex a slight nod in reassurance and let out a loud, shaky moan as she felt her lover's lips come in contact with her nipple. Alex bathed Piper's left breast with her tongue and lips as her right hand gave the other equal attention. Piper's senses were in overload as she felt her lover everywhere. The older woman's free hand fell straight to Piper's hips as she felt the younger woman trying to buck up into her. With the loud moans now coming from Piper, Alex quickly switched to the other breast and lavished it with the same amount of attention.

Letting Piper's breast go with a slight pop, Alex began a trail of wet kisses and nips down Piper's toned stomach and abs. Both women's hearts were pounding as they could hear the blood rushing in their ears. Alex allowed her tongue to swirl into Piper's belly button, causing a slight mewing sound to come from up above. The closer the brunette got to Piper's sex, the more she could smell Piper's sweet, sweet fragrance.

Hooking her thumbs in the side of Piper's thong, Alex slowly pulled it down and discarded it in the same direction as Piper's clothes. Alex's mouth watered as she looked down at Piper's perfectly waxed mound. Her lips were already spread open and glistening with wetness. The younger woman's clit was completely exposed from beneath its protective hood, practically begging for attention.

Settling herself between Piper's legs, Alex looked up at Piper and all of her beauty one last time. Piper gave her one last nod of reassurance and reached for Alex's hand. Entwining their fingers, Alex began to nip and suck around the area that Piper's thighs met her center. Automatically Piper had started to whimper and moan, it was music to Alex's ears.

Not wanting to tease further considering this was Piper's first time with a woman, Alex squeezed Piper's hand as she gave Piper one broad lick from her dripping center to her pulsing clit. Piper's juices were even more intoxicating than her scent, causing her to moan and send vibrations through the younger woman's body. The older woman's free hand began to leave behind a trail of fire on Piper's stomach as she began to gently knead Piper's breast and rub her right, rock hard nipple in between the pads of her fingers. Placing a soft kiss on Piper's engorged clit, causing the woman beneath her to jerk, Alex wraps her lips around the sensitive nub and began to suck lightly.

Piper already feels as if she could combust right there on the spot. When she feels Alex start to tease her opening with two fingers, she can't help but to start panting Alex's name like a prayer. She needed this woman and she needed _this_. Weaving her free hand through Alex's soft, silky locks, Piper felt waves of pleasure radiate throughout her body as Alex continued her ministrations.

With the blonde's consistent moans, Alex took this as her sign to go further. Letting Piper's clit go, much to her dismay, Alex slowly inserted two long, dexterous fingers into Piper's opening and started pumping at a slow pace. Allowing Piper to get used to the intrusion considering the amount of time it had been since she had engaged in sex, _and_ had a baby, Alex heard Piper encouraging her to thrust harder. Smiling to herself, Alex did exactly that.

Plunging deeper into the warm, soaking depths of Piper's sex, Alex could feel her arousal shooting towards her core. Twisting and curling her fingers with every other thrust, the brunette felt Piper growing closer to her release. Piper's moans were getting breathier and her breathing had gone strained and ragged. Dipping her head back down, Alex began to lavish attention back on Piper's clit.

Thighs were trembling and her hold in Alex's hair was tightening. With Alex literally stimulating every single spot she could at once, the once familiar coil in her stomach began. The little noises Alex was making only intensified that coil in her stomach even more. Piper's moans had become uncontrollable as grew closer to the edge. The young woman hadn't experienced this much pleasure in any of her sexual encounters before. Sex with Jake had been fantastic, but this sex with Alex was leaving her speechless.

Suddenly, the Earth had seemed to stop spinning and she could hear nothing. Piper's body tensed for a few seconds before an explosion of pleasure erupted from her core and radiated throughout her body. A new flood of wetness greeted Alex as she removed her fingers from Piper's opening and delved her tongue in as far as she could to draw out as much sweetness as Piper's body gave her. Alex moaned at the taste of Piper and the moans of Piper's release filling her ears. The older woman loved that Piper was so vocal.

Piper's jerks had been close to violent as Alex drew out as much pleasure as she could from the young blonde woman. Never once did their hand connection break as Alex took her on an erotic ride of pleasure.

As time slowed down, and Piper trembles had lessened, Alex place one last kiss on top of Piper's mound before making her way back up towards the head of the bed. As she settled her weight back on top of Piper, she found her girlfriend still panting with her eyes closed. Wanting to further help her down from her high, Alex placed small kisses all around Piper's face until she opened her eyes.

Piper smiled up at the woman lying on top of her.

"Hi." Alex whispered.

"Hi."

"How was that?"

Piper closed her eyes and shook her head.

She was speechless.

 **A/N: You can thank Snoop Dogg and his raunchy music for that…thing…**

 **I've never written a love scene before. Let me know what you thought.**

 **P.S. Yes I listen to Snoop Dogg, amongst others to find motivation to write. I was hesitant to write them connecting like that, but I figured 12 chapters was a long enough wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As you wished…**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"Did I tire you out, babe?"

Alex chuckled at the speechless woman as she dipped her head down to pepper her neck and collarbone with kisses. Piper's skin was slightly salty from the light sheen of sweat covering her body.

"I…I've never experienced something so physically and emotionally charged. My body is like…in shock from how fantastic that was."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alex's playful tone quickly turned into a growl as she leaned towards Piper's ear to nip the sensitive skin behind it. "Because there's more where that came from."

A quick shiver followed by goosebumps erupted over Piper's body. The ache between the blonde's legs was making its presence known once again. With Alex's taut and slightly sweaty body fully pressed into hers, Piper's arousal was starting to stir again deep in the pit of her stomach. The want to take this woman that was nestled in her arms was beginning to be too much. Parts of herself were nervous due to her not having any experience pleasing a woman, but the other parts of her were eager to connect with her lover on an even higher emotional level than what they had just achieved.

Picking up Alex's head from where she was sure a hickey was now proudly showing on the side of her neck, Piper looked her lover dead in the eyes.

"Will you coach me through this?"

Alex noticed the pure determination with a hint of nervousness in Piper's blue orbs. Smiling, Alex closed the few inches between them and pulled her blonde into a sweet and passionate kiss.

Pulling back, Alex answered her girlfriend's question.

"Yes, I will coach you through it, but the main thing is to trust your instincts just like before. Trust yourself, and you'll be just fine. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, babe."

Alex punctuated her confession with a chaste kiss to Piper's slightly swollen lips.

The sincerity in Alex's voice calmed Piper's nervousness that much more.

"I want to."

Piper's voice was a mere whisper that caused the mood to instantly turn more intimate than it already was. The moonlight from their private patio cast a soft glow on Alex's smooth, alabaster skin. Looking her woman with a little more hunger in her eye and arousal shooting to her core, Piper felt her love for this woman grow that much more. She had a woman that was willing to take baby steps and wait until she was comfortable to engage in any new activity, something rare to find in a relationship nowadays. Glancing down to her lovers swollen, and still glistening lips, Piper closed the minuscule distance to lock lips with her girlfriend.

The kiss that started off slow and romantic gradually grew stronger into a more rough and passion filled one. Piper could feel her body humming as she let her hands wander down her lover's bare back and into her matching purple laced, boy shorts. Cupping Alex's ass, Piper began to knead and rub the soft skin, evoking low groans from the woman on top of her. The heat radiating from Alex's core was remarkable.

Stepping it up a notch, Piper wrapped her legs around her lover's torso and rolled them over to a more optimal position for her to take charge. Never breaking the still scorching kiss, Piper brought her hands from their place on Alex's ass to take a breast into her hand. Piper had caressed this particular part of Alex's body before during an intense make-out session in bed or on the couch, but it was always over the bra. The feeling of the breast was even warmer and heavy now that it wasn't contained behind an article of clothing. Feeling Alex's nipple become even more painfully erect as she brushed her finger tips over it only added more fuel to her growing pit of arousal.

Alex could feel Piper's grip start off light and hesitant as she started to explore her body, but soon felt her grip tighten to a more pleasurable hold as she whispered words of encouragement into her blonde's ear. The amount of electricity and adrenaline running through the older woman's body plus Piper's body on top of hers was a sensory overload.

Wrapping her fingers in Piper's short, silky hair, Alex couldn't help but moan out when Piper began to suck on her earlobe. Witnessing this woman go from hesitant to taking charge was only making it harder to contain her arousal that was beginning to soak through her thin panties.

Keeping one hand on Alex's left breast, Piper lightly traced a trail down the column of Alex's neck with her tongue until it swirled all around the older woman's right breast. Pleased that Piper had caught on to the teasing game, Alex began to writhe around to try and seek out that contact she needed.

Piper pulled back from Alex's chest as she sat back on her heels.

"Why did you stop?" Alex gasped, shocked that Piper would just cease all contact so abruptly.

"Stay still."

Raising her eyebrows, Alex smirked at the younger woman. She was learning, and learning fast at that. If Alex had to guess, this was payback for giving her that small little strip tease before their night of passion began.

"Yes ma'am." Alex whispered as she brought her hands up to palm Piper's breasts and drug her fingernails lightly down her stomach.

Resuming her action now on Alex's left breast, Piper brought her hand up to toy with the breast she had just abandoned. Groaning at the way Alex's nipples smelled so much like marzipan, Piper felt her girlfriend's hands take back their residence in her hair.

As soon as Piper started to work her way downward again, she felt that small tinge of nervousness overtake her body once again.

Taking her time on lavishing Alex's taut stomach with attention, she could feel Alex's patience wearing thin as she grew closer to the spot that Piper knew Alex needed her to be. Placing open mouthed kisses around the raven-haired woman's belly button, Piper continued the trail back up until she reached Alex's mouth.

Alex sensed that Piper was nervous, just from the way she moved back up towards the head of the bed. She hadn't teased Piper, and she had assumed she would do the same. Removing Piper's face from the crook of her neck, where she had migrated to, Alex looked intently at her lover.

"Everything okay?"

Piper averted her gaze to the balcony as she replied.

"I'm just a little nervous…I don't want you to go unsatisfied…That's all." Piper paused to look at Alex. "It's just what if I completely suck at this…"

Alex chuckled as she watched Piper blush. Grabbing Piper's hips with one hand, Alex tugged Piper down with her other hand on the back of her head.

Whispering in the blonde's ear, Alex began, "If you're half as good as you are after what you just did, I _promise_ I won't go unsatisfied."

Piper could feel the goosebumps popping up as she felt Alex's hand roam her naked back. Even through the years with Jake, she had never felt so physically and emotionally connected like she does with Alex. Alex made her feel so many positive emotions at once it was hard to keep them from all exploding out of her.

With that, Piper began her journey once again. Alex made sure to be a little more vocal this time to serve as some encouragement to her girlfriend. The older woman could feel herself crumble as Piper once again swirled her tongue around her painfully erect nipples, teasing them even further.

Feeling Alex's stomach tremble as she slowly worked her way down the woman's long body, Piper couldn't help but smile to herself. When she reached the now soaking boy shorts, Piper looked up to Alex for the silent nod, and slowly removed Alex's panties with her index fingers hooked in the side. Upon the first look at the waxed mound with a small strip just above her clit, Alex's wetness was already very visible, another silent encouragement for the blonde.

Piper's adrenaline was pumping through her body causing the whooshing sound in her ears. Looking up at her goddess one last time, she found Alex's chest already heaving and her emerald eyes hooded and filled with lust. She had never witnessed something so beautiful in her life, and she was ecstatic this particular beautiful woman was hers.

Quickly taking in a deep breath, Piper dipped her head down. Just the scent of Alex's sex was making her mouth water. Running the tip of her nose gently through the trimmed strip of pubic hair, she felt Alex's hips buck up into her chin. Grinning to herself, Piper felt the nerves and hesitancy wash away. She had this woman silently begging for her, something she never expected to happen during her first encounter with an experienced woman.

Pushing Alex's legs up so they were bent at the knee only opened Alex up that much more. Piper could physically see Alex's juices dripping from her tight opening.

Wrapping her arms around Alex's bent legs, with her hands splayed out across her firm belly, Piper took the plunge and received her first initial taste of Alex. Piper could barely hear the strangled moan emanate from deep in Alex's throat as she reveled in the salty yet sweet taste of Alex.

Dragging her tongue slowly from Alex's opening to just below her clit that was fully exposed, she took her time in exploring her woman. After a few more long strokes, and feeling Alex's hips try to seek more contact with Piper's tongue, the younger woman finally gave in and wrapped her lips around Alex's sensitive nub.

The amount of pleasure Alex was feeling was something indescribable from any other encounter with a woman she had ever experienced. She was unsure of why Piper was so unsure of her skills to satisfy. The frequency and amount of moans that were slipping from Alex's mouth was also something her lover was bringing out of her. Lightly fisting a large amount of Piper's hair in her hand, Alex began to feel her whole body tremble as Piper smoothly entered two fingers halfway into her opening.

Piper found the feeling of Alex's walls fluttering around her slim fingers something so erotic. Every moan and groan coming from Alex's mouth was sending chills down her spine. Jake had never really been vocal in the bedroom, but Piper would often find herself crumbling when she would her him groan low and deep just as Alex was doing. But something about Alex's groans made her sex clench almost painfully. When Piper left Alex's sensitive nub to glance at her lover, Piper felt as if she could have another release right there.

Feeling another surge of motivation to bring this woman over the edge, Piper quickly found a pleasurable pace with her fingers, and began to lap at Alex's clit with the flat of her tongue. The way Alex was moaning uncontrollably now and writhing underneath her, Piper knew it wouldn't be long. Unwrapping a hand from around Alex's muscular thigh, Piper traced a trail up her stomach to toy with her breasts again. Piper could feel the little beads of sweat trailing between them.

As soon as Piper tugged at Alex's nipple, she felt Alex's grip in her hair tighten and her body tense up. This was all Alex needed to be pushed so far over the edge she didn't know when her release was going to end.

"Fucckkkk…Oh fuck, babe…Oh my…" Alex panted as her release ran out into the palm of Piper's hand. The way Alex's walls were clenching around Piper's digits was almost painful for Piper. Keeping a steady pace, in and out, Piper kissed her way back up Alex's body as she helped her recover. When she felt it was safe, Piper removed her fingers gently from Alex's still slightly pulsing sex. The whimper that came from Alex's lips from the loss of contact was close to Piper's ear causing her arousal to shoot almost painfully to her core. Once again, the blonde could feel her wetness collecting on her upper thighs. She was more than willing to go another round, or two, perhaps even three.

Sex with Alex was proven to be addicting already. Something about the level of intimacy on the emotional and physical level made sex that much more exciting for the younger woman.

"Pipes" Alex panted still trying to catch her breath "I'm not sure that was your first time with a woman."

Smiling widely to herself, Piper captured her lover's lips in a passionate kiss.

Both women knew this night was far from over.

 **A/N: I didn't listen to Snoop Dogg this time so I apologize if the love-making wasn't as great as last chapters.**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter and time in between updates. With the end of the school year and finals quickly approaching at my university, it has been hard for me to find the time and motivation to write. I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

 **Much love.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 **Late March…**

"Conner…Baby please go to sleep…Mommy has work in the morning."

Piper was pacing around her Manhattan living room clutching her nine month old to her chest. The little boy had taken two long naps that day and insisted on staying up all night. His mother on the other hand was growing impatient. Piper had a staff meeting in the morning that she knew she would have to lead with Polly's morning sickness keeping her in the bathroom for most of every morning.

Piper secretly wished she could have one more day at the Adirondack resort. Ever since she returned a few days ago, she found herself wanting to be around Alex at all times. Of course she had missed her little boy, but she wanted her lover to be around as much as possible. Her mind couldn't resist from drifting to the nights filled with endless lovemaking, how they both professed their love to each other while they were hiking hand in hand through the green scenery, and the sweet moments they shared over the intimate candle-lit dinners. The trip to the resort only made their relationship grow stronger.

Conner's squeals and flinging arms brought Piper away from her thoughts.

"You're not gonna sleep anytime soon are you? Hmm?" Piper pressed her lips to the crown of Conner's head. The little boy had just begun to grow in his what looked to be blonde hair. Deciding to take him to play on her bed so she could at least rest a little bit while supervising her son, her phone vibrated in the pocket of her hoodie.

After grabbing some of the toys that were scattered about Piper's bedroom and getting her son settled, she looked at her phone and realized she had a text message from her girlfriend.

 **From Alex: Are you still up? Just dropped off my last customer for the night and I'm in your neighborhood.**

Noting that it was a little after ten, and Conner was still pretty wired, Piper took a quick picture of the infant and sent it to Alex.

 **To Alex: Yes, we're still up. Come over.**

Alex had begun to transition from her graveyard shifts to more daytime shifts so she could spend more time with Piper and Conner, but she had aspirations of leaving the cab service sometime soon in search of an actual job.

"Conner." Piper hummed. "Alex is coming over. How exciting is that?"

The little boy flashed her a gummy grin as he chewed on Piper's bed sheet. Somehow that was more interesting than the toys that Piper had strung out around him.

"You're a mess." Piper laughed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Alex was knocking on Piper's door.

"Hi babe." Piper grinned.

"Hey."

Alex smiled and stepped inside the apartment, placing a sound kiss on Piper's lips and wrapping her arms around her thin waist.

"Where's the little man? Did he finally go down?" Alex's tone suddenly changed to a very low, husky one. "That'd be great because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

Just as Piper went to reply, Alex heard the little giggles and squeals drifting from down the hall.

"He's in my room. I put his jumper on my bathroom door so I could rest while he hopefully tired himself out from jumping, but that hasn't happened yet." Piper laughed from her spot where she had buried herself in Alex's neck. "But I'll give you a rain check."

Smiling, Alex pulled back from the warm embrace and leaned forward to kiss Piper's forehead. The older woman could tell that Piper was teetering on the edge of exhaustion.

"Deal."

Grabbing Piper's hand, Alex led her blonde down the hall towards the ecstatic baby.

"Conner! Dude!" Alex laughed as she saw the hyper little boy. "Did Grandma Barbara just let you do whatever you wanted while we were away? What happened to your sleep schedule?"

Within seconds of entering the room, Piper had taken up residency on her side of the bed while looking on at her girlfriend and son interacting. Something about seeing Alex with her son was so calming. The two had been inseparable from the time they officially met in that little deli.

Alex was now sitting in front of Conner on the floor who was still happily jumping. The brunette had known all of his ticklish spots since he could smile and laugh. Every time she would tickle him right above his collarbone, it never failed, he would giggle for a good solid minute. It was music to her and Piper's ears.

"Babe, do you have a snot rag? He's like a fountain over here." Alex chuckled to herself. When the brunette thought about the breakthroughs she had made over the nine months of Conner being on this Earth, she had changed completely. At the beginning she wouldn't even dare think about changing his diaper but now she did that without a hitch, but the snot was still something she was getting used to. Often times she had thought of herself basically being the second parent to Conner since his father had so suddenly been taken, but Alex hadn't spoken that idea to Piper, not wanting to evoke any emotions or fights for that matter. The couple had done very well at communicating and had only had small disagreements since the drug scare, something that was monumental to both women.

"Babe?" Alex asked again turning around to look at her blonde.

Piper was peacefully curled up clutching the pillow from the other side of the bed. A slight snore could be heard every so often.

Alex laughed to herself as she took in her beautiful girlfriend, and turned her attention back to the small boy who was still jumping but at a much slower pace.

Standing up, Alex lifted the infant from the jumper and quietly exited the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Let's let your mommy sleep, okay? Hmm?" Alex asked as she sat down in the reclining love seat with Conner.

After about fifteen minutes of cuddling Conner and slightly rocking him, the little boy was out cold. Conner's mouth was wide open as his tiny cheek was pressed to the brunettes shoulder. His lips sucking in every other breath, just like his mother's did when she slept. Alex had watched Piper sleep for hours on end after their first night at the Adirondack resort. Something about her was just so calming and peaceful. By now, Alex knew every dimple and curve on her girlfriend's back, from how many times she had caressed it while she held the younger woman.

"Did he finally go down?"

Piper's voice was a mere whisper. Her pajama pants had bunched around her knees and her hair was slightly disheveled.

Alex glanced upwards and nodded. Gently standing up in order to not wake the child, the brunette kept one hand protectively on the back of Conner's head and the other underneath him for support. Walking down the hall, Alex entered the familiar nursery and laid Conner down in his crib. Rubbing a hand along his back so he could settle a little quicker, the older woman looked towards the door and found Piper leaning against gazing at the pair with the most adoring look.

Once Alex was sure Conner was settled, she walked towards Piper and whispered,

"What's that look for?"

Piper grasped Alex's hand and intertwined their fingers, while leading her towards her bedroom.

"I love to watch you with him, I always have."

The blonde had curled back up into bed as she left her girlfriend standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Well, aren't you going to get in bed?"

Alex smiled at the blonde and slowly stripped down to her t-shirt and boy shorts.

Picking up the covers, Alex slowly climbed into bed and automatically wrapped her arms around Piper's toned frame.

"I've missed you today."

A sigh of relief fell from Piper's mouth as she felt her lovers warmth pressed against her back.

"I've missed you too."

A few moments of silence passed between the women before Piper spoke up once again.

"Thank you for putting Conner down…It's just been so hard getting back into a routine since the getaway."

"I can relate. I got so used to waking up and going to sleep with you, it was hard for me to fall asleep."

Piper could feel the blush spread from her neck to her cheeks. Over the past few days, Piper had been thinking the exact same thing. It was extremely hard for her to fall asleep without the warmth and safety of Alex's body tangled with hers. Rolling over to face her lover, the blonde cupped Alex's cheeks with both hands.

"We're gonna have to do something about that."

"Piper, what are you implying?"

"Let's move in together-." Piper quickly wished she could take back that small word vomit. Yes, she had been thinking of the subject, but they had only known each other for nine months and been together for a total of seven. It had been eighteen months when she had moved in with Jake, but she had been sleeping over almost nightly for almost six months prior.

Piper craved for someone else to be around. It got lonely sometimes when it was just her and Conner. She loved her little boy and would do anything for him, but talking to an infant wasn't the same as an adult. Not only did she crave for another person to keep her company, she missed that constant affection that Jake gave her, and Alex gave her that constant affection.

Alex was her saving grace. If it wasn't for her, Piper couldn't imagine where she would be now. Her guess was that she would still be drowning her own pool of pity. Those four months Piper spent alone before Conner was born were brutal to say the least. The blonde had spent two months off from work racking her brain about how that detrimental day could have gone differently. She often blamed herself for the accident even though she had nothing to do with it, but thankfully, when Conner arrived and Alex made her first appearance it was like all those negative feelings had washed away. It was like an instant connection.

"Pipes…"

Piper quickly decided that her word vomit might have not been such a bad thing after all.

Alex's look was questioning as Piper searched her emerald eyes in the pale moonlight.

"Just think about it okay…"

The brunette smiled genuinely, and placed a small kiss on the tip of Piper's nose.

"Okay."

 **A/N: In all honesty, I don't know what I'm doing with this fic anymore. I'd like to jump forward in the future a couple of years and start from there, kind of like a sequel, but I'd like to hear you guys input so let me know.**

 **I hate this chapter, it's not how I wanted it to turn out, but I'm lacking motivation and ideas for this couple at this point. All the ideas I come up with are pertaining to the future so.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 **A year later…**

 **Early April**

"Alex…Stop teasing and just get it over with!"

Piper's chest was heaving, and her breathing was labored. All she could see through her hooded eyes from the head of the bed was the top of Alex's head suddenly popping up from the spot between Piper's legs. Emerald eyes quickly found the cerulean ones of the blonde. A look of disgust was plastered on the brunette's face.

"What's wrong with you? We don't even have sex anymore."

"Alex." Piper whined, suddenly becoming aware of her nakedness and pulling the bed sheet over to cover her body. "We have sex…It's just Conner will be up in half an hour, we have to get ready for work…"

Alex removed herself from in between Piper's legs and stood next to the bed. Piper automatically missed the warm that was radiating off of Alex's body onto hers.

"Piper, the last time we had actual sex…not this…" Alex motioned her hand between herself and the bed. "This rushed shit, was over a month ago. Maybe two."

The blonde sat up, clutching the bed sheet to her chest. Her hair was a disheveled mess, and a hickey was proudly showing on the side of her neck.

"Alex…We're raising an almost two year old, we work from eight to five every day, there's _going_ to be times where we don't have sex. I hate to break it to you, but that's just how it is sometimes."

The older woman was tapping her foot up and down as she ran a hand through her long black tresses. Of course Alex felt bad for only thinking about herself, but going from being intimate at least every other day to practically nothing, did nothing for her teenage boy libido. Her attraction towards Piper only grew stronger the further they got in their relationship.

Deciding to not start a fight over something that Piper was very indeed right about, Alex walked towards the bed and stopped when her thighs were touching the mattress next to where Piper was still sitting. Reaching for Piper's hand, Alex exhaled.

"Look, I just miss you…and this, Okay? I feel like I only really see you when we're in bed. One of us is always chasing Conner around, trying to keep him out of trouble, or we're working."

Piper searched those green orbs that she could gaze at for hours, all she found was a hint of sadness with a longing for being close to her lover. Cupping Alex's cheeks, letting the bed sheet fall from where she had been pinning it against her chest, Piper brought her girlfriend in for a gentle and tender kiss. The blonde had been so wrapped up in work and raising Conner, she never realized she had been rejecting Alex's advances. In all honesty, she was surprised when Alex had mentioned that they had gone almost a month without being completely intimate. The sex had been rushed and unemotional it seemed like here lately, and there really was no alone time for the pair.

Breaking the kiss, Piper replied.

"I miss you too, Al…And I miss _this_ just as much as you do…" The younger woman grasped on to the collar of Alex's t-shirt to press her forehead against her lover's. "We just have to _make_ time for us, okay? I'm not promising every day, as nice as that would be, but as much time as we can set aside a week just for us time, I'm all yours."

This answer seemed to be reasonable to Alex. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lightened up from their sullen state.

"That's all I ask, Pipes."

"Welcome to the world of parenting, a world of little to no sex, and no real adult television." Piper grinned.

"You got that fucking right."

Piper couldn't be any happier with how well Alex had transitioned into the parenting world after they had decided to move into Alex's penthouse soon after Conner's first birthday. When Piper had initially asked Alex about living together, the brunette was weary because of not wanting to risk fucking up the healthy relationship they had built. The couple had engaged in intense talks about moving in together and what the future might hold for them.

When Carol Chapman had shown up on Piper's doorstep unannounced on a warm summer day to see how Conner's birthday party planning was coming along, and Alex answered the door introducing herself, the older woman quickly put two and two together that the Alex in Piper's phone was not a man, but a woman. Carol had backhanded her daughter as soon as she walked down the hall for how repulsive the situation was _and_ because she was dating a woman. The elder Chapman quickly compared Piper and Alex to Jake's parent's son that was dating a man, stating, it was an embarrassment to the family, but what really sent Alex over the edge was how Carol said Piper was being reckless towards herself and her son. The brunette quickly butted in the heated conversation to defend her girlfriend, but Conner's cries from the nursery were soon heard and Piper pulled Alex back and told her to go tend to Conner. Carol didn't stay that much longer after Alex had disappeared down the hallway. The last thing the mother said to her daughter was that she was a disgrace. Shortly after the argument, Piper had decided that her apartment held too many memories that were toxic. Alex quickly agreed and decided that Piper and her son could move into the penthouse with her.

Piper hadn't heard as much as a word out of her parents in nearly a year.

* * *

Popi now had expanded itself into another store in the Manhattan mall, aside from the original Popi in New York and the other store in Connecticut. Polly had given birth to a little boy, Finn, three months ago the day of the grand opening for the store in the mall. In fact, the store in the mall had been completely funded by the one and only, Alex Vause. Alex had thought Piper's lie to her mother about her being a potential investor was hilarious, but the more she thought about it, she would do anything to make Piper happy. So the next day, Alex showed up at Popi with a check to invest in the store in the Manhattan Mall. Polly and Piper had been ecstatic that the raven haired woman had decided to back them. The two owners had begun to worry that they wouldn't find someone to invest in the new store. The special thank you gesture Alex had received when her girlfriend had come home from work that night, left the older woman speechless, and Alex Vause is never speechless.

"Let me see your new tattoo, you lesbian." Polly quipped as she sat down a drink carrier with two Starbuck's coffees in it. Piper laughed as she stretched out her left hand.

Polly quickly gripped Piper's ring finger and looked at the letter "A" written in script with black ink.

The shorter woman rolled her eyes.

"This is what you texted me about at eleven o'clock last night? You made it seem like you got a fucking dragon on your back or something."

"Polly, at least I don't have a tramp stamp that I got my first semester of college while I was black out drunk." Piper rebutted as she gazed at the small letter on her finger.

Holding up a finger, Polly replied after she sat down in the chair across from Piper's desk.

"It wasn't my first semester, it was my _second_ semester."

The blonde threw her head back and rolled her eyes.

" _Second_ semester, my bad!"

"Did Alex get one too? I wouldn't doubt it, she already has like ten."

Piper nodded her head.

"Yep, she got a P, and she has six now, not ten."

"What provoked you to get these? You're not even married, Pipes. What if you guys break up? You're going to have an A on your finger for the rest of your life. You'd have to find another significant other with a name that started with an A to cover up the true reasoning behind it."

"Polly we're coming up on two years. We're completely committed to one another. We've been through a lot of shit. I don't think we're going anywhere. Besides, I've been wanting to talk to her about marriage and potentially babies, but I'm going to see how she reacts to marriage first."

"Wait…"Polly raised an eyebrow. "You're going to ask her to marry you?"

"No." Piper shook her head as she grabbed her coffee from the drink carrier. "I'm going to ask her opinion about it. We haven't really talked about the future. We just take it day by day really."

"You guys are already attached at the hip and disgustingly cute, so you have my blessing. Plus she invested in our store, I'd hate for her to pull out her investments." Polly's eyes went wide as she really analyzed her last statement.

Polly had finally warmed up to Alex at Conner's first birthday party. The way Alex was with Conner and treated him as her own, only made Polly's heart swell with love and adoration. Plus, from what Piper had told her about their first year, Alex had come leaps and bounds when it came to improving herself and their relationship. Now that Alex had invested in the Popi store, Polly had nothing but good things to say about the raven-haired woman. The two had even had lunch while Polly met up with her to sign the investment papers.

"I love her." Piper shrugged. "She's nothing but good to Conner and me so, it works out."

Just as Polly said she had paperwork to do and left Piper's office, the blonde's phone buzzed from its place beside her keyboard. A video popped up, and then another text came through with a caption.

 **From Alex: Little guy has a message for you!**

Barbara still watched Conner during the day, but it had been cut back to three times a week since Alex had quit the cab job and opened up a small book store just near central park. In some ways, Jim and Barbara had become her "in-laws" since the Chapmans had practically disowned Piper. Jake's parents were warm and welcoming every time Piper and Alex took Conner over to their house for a get together.

The book store was named "A Likely Story" and only had one floor. Alex had hired an artist to come and paint the covers of famous books on the walls such as "To Kill a Mockingbird", "The Great Gatsby", and "Lord of the Flies." In the kids area, which was a small corner towards the back of the store, was decorated the same way, only with children's books. Alex worked three days a week and stayed home with Conner the other two days.

Piper clicked on the play button to watch the video. Conner was sitting in his high chair, shirtless, eating macaroni and cheese. Alex's voice could be heard as she told him what to say.

" _Say I." Alex said._

" _I" Conner repeated while shoving some macaroni in his mouth._

" _Love."_

" _Love."_

" _You." Alex pointed at Conner._

Piper caught a glimpse of Alex's left hand and the tattoo on her ring finger as she pointed towards Conner. The blonde smiled to herself and returned her attention back towards her son.

" _You." Conner pointed to the camera._

" _Mommy!"_

" _Mommy!" Conner exclaimed._

The video ended shortly after that. Piper grinned wildly to herself as she watched the video once more. Conner was learning so quickly and starting to talk up a storm when he was around people he was comfortable with. His hair was beach blonde just as Jake's had been and his eyes wear baby blue, just like Piper's. Piper glanced at the time on her computer and typed out a reply.

 **To Alex: That was so so sweet! I love you both! Be home soon. xx**

* * *

Alex gasped excitedly towards Conner who was sitting on the floor next to her playing with his toys, as she heard the front door open.

"Conner, mommy's home."

Conner's eyes lit up as he got up as quick as he could and ran out of his room and down the hall towards the front door. Alex just came out of the little boy's room as she saw him jump into Piper's waiting arms.

"Hi, baby. I liked your video you made for me. That was so sweet of you." Piper cooed as she hugged her little boy and saw Alex walking down the hall. "Hi, babe."

"Hi Pipes." Alex placed a chaste, yet lingering kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Mmm." Piper wiggled her eyebrows after they concluded their kiss, and let her son down. "How was your day, Al?"

Alex grabbed Piper's hand and led her into their living room where Conner had ran off to.

"It was pretty good. He actually took a nap today so I got a nap too. Win, win situation." Alex chuckled as she sat on the couch and pulled Piper on top of her. Piper automatically wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

"I'm surprised. I tried to get him to nap yesterday and he told me big boys don't take naps."

Just as Alex went to reply, her phone began to ring from its spot on the coffee table.

"Who the fuck is this?" Alex asked as she looked at the unknown number. Swiping her thumb across the bottom of the screen, the brunette answered.

"Hello?"

"Vause!"

A sense of worry quickly washed over Alex as she heard Nicky's frantic voice on the end. Sitting up, and tapping Piper's legs to get her to move, the raven haired woman quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Nicky, what is it?"

"I…uh…I…"

"Nicky spit it out."

Piper's head turned at Alex's suddenly harsh tone. The blonde had yet to meet Nicky even after almost two years of being with Alex, but it was for the better since she was still using. Alex didn't even see her much since Piper had moved into her penthouse. Nicky took that as a silent way of telling her she wasn't welcome to go through her troubled times at Alex's place anymore, but Alex often told her that it wasn't anything like that. Of course Alex told her she was welcome, but she had to be completely sober. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened last winter. Nicky only came around once, completely sober, the other times Alex had to send her away, even though it hurt her to. The rift between the two friends was growing, but Alex wasn't sure what to do, looking after Conner had changed her views on things. She looked at Conner like he was her own and wouldn't dare let him go around Nicky when she was in such a state or had drugs on her body. Not to mention, Piper would definitely leave her this time.

The brunette tried to meet up with her friend, but every time they would go out, the club scene just didn't attract the brunette anymore. She would rather stay home with her girlfriend and Conner, something she never thought she would EVER say.

After one particular night out while Piper and Conner went to Polly's to babysit Finn, Nicky was wasted, her tone was angry as she accused Alex of turning into a "Typical housewife, mommy, and ass kisser to Piper". Alex knew better than to yell back at Nicky since she wouldn't remember the argument in the morning, but those words hurt the brunette. Alex couldn't express how thankful she was for Piper and Conner, because they were the ones that ultimately saved her from going down the exact path that Nicky was going down. Nicky hadn't grown up, and Alex had. Alex only wished that Nicky could find someone to pull her out of this dark time and make her happy.

In the almost two years of being sober, the brunette hadn't once relapsed or craved that white powdery substance that she used to depend on so heavily to get through her day. She had finally found that happiness that she once thought she would never have.

"I'm in…I'm in holding…This is my one phone call…" Alex's heart immediately dropped to her stomach as she gripped on to the edge of the counter.

"Nicky…What the fuck happened?"

"They busted me for drugs, Vause. They're sending me to prison."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Piper didn't need to ask Alex who it was on the phone. She knew from the way Alex was acting as she observed her lover from the couch that Nicky had gotten herself into trouble. Piper hadn't met Nicky in person, but she had answered Alex's phone one time when she called, and just from that time alone, she knew the wild haired woman longed for someone to love her and walk through the ups and downs of life with. The drugs were the only thing that was giving her the allusion that she did have that. It was like heroin was her girlfriend. From what Nicky had talked about when she visited, the blonde knew that Alex's friend knew what she was doing was wrong and could potentially be deathly, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from the needle and syringe. So when Alex hung up the phone and walked down the hall to their bedroom, Piper gave her girlfriend some space. Deep down, Piper knew that they would eventually talk about it, but she wasn't going to force it out of Alex, not when it was someone so near and dear to her. It was one of their unspoken rules from when they would walk in the park, they promised to tell each other everything, but they had to understand it could be difficult at times.

Alex only came out of their master suite once throughout the rest of the night. Piper had been sitting in the kitchen feeding her son when her girlfriend had reappeared. Conner had automatically started to smile and squeal at the brunette's appearance, no longer interested in the food his mother was trying to shovel in his mouth. All Alex could muster was a simple "Hi, buddy" and a gentle rub to his blonde locks, as she walked behind his high chair to the refrigerator. This didn't please Conner as he attempted to reach out for Alex. Piper could see the tear stains on her lover's glasses-less face. The color was drained from her countenance, making her alabaster complexion portray her as sickly. Her heart broke to see her companion so tore up. As Alex retrieved a bottle of water and began to walk out of the kitchen, she lightly caressed her hand on the small of Piper's back. Alex's coping mechanism was being in contact with Piper in some form or fashion whether it be holding pinkies of full on embracing one another. Piper sensed this would be a full on body to body kind of night once she joined Alex in their bedroom.

After Piper had finally gotten Conner to become interested in his dinner again and fed him, she worked quickly to tire him out. Giving him a warm bath and some snuggles on the couch, Conner was out by a quarter to eight. Piper needed all the time she could get to comfort her lover who had basically locked herself away from reality.

Checking to make sure everything was put away and the door was locked, Piper turned out all the lights and made her way towards the master suite. Upon entering, she found her lover gazing lifelessly at their flat screen television that was mounted on the wall directly in front of their sleigh bed. The glow of the television was the only light illuminating the room. All the pillows were scattered around the brunette and the covers were pulled up to just below her chest. Piper very gently closed their bedroom door and padded towards the bed. Alex had just acknowledged her presence when she heard the door creak as it shut.

Piper very swiftly crawled into bed and sat cross legged facing the headboard, taking in her lover's features. The brunette lazily turned onto her side and reached out for Piper's hand. Intertwining their fingers, Alex loudly exhaled and looked up at her girlfriend.

The couple sat exactly like this for quite a while, just staring at each other, having a wordless conversation with just their eyes before Piper broke the comfortable silence.

"Any better?"

Alex exhaled loudly once again, as the tears began to form.

"I don't know. I really _don't_ know."

The older woman's voice was raspy and dry as she tried to fight that lump in her throat. Piper gently wiped the lone tear that escaped from the corner of Alex's eye and waited for her lover to continue.

"At first, I was _so_ pissed off that she ended up like this…But now I can't help but blame myself for the position Nicky's in."

"Alex…" Piper shifted and laid down on her side parallel to Alex, still clutching her hand. "You can't blame yourself. One of these days it was liable for it to catch up with her anyways…"

Piper was hesitant at what she said, not wanting to offend or hurt Alex even more than she already was.

"I tried to send her to so many rehabs…But she just wouldn't stay." The brunette wiped the tears that were flowing freely from her emerald orbs. "I think the longest she ever stayed was two days…The withdrawal symptoms would just end up being too much to bear, so she would just sign herself out and set out to find the nearest dealer."

Piper nodded in silence as she encouraged her girlfriend to go on.

"She wouldn't have even got caught if she wouldn't have broken into that apartment."

The sobs that were now wracking Alex's body were brutal. Piper had seen Alex cry like this before, and it was honestly one of the worst things she could endure. Her love for this woman was so strong, and all she wanted to do was see her happy.

"What apartment, Al?"

"I don't know…she didn't explain any further because the time on her phone call was running out. She just said that…" Alex paused for a moment to compose herself. "She said that the apartment had a security system and they weren't aware of it. There had been a cop outside administering a parking ticket and bam, he caught them as they were bounding out of the building."

Piper moved herself on top of Alex as the tears were rapidly falling down her face. Wrapping her arms around Alex's shaking body, she rolled them over so Alex was lying on top of her. The taller woman automatically tangled her arms and legs with Piper's and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Piper could feel Alex's tears pooling in the crevice of her collarbone.

"Alex…Baby…." Piper stroked her hands through Alex's dark hair. "You can't blame yourself. You did everything you could possibly do to help her change her lifestyle…You took away the drugs when she had them…You tried to send her to rehab. It all comes back to how much someone wants to dedicate their time to something and how bad they want the better life."

"I've almost lost her once, Piper. This past year has been such a struggle with her. She feels she's being pushed away because I now have you and Conner and it's not like that at all. I don't want her to be around you two when she's high on that _shit._ " Alex's tone was starting to turn angry. "I look at myself and I could be in that same boat, but I _wanted_ to help myself and you and Conner helped me to turn my life around. I just want the same for her."

"I know you want what's best for her, Alex…But maybe this will help to open her eyes. She's having to quit cold turkey, and prison is a scary place. It's going to leave her open and vulnerable…Nicky's going to _have_ to help herself if she wants to survive in there or she'll be eaten alive. She has so much potential, she just has to find out how to get there on her own if she's not willing to take someone else's help."

"I don't know, Piper. I know what goes through her head and how she acts. I just hope this at least opens her eyes."

Piper continued to stroke Alex's hair as she spoke.

"If anything, she's pissed off at me because she feels that I'm replacing her, and that's the last thing I want to do, Al. You two have been friends since elementary school, I'd _never_ try break up that bond."

Alex and Piper continued to talk well into the night before succumbing to a restless sleep in the same position Piper had placed them in.

The next morning when Alex woke up, Piper was sprawled out on her back and her head was placed on the brunette's chest. Alex laid there motionless, and quiet, going through every part of the conversation she and Piper had throughout the night. Perhaps Piper was right, this could be Nicky's turning point, but Alex still felt guilty that she couldn't have helped her friend avoid prison. Alex offered time and time again to help her get clean, and stay clean, but Nicky couldn't control the extreme want for the drug.

A faint cry broke Alex from her thoughts. Piper hadn't budged. Quickly glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside table, Alex realized that it was Conner. The brunette debated on seeing if he could calm himself down and going back to sleep, but a pang of guilt washed over her as she remembered how little attention she had given him in the kitchen last night. Gently moving Piper's head on to the pillow, and placing a light kiss on her lover's cheek, Alex removed herself from under the covers and strode out of the room and towards Conner's.

The second Alex opened the door to the toddler's room, Conner's cries significantly lessened to mere whimpers. Conner's hair was ruffled as he stood clutching the side his crib and peering down to the floor where his pacifier had fallen through the rails of his bed.

Noting what Conner was staring at, Alex picked up the pacifier and gave it to the boy who put it right back in his mouth. Alex hated that he still used them considering he was three months away from being two years old, but she had convinced Piper to cut back and only let him have it at night. So far the transition was going without any hitches.

"Is that what you were crying about?" Alex asked while smoothing down his hair.

Conner peered up at Alex with his blue eyes and silently raised his arms asking to be picked up. The second Alex picked him up and settled him on her hip, he laid his head down on her shoulder. Alex walked down the hall and into the kitchen to grab Conner some milk when her eye caught their calendar on the wall. Today was Jim and Barbara's BBQ. This perked Alex up a tiny amount knowing that it would help get her mind off of Nicky.

Sitting on the tattered and worn couch that she had inherited from her mother after she passed, Alex situated Conner to where he could drink his milk but yet still be held. The couch stuck out like sore thumb compared to the leather furniture she also had, but Alex wasn't about to move the couch or get rid of it. It still smelled like her mother, her old house, and the many memories she had on that couch were ones she didn't want to let go of. One particular black hole that's burned in the arm of the couch was when Alex smoked her very first cigarette at the age of thirteen. Her mother had just left for work, giving her all the freedom she wanted, but what she wasn't expecting was her mother to return back home because she forgot her purse. A young Alex laid the cigarette down flat on the arm of the couch to try and hide it, but Diane saw the smoke escaping from the sides of Alex's hand, not to mention the smell of smoke in the air. Alex's mother had doubled over laughing at the sight.

An hour later, Piper walked into the living room and found her girlfriend and son curled up on the old, worn out couch, fast asleep. Piper couldn't help but be thankful that Alex was here with her and not out somewhere doing drugs and drinking herself into oblivion.

 **A/N: This was the second half to Chapter 15. I just wanted to split it up because I had a lot of grammatical errors in this half.**

 **Thank you to every single one of you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be posted by the weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"Is Alex okay, Piper? She didn't talk much during lunch…"

Jake's mother handed a plate to Piper to be dried as she picked up another plate to wash from the sink.

"Uh…You know, Nicky? Alex's best friend?"

Barbara nodded.

"She was arrested yesterday…They're sending her to prison. We don't know any exact details like where or how long…But Alex was tore up for a good part of the night, last night."

"Oh, that poor thing. I can only imagine how she feels…Alex and I have spoken briefly about Nicky before, but my heart just breaks for the woman every time Alex would speak to me about the troubling times her friend had been through."

"Yeah, but maybe this will be her turning point. You know?"

"All we can do is pray for the best outcome."

Piper silently nodded. A few moments of silence went by before Barbara gasped in excitement.

"Alan and Hector have decided to have a baby. They've decided to try through a surrogate instead of going the adoption route so it can be closer to being biologically theirs. The woman is _so_ nice and friendly. She had twins at the age of fifteen and just turned thirty four. Just found out today that she is indeed pregnant so, I'll have one more grandchild _very_ soon!"

Barbara was grinning from ear to ear as she and Piper stood in the kitchen washing the dishes from their hamburger lunch. Alex was in the backyard pushing Conner on the swing set while talking to Jake's father. Piper had the perfect view of her lover and little boy from where she stood drying the dishes. She couldn't take her eyes off the pair for more than a second.

"That's _so_ exciting! I knew they were wanting a child but I didn't think it would happen so fast! They've been together for what? Four years now?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Four years." Barbara finished washing a plate before continuing. "You and Alex are coming up on two years, pretty quickly. I can't believe it's gone by so fast."

"I know…" Piper glanced back out at Alex who had a wide grin on her face as she pushed an excited toddler. "So much has happened in these two years. I can't be more thankful to have her. She's so great with Conner. It's amazing at how she knew nothing about kids when he was born and now she's so hands on with him."

Barbara had been leaning against the counter watching Piper's eyes light up as she looked on at her lover through the window. Jake's mother had never doubted the love Piper had for Alex. She could see it all over her face anytime Alex was mentioned. Piper had been the same way with Jake.

"Have you thought about having any more, Piper?"

This question broke Piper from her trance. In all honesty, Piper had thought about Conner having siblings. Especially when she saw Conner holding Finn after he was born. Piper had never seen her son so still and calm in her life. The mother had been keeping these thoughts to herself since she and Alex had never talked about children or even marriage, but she couldn't deny that she had thought about it many times before. Just holding Finn, brought back so many memories from when Conner was smaller. Piper missed that intoxicating scent on top of Conner's head and how the first few months of his life were spent in her arms. The blonde cleared her throat and pushed her hair behind her ear before she spoke.

"I have…actually."

"What does Alex think?"

Piper knew that she was about to get a lecture from her former boyfriend's mother with the answer she was about to provide.

"We…I…We haven't really talked about kids…yet. Conner's only twenty one months old…"

Piper was rubbing the A on her ring finger as glanced back outside. Conner was roaming freely about the huge backyard, mesmerized at every little thing. Alex and Jim now looked to be in a serious conversation as they stood with their backs to the kitchen window. Jake's father had his arm around Alex's shoulders. The brunette could be seen nodding her head every so often.

A slight chuckle from Barbara brought her attention back towards the older woman.

"That doesn't surprise me dear…But it's going to have to happen sometime…Especially if you're as serious about this relationship as you've told me you are. You're never going to get anywhere in a relationship if you don't communicate your thoughts and feelings. _You_ of all people should know that. I'm not saying that you can't go through life without having kids or getting married, I know plenty of couples who aren't but, it's better to ask than end up regretting not asking."

Piper wasn't sure where she would be if it wasn't for Barbara. Barbara had kept her child almost daily for practically his whole life, she served as a better mother figure than Carol ever had, and she never failed to be there for Piper through times of joy and distress. Not to mention that Barbara treated Alex with the utmost respect, something that Piper's mother would never even attempt.

"I know, and I can't tell you how happy I am that Alex and I have learned to communicate and talk things out compared to when we first started dating…We haven't even talked about _marriage_ before. I know she's committed because it was her idea to get these tattoos, but I'm scared to risk destroying something that's taken so long to build if she isn't open to marriage and kids."

"Well that's completely normal with any relationship. I don't think you have anything to worry about, dear. Trust your instincts and be honest, she'll appreciate that more than anything."

Just as Barbara ended her sentence, Alex, Jim, and Conner walked through the backdoor. Jim, who was carrying Conner, walked over to his wife to give her a peck on her cheek. Alex went to stand behind Piper and latched her index finger through one of her belt loops to pull her closer.

"Has Alex told you about how she might move her bookstore to a new building? Only been open six months and sales are already through the roof!"

Alex blushed from where she stood behind Piper, leaning her back against the counter. Piper turned around to snake her arm around her lover and slightly chuckled at the shade of red Alex had turned from all the attention being on her.

"Alex, that's GREAT! How exciting!" Barbara cheered.

"It's just an idea right now, but eventually, if sales continue to increase, I think we'll _definitely_ move to a bigger location."

Piper smiled up at her lover as she watched how Alex talked so passionately towards her bookstore. She had finally found something that she loved doing. In fact, Piper found herself getting a little turned on as she listened to her girlfriend tell Jake's parents the upcoming plans and ideas for the bookstore. Alex was turning into quite the business woman, and Piper couldn't be any more excited for her.

* * *

The ride home from Jim and Barbara's had been quiet and relaxing. Not five minutes into the journey, Conner had fallen asleep from all the playing he had engaged in. Piper and Alex discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of the weekend and what they wanted to eat for dinner. The younger woman was pleased to see that the lunch at her former boyfriends parents' house seemed to ease Alex's stress and allowed her to just relax and take in the fellowship.

Jake's parents were so open and loving towards, Alex, making their visits that much easier. Piper knew that her parents would more than likely attempt to drive Alex away and not give her the time of day. Carol and Bill had never accepted any same-sex relationships, and Piper knew she wouldn't be the exception.

When the trio arrived home, Piper walked straight to Conner's room to lay him down so he could continue to nap. As she laid him down, she removed his shoes and noticed the small sunburn on his face from being outside. The sunburn was causing a trail of freckles to break out across his rosy cheeks. Bending down over the rails of the crib, Piper placed a small kiss to her child's forehead.

Walking down the hallway, the blonde found her lover in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Piper observed that Alex was less tense than she was that morning, but could still see the tension Alex was holding within herself.

"Did you have a good time, babe?"

Piper sauntered towards Alex and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I did…Did you?"

"Mhmm." Piper laid her head down in between Alex's shoulder blades. Her mind couldn't keep from drifting back to the conversation she and Barbara had about communication. Piper wanted to ask Alex what her thoughts on children were, but before Piper could ask, Alex had swiftly turned around in her arms. The blonde was tightly locked in place as Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Did Conner go down okay?"

Piper nodded as she looked into her girlfriends emerald eyes. The further she searched, the more she found Alex was still holding on to some of the blame for Nicky. The next few weeks would be intense due to Alex not knowing where or how Nicky is. Alex called everywhere to try and figure out details of where Nicky was going and how long she would go to prison for, but since she wasn't blood related, they couldn't disclose any information. This only added to the tension Alex was holding in.

Alex sat down her bottle of water on the island behind Piper and asked,

"Can I have a kiss?"

Piper smiled and acted rather than answered.

The kiss was long and slow. It was like the world had suddenly stopped and they had all the time they wanted to stand there and get lost in each other. When Alex went to pull back, Piper moved her hands to the back of Alex's head and threaded her fingers in between her long, black locks. An overwhelming surge of desire overtook Piper's body as she felt Alex delve her hands down her back and into her jeans. Apparently that surge of desire diffused over to Alex also. Piper was thankful she forgot to put on a belt that morning.

Needing to break away for air, Alex began a trail of light, feathery kisses from Piper's jaw to her collarbone. Feeling Alex's mouth on her neck, and her hands kneading away on her ass, Piper couldn't help but let out a small moan. Letting one hand fall from its place in Alex's hair, Piper started to unbutton her own jeans. The rush of adrenaline combined with Alex nipping and sucking on the side of her neck, caused chill bumps to erupt all over her body.

"Someone's eager." Alex chuckled, causing another wave of electricity to course through Piper's body.

Alex would never get tired of seeing Piper get so aroused at one caress or small touch. It could be dangerous sometimes, especially when they had to be somewhere at a certain time. The brunette had never experienced something so physically and emotionally charged in her life. Their love was intoxicating almost. It often times made her want for more time with her lover.

Piper was sure there was a pool of arousal already waiting for Alex in her panties. Just being in the same room as Alex was too much to contain herself sometimes. Before the blonde knew it, Alex had removed her hands from Piper's jeans and lifted her onto the island directly behind her. Immediately, Piper's lips found her girlfriends once again. Alex's bottle was knocked to the floor in the process, but both women were so lost in each other, neither heard the bottle hit the floor.

* * *

Two tense weeks passed until Alex had heard any word from Nicky.

Piper had ran down to the mailboxes to check their box and the only piece of correspondence in the metal box was a letter from Litchfield Penitentiary. The blonde instantly picked up her pace to get back to her and Alex's penthouse.

Alex and Conner had been napping in the master bedroom trying to get over a cold when Piper left the penthouse, but this was too important to wait for Alex to wake up. Alex had been so on edge, Piper hoped that this would help to easy some of that worry.

As soon as Piper entered the master bedroom, she raced to Alex's side of the bed.

"Alex…Babe."

Alex groaned and tried to push Piper's hand away.

"Piper…Stop."

The brunette's voice was hoarse and raspy. Piper was secretly thankful this cold had not yet reached her. She was already exhausted from dealing with Conner _and_ Alex. Both were equally whiny and demanding no matter how much Alex she wasn't.

"Alex…I think this letter is from Nicky…"

This got Alex's attention. Trying to move as quickly as she could without waking Conner up or provoking a coughing fit, Alex grabbed the letter from Piper's hand and walked out of the room. Piper placed pillows around her son, and placed a hand to his forehead to see if his fever had broken before leaving the room to go find her lover.

A few sneezes from the kitchen helped Piper to identify where her girlfriend had gone. Piper turned the corner to find Alex sitting at the bar. The envelope was opened in front of the brunette, and the letter itself sat unread and folded. The younger woman quietly pulled out a bar stool and sat next to her companion.

Piper laced her fingers with Alex's and laid their hands in her lap.

"This could hold the answers you've been wanting, Al."

"I know. I'm just trying to make sure I'm done sneezing. I don't want to cover it in snot before I get a chance to read it.

"Oh." Piper chuckled at Alex's sarcastic tone.

Taking as deep a breath Alex, picked up the letter and unfolded the piece of paper.

The writing was most definitely Nicky's. It looked like chicken scratch.

 _Vause,_

 _They've sent me to Litchfield Penitentiary in case you can't read the front of this envelope. It's not as scary as everyone makes it, but then again I'm in minimum security. I'm rooming with and a three other Spanish women. Supposedly they're sending me to the suburbs (The white people wing) once I get my work assignment. I have visitation on Saturday's if you want to come visit. You may rather want to stay and play house instead._

 _I would call you, but my witch of a mother decided to send my money on the slowest shipping route. I guess that's her way of punishing me while I'm already being punished._

 _I'm alive (barely)._

 _-Nicky_

Alex read through the letter once more before setting it down. The brunette also noticed that her girlfriends grip on her hand had decreased significantly. Automatically, Alex knew why Piper's grip had loosened.

"Pipes…"

"Alex, don't worry about it."

Piper wouldn't make eye contact with the raven haired woman.

"Piper, I'm sorry she said that…She's just pissed off…"

"Alex…I get it. She feels threatened by me, so she's just protecting herself for what she thinks is happening."

"Look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you and that little boy in there." Alex motioned towards the back of the apartment. "You guys are _so_ important to me and I would go back to when you were in the back of my cab about to give birth and do it all over again if I had to."

Piper giggled at the memory.

"I'm just gonna have to prove to her that I'm not trying to push her away. Eventually, whenever she gets out, if she stays clean, I want you two to get along. I would _kill_ to see how she is with Conner too. My guess is she would freak the fuck out, but she has surprised me a time or two."

"I would _love_ to see her around more if she can keep herself clean. I hated that she couldn't come over before she went to prison, but we're raising a toddler and his safety comes first. I'm not trying to imply that Nicky would have tried anything, but I didn't want my baby around that kind of person."

Alex shook her head.

"No mother should want their child around that type of behavior. Being away from Conner and you for those three months was hard enough, I don't ever want to go through that again. And in some ways, I think Nicky staying away only helped me to stay away from those temptations and focus on what was in front of me."

Piper nodded.

"I completely agree."

"She just needs to sit back and figure out her priorities. We're not twenty two years old and having wild, reckless nights anymore. I _never_ once thought I would be in a relationship for almost two years _and_ be raising a kid, but things can change in an instant. I mean you saw how hesitant I was towards kids when Conner was born, look at me now, I'm a pro."

Piper smiled at her girlfriend.

"You have come a long way." Piper grinned. "Maybe you going and visiting her and talking things through will help her to take that step in the right direction. Perhaps she could even find someone in there. I mean as horrible as that sounds, I saw a documentary about how this couple met in prison and then started a life once they got out."

Alex laughed hoarsely.

"You really need to stop watching all those documentaries."

Piper light slapped Alex's shoulder.

"You never know!"

"Well I guess next Saturday I will be traveling to." Alex flipped the envelope over to read the address. "Litchfield Penitentiary."

"I think that's a good idea, Al."

"I think so too. Now she really won't be able to run away from the problem."

 **A/N: Any thoughts as to what Jim & Alex were talking about?**

 **How do you think the first visit with Nicky will go?**

 **I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please remember this is AU, meaning its more than likely OOC.**

 _ **Chapter 18**_

"Piper, I'm telling you. Mowing the grass is a job more along the lines for someone with a dangling appendage between their legs. Or at least, I would never do it, we'll put it that way."

Piper was trying to refrain from busting a gut, as she laid in bed watching her girlfriend get dressed. All Piper had done was tell Alex that Barbara had texted asking if she could mow the small patch of grass below the front window of Alex's store. Alex had suddenly gone into a full rant as to why mowing the grass was a man's job, not a woman's job. She didn't feel the need for Barbara to take time out of her day and mow the patch of grass that was only six feet long and two feet wide.

Trying to get a rise out of her girlfriend, Piper prodded on.

"So are you saying our toddler is eligible for this job? I'm sure he would _love_ to mow the grass."

The small chuckles Piper was trying desperately to hide caught Alex's attention as she zipped up her dark skinny jeans and buttoned them. Walking over to Piper with a firm smirk and a slightly cocked head, Alex bent over to where she was hovering above Piper, her hands supporting her from their place above Piper's shoulders.

Alex's voice turned low and husky.

"All I'm saying is that she doesn't need to do that when I can pay someone to do it. Alright? She doesn't need to spend her time on a little patch of grass."

The brunette tried to dip her head down to kiss Piper and attempt to seduce her way out of the discussion, but the blonde broke out in a grin that soon turned into a chuckle.

"So you're gonna _pay_ someone to mow like twelve square feet of grass? Alex that's such a waste!"

Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk back towards her walk-in closet to pick out a t-shirt.

"Whatever, Piper!"

Piper slowly got herself out of bed and reached for the t-shirt that had been wildly discarded in a late night session of passionate lovemaking. Walking into the closet, she found Alex staring at a picture of her and Nicky from when they graduated high school. As soon as Alex heard Piper enter the small room she quickly averted her eyes away from the picture sitting on the shelf.

"Are you nervous, babe?"

Alex picked an old band t-shirt from a hanger and slipped it on. Of course she was nervous. Today she was traveling over three hours to see her best friend who had ended up in prison. Alex knew she could be sitting right there with her if she wouldn't have grown up and started to prioritize. It was terrifying to her to know that that's where she most likely would've ended up if she had of kept walking down the detrimental path she was before she met Piper.

"I don't what I am right now to be honest. I'm about to go see my best friend who's in prison, I think that's pretty shitty."

Piper nodded.

"It'll all work out fine, Al."

"I hope so."

Piper walked Alex to the door before she tended to her son who had just woken up and could be heard whining in his room. If she were to get Conner up now he'd throw a fit that Alex was leaving and wasn't taking him with her. This way of letting Alex quietly leave without him seeing was saving a morning long fit from happening.

"Travel safe. Text me if you need anything."

"I will." Alex pulled on her leather jacket and pulled her hair out of the back before leaning down to place a quick peck her blonde's lips. "Love you, kid."

"I love you too, Al." As soon as Alex grabbed her purse and opened the door, Piper smacked Alex's ass. "Go get 'em."

Piper leaned against the door frame as she watched Alex wait for the elevator.

Alex turned around to face Piper when the elevator didn't automatically open upon pressing the button.

"You're lucky we're the only people on this floor… That t-shirt isn't hiding very much." Alex winked just as the elevator opened. "I'll see you later okay."

Piper walked the few steps to her lover and gave her another quick kiss.

"Be patient with her. This first time may be kind of rough."

Alex nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Oh and Al, Barbara already mowed the grass this morning."

The doors to the elevator had just closed when Piper finished her sentence.

"Dammit, Piper!" was all the blonde heard as the elevator began its descent towards the lobby. Piper could just see Alex shaking her head as she pictured it in her mind.

As soon as Piper closed and locked the front door, she quickly walked back to the master suite to change into more appropriate clothing and went to retrieve her son.

"Hi, baby." Piper cooed as she opened Conner's door and turned off the baby monitor on his dresser.

"Mama."

Conner's whines were small as he sat in his crib. He looked pitiful as his mother reached over the rails to lift him up. As soon as Piper settled him on his hip, his thumb automatically went to his mouth and his head went to her shoulder.

The small boy was exactly like his father; he wasn't a morning person. At least not until after he ate breakfast.

Piper laid him down on the changing table to change his diaper and he still had a pitiful face.

"You have such a rough life." Piper teased as she planted kisses all over his face.

Conner perked up significantly after he ate some bananas and toast for breakfast, just as Piper suspected. She wished she could somehow convince Polly that their employees were dependable and trustworthy enough that they both didn't need to be at the store at all times so they could spend more time at home, but convincing the new mother was the problem. Piper loved days when she had her son to herself, but she also found herself missing her girlfriend as the day trudged on.

* * *

Pulling up to large lot with tall, barbed wire fences was intimidating to Alex as she arrived at Litchfield Penitentiary. Part of her wanted to turn around from the gloomy prison and drive the three hours back home, but she knew that Nicky needed her.

The process to even get into the visitation room was long and monotonous. There were multiple searches and questions pertaining to the day's visit. The only slightly uplifting thing about the wait was a particular CO, Officer O'Neil, who was ranting to another CO about how red velvet donuts were a disgrace.

While waiting to be taken to the visitation room, a whirlwind of emotions rushed through Alex's mind. As soon as a CO took Alex's phone to keep her from taking it into the visit, all Alex was left with was her thoughts. Now Alex couldn't just hit her home button on her phone and look at the picture of her girlfriend and Conner to push back the negativity that was threatening to infiltrate her mind. One minute she wanted to run out of there and never look back, and the next all she wanted to do was see Nicky with her own eyes to make sure she was okay.

When Alex was finally able to go into the visitation, she thought every step of the way her legs were going to give out from under her. The chairs were hard gray, plastic and the tables were thick, dark wooden ones with a plethora of words and symbols carved into them. Alex had no doubts that there was probably years of gum stuck to the bottom of the table. There were already inmates in the visitation room. Some were in orange jumpsuits, and some were in beige jumpsuits. The only attractive item of clothing Alex could remotely see herself wearing were the boots. They reminded her of a pair she had back in high school. An inmate with wild black hair and thick bushy eyebrows was sitting at the table next to her. All Alex could decipher out of the Spanish language they were speaking was that the man's name was Diablo. Before Alex could search the room to analyze any more inmates, she saw hers.

"Vause."

Nicky had the same Cheshire grin on her face, but something was off. She seemed antsy. She was in a beige jumpsuit unlike the inmate sitting at the table next to her.

It took a moment for Alex to stand up because she couldn't believe that any of this was even happening or that she was even sitting inside this prison.

"Nicky."

The two engaged in a less than two second hug before a CO was demanding that they stop touching.

"Things are pretty strict when it comes to this visitation shit."

"I can see that." As soon as Alex sat down, she sat and analyzed her friend. Her hair was still as wild as usual, there was some color in her face. Alex could feel from the closeness of their knees under the small table that Nicky's knee was bouncing up and down. All Alex wanted to know was how Nicky got through the heinous withdrawals but she figured it would all come out in due time.

"How are ya Nick?"

Nicky shook her head.

"It's shitty in here. _Especially_ when they tell you that you have five years and that _maybe JUST maybe_ , I can get out earlier with good behavior."

This new piece of information caused Alex's stomach to clench.

Five years without her best friend leisurely walking into her apartment.

Five years of Nicky sitting in this god awful place.

Alex wasn't even sure where she would be in five years. She was sure she wanted Piper to be by her side and of course Conner, but after that she wasn't sure.

"Nicky that's fucking _insane_."

"You're telling me, Vause. These past few weeks have been fucking crazy. I'd probably be dead in a bathroom stall if it hadn't been for Red and her mute friend dragging me out."

"What're you talking about?"

"The withdrawals, Vause. It's like all your senses intensify when you're in here because you're constantly trying to make sure you're not going to get shanked or jumped by the women of Spanish Harlem."

Alex nodded with wide eyes.

"Red's the head chef. She's basically taken me under her wing as her own. She helped me get through the withdrawals. They just leave you to fend for yourself. No one gives two fucks about you in here."

Trying to lighten the mood, Alex remembered Nicky mentioning a work assignment in her letter.

"Have you gotten a work assignment yet?"

"I have." Nicky nodded. "It's in electrical of all damn things. You read electrical books in who knows what fucking language. You hope to god the pages are still intact and that there are pictures to guide you. Everything's fine and _fucking_ dandy in electrical."

Alex could sense that Nicky was getting tired of talking about prison, but honestly when you're sitting in one, or in the visitation room at least, it's like that's all you can think about. Your mind shuts off from everything else except what's around you.

Nicky broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What's that on your finger?"

The wild haired woman motioned to the "P" on Alex's ring finger.

"Piper and I decided to get these. She has an "A" and I have a "P".

Alex could feel her anxiety starting to heighten as the subject of Piper came up.

Nicky sat back in her chair shaking her head.

"She has you _so_ fucking pussy whipped, Vause. How can you _not_ see that?"

The brunette looked away towards the out of order vending machines. She didn't have the nerve to tell Nicky it was her idea to get the tattoos.

"What happened to the Vause that was so seductive? Practically had girls _begging_ to go home with you. Wasn't afraid to drink and do some bumps. Now you're sitting at home playing wife to a WASPy blonde and mommy to a rug rat. Never saw that coming."

Alex could feel her temper start to rise as she listened to her friend rant on and on about her life back in New York. Her grip on her hands started to increase as she bit her tongue.

"Nicky, things change, people grow up. All this has surprised me just as much as it surprised you."

"I'm surprised she's even letting you come up here. Afraid you might get some kind of sickness or disease for even setting foot in here."

Nicky wagged her eyebrows as she watched Alex start to shake her head.

"Piper's _nothing_ like that, Nicky. Why are you so negative towards someone you haven't even met?"

Nicky chuckled.

"This isn't you, Vause. None of it is."

The rest of the short visit was tension filled. Nicky was either taking shots at Piper or ranting on about how prison was. In some ways Alex wasn't sure if she made the right decision to come and visit her friend, but she knew that this was where she would have to start if she wanted to make any progress.

The whole drive home Alex's phone was blowing up with phone calls and texts from Piper but she ignored every single one of them. So many things were swirling around her brain, she just needed time to decompress.

As soon as Alex stepped off the elevator, she could hear Conner crying from inside the apartment. Part of her wanted to turn around and leave the building. Her emotions were already everywhere, and she didn't need a screaming kid on top of her own emotional chaos. Alex knew Piper was probably worried since she hadn't texted her or returned her calls. This wasn't the time for Alex to bail.

Conner's cries only magnified as Alex took her key out of the lock and turned the doorknob. She could smell Piper cooking in the kitchen. As soon as she closed the door and peeled off her jacket, Conner came walking out of the kitchen and straight to clinging to Alex's leg.

"I had a rough day too, kid." Alex mumbled as she bent down to rub Conner's back.

"Oh, you're back."

Piper's tone was sarcastic and her face was slightly stern.

"Piper." Alex stood up and tried to take a step but found it almost impossible with Conner clinging to her leg, not to mention the small boy's cries were still very audible. "Jesus, what's wrong with him?"

"He didn't get his way."

Alex looked back down at the small boy. The tears were streaming down his face and Alex could see how tired he was just from looking at his eyes.

"He didn't take a nap today, did he?"

"He did after lunch. Let me go see if he'll lay down with me and calm down so I can put him to bed." Piper bent down to pry Conner away from Alex and started to walk down the hallway before she turned around. "Can you watch the spaghetti on the stove and we can eat in a little bit?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

The brunette watched her girlfriend disappear down the hall into their bedroom and heard the door audibly click.

Exhaling, Alex mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, "Hi. My day was shitty, thanks for asking."

It had taken ten minutes of holding Conner close to her body, for him to finally relax enough to drift off to sleep. Not wanting to risk waking him up, Piper gently rolled him into the middle of the king sized bed and tucked the pillows and blankets around him.

While clutching her little boy to her body, Piper realized she wasn't exactly the nicest to Alex when she walked in the door. All day Alex hadn't returned any of her texts or phone calls, leading her to automatically think the worst, plus Conner's tantrum on top of that didn't help. The blonde's selfishness got in the way of everything.

Gently running a hand through Conner's silky hair and pressing a kiss to his crown, Piper crept out of the room and down the hallway to find her lover. Piper found Alex sitting at the dining room table with a half-eaten plate of spaghetti in front of her and one sitting next to her waiting for Piper.

Piper walked behind Alex's chair and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. Pressing her lips to the side of Alex's neck, Piper whispered.

"Sorry for being an asshole."

Alex craned her neck giving Piper more room to work with.

"I think today's just been a rough day for all us."

Piper grabbed Alex's jaw and pressed a kiss to her lips before sitting down next to her.

"Agreed."

There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke up again.

"I apologize for not responding to your calls and texts. Meeting with Nicky was overwhelming to say the least. The whole ride home I had to blast the music because I couldn't stand the silence."

Piper took a bite of her food as she reached for Alex's hand with her free one.

"I figured. It's just a bit nerve-wracking at times."

Alex understood what Piper was hinting at. Piper's mind automatically went back to the day she got the call Jake had been in an accident. Even though it had been two years and Piper had improved leaps and bounds emotionally, there were still times when Alex knew Piper had a hard time with it. That was her child's father, Alex understood there would always be a special place in Piper's heart for him and she wasn't going to argue with Piper over it. Being together for almost two years, they had grown so much as a pair, but there was still room for improvement. Relationships weren't perfect, and they didn't intend for theirs to be.

"I know, and I apologize. Is Conner okay?"

Piper took another bite of food as she watched Alex push hers around her plate.

"Yeah, I left him in our bed for the time being. I think he's teething again or the terrible two's are just hitting early. He was just _so_ fussy today. The morning was fine, but after lunch…" Piper shook her head. "I was so thankful when he finally went down for a nap."

Alex nodded and looked at her lover with a sympathetic look.

"I've noticed he's been putting a lot in his mouth and chewing so maybe he is teething. I'm not sure."

Piper admired for Alex really putting her all into this parenting thing. She could've left Piper on the hospital's doorstep and never saw her again but instead something pulled her in and now two years later they were raising the little boy together. Times did get tough when Alex wasn't sure how to handle a certain situation, but she was learning, and that's all Piper could ask for.

"He probably is. Poor thing."

The couple sat in silence until Piper finally convinced herself to ask about Alex's day.

"Today was…" Alex exhaled and removed her glasses from her face. "Today was a fucking disaster. All she could do was fucking _insult_ me or complain. I don't why I was expecting so much today anyways."

Alex stood up to clear her and Piper's plates. A sudden bout of rage overtook her body and she needed to busy herself.

"Excuse me for wanting to be the better person and try and help my fucking friend."

Piper cringed a little when she heard the glass plates hit the sides of the sink a little rougher than need be. Automatically she began to regret asking how it went with Nicky.

When the younger woman looked up, Alex was leaning against the counter with her palms supporting her. Her head hung down towards her chest as she tried to calm herself.

Piper quietly got up from her place at the dining room table and went to stand behind Alex. She started to rub her hands up and down Alex's back as she glanced out the window and saw the lighting flashing in the distance. It was a good few minutes before Piper felt the tension in Alex's back start to diminish. Every deep breath Alex took, Piper felt, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind.

"Don't hold it in, Al. I'm right here."

 **A/N: I'm sorry (but kind of not) if you're not particularly happy with reading the parenting side of this story mixed in with Nicky's journey to sobriety, but it's just how I've chosen to write this story. I can't necessarily get rid of a major character (Conner) who had had such a huge part in this from the beginning.**

 **I realize that Piper is really bitchy when Alex returns (And apologizes soon afterwards), but it's all setting up for the next chapter. Plus dealing with a crying kid all day with no help would probably make me bitchy too so…**

 **Let me know what you'd like to see in the next few chapters. I'm slowly starting to feel my muse drift away again.**

 **Cheers.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Early May…**_

The night after Alex visited Nicky at Litchfield was spent the exact same way as when Nicky called saying she'd been arrested. Piper had been worried that Alex would continue the small fit of rage she had after throwing the plates in the sink, but thankfully it dissipated. After several minutes of Piper clutching Alex from behind, the pair finally decided to move it to their bedroom. Piper had swiftly taken Conner from their bed and placed him in his crib in his room. When Piper arrived back in the master suite, she assumed her position on the bed so Alex could lay on top of her and vice versa if Piper were the one needing to be consoled. In some ways this was their new way of communicating, instead of the long walks in central park, there was a designated time in bed for purely communicating their thoughts and feelings.

Throughout the night, Alex went back and forth on whether she wanted to keep trying with Nicky, but Piper saw right through her girlfriend. Piper urged Alex to continue on visiting her friend. Piper also wasn't happy that Nicky had practically bullied Alex and belittled her for settling down and starting a normal life of her own. The blonde even felt she should be the one to blame, but Alex stopped Piper right in her tracks as soon as she said it. Like Alex had mentioned time and time again, it was her choice to be with Piper and serve as a second parent to Conner.

* * *

A few days after the visit to Litchfield, Alex was standing in the master bathroom applying her eyeliner and getting ready for work when a small visitor made his presence known in the room. Alex hadn't even heard Conner pad into the bathroom until she felt a tiny, wet mouth on the side of her leg. Piper had just left for work since it was her morning to pick up the coffee. Usually Piper left after Alex did.

"Oh, hi kid. Mickey Mouse not entertaining you this morning?"

Conner smiled and pressed his tiny mouth to Alex's leg once more. Usually on the mornings that Piper had to leave early, she would get Conner up and place him in her and Alex's bed to watch morning cartoons under Alex's supervision until Barbara arrived.

The closer Conner got to the two year mark, the more defiance he exhibited, which was to be expected. Conner had also started to scale the furniture with ease, something Piper wasn't too keen about, especially when it came to her and Alex's bed. The bed wasn't too high off the ground, but the fear of Conner falling when getting on and off the bed was constantly present.

"You're being extra sweet this morning." Alex grinned.

"Juice?" Conner asked with outstretched hands as if asking where it had gone to.

Alex turned back towards the mirror to check that both eyes were up to her standards before putting away her eyeliner and picking up the toddler.

"Of course, dude." Alex pressed a kiss to the small boy's temple as she carried him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Alex and Piper were worried about how little Conner was communicating, but after a few in office tests during a visit for an ear infection, the doctor reassured the worrying mother that Conner was right where he needed to be. Conner's doctor also explained that kids can start to exhibit shyness as they start to mature. The two women knew that Conner understood what things were and could follow simple tasks such as putting away his shoes or taking something somewhere, but getting him to use his words could be a hard task sometimes. The doctor even explained that since he was on the verge of the "Terrible Two's", it could just be some stubbornness. So any time Conner was babbling, Alex and Piper made sure to just let him be, no matter how annoying and monotonous it could get sometimes.

Just as Alex twisted the lid to Conner's juice cup and handed it to where he was now sitting on the rug by the refrigerator, Barbara opened up the front door with the key Alex had given her.

"Hey guys." Barbara cheered as she placed her purse down on the dining room table.

"Hi, Barbara."

Alex glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and noticed she had fifteen minutes before she needed to leave for work.

"There's my precious grandbaby."

Barbara grinned at Conner who had jogged over to her.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

As soon as Alex sat down at table next to where Barbara had sat, the older woman asked Alex how she was. Barbara had known Alex had went to visit Nicky in prison, but feared it would tear Alex apart even more than she already was about her friend's situation.

"You know…I think I'm alright. Piper and I have had some conversations about what needs to happen and how to make things easier for us _and_ for Nicky with this whole ordeal so… Slowly but surely I think we'll get to where we need to be. It's just kind of rough right now."

Barbara nodded as she let Conner off of her lap so he could meander into the living room.

"I don't think things are going to be just fine and dandy at the beginning dear, you have to go through the worst to get to the best. I don't know much about your friend ,Nicky, but I can pretty much guarantee she's acting out because she sees how you've grown and up and found your happiness. She's longing for _that_ happiness."

Alex perched her glasses on top of her head before she replied.

"I totally agree. Piper and I had talked about how this is most likely out of jealousy, but I don't know if I'm willing to drive three hours every other weekend just to get disparaged. I mean, I know I will continue to go because she's like family, but it's just hard to sit there and listen to her make Piper out to be the bad guy. You know?"

"I understand, Alex. You need to continue to go and see her, and it may take blowing up at her to get your point across, but if you two are as close as Piper says you are, you'll get through it. I assume you two have blown up at each other a few times after being close for all these years?"

Alex nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Many times."

"And this time will probably be no different than any of those other times. She needs to realize that in order to get the happiness she wants, she has to be willing to help herself or she'll never be able to help anyone else. Take you and Piper for example, you made yourself stay clean for that little boy in there," Barbara motioned over her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Alex. "And for Piper, you started to help yourself and allowed others to help you, now you have a beautiful woman and a precious little boy that you two are raising together. Nicky's going to have to do the exact same to get that happiness she longs for. It all starts with her. You may just have to poke and prod her in the right direction."

Alex took a deep breath in and exhaled while she glanced towards the living room where a small shriek of excitement had come from. Conner was sitting in front of the couch building small towers with his blocks and finding pure joy in knocking it over. The brunette woman contemplated greatly for a few moments about whether she wanted to disclose a piece of information to Barbara that she had only told Jim, but figured she should know as well. This woman wasn't some who judged and she reminded Alex of her own mother.

"I don't know if Jim told you, but I've been thinking of proposing to Piper…" Alex stopped to gauge the older woman's reaction, which was a huge grin with bright eyes. Taking this as some encouragement, Alex smiled and went on. "I, in all thirty five years of my life, NEVER saw myself settling down, raising a kid, getting married, living the domestic life, but Piper is so much different than anyone I've ever been with. She deserves all of that and I want to be the one to give it to her, but the only thing that's keeping me is Nicky. I want Nicky to be happy for me and I feel that if I did this without her knowing, it would just cause things to get worse or even break apart our friendship. I want her to see how good of a person Piper is for me."

Barbara leaned forward to give Alex a hug over the corner of the table. Not letting go of Alex's neck, Barbara started, "Alex, _you_ are a fantastic young woman. You remind me so much of Jake with your personality and quirks. Love will do this to you, and so many people run away from it. You have taken it and _ran with it_. You've built a beautiful family here, and you yourself have come such a long way from when I first met you. It may take some time, but you have to get it through Nicky's hard head that Piper is it for you. You're the only person who can determine your happiness. We can only hope that Nicky will want to tag along on that road once she sees how much good Piper has done for you."

Breaking the hug, Alex leaned back in her chair to dry a stray tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye. Barbara always had a way with her words that made everything seem like it was going to be okay.

"And yes." Barbara continued. "Jim told me the second you two pulled out of our driveway. I don't think I've screamed that loud since I was a little girl. I think it's fantastic that you want to take this next step with Piper… And just a little piece of advice, Piper has always wanted marriage. She wanted it with Jake and I know for sure in my heart that she wants it with you too. I wouldn't let you marry her if I didn't think you two were made for each other."

"I know she does, Polly has told me countless times that I needed to put a ring on it because Piper wouldn't shut up about it. But I've known for a while that I've wanted to take this next step, it's just jumping the hurdles to get there."

Barbara smiled at the younger woman.

"And you'll get there, dear. I know you will. You have me, Jim, and Piper right by your side to help you cross that finish line."

Alex smiled back at Barbara.

"Thanks Barbara." The raven haired woman glanced back up at the clock and noticed she was now running a few minutes late. "Shit, I'm running late. I have a staff meeting at eight thirty."

Both women quickly stood up as Alex ran to the living room to grab her satchel and a few files she had been going over. Conner looked up from where he had been playing from the floor when he heard all the rustling.

"Bye Conner. Be good for grandma okay."

Quickly standing up, Conner toddled over to where Alex was stuffing the folders into her satchel and placed another kiss to her leg before going back to where he was playing on the floor.

"Thank you for being so sweet this morning. I'll see you this afternoon. Okay?"

Alex adjusted the satchel on her shoulder and waved at the small boy.

"Thanks again for all you do Barbara."

Barbara smiled from where she was leaning against the entry way to the living room.

"No problem, dear. Have a good day."

* * *

As soon as Alex was done with her staff meeting and she sat down at her desk, she scanned over the May calendar on the wall to refresh her memory of the months events. Her bookstore had two book signings scheduled, towards the end of the month she had a meeting with a contractor for the potential new store, and what really stood out was that the upcoming Sunday was Mother's day.

Alex had taken Piper out for a quaint lunch on Mother's day last year since they were not yet living together. This would be Piper's second mother's day, and Alex was determined to make it better than last years. Barbara had already helped Conner make a gift for Piper so all Alex had to do was figure out how she was going to add to his contribution. As soon as Alex opened up a jewelry website on her laptop, a text message popped up on her phone.

 **From Piper: Will you be my date to lunch today? Polly's giving me the rest of the day off as an early Mother's day gift.**

The brunette chuckled at the text and replied.

 **To Piper: That was nice of her. & Of course I'll be your date. You pick the place.**

Kelly, the bookstores team leader, brought in the day's mail as Alex put down her phone.

"Thanks, Kelly."

"No problem!"

Alex's phone vibrated once more as she began to shuffle through the mail.

 **From Piper: That little sandwich shop next to Central Park. At noon. See you then babe.**

Alex sent Piper a quick confirmation text before walking out into the store to do her daily inspection. She didn't need to really inspect her store every day due to the phenomenal staff she had hired that kept everything spic and span, but while doing the inspection, she often came up with ideas for how things could look in the new store if everything fell into place. It was going to be a long month until she could speak her contractor.

* * *

"Hi, babe."

Piper planted a quick kiss on Alex's lips before she sat down across from her lover.

"Hi."

"Sorry I'm late. Polly knocked over a rack of soaps and it splattered all over the wall next to it. And of course we had customers when it happened so you can only imagine the looks we were getting."

Alex chuckled.

"I guess Polly hasn't lost all that baby weight yet."

"Alex" Piper reached across the table to slap her forearm.

"I'm kidding."

The couple ordered two waters and what they wanted to for lunch as they conversed about what the upcoming weekend held for them. Alex was for sure going to visit Nicky again. Her talk with Barbara this morning had given her the confidence she needed to proceed with being there for Nicky.

"Well Mother's Day is Sunday. So since you're the mommy, you tell me what _you_ want to do."

Piper looked up from taking a sip of her water to look at her girlfriend.

"Don't you think you have a say in this too? I mean you are Conner's second parent."

Alex couldn't contain the grin that slowly spread across her face as she listened to her blonde. Piper had always referred to Conner as "Theirs" since Alex had been there since the day Conner was born, but a part of Alex was hesitant to call him her son considering that it would be Jake in her spot if the accident hadn't of happened.

"I didn't give birth to him, Piper."

"But he calls you his mommy too, Alex. He has been for a while, but you're so used to him calling me mommy or mama, that you don't think anything of it and keep on going with your day. Listen to him when he's trying to get our attention, you'll be surprised."

"I treat him like he's my own, and I love that little boy. I guess I just push it out of my mind because I know that you still want to incorporate Jake into his life in some way when he gets old enough to understand what happened. Plus he is his other biological parent, I'm just his mom's girlfriend."

Piper smiled at Alex's confession. Reaching across the table to grasp Alex's hand, Piper looked deep into her girlfriends emerald orbs.

"Alex, _you_ are his second mommy. _We_ are his parents. When it comes time to tell him about his father, I'll be honest, but right now, he doesn't know any better. And I guarantee you that after I tell him, he'll still look at you as his mom because you've been here since he was born. SO, you deserve to celebrate mother's day too because you _are_ his mommy. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex replied squeezing Piper's hand and rubbing her thumb over the "A" on her ring finger. Hopefully soon, Piper would have a ring on top of that "A". Alex just had to get Nicky's blessing; something that was still a worrisome thought.

"Plus, if we ever choose to add any more children to this family, I don't want one kid calling you Alex and the rest mom. It's just weird."

Alex eyes grew wide as she listened to Piper's statement. Piper was avoiding eye contact as she waited for Alex's reply. There was even a small blush prevalent on her cheeks.

"Another kid?"

"I mean…If you want…We've just never talked about anything pertaining to the distant future really unless it's like a month away."

Alex sat back in her chair and analyzed the subject Piper had just brought up. If they were to have more children, they obviously couldn't conceive the natural way. They would have to look into invitro, adoption or a surrogate. In all honesty, Alex hadn't ever thought about the subject so she couldn't necessarily agree or disagree at this point in time. What she did know, was that she would do anything to make Piper happy.

"I don't know, Piper. I've never really sat and actually thought about Conner having a sibling or what we would have to do to get pregnant."

"I'm not saying we have to do it today…I'm just talking about in a year or two, if we decided to go through with it. Obviously right now isn't the ideal time considering everything that's going on with your store expanding, Conner about to turn two, and Nicky." Piper gauged Alex's face before she continued.  
"I think it could be fun to have a little girl…We only have experience with boys, so it could be like a new adventure."

"A girl? You already have this planned out don't you?" Alex smirked.

Piper nodded.

"With how advanced invitro is nowadays, you can basically pick the gender of your baby before they plant the embryo inside."

"I definitely agree that right now isn't an optimal time, but I'm not going to agree or disagree at this point. Okay? I think we should continue discussing it and let me think about it before we make any life changing decisions. Plus there would be things like are you sure you want to carry another child, how would it affect Conner, or are we ready to even take this next step."

Piper smiled at the brunette sitting across from her. A part of her was thankful that Alex took this discussion more seriously than she thought she would. Piper knew deep down that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Alex and no one else. Grinning Piper, replied.

"So I'm carrying if we do this?"

"Fuck yeah. I couldn't deal with something moving inside of me. You've done it before. I'll be there for the emotional support."

Alex chuckled.

"Deal, babe. This discussion is to be continued."

With Alex wanting to propose, this only helped lock down the idea of her and Piper being ready to take this next step.

* * *

"What do you mean Nicky doesn't have visitation privileges today?"

Alex's temper was already to the point of boiling over. It had been raining the whole way up to Litchfield causing it to take four hours instead of three to reach the prison.

"I'm sorry ma'am…She was sent to solitary confinement for a little timeout."

"How long is this _timeout_ supposed to take?"

"I can't disclose any more information ma'am. I've already said too much."

"So I just drove four damn hours to be told I can't visit her. I mean a call would've been nice so I didn't have to waste my day driving up here."

The young CO, a blonde haired woman, looked as if she was about to get fired on the spot for even telling Alex that Nicky was taken to SHU.

"You'll just have to wait until she contacts you, ma'am."

"Okay." Alex huffed. "Thanks."

Walking back to her car, Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Piper's number.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi, Pipes."_

" _Is everything okay, Al? Did you already see Nicky?"_

" _No. I'm actually on my way home." Alex could hear Conner's giggles in the background, causing her mood to lighten a bit._

" _What? Why?"_

" _Nicky got sent to Solitary…I don't know why, but knowing her she probably couldn't hold her tongue at whatever was being said. That's just my guess. I've heard inmates can be sent to solitary for the craziest shit."_

" _Well, we'll be here when you get home. Sorry you had to spend your day like this."_

 _Alex sighed, "It's alright. Maybe some time alone will cause her to face those demons that have been haunting her for the past twenty years."_

" _Maybe so, Al." Piper paused. "Travel safe and I'll see you when you get home."_

" _Okay, kid. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Al."_

* * *

 **The next day… Mother's Day…**

Alex had woken earlier than Piper, on this particular Sunday. When she rolled over, she was blessed with the sight of Piper sprawled out on her back, her head tilted towards Alex, and her mouth slightly open. The bed sheet had bunched around her hips giving Alex a perfect view of her girlfriends toned stomach and the blue sports bra she had worn to bed. Placing a gentle kiss to Piper's forehead, Alex clambered out of bed and down to the kitchen to prepare Piper breakfast in bed.

While waiting for the bacon to sizzle, Alex reached into the very top of a cabinet to retrieve the project Barbara and Conner worked on for Piper's mother's day present. The gift was a picture frame with Conner's hand prints around it. At the bottom, Barbara had painted the word "Mom" inside of a red heart. The picture in the frame was a picture of Piper when she had first met Conner after coming out of recovery. Her hair was a mess but her eyes were full of love as she cradled her newborn.

After placing Piper's breakfast and a glass of orange juice on a tray, Alex left the kitchen to go and grab Conner who had been awake for a few minutes. Alex had taken to baby monitor with her into the kitchen to ensure Piper would be asleep when they walked in. Thankfully Conner was in a better mood than usual upon waking up. Conner followed Alex back into the kitchen to grab the gift he had made her. The gift Alex had gotten Piper was in her bedside table.

Quickly feeding the toddler, Alex then led him down the hall towards the master suite.

"Don't drop your picture, okay? Hold onto it with both hands."

Conner nodded and did as he was told.

Upon entering the master bedroom, Piper was in the same position Alex had left her in.

Setting the tray down on the nightstand, Alex bent down to lift Conner and his picture up onto the bed, and leaned down to place a tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Piper stirred slightly and Alex placed another kiss upon her lips.

When Piper finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with Conner pouncing on top of her.

"Hi, babe."

Piper cradled her sons face and placed a kiss on his nose causing him to giggle.

"We made you breakfast." Alex cheered as she watched the two interact.

The blonde sat up and rested her back against the headboard. Seeing the breakfast that Alex had made for her caused her to gasp.

"Alex…You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. It's part of your mother's day gift."

Alex sat the tray in front of Piper and bent down to kiss her lover once more.

While Piper sat in bed eating, she was presented with her gift from Conner. Upon looking at the picture, tears filled Piper's eyes.

"Conner, this is so sweet." Piper cooed as she beamed at the picture. Placing a kiss on her son's head, she remembered that Conner had made something similar for Alex. Moving the tray back to the night stand, Piper hopped out of bed and walked towards the walk-in.

When Piper arrived back in bed, Piper saw she was clutching a medium sized bag in her hand.

"This one's for you, babe. From Conner and I."

Opening the gift, Alex found two pictures. One identical to Piper's, except the picture inside of the frame was one of her and Conner giggling as she fed him in his high chair. Alex's face was broke out in a genuine smile and Conner's mouth was wide open in a giggle.

"Pipes…"

Piper grinned widely at her lover.

"Look at the other one. It's for your desk at work."

The second picture was a picture of all three of them. The photo was recent. They were sitting at the picnic table at Barbara and Jim's house. Conner was standing on the bench in between them as they smiled at the camera.

"Happy Mother's Day, baby." Piper leaned forward to capture Alex's lips in a tender kiss.

"These are fucking great."

When Alex noticed that Conner was getting bored of sitting in bed, she rolled to the side of the bed and opened her bedside table to retrieve Piper's final gift.

"This is yours too."

Piper looked surprise as she turned her attention towards Alex's hand. Automatically she knew it was a piece of jewelry just from looking at the long, velvet box.

Alex pulled Conner into her lap as she gave the gift to her girlfriend.

Taking it from Alex's hand, she slowly opened it to find a sliver necklace with a ruby stone dangling from it.

"Alex, this is beautiful."

"It's Conner's birthstone." Alex smiled. "Happy Mother's Day, Pipes."

Piper was trying to keep her tears at bay as she poured out her love to Alex in a slow and passionate kiss. Conner's rustling broke them from their moment.

"Thank you for these great gifts, sir." Piper tickled Conner's sides, provoking a fit of giggles.

There was no other place Piper wanted to be than sitting here with her girlfriend and son.

Later that day as Alex and Piper were cuddled on the couch, Piper was asleep with her head in Alex's lap and Conner was roaming around the living room. Alex heard Conner calling out for someone's attention and Piper was right. Conner indeed did call her momma. His eyes were locked onto hers as he called for her. The little boy was standing at the window pointing at an airplane that was making its way across the sky.

Alex's heart was full of love and her first official Mother's Day had been made.

 **A/N: So now you know what Alex and Jim were talking about a couple of chapters back. Shoutout to the guests who guessed correctly.**

 **This was the longest chapter in a while. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Hope everyone has a good day!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"Conner, be careful please."

Piper was sitting on the ragged, old couch that Alex kept from her mother's house observing how Conner was attempting to interact with a five month old Finn. It wasn't really interacting, it was more Conner gave Finn a toy and Finn put it in his mouth or flung it down to the ground. Conner would take that toy away and give Finn another, just to repeat the same process over and over again. It was keeping both kids quiet, and for that, Piper was thankful.

Polly and Pete were out spending the night at the Four Seasons celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary, leaving Piper to babysit Finn for twenty-four hours. This was Polly's mother's day present from Piper since Polly had given Piper a half of a day off. Piper hoped that Alex took tonight seriously, but on the other hand, the blonde saw this as a test for her and Alex to see if they could manage two children. So far, Piper thought it was easy. Finn was an extremely happy baby and Conner was going through a stage where he was constantly being sweet. Piper only hoped that this stage would stay so she and Alex wouldn't have to endure the dreaded, "Terrible Two's."

"Mommy, sit."

Conner patted the space next to him as he sat next to Finn on the floor. Sitting up was a new milestone the infant had reached recently. It was all Polly could talk about for a solid week as she constantly showed Piper pictures and videos of the infant's new skill.

"Mommy, sit!"

Conner repeated the phrase with a little more demand this time.

"Okay." Piper laughed. "Okay, I'm sitting."

The sun was just about to set outside the penthouse and the boys had already been fed. All Piper was waiting on was for her lover to get home. Alex had stayed late to assist her employees in taking their monthly inventory.

As soon as Piper was situated on the floor next to her son, he automatically sat down in her lap. Conner had always been a momma's boy although, he was quickly starting to have separation anxiety from Alex also. Every morning when Alex would leave for work, Conner would accompany her to the elevator and wait patiently until the elevator opened. As soon as the doors open, his demeanor would instantly change to sullen one as if he thought the elevator wasn't going to come that day. There were no tears like when Piper would leave, and for that Alex was thankful.

The time had seemed to get away from Piper as she played with both boys on the floor because she didn't even hear the door open. All she heard was Alex.

"What the-?"

The look on Alex's face was priceless.

"Piper… Why do we all of a sudden have two children?"

Conner got up from his spot in Piper's lap and ran face first into Alex's legs, wrapping his little arms around her. All Alex could recognize out of his sentence was the word 'Momma' and 'play', although Conner's sentences were getting more understandable when he slowed down.

Piper got up from her spot on the floor and sauntered over to Alex with a wide grin.

"Hi, babe."

Alex dodged the kiss that Piper tried to plant on her check.

"Piper…Is that Finn?"

Piper chuckled as she grasped both of Alex's hands that were holding her forearms so she could properly kiss her girlfriend.

"Yes…That's Finn, Al. I _told_ you this morning that we're watching him for the night. It's Polly and Pete's fifth anniversary."

Alex bent down to pick up her own child and walked further into the living room, skeptically looking at the infant. Placing Conner back on the floor, Alex continued to observe Finn blowing raspberries.

Piper stood behind the couch observing her girlfriend, silently giggling to herself. It was as if all of Alex's parenting skills had gone out the window at the sight of the five month old.

"Did you say we're watching him for the night, babe? I could've sworn you said next week. We had dinner plans."

"Yes, Al. Twenty-Four hours. And no, it's tonight. We're just going to have to postpone our night out."

The more Alex observed the two children on the floor, the more she started to conjure up different ideas as to why Piper was so giddy about babysitting along with having her own child. Her number one reason she came up with was to see how they managed two children after their talk over lunch earlier on in the week. She just hadn't expected Piper to take action so quickly. It wasn't that Alex didn't want to look after Finn, she just would've liked some sort of heads up to mentally prepare herself.

They had traveled to Polly's house multiple times on the weekends to have a grill-out and have meetings about Popi, but she and Piper were never left alone with the two children like they were now. Not wanting to burst Piper's bubble, Alex let the skepticism go and decided she could survive twenty-four hours. Plus, if Finn was anything like Conner, it should be very easy.

Turning around on her knees, her thighs and lower abdomen pressing into the back of the couch, Alex spoke up.

"You _so_ owe me."

Piper widely grinned and cupped her girlfriends face to quickly kiss her before running around the couch to continue interacting with her son and nephew. The blonde reminisced back to all the time she would play with her son on the floor. Back to when he couldn't squirm away from her and wanted to be close to his mommy.

Alex watched the trio play for a few moments before disappearing down the hall to change into something more comfortable. Piper grinned to herself as she couldn't contain her excitement to see how the night turned out.

The very first time Alex picked up Finn to hold him, Conner immediately grew whiny and flabbergasted that she was paying attention to Finn and not him. Alex reassured the toddler that she could multi-task as she held the infant and kept her eyes glued on whatever Conner was doing. At one point, Conner even climbed on the couch and sat next to Alex, wanting to assist in holding the baby. Alex had propped Finn sitting up between Conner's legs and the toddler had immediately wrapped his arms around Finn's torso. The excitement and adoration on Piper's face didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Piper looked on from her spot on the other side of Alex and was in awe of seeing her son, her girlfriend, and Finn having a moment. It only gave her a little bit of hope for that second child that she longed for. When she and Alex had discussed having a child, Piper only very briefly touched on the subject of how bad she wanted a second baby, but Alex had failed to see the longing. Now that Conner was growing up, the intoxicating smell on the top of his head was disappearing and he rarely wanted to be held unless it was him who initiated the action. The only time Piper got to hold her son was when he woke up in the morning or on the occasional nights she put him to bed. Just once more she wanted to have her own infant. She missed the days spent just feeding and being close to her child.

When it came time for the two boys to go to bed, Piper pulled a fast one on Alex. Piper had quickly grabbed her son and left Alex to deal with a now very fussy Finn. When Alex had tried to protest, Piper explained that Finn's playpen was in their room and disappeared down the hallway.

This wasn't foreign to Alex, but this also wasn't her child. With Conner it took reading a book, and a few pats on the back to get him to sleep every night, with Finn, Alex had no clue. She had remembered all the times she spent with Conner when he was this small, but she never really put him to bed. Conner had always seemed to just fall asleep in her arms.

Alex re-positioned Finn in her arms and gazed down at the infant.

"Don't make this hard for me, okay kid? You work with me and I'll work with you."

Just like she always did with Conner, Alex placed Finn on her shoulder and softly rubbed his back. Finn's whimpers were still very audible as he squirmed around on Alex's shoulder. Alex quickly decided that this simple way wasn't going to work.

Standing up and walking towards the master bedroom had seemed to calm the infant down significantly. Alex had started to walk from one end of the hall to the front door with a slight rock in her pace. Anything to get this baby to go sleep. The longer she paced, the more she found out that Conner was an easy baby, Finn, not so much.

When Piper came out of Conner's room, she found her girlfriend pacing up and down the hallway with a still slightly fussy Finn. Automatically, Piper felt a feeling of regret not giving Conner to Alex, but Piper reminded her this was a test for Alex just as much as it was for herself.

"Hey babe, you need some help?"

Alex looked up from her pacing and locked eyes with her girlfriend. Finn was almost asleep, but Alex could tell that he was fighting it. Occasionally he'd fall asleep for a second or two but then wake himself back up again. He needed an extra little push to send him into that restful sleep.

"Uhh...Not really…He's just fighting his sleep."

"Let me get his blanket, and we can put him in his playpen. There will be less distractions in there."

Alex nodded and made her way into her and Piper's bedroom.

Piper was right. As soon as Alex laid Finn down and placed his blanket protectively around him, Finn gave into the sleep that was threatening to overtake him. The blonde stood in awe of the tiny infant as she watched his thin lips suck in every other breath.

Alex glanced over at Piper who was watching her closely with an adoring smile.

"What?"

"You're a great mom."

The brunette blushed, mumbled a quick thanks, and bent down to adjust Finn's blanket one more time before grabbing her lover's hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

Piper and Alex chatted over a glass of wine while the blonde waited for a load of laundry to be done. Alex had informed Piper that there were only two mere weeks until the contractor came by to talk about moving to the new store.

The blonde could tell just from looking at Alex's façade when she talked about her store that she had found her calling with being a business owner. It was crazy to Piper to think about where Alex was when they met to where she was now. It was a phenomenal transformation.

Piper was so entranced in her thoughts she hadn't even heard Alex get up from the island to remove the clothes from the dryer. When the blonde looked up, she was blessed with a view of Alex's ass. The tight capris' she had changed into accentuated her lower half perfectly. The nice, tight curves of Alex's body constantly made Piper's mouth water. Every time Alex's shirt would ride up when she bent over also granted Piper with the perfect view of part of Alex's thong that was raised slightly above where her jeans rested on her hips. The longer she stared, the more she felt her arousal heighten.

Their sex life had gotten a little bit better since Alex complained, but Piper hadn't been this turned on in what seemed like ages. It was like her body had been taken over and she was no longer in control.

* * *

Alex hadn't even heard Piper come up behind her, all she felt was her arms wrap around from behind and a pair of soft lips nibbling at her ear lobe. Piper started to trail her hands down to the button and zipper of Alex's capris'. With Piper's breath on her neck and the blonde now teasingly stroking over her quickly dampening thong, Alex couldn't but let out a low moan from deep in her throat.

"Pipes, what… _Fuck…_ what are you doing?"

Piper didn't speak. She allowed her actions to speak for her.

Before Alex knew it, Piper had slammed the dryer door closed and shoved Alex up against it. The rate at which Piper was going was animalistic and frantic. Alex's senses were in overload trying to discern what was going on.

"Piper… _Ahhh_ …The Kids…"

Piper had already pushed Alex's t-shirt up above her chest and was sucking at Alex's stiffening nipples through the fabric of her black cotton bra, letting her palm massage the neglected one. Alex's hand shot out to bring Piper as painfully close to her as she could to maximize the amount of pleasure that was already shooting through her body, the other had reached behind her to grip the edge of the dryer.

Switching to the other breast, Piper heard her lover let out a small whimper from the missing contact. Alex's breath was already hitching the longer she lavished attention on Alex's plentiful chest. Piper was in no mood to waste time shedding clothes, she wanted Alex as fast as she could possibly have her.

As soon as Piper started trailing her lips down Alex's slightly toned abs, she could feel Alex quiver beneath her. It was amazing to the blonde at how she could quickly turn Alex into a pile of mush, and how fast Alex could do the same to her with just a simple caress. Piper could feel Alex's grip start to tighten the closer she moved to the place she knew Alex needed her.

With one look back up towards her lover from where she was kneeling, Piper found Alex intently staring at her with a heaving chest and heavily lidded, lust filled eyes. Piper couldn't even tell the difference between Alex's emerald orbs and blown out irises.

Keeping eye contact with her girlfriend, Piper slowly worked Alex's pants down to her ankles and started to slowly trail her finger tips up and down the inside and outside of her thighs, each time growing closer and closer to Alex's center. Alex's would hold her breath in anticipation as she thought Piper was finally going to give her the relief she so desperately needed, but would let out a strong huff when Piper didn't fulfill the need.

Piper knew as soon as she pulled down Alex's panties that she wouldn't be able to exhibit the same amount of self-control she was using now. Just being face to face with Alex's sex was causing her mouth to water almost uncontrollably. Alex's arousal was already prevalent as it started to gather on her milky, toned thighs. Piper could already smell the fragrance that was prominently, Alex.

Wanting to tease Alex a little further, Piper kept the eye contact and placed soft, wet kisses dangerously close to her lover's panty line, outlining the entire V-shape. The rate at which Piper was going was slowly killing Alex. The growing ache between her legs was becoming almost unbearable.

When Piper reached the top of the thong, she gently grasped the lace between her teeth and slightly pulled upwards until Alex's folds were slightly protruding from the fabric. The raspy moan that emanated from Alex's mouth caused Piper to notice her lover's grip get tighter in her hair and feel a shot of pleasure radiate throughout her body.

"Piper…"

Alex's moan was breathy.

The blonde let Alex's thong snap back to her center as she looped her index fingers in the sides and pushed it down her long legs that seemed to stretch for miles. Alex kicked the articles of clothing that were now pooled at her feet, to the side.

Alex already seemed to know the drill. The brunette automatically threw her leg over Piper's shoulder as the blonde gripped her thigh with one hand and snaked the other to palm her ass. The grip in Piper's hair never loosening.

Once again, not breaking the eye contact with Alex, Piper leaned forward and took one broad lick with the flat of her tongue all the way from Alex's glistening opening to her protruding clit. The string of moans that resulted in Alex throwing her head back in ecstasy caused Piper to feel her own center clench with a strong need.

Feeling an overwhelming urge of desire course through her body, Piper repeated the action once more and sealed her lips around Alex's hardened button, letting her tongue swirl around it.

Continuing to knead at Alex's firm ass, Piper relished in the way the brunettes hips were already starting to slightly buck into her face to get more friction.

Already feeling as if she could explode, Alex can't help but gasp when she feels Piper tease her entrance with two fingers. The waves of pleasure riding through her body were electrifying. She and Piper had engaged in sex in this quick, frantic way before, but the roles had always been reversed. It was Piper receiving and Alex giving. This was a whole new level of pleasure the raven-haired woman was experiencing.

With Alex practically dripping, Piper was able to slide into Alex with no resistance. Never letting up the ministrations with her tongue and finding the perfect rhythm with her fingers, Piper was determined to send this woman over the edge.

Delving deeper into the warm, silky depths of Alex's sex, Piper curved her fingers into the fleshy spot against her front wall with every other thrust. Alex was growing closer and closer to release as Piper heard her breath get faster and more ragged with each intake of air. The level of pleasure and pain mixed together from Alex pulling Piper's hair was causing the blonde to work faster.

Thighs were trembling and the selfish grind into Piper's face grew more broken as the brunette felt the familiar coil in her stomach start to burst as when Piper slightly grazed her teeth over her clit. Everything grew tense for a split second and it was like fireworks erupted inside her body. The rate at which Alex was repeating her lover's name was almost a chant.

Piper could feel Alex's walls painfully clench around her fingers as she powered through. A gush of Alex's release poured out onto her chin and forearm as she felt her lover spasming above.

When Piper felt that it was safe to remove herself from Alex, she heard the older woman whimper as she lost contact. Alex's eyes were closed and she was heavily leaning and clutching onto to the dryer as she tried to regulate her breathing.

A chaste kiss on Alex's mound caused her to finally open her eyes and look down at her lover. Piper's chin was glistening and she was slightly giggling.

"What's so funny, kid?'

Alex was still slightly out of breath and her voice was raspier than usual. Piper pulled up Alex's thong and capris' as she stood up to face her lover. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Piper replied.

"I don't know where that came from."

Alex smirked at her girlfriend as she buttoned her pants.

"Me either, but feel free to continue."

Piper returned the smirk and leaned into passionately kiss her lover, letting Alex taste herself on her lips.

Before Alex could even get her hands under Piper's shirt, Finn could be heard wailing from their bedroom. At first Piper was confused as to why there was an infant in their apartment but was quickly reminded by her lover that they were watching him for the night.

* * *

Throughout the night, Finn woke up periodically needing to be changed or fed. Apparently sleeping through the night was a foreign subject to him, unlike Conner at his age.

With Alex so sated from her and Piper's encounter in the laundry room, she only woke up two out of the four times that Finn woke up, but those two times, she took over allowing Piper to go back to sleep.

Piper secretly looked on in awe as she observed her girlfriend tending to Finn. Parenting looked so natural on her and she did a damn good job of it. The only obstacle was convincing Alex that they could handle two children.

With Finn staying over, Piper's longing for a second child, only grew stronger and near uncontrollable.

* * *

After Polly had picked up Finn and profusely thanked the two women, Alex's phone had started to ring from its spot in the kitchen.

The automated recording at the beginning served as huge relief after hearing it was from Litchfield.

The voice at the end was the icing on the cake after she accepted the call, but the first words out of Nicky's mouth were just a reminder of how far from okay everything was between them.

 **A/N: I've had some major writer's block this week. I apologize for messing up the routine update.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

 _After Polly had picked up Finn and profusely thanked the two women, Alex's phone had started to ring from its spot in the kitchen._

 _The automated recording at the beginning served as huge relief after hearing it was from Litchfield._

 _The voice at the end was the icing on the cake after she accepted the call, but the first words out of Nicky's mouth were just a reminder of how far from okay everything was between them._

* * *

" _How's that married life treating ya, Vause?"_

 _Alex thought to herself, "_ Only if Nicky knew."

" _We're great Nick." Alex quickly changed the subject to spare herself an afternoon of anger and regret. "How are you? What happened?"_

" _Well, a C.O. was telling me to clean up my bunk with the maxi pads because they don't provide us with cleaning shit._ _ **Fucking**_ _maxi pads. He kept on and kept on riding my ass and I finally told him to kiss my ass. That was the end of it. I spent two and a half weeks in a concrete box wondering if I was finally losing my shit."_

" _Maxi pads?"_

 _This was even a surprise to Alex._

" _Yeah." Nicky chuckled. "Maxi Pads. And you know, we can't even sleep_ _ **inside**_ _our beds. We have to lay on top of the blanket with another blanket over us. Don't ask me why, but there's some fucking crazy rules in here."_

 _Alex wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't want to comment on how horrendous the circumstances were in there, but she didn't want the conversation to be over._

" _Did you get a work assignment yet? You didn't have one the last time we spoke."_

 _As soon as Alex finished her sentence, she heard a loud thump against the wall and a piercing scream directly after. From where Alex was sitting at the island in the kitchen, she suspected Conner rammed into the wall on accident. There was a toy car strung out in front of him as he sat with his mouth wide open in a scream. Huge tears were streaming down his face. Alex would've been right there to console him if Piper hadn't of already been walking towards him from where she was sitting in the living room. This wasn't something new Conner had started. When he would get going pretty fast, his little legs sometimes failed to coordinate with the rest of his body, something that was completely common in small children. Most of the time, Conner would laugh at himself and get back up, but occasionally he would bump into something and need some consoling._

" _Vause? Vause?!"_

 _Alex recognized she was distracted by her toddler and hadn't heard a word Nicky said._

" _Shit…Sorry, Nicky. Conner fell. He's alright though."_

" _Jesus fucking Christ, Alex."_

 _Alex perked up at the use of her name. Nicky never used her first name. Not unless she was about to get an earful and the brunette wasn't going to stand for it. She was tired of Nicky not giving Piper a chance and she was tired of Nicky mocking her for growing up._

" _What Nicky? I don't know what to tell you anymore. Yes I have a girlfriend, yes I have taken in her son as my own. Does this change_ _ **anything**_ _about our relationship? No, it doesn't and you should_ _ **fucking**_ _know that. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you Nicky, but why can't you see that I'm happy?"_

 _All of a sudden Alex realized what she was saying. It was like her body had shut off and her mouth had taken over. It was almost like Piper's foot in mouth disease was contagious. When she looked up, Piper was sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her and Conner was sitting in between them. Piper's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide._

" _Well Vause…Why don't you tell me how you really feel? Your best friend is in fucking prison and you'd rather be off playing house."_

 _Alex knew she was about to get angry, so for the sake of her girlfriend and son, she quietly padded out of the kitchen and into the spare bedroom that posed as her in home office but it was mainly used to store junk._

" _You know Nicky, my ass would be sitting right there with you if I hadn't of met Piper. I guarantee it."_

" _Playing mommy and wife isn't you, Vause. You're too powerful and dominant to do shit like that. The Alex I know, has women practically eating out of the palm of her hand, you don't have to do shit to have women flocking around you. That penthouse that you're living in doesn't scream family, it screams power. How could you pick domestication over a life of freedom?"_

 _Alex chuckled in disbelief while she shook her head. She did have freedom. She wasn't free when she was snorting coke and spending her nights in the clubs. The drugs and the alcohol had nearly strangled her to death from the hold they placed on her body. Piper and Conner had helped her to break those chains and soar into a life she never thought she would enjoy, but found herself falling in love with her little family more and more each day. She just couldn't get Nicky to realize that._

" _I am free, Nicky." Alex's tone was smooth and confident. "I don't have that_ _ **shit**_ _dragging me down or wasting my time anymore. I haven't had anything dragging me down but_ _ **you,**_ _as shitty as that is to say. I have been trying to help you Nicky. I sent you to I don't know how many rehabs and took who knows how many bags of that shit away from you so maybe, just maybe I could get it through your hard head that you too can find happiness. I found my priorities and grew up. No, letting it go wasn't easy, but Nicky, almost two years away from it, and you can see the changes. I just hope you would open your eyes and make those changes for yourself."_

 _The only way Alex knew Nicky was still on the other end was from her heavy breathing. Alex knew Nicky was getting pissed off for being talked down upon, but Alex was tired of Nicky throwing punches when she didn't even need too. She and Piper had never once done anything to Nicky to be so hostile. Alex had just broken through that barrier she had been wanting to break for the past month and she couldn't feel any better about it._

 _Two minutes had passed and Nicky hadn't said a word. Conner was now beating and scratching on the door trying to get to Alex. The smells drifting down the hall from the kitchen signaled that Piper had started cooking dinner._

 _Alex decided to end the silence._

" _Nicky, I'm coming up this Saturday and we're gonna finish this conversation. Think about what I've said, scream, yell, be pissed off, but we're gonna talk like grown women. Find that happiness, don't wait to let it find you or you'll just continue to suffer. See you Saturday."_

 _With that Alex ended the phone call and let out a long, shaky breath._

 _All the things she had said to Nicky had been built up for the past year it seemed like. Alex was tired of seeing her best friend struggle and continue to fight herself. If Nicky was going to listen to someone, it would be Alex. Alex only hoped that Nicky would listen and hear her out._

* * *

Upon opening the bedroom door, she found Conner swinging from the door knob, trying to get into the room to see his momma. The smile that erupted across the toddlers face seemed to have destroyed every thought that was just running through her head.

"Hi, kid."

Alex smiled back and swooped Conner up in a swinging hug, evoking a long giggle from his little body. His giggles were music to her ears and an instant stress relief.

Settling the little boy on her hip, Alex followed the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen and found her lover hunched over the stove.

Piper hesitantly looked towards her lover not knowing the state of mind she would be in but was blessed with a beaming smile while her girlfriend held their son.

"Everything okay, babe?"

Alex walked behind her lover and wrapped her open arm around Piper's tiny waist, observing the soup she was stirring in a steaming pot. The taller woman set the now squirming little boy in his high chair and placed a chaste kiss to Piper's cheek.

"Yeah."

"Did the phone call go okay? You kind of went off in a rant…"

Piper kept herself busy scooping the soup out of the pot and pouring it into the bowls.

"I think it went how it should have went all along. I got what I finally needed to say off my chest. She didn't have much to say."

Alex grabbed a bowl off the counter and sat down at the island next to Conner. Piper did the same as she placed pieces of toast and on Conner's high chair, periodically feeding him bites of her soup. He had become insistent he could feed himself, but nearly every meal ended up with Piper or Alex feeding the uneaten food to him.

"I'm gonna go up there next Saturday." Alex continued. "I'm fucking tired of her attitude and this hostility when she doesn't even know the situation. If she wouldn't have been so wrapped up in that lifestyle she would know you two and know everything that's going on."

"Momma! I thirsty."

Piper started to get up, but Alex stopped her.

"I got it."

"Thanks babe... I definitely think that this will be good for you two. She's projecting her feelings onto you because she feels threatened. So I think this will be good. She can't necessarily run away, and now that you've put the bug in her ear that you're fed up, maybe this will help things."

Alex nodded while she gave Conner his sippy cup, giggling at the trail of soup dribbling down Conner's chin.

"She didn't say one word. I could hear her huffing so I know she didn't hang up." Alex paused to wipe her mouth. "That's how she would act when she'd get in trouble in school before she knew to use her sarcastic mouth."

Piper grabbed Alex's thigh with her free hand as soon as she sat back down.

"Baby steps, Al. Baby steps."

* * *

"So you two want to have a baby together? Is that what you're telling me?"

Polly sat across the table picking at her salad as Piper explained her extreme want for a little girl.

"Uhh…I'd say it's more _me_ right now than her. We've talked a couple of times about potentially having another child, but she's still iffy. Which I understand, but Pol, you're a mom, you know how intoxicating that scent on top of their head is."

Polly nodded while Piper continued.

"I just miss the little things like that, and babysitting your son last weekend did _nothing_ to help that."

"What is Alex's opinion on this? What all has she said?"

"We've agreed that if we decide to try for another one, I'd carry."

"Obviously. Have you seen her figure Piper? Pregnancy would send that shit flying out the door and we don't know if her body can bounce back as fast as yours did."

Piper burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You're more worried about my girlfriends figure than my own, thanks Pol."

"I'm just saying." Polly shrugged.

"She doesn't necessarily want one right now considering her business is booming and about to move into a bigger location, but she suggested in a year or two, but Polly I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Do you want to keep Finn for a week instead of twenty four hours? That might put a damper on things."

Piper rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her water.

"That might make it worse."

Polly's eyes went wide.

"I guess it's a good thing you're batting for the other team now, now you have a big fat fucking zero chance of getting pregnant. I feel you'd already be pregnant if Alex was a man."

"I probably would be. Look at how fast I got pregnant after I talked to Jake about having kids. What was it? A month? Two months? We didn't play around."

"But this time Pipes, you're gonna have to do IVF. You have realized that right?"

Polly accepted the check from the waitress and signed the receipt while listening to Piper. It was her little way of saying sorry for springing a weekend conference on the blonde at the last minute. Piper wasn't exactly happy about having to spend the day looking at new packaging for the products at a conference in Pennsylvania because she would leave the night before Alex went to talk to Nicky, but she would be back before Alex returned. She knew Alex was already getting nervous just from the way she had been acting as the week grew closer to Saturday.

"Yes Pol. I know. I also know that in-vitro can take years and thousands of dollars before it works. I've done my research."

The short brown haired woman shook her head as she stood up.

"If you want two kids, go for it. But I've heard one is one and two seems like twenty."

* * *

The night before Alex was to visit Nicky, the brunette found her nerves growing by the second. Piper had already left for Pennsylvania and Conner had already been put to bed, leaving Alex to her thoughts as she busied herself around the penthouse.

Alex lingered in Conner's room much longer than usual after he had fallen asleep in her arms. She couldn't find the will-power to put him in his crib because then she would've been alone, but once her arms had started to shake from Conner's weight in her arms, she laid him gently in his bed.

The brunette had taken a long, steamy shower, tried to read a book, and face-timed Piper, but those three things had only helped a smidge. The next day was a big one for her and Nicky, she was either going to stand her ground or allow Nicky to demolish the self-confidence she had built over their phone-call. All Alex wanted was for Nicky to realize how happy she was.

Checking the locks, and turning off the lights, Alex checked on Conner one last time before retiring to her bedroom. The small boy was sprawled out in a slanted angle in his crib instead of the horizontal angle Alex had laid him down in. His hair was ruffled and his mouth was wide open as he clutched a stuffed dog he had grown attached to.

Alex reminisced back to when Conner was merely a week old and just laid in her arms, content with sleeping all day. That was their bonding time. Now their bonding time was playing with cars and blocks, or eating.

On her face-time call with Piper, her girlfriend had once again brought up the idea of a second child and how everything would have to work and how much money they would have to set aside. Alex had already looked up this information after she and Piper had first had their talk about a second child. It had been all Alex thought about at work one day. She even found herself spending more time in the children section of her store trying to get into a children mood. It wasn't that she was scared she wouldn't be a great parent, but actually enduring a pregnancy and forming that bond with a child while it's in the womb was overwhelming. It was overwhelming because she didn't know what to expect. She hadn't been around Piper when she was pregnant, it would be a whole new journey and Alex wasn't sure if she was ready to take it on.

What she wanted to take on, was marriage. Just yesterday she had met Jim at a local jeweler and picked out Piper's ring. It was currently sitting in her drawer at work locked away from any meddlers. Alex had conjured up the brilliant idea of taking the ring to show it to Nicky. Barbara had suggested taking something monumental such as a family picture or Piper herself, but Alex knew this was the game changer. Nicky was sure to realize how serious Alex was if she saw a glistening diamond waiting to reside on Piper's left, ring finger. All Alex had to do was run by the bookstore to pick it up on her way out of town in the morning.

Bending over the rails of Conner's crib, Alex pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead and adjusted his blanket to where it was covering him up again.

Alex had changed into a pair of old sweats and one of Piper's college sweaters as she climbed into bed. It was like a part of her was missing when she looked over towards Piper's side of the bed.

The brunette tossed and turned as she snuggled into Piper's pillow, but she couldn't persuade her mind to settle down. All thoughts were on tomorrow.

Deciding to watch some TV to distract herself, Alex switched it to the History channel and was enthralled in a documentary about John F Kennedy when she heard Conner's whimpers over the baby monitor. He would whimper for a few seconds and then it would go quite for a few minutes. Alex would get back into the documentary and then Conner would whimper again. After letting it go on for fifteen minutes, Alex decided that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep on his own and crawled out of bed to go get him.

Upon entering his room, she switched on the light and found Conner lying flat on his back with tears streaming down his face. Automatically Alex's mind began to race as to what could be wrong. This wasn't her first time keeping Conner by herself overnight, but it still worried her that she wouldn't be able to console him if he were to get out of hand.

"What's wrong babe?"

Conner slowly stood up as he used the rails to push himself into a standing position. The small boy automatically reached out for Alex as the tears slowly rolled down his face.

As soon as Alex picked him up, he clung to her like glue wrapping his arms and legs around her neck and burying his face in her neck.

"Okay, buddy. You're okay."

Alex debated trying to rock him back to sleep, but quickly made the decision to just put him in her bed. Piper wasn't keen on letting him sleep with them in fear that he wouldn't sleep in his room. Alex was sure he wasn't sick after asking him if anything hurt and checking his forehead for a fever. Conner just continued to whimper as he rubbed his face into Alex's sweater.

Settling the toddler into Piper's side of the bed, he automatically began to cry as Alex left his side to walk to hers. This was unlike Conner to be so clingy and scared. Quickly crawling into bed, Alex rolled onto her side and pulled Conner flush against her, cradling him like a newborn. Softly rubbing his back, Alex soothingly whispered to Conner until his cries had subsided and he was simply just lying in Alex's arms, tear strains streaking from his blue eyes.

"All better?"

Conner slightly nodded. Alex attempted to move him more onto Piper's side of the bed but he quickly started to whimper.

"What's wrong bud?"

Alex thought of every question to ask him what was wrong but Conner shook his head no to each and every one. It wasn't until Conner mumbled the word 'scared' that Alex realized what had happened. She internally cursed herself for not thinking of it.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Conner shook his head up and down.

Alex pulled the small boy in closer to her body as she continued to console him. It wasn't until close to midnight that Alex felt it was safe to move a now sleeping Conner to Piper's side, but she never let her hand move away from stroking his back, fearing he would wake up from loss of contact. She continued to rub his back and traced the outline of his face with the light from the TV.

His features were exactly like Piper's. The piercing blue eyes. The extremely long, and gorgeous eyelashes. The cute nose. The thin, pink lips that sucked in as he slept. Alex continued to gaze at the small boy until sleep too crept up on her.

 **A/N: I wrote this while traveling in the back of a tiny ass car. I'm pretty sure my laptop was bigger than the backseat so I'm not guaranteeing this chapter is great. Plus it's not edited. Sorry about that.**

 **Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A big thanks to WB79, chops1312, Librarybook, guest (mca), RJVause, Icarriedawatermelon, everyone else I have failed to mention (sorry, i'm about to pass out from exhaustion and am in need of a nap), and all the wonderful guests for the continued support. Your reviews give me the motivation to keep this story going so thank you for that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 22**_

" _Yeah babe, he's fine. Woke up this morning in a good mood. Ate some eggs and fruit for breakfast. Talked up a storm with me while I cooked so."_

 _Alex was standing in the closet talking to her lover on speakerphone as she threw on a black v-neck. She could hear the mumbling and chatter among the people around Piper at her conference._

" _That's just unlike him to have a nightmare."_

 _As soon as Alex woke up earlier that morning she had sent Piper a selfie of Conner cuddled next to her asleep. His hands were clutching at her sweater and his face was peaceful and serene. Piper automatically wanted to know why Alex had given in and let him sleep in their bed. Not that one time every once in a while was going to hurt because she too sometimes gave in, but she was curious as if it was Alex or Conner who was lonely. If she had to guess, she would guess both._

" _Pipes, he's a kid. Shit like this is normal, they have nightmares, they wet the bed, it's going to happen and we just have to go with it. It's not the end of the world."_

" _I know…I know… I just feel bad that he woke up like that."_

" _If it becomes a recurring thing, then I'll be concerned. So just relax babe."_

 _Alex pulled a pair of dark jeans off a hanger and slipped them on. She could hear Conner squealing in the living room where Barbara was watching him. Barbara had brought Conner a new toy truck and he was immediately infatuated with it. He had automatically shoved it in Alex's face asking her to open the plastic packaging._

 _The brunette had called Barbara and asked if she could come an hour early so she could run to her store to pick up the ring and swing back by the penthouse to shower and get ready. Alex wanted to let Jake's mother see the ring before she left. It was the least she could do for Barbara since she had voluntarily guided her through this rocky period with Nicky._

 _The ring was valiantly sitting next to the phone in its black, velvet box with the lid open. The light could be seen glimmering off the diamond every time the brunette walked past it. Alex knew Piper wasn't suspecting this at all. The only part of the future they had remotely talked about was having a second child. Alex almost felt like she was blindsiding her blonde._

" _Only if she knew." Alex thought with a slight smirk._

" _Alright, Al. I gotta go listen to why one bottle is more eco-friendly than the other and which ones have harmful toxins that could take away from our product. I love you and be safe traveling today. Tell Conner I love him and I'll see you when you get home."_

 _Alex chuckled while rubbing the P that sat proudly on her ring finger._

" _I'd intentionally choose the one Polly would hate since she made you go to that stupid thing. You guys just got new packaging like two years ago."_

" _Believe me, I've been conjuring up ways to get back at her. She's trying to keep up with the competition I guess. I don't know. "_

" _Okay, Pipes. I love you, and I'll text you when I get there."_

" _Okay babe. Have a good day."_

" _You too."_

Alex ended the phone call and glanced down at the engagement ring. The brunette knew it was the one when she first laid eyes on it. Now she just had to get through the day, and hopefully get Nicky's blessing.

As soon as Barbara heard the bedroom door open and footsteps growing louder and louder as they walked towards the living room, her eyes and ears perked up. All morning since Alex had arrived back from picking up the ring, she had been dying to see it, but Alex wouldn't allow her a peek until right before she left and the anticipation was damn near killing her. Every little noise from down the hall, Barbara jolted right up thinking it was Alex.

The moment Alex turned into the living room, she saw Barbara with a wide, eager grin on her face. Alex laughed to herself and reached into her jacket pocket.

"Okay Barbara. Here it is."

Barbara gasped as soon as Alex opened the lid of the ring box. Conner's head popped up when he heard the commotion. He quickly got up from his spot on the floor and grasped onto Alex's leg trying to get a peek at what she was holding in her hand.

"Alex! That's _gorgeous_! Jim described what it looked like when he came home the other day, but it's so much better in person. I think Piper is going to absolutely _love_ it." Barbara shrieked. "I'm so, so happy for you two!"

"Momma, I see it. I see it."

Alex lowered the ring to where Conner could see it but far enough he couldn't grab it.

"What do you think dude? Is it pretty?"

Conner nodded as he gazed at the shimmering piece of jewelry.

Putting the ring back in the safety of her pocket, Alex replied.

"I think she's going to love it too. It screams Piper when you look at it. I just need to get through today and then everything will fall into place." Alex bent down and picked up her son. "You be good today for Grandma and I'll be back tonight. Okay? Give me a kiss. "

Conner nodded and placed a sweet kiss on Alex's cheek. Barbara smiled up at the pair. It was amazing to her to see how Alex treated Conner and how well he was being raised. She couldn't be any more proud to have Alex as Conner's second mother.

Alex reciprocated the affection and placed Conner back down on the ground.

Barbara stood up and walked Alex to the door, but not before giving the taller woman a warm hug.

"You travel safe today. Take care of that diamond, and you call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks Barbara. Take care."

"Thanks, dear. See you soon."

Grabbing her keys and purse off the hook near the door, Alex headed for Litchfield Federal Penitentiary in hopes to straighten out her only family member out.

* * *

The usually long, scenic ride to Litchfield seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Alex's mind couldn't stay on one thing for more than a few seconds. She constantly looked over towards the passenger seat at the little velvet box, worried she had forgotten the ring.

With every tree she passed on the winding road, it was like a different memory of the past two years flashed in her mind. Some bad, but most were good.

 _The Birth of Conner, where it all started._

 _Starting to date Piper, when everything started to look up._

 _Nicky's withdrawals, the scariest things to watch someone go through._

 _The drug scare, when everything came crashing down in an instant._

 _The Adirondack Getaway, the start of something great and new._

 _Moving in together, one of the best decisions she ever made._

 _Nicky calling from Holding, the damper on her happy life._

 _Being called 'momma', experiencing a new level of love._

 _Asking for Jim's blessing to marry Piper, the day everything was put into perspective._

And here she was sitting in the near empty parking lot of Litchfield Penitentiary clutching Piper's engagement ring in between her thumb and index finger. The way the sun was beating down upon the ring through the windshield was exposing the true beauty of the ring. Alex was more nervous about presenting the ring to Nicky than proposing to Piper. With Piper, she felt excitement because she _wanted_ to spend the rest of her life with the blonde by her side. With Nicky, all she felt was nervousness because the thought of her best friend not accepting her new life was upsetting.

As she sat in thought, trying to conjure up the courage to open her car door, her phone alerted her with a text message.

 **From Piper: I'm about to get on the plane to head back home. Love you!**

Alex typed out a quick reply to her lover. A simple text suddenly gave her the courage she needed to go through with this confrontation.

 **To Piper: Just got to Litchfield. I love you too, Pipes. See you tonight.**

The emptiness of the parking lot helped ease her nerves slightly as she walked towards the front doors. The less amount of people in the visitation, the less distraction. Alex was continuously rubbing the diamond in her palm from where it sat upside down on her right ring finger. Turning it upside down was her way of it not distracting Nicky from the start. The only way she could get it into the visitation room with no problems was if she was wearing it. On the inside she was praising the high heavens that she was able to squeeze Piper's ring on her finger, considering her ring size was a half to a whole size bigger than her. Her preference from what she had also tried on when picking out Piper's engagement ring was just a diamond encrusted band itself, but if Piper wanted to buy her a diamond ring along the same lines as hers, Alex would happily wear it.

Alex had only been to visit Nicky once, but she already knew the routine. Her phone, wallet, and anything else on her person would be confiscated until the end of the visit. A C.O. would give her a pat down and a visitation badge. She would then wait a certain period time before she would actually be granted access to the visitation room, but before she went in, she got another thorough pat down from a correctional officer.

After the brunette had been given the go ahead into the visitation room and had completed her pat down, she chose a table towards the back of the visitation room. Alex sat with her back to the wall and her face towards the door Nicky would hopefully come out of. Inmates had the choice of seeing their visitors, so if they didn't come in, it was actually the visitor's loss since they were the ones who traveled to see the inmate. It wouldn't surprise Alex if Nicky didn't show up. Nicky always had a habit of going incognito after a blow up, but Alex had hope in the young woman.

When a trail of inmates came in single file, Alex felt her heart begin to race in fear Nicky wasn't going to show up. Glancing to the right of the room, she found a line of inmates intently watching the visitation with sullen looks as they looked at family members hugging and inmates smiling. An inmate with bright red lipstick, short curly brown hair, and sunglasses atop her head caught Alex's eye. This particular inmate was watching the door the inmates came through closely and also turning her head towards the door the inmates entered through to get to the visitation room. Alex kept watching her for a few moments and all of a sudden the inmate let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Alex followed her line of vision and saw the person she was watching for was Nicky.

Nicky slowly paced towards the table Alex was sitting at. The look on her face was unreadable, but her eyes were stuck on Alex's. Alex was unsure of what to do. She didn't know whether to stand up and greet Nicky or stay sitting and let her make the first move.

When Nicky reached the table, Alex noticed her heart rate was still frantic. At this point the older woman had started to spin Piper's ring around her finger as a calming mechanism, but was getting little to no relief from it. The screeching of Nicky pulling the chair across the concrete floor caused her to break the stare she had going with the wild haired woman. It wasn't that she was afraid of Nicky, she had never been afraid of Nicky. She was afraid of losing the only person she considered family. They had been friends since Alex was in the sixth grade and Nicky was in the fourth. It had been almost twenty five years of friendship and it would kill Alex to see her best friend walk away from it.

"Vause."

Nicky's tone wasn't cold, but it wasn't necessarily welcoming.

Alex took a deep breath and sat her hands on the wooden table, her left hand covering the right.

"Nicky."

* * *

"There's your momma, Conner!"

"Momma! Momma! Momma!"

Conner was practically trying to jump out of Barbara's arms as he saw his mother approaching them.

Barbara pointed towards Piper who was stepping off the escalator and put down her grandson. Automatically, Conner began to run as fast as he possibly could towards Piper, frantically moving his left arm and holding his sippy cup under his right. His wispy hair was bouncing up and down with every step.

Piper's face automatically lit up as she saw her baby boy running towards her with a wide grin. The blonde dropped her carry-on and knelt down just in time to have her son leap into her waiting arms, almost knocking her backwards with the force. Barbara's heart swelled at the sight.

"Hi, baby." Piper squeezed the toddler tight and placed kisses everywhere she could, evoking a fit of giggles from the small boy. "I missed you. Were you good for momma and grandma?"

Conner nodded his head up and down as he took a swig of his juice, suddenly captivated by the amount of people whizzing past them.

"Hi, Barbara." Piper gave the older woman a side hug as she bent down to pick up her luggage. "Was he okay for you?"

"Not a problem, as usual. How was your trip?"

"Ugh, so unnecessary and boring. I much rather would've stayed home with this little guy."

Piper tickled Conner's tummy, once again causing a strong fit of giggles to come from his mouth.

"Alex wasn't too happy about the trip from what she told me this morning when I arrived at the apartment."

The trio started to walk towards the airport entrance as they continued to speak.

"She definitely wasn't happy considering Polly sprung this on me so last minute plus she wasn't comfortable that I wouldn't be there to see her off this morning, but I trust you did a good job of giving her a pep talk."

Barbara smiled to herself as she remembered the little gem she got to lay her eyes on earlier that morning. Alex wasn't necessary worried that Piper wasn't there, but more worried about Nicky's reaction to Alex taking this next step with Piper.

"I did." Barbara replied as she reached for her car keys to her SUV that was waiting right outside the airport doors. "She's such a smart and strong woman, dear. I'm sure today will be just fine."

"I hope so." Piper murmured as she buckled Conner into his car seat and opened the passenger door to get in herself.

On the ride home, the two women once again had another talk about more children and how Alex was opening up to the idea. Barbara had to practically bite her tongue the whole way so she wouldn't ruin the surprise of the engagement ring. The older woman had been ecstatic to hear that the couple were thinking about having a second child.

When the trio finally made their way through the New York traffic and were pulling up to the apartment building, Barbara offered to help Piper take a now sleeping Conner and her luggage up to the apartment. Piper refused and told Barbara that she had done enough. The blonde woman even joked that she needed practice hauling a sleeping child and luggage that was about the weight of a new born and a diaper bag combined to get practice with two children. Barbara erupted into a fit of giggles at the remark and shook her head. Thanking her former mother-in-law, Piper turned and walked into the apartment building.

As soon as Piper got the door open, which was a hard task considering she had to fish in her carry on for her keys while juggling a sleeping toddler, she automatically threw her keys on the table, threw her bag over the back of the couch and took her toddler to her bedroom.

Piper gently laid Conner on Alex's side of the bed and removed his shoes and shorts leaving him in his t-shirt and diaper before walking into the walk-in closet and slipping off her heels. She undressed from her business attire and slipped into a pair of running shorts and one of Alex's long sleeve thermals, bringing it up to her face and breathing in Alex's scent before throwing it on.

The blonde grabbed her phone off the shelf in the closet where she had placed it upon entering and quickly texted her lover.

 **To Alex: Just made it home to the apartment. See you when you get home, babe.**

Piper laughed at her son who had his mouth wide open and his arm strung over his head. Quickly snapping a picture, she placed her phone on the night stand and crossed the room to use the restroom before getting into bed with her son.

Exiting the bathroom, Piper turned the lights off and slipped into bed. Cuddling up against her son with both their heads on Alex's pillow, Piper soon drifted off into a peaceful rest.

* * *

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Alex motioned towards the inmate she had been watching in the window.

Nicky glanced towards the window and shook her head, never taking her eyes off something carved into the wooden table. Alex noticed that Nicky had all of a sudden crawled into her little shell, wishing to avoid the elephant in the room.

"We just fuck occasionally. She has some fiancé on the outside named, Christopher. Her name is Lorna, Lorna Morello."

Alex was surprised there were places to fuck in prison. She figured they were watched twenty four, seven. On the other hand, she was ecstatic that Nicky had found somewhat of a companion, considering the circumstances.

"I saw her watching you through the window." Alex paused not knowing what to say next.

Nicky all of a sudden exhaled loudly.

"Say what you need to say, Vause. Our time is limited. I would hate to keep you from playing house."

Alex's jaw clenched at Nicky's snide comment. Under the table, she automatically started to rub the diamond with the pad of her thumb. It was going to have to make an appearance sometime, and she knew she damn well wanted Nicky to see it. She didn't care if she and Nicky said a word the whole time, but Alex was going to make sure she saw the ring. It traveled the three hours with her to serve a purpose.

Slipping the ring off her finger, Alex took a deep breath and held it out in front of Nicky with her thumb and index finger.

Nicky chuckled at the piece of jewelry.

"Is this your peace offering? Giving me diamonds to suck up? Let me tell you Vause, I don't do engagement rings, I-." Nicky suddenly stopped and stared at the tiny piece of silver that had a halo diamond with a diamond encrusted infinity band. She had answered her own question with her previous statement. "That's Piper's isn't it? You want to marry her. Don't you?"

Alex chewed on her lip before nodding confidently.

"Yeah Nicky, I do."

Nicky opened her mouth but Alex cut her off.

"Nicky…I have tried for _years_ to keep you from landing in here, or in a funeral home. There comes a time when you have to give the smack up, but you kept living life like we were still twenty-three when you're actually a thirty-two year old woman. Piper was that saving grace for me. If she hadn't of come around I _guarantee_ I would be sitting in here right next to you."

The wild-haired woman glanced back towards Lorna who was watching the two closely.

"You act like this was my decision to land in here. I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me in here, Alex. I'd much rather be spending my nights in the clubs like we used to…I'm not sure if I would get right back into it, but I do miss spending the nights in the clubs with you."

To hear Nicky verbally say that she didn't necessarily wish to do drugs anymore was a feeling of relief to the brunette woman, but she quickly found herself seething at Nicky wanting Alex to revert back to her old self.

Alex set the ring down flat on the table.

"You know, I'm proud of you to hear you say that you don't have an urge-."

Nicky quickly slammed her palm down on the table. A correctional officer automatically told her to cool it.

"I didn't say I didn't have an urge, Alex." Nicky was practically seething all of a sudden. "I have that fucking itch, every, fucking, day to use. I was an abuser for ten plus years, do you not get that? When I got in here, I had to go cold turkey." Starting to count on her fingers, Nicky continued. "I had the sweats, it looked like I had just gotten out of the shower for three days straight. I was vomiting. I felt like I was in the _fucking_ artic one minute and the next I thought I was dying in the Sahara. I couldn't control my own fucking body, Alex. Don't say I don't have an urge. I said I didn't know if I would use. I'm fifty-four days sober right now, I don't think I've gone this long since before I started using."

Alex was using every ounce of self-control in her body to not just lash out at Nicky.

"Look, Nicky. I get it, I really do."

"No you don't." Nicky shook her head. "You don't. All you know how to do now is to play mommy and wife with that blonde yuppie."

"Nicky... _Shut the fuck up_ , about her. You barely know anything about her and yet you constantly bash her. If it wasn't for her, I'd be here sitting in my own pool of pity _just_ like you are." Now it was Alex's turn to seethe. "You're feeling threatened by her because you think she just _took me away_ from the drugs and the alcohol. No Nicky, it was _me_ who made that decision. I found someone who showed me that life was so much better when you surround yourself with positive and let that shit go…I have a bookstore now. I have a girlfriend who is soon gonna become my fiancé. I have a son, whom I love and adore just as if he was biologically mine. _That's_ my motivation to stay clean and enjoy the freedom from that shit."

In all of Alex's life she had only seen Nicky cry twice, and if she had to place a bet, she would bet that she was about to see it for a third time. The look on Nicky's face was sullen and pale as she fiddled with her necklace. Alex continued with a softer tone.

"This is all temporary Nicky. I _want_ you to meet Piper and get to know her when you get out of here. Hell, I might even bring her with me one of these days if you would just accept that I found someone and that she isn't a threat. Piper _wants_ to meet you, Nicky. You just need to start accepting the consequences for what _you_ did. It's up to _you_ to get yourself out of this sticky situation." Alex pointed at Nicky who was now staring straight at her. "It was your decisions that landed you in here. Not mine, Nicky. All I was trying to do was help you from this. I'm still the same person, I've just learned to make better choices. I just hope you realize that and start to do the same."

Alex glanced towards the window again and noticed Lorna was no longer standing there.

"That's just it, Vause. There's nothing happy about this place…The SHU makes you feel like you're going crazy. The whole time I was in there, I was left to my thoughts and that alone is fucking scary. With the heroine, I never had to face those thoughts that I've needed to face for years. It only allowed me to continually cover them up, and now I'm forced to face them."

Nicky's voice was a mere whisper.

 **A/N: I hope this was okay. I was in my feels today so perhaps it helped in the confrontation part.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is a tad bit shorter than usual, but crucial.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 23**_

* * *

 _"That's just it, Vause. There's nothing happy about this place…The SHU makes you feel like you're going crazy. The whole time I was in there, I was left to my thoughts and that alone is fucking scary. With the heroine, I never had to face those thoughts that I've needed to face for years. It only allowed me to continually cover them up, and now I'm forced to face them."_

 _Nicky's voice was a mere whisper._

* * *

Alex looked on at the younger woman. She could tell that Nicky had finally hit that rock bottom that she had needed to desperately find for years. The look in her eyes was one that was heartbreaking to look at. Nicky wasn't her usual bubbly self, and Alex knew it was because of her situation.

At this point Alex was near speechless.

"Nicky." Alex glanced back down at the ring that was still sitting alone near the middle of the wooden table. "You're gonna get through this. All it takes is something small to turn into something great. I'll be here every step of the way and so will Piper if you let her. You just have to _let_ me be here…Piper once told me that showing emotion doesn't make us weak, it means we have a heart, and I know _damn_ well you have one in there."

Nicky let out a lazy chuckle at Alex's reference and slowly nodded.

"You know, it's funny, as soon as I got off the phone with you last weekend, I was _so_ fucking pissed off… I was pissed at you, I was pissed at myself. If it wasn't for Lorna, my ass would probably be right back down the hill in that concrete box. If I would've ended back up in there, I probably would've never came out."

Alex's heart clenched at the comment, but nodded in encouragement for Nicky to keep going. She had known Nicky was upset, it was typical Nicky behavior to act that way after being told off, but it was something she needed to hear.

As soon as Nicky opened her mouth, a correctional officer warned them that there was two minutes left in the visitation session. Nicky stayed quiet for a few moments contemplating on what to say.

"I'm sorry, Vause." Nicky shook her head. "For everything. I've never thanked you for trying so hard to keep me from making these shitty fucking decisions. I saved you from those snobby rich bitches when they were making fun of your Bobo's and here I am not allowing you to help me…This shit is just so fucking hard to deal with, Vause. You could've turned me out into the streets but you didn't. "

"Nicky I would never do that to you. I haven't come almost twenty-five years to just drop you." Alex looked on at Nicky who was starting to look less pale. "You're my family. I _want_ you to be happy for me and see all the good that's happened the past two years. Perhaps even take some inspiration from it to find what it is that makes _you_ happy. I _know_ what you're going through, believe me, I do."

"My badass Vause is growing up. I swear to God you're getting softer every day. Before you know it you're gonna be married and popping out kids left and right."

Nicky finally grinned for the first time during the visit. This was a huge relief to Alex, not only the smile but that Nicky was making her usual sarcastic comments but wasn't being rude about it.

"I'm not gonna be the one carrying, that's Piper's territory. I'll just be there for emotional support throughout the nine months."

"You better name one after me."

"Will do, Nick."

Alex chuckled.

The wild haired woman was now staring straight at the engagement ring as if she was analyzing every single diamond. When Nicky reached for it, Alex's heart skipped a beat. At this point she had already made up her mind she was going to propose. She felt she had made enough of a breakthrough with this one visit that it would be safe to go ahead with everything.

"I've always been happy for you, Alex. I've just been more of an asshole than usual. My selfishness is just a reflection of my own issues, not yours. I just let my own feelings and emotions get in the way sometimes…I saw how happy you were when Piper came around and just wanted that for myself. It just hasn't seemed to happen yet."

"It's gonna happen when you least expect it. Keep chugging along, and all of this will pay off."

The same correctional officer now advised them that the visit was over and the visitors were to proceed through the same door they came in. Nicky glanced back down at the ring that was now laying the palm of her hand and back up at Alex with her usual shit-eating smirk.

"Go put this ring on her finger, okay? And you better do it before I call you later this week and want this for myself. I'd be the talk of the prison or I'd get shanked one." Both women chuckled. "This shit is fucking crazy, Vause."

Alex grinned at the wild-haired woman as she stood up from her chair.

"Do you mean that or are you just trying to get me out of your hair?"

"I mean it." Nicky nodded her head. "Just bear with me alright? I'm trying and this shit _isn't_ easy."

Nicky handed the ring back to Alex and stood up.

"Thanks Nick. Everything's gonna turn out fine okay?"

Nicky nodded.

When Alex went to hug Nicky, she found Lorna standing in the window with tissue dabbing her eyes as if she was sitting at the movies watching a Nicholas Sparks movie.

"Your girlfriend is crying."

Nicky turned around and shook her head at Lorna.

"She was worried things weren't going to go well today. When I told her everything from start to finish, she called me an asshole for only thinking of myself. She also mentioned that it was me who was pushing you away, _not_ the other way around."

Alex grinned and smiled towards Lorna.

"I like her already."

* * *

The second Alex walked into the apartment, she knew she had to hide the ring. It had been sitting in its velvet box in her lap the entire ride home. Every stop sign or stop light she stopped at, she would take a peek at it. Sometimes she would get so lost in looking at it that the cars behind her would start honking.

She knew now more than ever that asking Piper to marry her was the right move. Piper was her saving grace, her best friend, and the best lover she had ever had. Not to mention that Conner was an exceptional amount of her decision too. The little boy and her hopefully soon to be fiancé was her purpose and motivation to stay sober each and every day.

Alex walked into the living room expecting to find Piper on the couch reading, a usual Saturday habit, but found the couch empty. Walking into the kitchen, she also found it empty. No signs of a baby or anyone around.

Deciding that they could be in Conner's room playing, she excitedly opened the door, and found a crib with no baby in it and no mother in the room. Pulling her phone out to check the time, she noticed it was a little past the time Conner usually woke up from her afternoon nap but quickly decided to hurry into her bedroom to hide the ring.

Upon entering the master suite, she found the most beautiful and heart-warming sight she had ever laid eyes on. Piper was lying flat on her back, head turned to the side in a blissful slip and Conner was lying directly on top of her. Conner's legs were straddling her stomach, his head was on her chest turned to the same side Piper's was with a pacifier in his mouth, and his arms were clutching the sides of her shirt as if he was holding her hostage. The TV was turned on quietly to a children's show.

Taking in the sight a little longer, Alex quickly but quietly made her way across the bedroom and into the closet. She placed it exactly back in the drawer she had stored it in earlier that morning after she picked it up in the store.

Changing into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, Alex settled into bed beside Piper. Wrapping an arm around Conner's back, Alex let her hand dangle down to Piper's side where she subconsciously started to rub as she closed her eyes.

Right before she drifted off to sleep she felt a gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead.

Smiling to herself, she opened one eye and found Piper staring right at her.

Alex quietly chuckled before opening both eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi, Pipes."

"How was today?"

Alex gently stroked Conner's blonde hair and observed him sucking the pacifier in every other breath.

"It was…It was phenomenal to be honest."

"That's great!"

"It started out a little rocky, but we worked through it with the amount of time given."

Piper nodded as she observed how tired Alex looked from being up early and traveling. There were traces of bags under her eyes and her eyelids were slightly droopy.

"Are you tired, babe?"

"Not too bad. It's just the drive is so boring."

"Go to sleep." Piper kissed her lover on the forehead once more. "I could use a little more sleep too. I missed you guys so much all I did was toss and turn last night."

"We missed you too, babe. I don't think any of us got much sleep."

* * *

"Pipes…Babe!" Alex called from where she was leaning against their bedroom door. Alex was wearing a navy blue dress with laced sleeves that went just a tad past her elbow and a tad past her knee. The dress was accented with black heels. Her hair was loosely curled and her glasses sat perched atop her head.

The house was unusually quiet since Barbara and Jim had come by to get Conner and take him to visit his great grandparents in New Jersey for the night. Barbara had automatically looked at Piper's finger when she came through the door but her eyes were only blessed with the usual A tattoo that sat there. Alex didn't let this go unnoticed and chuckled at the older woman as she mouthed "soon" when Piper wasn't looking. The grandmother smiled wide as she gathered her grandson's bags and handed them to her husband. With Conner being gone, this was a great advantage to Alex as she wanted to present Piper with the million dollar question.

The whole drive home yesterday, Alex went back and forth on how she wanted to propose to her girlfriend. At one point she wanted to involve Conner, and at another point she wanted it to just be a causal and intimate moment between her and Piper. What she had decided by the time she pulled into the parking garage of her apartment was that she wasn't going to do the cliché rose petals and candle lit dinner. To Alex that was overrated, and with Piper not even seeing this coming, Alex wanted it to be a spontaneous and off the wall moment.

Piper came out of the kitchen holding a basket of laundry that needed to be folded.

"Yeah, Al?" Piper stopped in her tracks about the middle of the hallway at what Alex was wearing. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Alex laughed.

"Can you come here? I need your opinion on something."

"Of course." Piper smiled. Piper had been ecstatic upon hearing that Alex's visit to see Nicky had gone exceptionally well. Her whole trip to Pennsylvania she had been nervous as to how Alex would react if the visit turned out poorly.

Alex turned back around and walked towards the closet, hearing Piper follow closely behind her. At this point she wasn't even nervous, just as she had suspected. She _wanted_ to marry Piper and start a new journey through life being married to someone who saw so much good and potential in her. Piper was so different compared to anyone Alex had ever hooked up with. Just like she had told Nicky, things can change for the better in the blink of an eye.

Once Piper had entered the closet, Alex smiled at her lover.

"What do you need my opinion on, Al?"

Alex walked around the island in the closet to where Piper was standing and removed the basket of clothes she was holding on her hip and placed it on the counter.

"Give me a kiss, first."

Piper happily obliged and placed a short but tender kiss upon her lover's lips.

"Okay." Alex started as she turned around and pulled a black, strapless dress down from Piper's side of the closet. It was the one Alex had fallen in love with when she whisked Piper away to their getaway in the Adirondack Mountains. "I love this dress on you, and you know that. If this was the only article of clothing you owned, I'd be _perfectly_ okay with that."

Piper laughed as she watched Alex lay the dress down flat on the counter of the island and come closer to wrap her arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Piper giggled as she felt Alex's hands under the hem of her shirt ghosting up her rib cage. "What do you need my opinion on?"

"Hold on. We're getting there."

Alex held her one of her hands out in front of her as if she was saying stop, leaving the other under Piper's shirt dangerously close to Piper's right breast. Slowly dragging her hands back down to the hem of Piper's shirt, she lifted it up and over Piper's head, leaving the blonde standing in a black Nike sports bra and matching running shorts. Alex leaned in and captured Piper's lips once more as she slid her hands into the back of Piper's shorts, finding her lover in some very cheeky panties. Piper automatically gripped onto Alex's waist for balance. The moment the brunette started to gently knead at the blonde's ass, she gently probed her tongue forwards into her lover's mouth, evoking a low moan from the younger woman. Not wanting to get Piper too riled up, Alex reluctantly pulled back and pushed Piper's shorts down to the floor in one fluid motion.

Piper was automatically surprised and slightly out of breath.

"Alex, we don't have time to play dress-up. I need to finish the laundry unless you just want us to walk around naked."

"Shh…We have time."

Alex smirked at her lover and proceeded to remove Piper's sports bra, leaving her standing in her skimpy, pink laced underwear that cut off halfway down her ass. She was amazed that Piper hadn't caught on to anything yet. It took every ounce of self-control to keep her mind on the task at hand and not get lost in worshiping Piper's perfectly toned body.

Picking up the dress from the counter, Alex instructed Piper to raise her arms and slid the thin piece of material down her lithe body. Motioning for Piper to turn around, Alex placed a kiss on each of the dimples on Piper's lower back and the proceeded to kiss a line of soft kisses up as she pulled the zipper up. Goosebumps had erupted all over Piper's body and Alex more felt than saw the shiver radiate down Piper's spine.

Alex placed a gentle kiss at the base of Piper's neck, causing another shiver to course through the younger woman's body, when she was done and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

Alex's voice was just above a whisper. The brunette stared straight ahead from where she stood behind Piper. The drawer that held Piper's engagement ring was sitting directly in front of them.

"Relax."

She then continued to walk a little further into the closet and pulled out a pair of black strappy heels that Piper also always wore with the black strapless, dress. Taking her time, Alex walked a complete lap around the island until she was facing Piper. Now the engagement ring was behind her. There would be one more step in this process before she would retrieve it.

The blonde's face was in pure ecstasy and her pupils were beginning to dilate from all of Alex's touches. Alex inwardly laughed as she bent down to put the heels on her girlfriend's feet. Piper stood just an inch or two shorter than Alex due to Alex's footwear she was wearing.

"Why are you being so sweet to me right now?"

Piper's voice was small and full of desire.

Alex full on grinned at Piper as she leaned in to lock her lips with her girlfriends once more. It served as the last kiss as girlfriends so Alex made sure it was a good one.

"Because you deserve it." The older woman whispered. "Don't move. Okay?"

Piper nodded, still trying to come down from her Alex high.

Alex's heart wasn't even pounding and her nerves were at ease as she turned around and approached the drawer. Wanting to get the full reaction, Alex grabbed the velvet box and shut the drawer. Turning around, she made sure to keep the box behind her back with one hand and reached for Piper's left hand with the other. Automatically rubbing the A on Piper's ring finger, Alex began.

"This is where your opinion comes in. Okay?"

Piper nodded and was starting to look skeptical as she watched Alex keep her hand behind her back, but figured it was just a new necklace or bracelet.

Alex took a deep breath as she opened the small, velvet box behind her back with her one hidden hand.

"I know how much you like your accessories to match so I need your opinion on if you think this will go okay with your outfit." Alex pulled out the ring from behind her back. "Plus I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me as my fiancé?"

Piper's blue eyes automatically welled with tears and Alex found herself becoming overwhelmed as tears began to prickle her eyes. Blue were constantly meeting green as Piper repetitively glanced down at the ring Alex was now holding out in front of her.

A small trail of tears trailed down Piper's face as she opened her mouth to reply but her emotions were overwhelming her. Piper shook her head at the ring and brought her index finger of the hand that wasn't clutching Alex's up to it and rubbed the diamond encrusted infinity band to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Alex smiled at how speechless her girlfriend was.

"Will you marry me, Piper Chapman?"

That's when Piper lost it and Alex let her first tear escape from the corner of her eye.

"Yes." Piper whispered and shook her head up and down continuously. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Alex broke their hand connection and plucked the ring out of the velvet box.

As she slipped the ring on, it fit like a glove. The ring looked so natural on Piper's hand, like it was always supposed to be there. When the ring was on all the way, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. Piper automatically linked her arms around her lover's neck.

The brunette gave her lover a moment to collect herself as she intently watched her new fiancé. Looking from Piper's lips to her eyes and back down again, Alex asked gently not wanting to provoke another wave of emotion,

"Can I have a kiss?"

Piper nodded her head and firmly pressed her lips upon those of her lover's. This proposal had come out of left field. The blonde had honestly thought they were going to end up having a child first and then discuss marriage, but Alex had completely surprised her.

The kiss was tender and sweet. Both women poured out as much love and devotion possible into the kiss. There were no tongues involved, just two pairs of lips entangled together. When it came to a natural end, Piper looked deep into her fiancé's eyes and found nothing but love and excitement.

"I love you, so _so_ much."

Piper leaned in to kiss Alex again. She could feel her tears dripping off of her cheek.

"I love you too, Pipes."

The blonde spent the next five minutes gazing at the ring that sat perfectly atop her ring finger.

* * *

The couple eventually made it out to a romantic dinner at a new restaurant downtown and relished in the one on one time they had together. Alex hadn't even asked Barbara to take Conner for the night, it was the older woman's idea and everything just happened to fall into place from there. Throughout the date there were multiple kisses, a plethora of questions from Piper about the ring and how long Alex had been thinking about marriage, and loving gazes that made each woman's heart swoon.

Alex and Piper returned home and were both thankful that they there were child-free. The rest of the night was spent making slow, passionate love. As they moved from the bed, to the floor, to the shower, and back to the bed, many happy tears were shed and breathless professions of love were made until both women were too exhausted to move from the other's arms.

Things were starting to fall into place.

 **A/N: That proposal probably sucked, but I suck at writing them so. Plus the roses and candle lit dinner** _ **did**_ **sound too cliché for the proposal if you ask me. I wanted it to be casual and cute so I hope it wasn't too disappointing.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Much shorter than usual, but pneumonia is going around my household.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 24**_

Piper was still high on ecstasy as she woke up in the warm embrace of Alex's arms the morning after she proposed in the simplest yet very romantic way. Limbs were tangled together, the comforter and sheets had been kicked to the ground, clothes were strung out messily around the room, but most importantly, the ring was still sitting on Piper's finger. The whole night hadn't just been a dream.

The blonde woman felt like the past twenty-four hours were something out of fairy-tale. Piper hadn't suspected a thing from her raven-haired fiancé. When Alex had been undressing her, she thought Alex just wanted some intimacy since they were childless for the night, but the moment Piper saw the ring being pulled out from behind Alex's back, the realization hit her.

Their love-making session had lasted for hours on end as soon as they entered the elevator of their apartment. The perks of living in the penthouse, no one else lives on your floor. Alex had already hiked up Piper's dress, exposing her toned thighs and skimpy panties by the time the elevator had come to a halt. The pair had been so gentle and loving throughout the night, causing each woman to fall over the edge that much harder. Breathless professions of love and sweet nothings had been exchanged with each round of pleasure. Making love, taking their time with one another, was both women's utmost favorite way of taking the other, opposed to the quick, almost routine sex they had when Conner was home or they were pressed for time. The only way it wasn't routine, was that the sex wasn't always in the same place.

Piper had texted Polly on the way to dinner letting her know what had happened and the short brown-haired woman couldn't have been any more excited. Polly was so overjoyed, that she gave Piper the day off, wanting her to relish in the joy and excitement of being newly engaged.

Thankful for Polly's nice gesture, Piper gazed at her lover and all of her beauty. Instead of the usual spooning position, the pair had fallen asleep facing each other, entwined in every way possible. The couple was so close, that Piper could feel Alex's slow and steady breathing from where she was tucked under her lover's chin.

Alex's face was illuminated by the sun leaking in through the windows in their bedroom, causing a magnificent glow on her alabaster skin. Piper was in awe that she was given the honor to spend the rest of her life with this gorgeous woman.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

Alex was nervously fidgeting in her leather office chair as she waited for the clock to strike three. Every minute seemed like thirty minutes, but when she checked the time, it was only a few minutes later than the last time she checked. This meeting was one she had been waiting on for weeks now.

The minute, Kelly came in and notified that the contractor was here Alex's heart was racing faster than it did when she asked Piper to marry her. Walking down the short corridor, Alex entered the bookstore's conference room.

* * *

Fuming, Alex didn't even walk the contractor to the front of the store. To say she was livid, was an understatement. The tall woman mumbled a quick thanks and disappeared further down the hall into her office. Kelly, the team leader, had been walking down the hall way towards Alex's office when she heard the door slam, rattling the wall next to it.

Taking this as her sign to not bother her boss, the young, brown haired woman turned around on her heel and walked back towards the cash register.

When Alex's work phone started to ring she couldn't help but let out a string of profanities.

Alex was so pissed off about how the meeting went, when she answered the phone she didn't even hear the Litchfield recording at the beginning. All she heard was "press one".

" _Vause." Alex barked into the phone, unlike her usual, calm tone._

" _Jesus Christ, Vause. What's got your panties in a bunch? Did blondie refuse the proposal?"_

 _Some of the tension automatically left Alex's shoulders as she heard her best friend's voice. Leaning her elbow on the table, Alex rested her forehead against the palm of her hand. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the brunette replied._

" _Sorry, Nick. Just a shitty day at work that's all." Alex shook her head. "Piper didn't refuse actually, she said yes, multiple times."_

" _In more ways than one I hope?"_

 _Alex could practically hear Nicky's shit-eating grin through the phone._

" _Is that all you think about?"_

 _Nicky chuckled. "I'm just trying to get a rise out of you. Jeez."_

" _Ugh, fuck... Today's just been so shitty."_

 _The brunette looked up at the picture of her little family she had received for Mother's day. This alone helped to relieve even more tension._

" _How can work be shitty when you own and run the place? You get to make your own schedule and shit."_

 _Alex took a moment to decide on whether she wanted to talk about it, but figured if she could put Nicky in her place, she could do the same for her._

" _I had a meeting with a potential contractor today to talk about moving to a bigger location since we're already outgrowing this one…Things were going great until he mentioned that he just got engaged, I congratulated him. We got back to business. It looked probable that we were gonna be able to get the space. He asked me if I was married, since he saw the P on my finger. I told him no, but I recently got engaged to Piper. That's when shit hit the fan. You could tell from how his demeanor changed that he was fucking homophobic."_

 _The older woman took a moment to regain some composure._

" _I have never seen someone tense up and go so pale in such a short amount of time. All of a sudden he said that the numbers were still a little low for us to move into the new location. We'd need to get a few more customers and a little more revenue if we wanted to make sure we could handle a bigger place. I was ready to knock his fucking teeth in." An email on the brunette's computer alerted her as she continued. "Needless to say we didn't get the place. So I guess I'll have to go look at spaces again sometime soon."_

" _Let me ask you this. You guys have only been in that location for what? Seven? Eight months? Are you guys in a desperate and in need of a bigger space?"_

" _I mean…" Alex paused to think. "No, it's our cozy little bookstore. We've had two book signings for children's authors this month. I mean our reputation is growing little by little, but we're not_ _ **desperate**_ _to get out of here. I just think we need a little more ideal location before our reputation gets way up there. You know?"_

" _Vause, you just got engaged, you have a kid who if I remember right is about to turn two in a month, plus you just told me last Saturday that blondie wants another kid…Don't you think you need to worry about all that first if you're store is fine where it's at for right now? If Piper hasn't started shoving wedding plans down your throat yet, it's about to start here pretty quick."_

 _Nicky chuckled when she heard Alex let out a long breath._

" _All she's told me is that she just wants a small summer wedding. That's it. I don't know if that's going to be two weeks from now, two months, or two years. That's the only thing we have set in stone. I just want her to be happy."_

" _Don't you think you need to worry about the family first then? Your store is in perfect shape. Take the summer to relax, tie the knot maybe. Just make sure to bring pictures."_

 _Alex hadn't realized that her best friend wouldn't even be able to attend her wedding. That was an eye opener._

" _Holy shit…You're not even gonna be there to see me get married, Nicky." The brunette shook her head. "That's fucking depressing."_

" _Do_ _ **not**_ _wait to get married, Vause. Like I told you last weekend, it's my actions that landed me in here, and I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. If you guys want to get married tomorrow, do it. If it's in four, five years that's even better for me, but if blondie really loves you like you say she does, you'll do it soon."_

 _Alex was quiet a moment before she replied._

" _Thanks Nicky. It means a lot."_

" _I gotta go, dinner's soon. We got tacos tonight and if you get in line early you don't get the soggy ones."_

 _Alex let out a throaty chuckle before she remembered she had to break the news to Nicky she couldn't visit this weekend._

" _Oh yeah…I'm not gonna be able to make it up there this weekend." Alex paused trying to decipher if Nicky's mood would drastically change. "Piper's birthday is this weekend and we're celebrating with my in-laws at their beach house in Massachusetts. She doesn't know about it, but I feel she's suspecting something."_

" _Don't sweat it, Vause. I think my witch of a mother is coming anyways."_

" _Oh. Shit…" Alex's eyes went wide but her face soon formed into a smirk as she remembered the hell she and Nicky had put the mother through while they were growing up. "Tell Marka I said hello."_

" _I'm not supposed to not associate with you anymore remember? You're a bad influence on me."_

 _Nicky mocked her mother's vexatious tone._

 _Alex let out a genuine laugh at what Nicky was referencing._

" _Fuck her! We were in high school. Kids in high school smoke weed. No big deal."_

" _I'll talk to you later, Vause." Nicky chuckled. "Take care…Oh and bring blondie up here with you in a few weeks if you can manage that. I know you have the kid and everything…"_

 _Alex could tell that Nicky was really trying. Especially with her last statement._

" _I'm sure we could manage something." The brunette nodded as she unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse and putting her feet up on her desk._

" _Okay, just whatever works for you guys. I gotta go, there's already a line forming in the cafeteria."_

" _Bye Nick, talk soon."_

Alex sat in silence, resting her eyes for a few moments after she hung up the phone. A small knock on her door and the faint giggle of a small child could be heard.

The brunette figured it was just another customer thinking Alex's office was the restroom. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Getting up from her desk, Alex walked the short distance to the door and when she opened it, she was granted with a view of her fiancé and toddler wearing wide grins.

Piper cocked her side to the head and smiled.

"Hi, Al."

Alex smiled back and took Conner from Piper's arms after placing a small kiss on her lover's lips.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"Nothing. Since Conner's doctor's office is around the corner we decided to stop in and see how your meeting went."

Alex's face went sour as she turned around and carried Conner back to her chair to sit down.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I don't want to go on a cussing spree in front of him. That's all we need is for him to go to baby gym cussing like a sailor."

Piper sat down in the chair directly in front of Alex's desk and looked at her lover. She could automatically tell from how the mood had changed in the room that the meeting hadn't gone well. The blonde woman nodded and saved the subject for later.

"How did his check-up go?" Alex continued. Usually the brunette accompanied Piper to all of the boy's check-ups and appointments, but the meeting had prevented her from going to his two-year check-up.

"Conner, show momma your boo boo."

The toddler automatically lifted the sleeve of his shirt and displayed a red Band-Aid with a truck on it.

" _Oh my goodness_. You had to get a shot?"

Conner's lips automatically puffed out as he nodded his head up and down.

"There's that lip again." Piper laughed. "When the nurse came in to give the shot, he automatically lifted that little eye brow and out came that lip."

Alex laughed as she listened to her blonde fiancé and ran her thumb along the toddler's bottom lip.

"Did you cry or were you a big boy?"

Conner avoided eye contact, automatically letting Alex know the real answer.

"If I kiss it will that make it feel better?"

Conner nodded with a still pitiful face.

Piper looked on at her lover and son as Alex peppered his whole arm with a trail of kisses and then back up to his face, provoking a long fit of giggles from Conner.

"So is he in good health? I would sure think so as much as he eats."

"Yeah, he's right where a two year old should be. His doctor also brought up how we should start introducing potty training. That really made me sad knowing my baby's not a baby anymore."

Conner squirmed his way off of Alex's lap and to the corner of the room where she kept a small bookshelf of children's books. Alex could see the longing on Piper's face for another baby but she thought back to the conversation she had with Nicky, take care of the family, then worry about the business.

"We'll save a shit ton of money by not buying diapers though." Alex mused.

"Until the next one." Piper quipped.

Alex smirked at her lover as she searched the blue orbs of her fiancé.

"I just put a ring on your finger a few days ago and you still want to have a baby before we get married. I see where I rank on _your_ list."

Piper glanced over at Conner who was intently flipping the pages of a picture book before standing up and walking around Alex's desk to sit in her lap. Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and letting her feet dangle to one side, Piper nipped at Alex's plump lips.

"I never said that." The blonde's voice was a lower than usual. "I told you the other day that I've always wanted a summer wedding."

"Was that my hint?"

Alex removed her glasses and nuzzled her face into Piper's neck, relishing in the sweet fragrance that distinctly Piper.

"What do you think?"

Alex chuckled into Piper's ear, sending a shiver down her back, before pulling away from the blonde's neck.

"I guess it was."

"I told you I didn't want anything big. Just something small and intimate. Surrounded by our friends and family."

"So you're saying this summer?"

Piper nodded.

"This ring reminds me every two seconds that I have a wedding to plan."

Alex grinned.

"I guess we better get to it then if this is gonna happen this summer."

"Are you sure?"

Piper was practically jumping up and down in Alex's lap.

"Piper, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't sure." Alex chuckled.

The blonde woman loudly squealed before locking her lips with her lover's.

She was getting her dream wedding within the next few months.

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the kind reviews and support. I've just reached over 240 reviews on this story and I couldn't be any more excited.**

 **I'm taking requests for what you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters so make sure to let me know if you want something specific and I'll be happy to put it in a chapter.**

 **This summer's gonna be a full one for this family. (;**


	25. Chapter 25

**There's an argument so bear through it as best you can. All will be well with Vauseman by the end of the next chapter. I promise.**

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 **A few days later…**

"Hi, Babe."

The brunette had stayed much later than usual at the bookstore due to a book signing she had scheduled last minute to boost the reputation a tad bit more going into the summer. Ever since the meeting with the contractor, Alex had tried to push it out of her brain and focus on what was in front of her, but it still nagged her like an annoying fly. It would just keep on finding its way back to Alex, buzzing around her head. The more it came up, the more she found herself busying herself at work.

Walking into the closet, after walking through the unusually quiet apartment, Alex found her fiancé folding the clothes that had been sitting on top of the island for a week, ever since Alex had proposed. She had also seen her toddler sprawled out asleep on her and Piper's bed. Everything had been so unreal and dream-like to Piper all week with the shimmering distraction on her finger. The blonde woman had barely gotten anything done at work or at home.

At Popi, the first couple of days, Polly would sit and gaze at the ring with Piper, but that wore off quickly and the owner constantly berated Piper for not getting anything done, even threatening to make her put it in her purse so she wouldn't gaze at it for hours on end. At home, Piper had almost burned dinner as she got lost in how the ring looked on her finger as she scraped the spatula around the skillet. Alex looked on from where she had been feeding Conner, shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"Hi, Al."

"Did you get everything packed for this weekend?"

"Mhmm. Bags are already in the living room."

Piper finished folding the toddler sized, dinosaur printed pajamas before setting them in a pile and embracing her lover. Alex's arms automatically linked around Piper's tiny waist and her lips connected with the blonde's forehead, trailing down until she landed on her soft, pink lips.

"How was the signing?"

"Great, so great. Hectic, and crazy, but great. The signings just remind me of why we need a bigger space."

"You'll get there, babe."

Piper let go of her fiancé and turned back towards the laundry. Alex noticed that Piper's tone had changed at the mention of expanding the store. Earlier in the week when Alex had told her about how the meeting went, Piper had said maybe it was a blessing in disguise so they could focus on the wedding, but Alex couldn't focus on the wedding conversation. The only thing she remotely remembers from the conversation was that they had decided on early August for the wedding. Piper had recently started filling her head with ideas and they had only been engaged a week. It seemed like every other sentence out of Piper's mouth was about the wedding, but Alex could barely get the failed meeting out of her head.

Alex undressed out of her work attire into something more comfortable, and started to help Piper fold the rest of the laundry. The pair was quiet until Alex broached the subject of her store once again.

"I was wondering if you would go with me to look at spaces next week."

Piper looked up from placing her and Alex's laundry in their respective places.

"Al, I thought we were gonna go look at venues for the wedding? That's what we talked about earlier this afternoon when I called you about looking at outside venues. Summer weddings are huge up here, if we don't start looking now we're never going to get anywhere. I bet places are already booked up as it is."

"Piper we have two months to plan. We _just_ got engaged last weekend. You said you didn't want anything big anyways, how hard can it be to plan a wedding? You buy some flowers, buy a dress, and walk down the aisle. How hard can that be to plan?"

Alex's tone was so nonchalant, Piper didn't know what to think. It was like she was completely overlooking the whole meaning of a wedding. A wedding to Piper meant two lovers planning a magical and unforgettable day; the start of their new journey.

Piper scrunched her eyebrows together and opened her mouth to speak but decided against it.

"What?"

Alex shrugged as she looked on at her blonde fiancé.

"Alex, planning a wedding is supposed to be a fun and exciting experience for the _both_ of us. It's the beginning of a new chapter. This is _our_ day, not just mine. A wedding isn't that simple to plan."

"Well then Monday after we get back from Massachusetts, we'll sit down and plan the whole thing. It can't be _that_ hard."

Piper shook her head as she picked up a stack of clothes to take to Conner's room to bet put away.

"Alex, you're missing the whole point. If we wanted such a simple ceremony, we could just go down to the courthouse in the morning and get it over with."

"Piper we can't have a lavish, royal wedding like princess Diana did if that's what you're shooting for. I need to save money for the new location. I may not be able to get as good a deal like I did with the one we were trying to get into."

Those words stung to Piper. They stung so badly. Alex had practically just told her that work was going to come before their wedding. Plus, a new bookstore was more important than Piper getting the wedding she wanted. Piper had intended the wedding planning to be something fun where they both input what they wanted, not Piper planning the whole thing and Alex just showing up. A wedding to Piper was something so intimate and a journey for _both_ partners.

"I can't believe you just said that…" Piper shook her head as she started to walk out of the walk-in. "Just worry about your fucking bookstore and I'll tell you what time to show up to the wedding. Don't you worry about a _thing_ , Al. "

Piper's tone was full of hurt and sarcasm. Alex had quickly caught on to it as soon as Piper started to speak.

"Piper, that's _not_ what I meant. All I said was that we can't spend tens of thousands of dollars on our wedding. I _want to_ help, I _want_ to give you the wedding you want, I just need to get all of the shit with the bookstore figured out. "

The brunette was getting defensive.

"Alex, you're not treating this as _our_ wedding, you're treating this as _my_ wedding. It's like you really do just want me to deal with all the planning so it doesn't add _any more_ stress to your life. You've been putting work before your family here lately, Al. I understand your upset about how your meeting went, but maybe if you quit trying so hard, it'll come when the time is right. You're trying to force it. Focus on what's in front of you."

Alex was glaring at Piper from the opposite side of the island where she had opened the drawer to put away a stack of clothes. Her hands were splayed out on top of the white island and her glasses had been moved to the top of her head.

"Piper I can't help it-."

"You _can_ help it, Alex. You fucking own the place, the business is booming, you act like the store is on the verge of being forced to close. Piper shook her head. "I want this wedding to be _our_ experience, because it's not just me who's getting married it's you too. We agreed on a summer wedding, and that we wanted to go ahead and get married instead of waiting the year like everyone else does. That's gonna come with stress due to having to plan so quickly, and neither one of us has planned a wedding so we have to take that into account."

"Piper, that's bullshit. You we're engaged to Jake and you were in Polly's wedding, so you have to at least know _something_ about the planning."

That was the final straw. The tears were beginning to prickle in her eyes, and the lump in her throat was starting to form, getting harder to push down by the second. Alex hadn't even gotten her facts straight before spouting it out. The brunette had brought up the past that Piper had made peace with, but this hit home.

"Alex…" Piper had to pause to contain the tears that were threatening to pour out of her blue orbs. Her voice was barely audible. "That's not even true…I wasn't engaged to Jake…We had briefly talked about it a couple of weeks before he passed…What's even shittier, was that when I was cleaning out his clothes from the closet to take to his mother, I found an engagement ring in one of his shoes. Do you know how broken I was after that? That's the father of my child, Alex. The father that he won't even get to meet or spend time with."

The first few tears had started to fall as Piper continued and Alex had to grip the edge of the island to not rush over and wipe them away. Piper was far too upset for her to want any affection from Alex. The more Piper talked, the more Alex understood she was in the wrong. All Piper wanted was this to be about them uniting as one.

"I had always dreamed about getting married to him after Conner was born and then having another baby and living the happy life. But that was all taken away from me and then four months later I met you. Alex, Conner and I love you, and you love Conner and I unconditionally just like Jake did. So it's only normal for me to want the same with you because we both haven't experienced _any_ of this."

The blonde turned to walk out of the closet as soon as Conner had started to cry. He had woken up by himself, something he wasn't used to when laying in Alex and Piper's bed. Piper wiped the tears that had fell, tucked the laundry under her arm, and went to grab her son from the bed.

Alex stood still, glued to the island until she heard Piper close the bedroom door. The brunette could hear Conner's cries grow smaller the further down the hall Piper went. Alex figured she was taking him to the kitchen to get milk. Slamming the door to the still open drawer, Alex debated on going after Piper, but decided she need to gain her composure before doing so.

Everything was overwhelming her with how fast things were progressing. She had only proposed last weekend and Piper was already planning the wedding. Besides the wedding, Piper wanted a second baby, and soon at that. On top of all that, Alex was worried about her bookstore not being able to find a new location before it outgrows the current location. Alex did have to admit that she had been focusing more on work and less on her family. She was taking too much on at once, and couldn't seem to slow down.

Later on that night, after Alex put away the rest of the laundry in the closet, and taken a steamy shower, Piper quietly ventured back into the master suite. Alex's head automatically turned towards the door from where she was lying in bed in her robe when she heard it open. The blonde still had a now sleeping Conner on her hip. Her eyes head tear stains trailing down from them and her face was glum.

"Piper…"

"Not now, Alex…" Piper's tone was weak and dejected. "I can barely get him to stay asleep."

"Do you need some help?"

Alex figured it was the least she could do.

"No, thanks."

"Piper-."

"Alex. I got it. Okay?"

Piper grabbed Conner's blanket from their bed and exited the room once more.

The blonde hadn't even made eye contact with Alex. Making the brunette feel even smaller than she already was. This had been their first big argument since Alex had been caught with Nicky's drugs. They had been communicating less and less than they used to, a big part of their current problem.

The whole night Alex tossed and turned in the king sized bed. She was used to Piper's cold feet tucked under her legs, or her body closely entwined with hers. The sweet scent of Piper wasn't as strong due to her absence, leaving Alex to lay with her face buried in the blonde's pillow.

Deciding to risk facing Piper's wrath, Alex quietly exited the master bedroom in the early hours of the morning to get a glass of water, and was pleased to find the apartment dark, and quiet. As she tip toed into the kitchen and turned on the light, she could hear a faint snore from the living room. Walking into the living room and leaning over the back of the sectional, she found Piper laying on her side facing the back of the couch, and Conner was lying in between Piper and the couch tucked fast asleep under her chin. His little hand was lightly laying on Piper's cheek. In that way he was just like his mother, he needed skin contact with someone. Leaning over the back of the couch, Alex adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around Conner and grabbed a throw from the end of the couch to place over Piper. Brushing a gentle hand over the toddler's hair, Alex bent down and a placed a gentle kiss to his and Piper's crown.

Sleeping seemed far from her mind as she racked her brain on how to ease the stress and make things better. It was almost unrealistic at how things changed so quickly. One moment they were basking in the engagement bliss and the next they were drowning in the stresses of life and family.

* * *

The morning was tense and quiet as the pair loaded Pipers BMW, and started the three and a half hour drive to Massachusetts. What was supposed to be a fun, joy-filled weekend for Piper's birthday was starting out on a bad note. All that Piper knew was that they were meeting Jim and Barbara at their beach house, she had no idea that Polly, Pete, Finn, Alan, and his now husband Hector were all showing up to celebrate with them.

Alan and Hector had gone down to the courthouse and got married on their four year anniversary. Piper had sent congratulations and flowers from herself, Alex, and Conner. The blonde also kept tabs on how their surrogate was doing with their pregnancy. She was now three months along and the two men anxiously awaited their appointment to know the gender of their child.

After a stop at a convenience store to let Piper use the restroom, and a diaper change for Conner, Alex had tried to engage in an actual conversation with her fiancé instead of the small talk they had exchanged all morning. She wasn't even sure if they had said more than twenty words to each other all morning. Alex had barely slept, and it was a miracle she was able to keep herself awake while driving considering the quietness in the car. It was like Conner could sense the tension, so he opted to quietly watch Toy Story on Piper's iPad or sleep intermittently, occasionally calling out for one of the two women to look at an animal on the side of the road.

At one point, Alex's hand had brushed up against Piper's as they rested on the center console. The brunette had tried to hold the blonde's hand but Piper quickly retracted her hand and busied herself with replying to emails on her phone. It was taking every ounce of self-control to not just bring up the elephant in the room, but she wanted to keep it civil in front of Conner. If she or Piper became enraged or overwhelmed, so would he, and Alex didn't necessarily want to drive with a screaming toddler behind her.

The moment the family pulled up to the Massachusetts beach house, Barbara was waiting on the front porch for them. As soon as she hugged Piper and Alex, she knew something was wrong. Nothing got past Jake's mother, it was one of her WASPy superpowers. Not wanting to start the weekend off on a bad note, she led the pair inside and hoped to make the best of the weekend.

 **A/N: Everything will be fine, I won't let anything too major happen, but arguments do happen. The next chapter is already underway so look for that this week. I have finals so be patient with me.**

 **Suggestions? Comments? Concerns?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Just to further clarify, Piper wasn't engaged to Jake.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 26**_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Piper! Happy Birthday to you!"

Piper was sitting at the head of the table with a pink frosted cake with white lettering in front her. The candles were infatuating Conner as he sat in Piper's lap. With her son's help, Piper blew out all thirty two candles on the cake. Alex had told him he needed practice for his upcoming birthday party in a few weeks that they hadn't even started to plan.

Barbara and Jim were sitting on one side of the table. Alex was standing beside Piper making sure Conner didn't go for the flames that were holding his attention. Alan and Hector had ended up having to leave early due to their surrogate having to go to the emergency room. Polly and Pete had also bailed due to Finn having bronchitis. If this was how Piper knew her birthday was going to turn out, she much rather would have stayed home and just gone out to dinner with Jim and Barbara.

To Piper, she should feel happy on her birthday, but with how the past twenty-four hours had been, she could barely muster to keep the forced smile on her face.

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

"Barb, Alex and I are gonna take Conner to the playground if you and Piper would like to accompany us?"

Conner was sitting atop his grandfather's shoulders as he played with the brim of Jim's baseball cap.

"I think Piper and I will stay here and prepare lunch. You three go."

"Okay, dear."

Jim smiled, gave a peck to his wife on her cheek, and turned to head towards the playground.

Piper knew what Barbara was doing, she was tired of the tension between her and Alex and she was going to try and alleviate it. Alex stared at Piper as she followed Jim out the door.

"Piper Chapman, you better tell me what's going on. You and Alex didn't even sleep in the same bed last night and every time I tried to bring up the wedding, Alex didn't even get a say. I already have a pretty good idea, but I'm gonna give you a chance to explain yourself."

Barbara's usual loving and caring tone was replaced with a stern one. Piper had only heard it once before, when she was having post-partum depression after Conner was born. The older woman had grown tired of seeing Piper so depressed and unlike herself. Barbara knew exactly what Piper was going through considering it was her son and Piper's boyfriend, but she was slowly starting to accept what had happened, and Piper was still drowning in sorrow. At that point, Barbara was concerned for her grandson, and she knew that she had to take action. If Conner wasn't around, Barbara would have let Piper mourn at her own pace, but her grandson was now in the picture and his well-being was more important.

Piper let it all out, she knew there was no way of getting around this situation. Barbara was going to get to the bottom of this whether Piper liked it or not. The blonde started from where they had started fighting in the closet and worked all the way up to this morning. By the look on her ex mother-in-law's face, she knew she was in trouble. She had seen it many times when she would get on to Jake even though he was a grown man.

"Piper, I know I'm not your mother, but damn it, I'm closer than your mother has been, so you listen to me…You're acting exactly like a child who isn't getting their way. This relationship isn't just about you, it's about you, Alex, and Conner. You _have_ to take in their opinions…Piper, I know this is exciting for you, being engaged is such a fun thing, but you're rushing it and only thinking about the looks and not the emotions. You're trying to get married, have a baby, and go along your merry way."

Piper opened her mouth but Barbara cut her off.

"I'm not done…As for Alex bringing up Jake, yes, she was in the wrong, but dear, there's things you haven't opened up to her about and I think she deserves that…She went through two months without you and three without Conner, and she worked to get all of her conflicts on the table and be honest with you about her past that she struggled with for so long. Don't you think she deserves the whole truth from you too, Piper?"

The blonde was so overwhelmed from everything swirling around her mind that a stray tear fell onto the wooden table. She hadn't intended to cause so much stress for Alex, she was blinded by the love and excitement that comes with an engagement.

"Piper, I didn't mean to make you cry…" Barbara's tone had softened and she reached over to grab Piper's hand.

"No…"Piper shook her head. "It's okay, I needed to hear this. I just was so overwhelmed when she told me she wanted to keep looking for locations, and she had _no_ idea on how to plan a wedding, she was just so nonchalant."

"Piper this isn't the blame game. Okay? You two are in a healthy, committed relationship. Arguments like this happen, but you can't sit here and blame, blame, blame. You take this and you learn from it. Take an hour or so apart to reflect and come back together and work through it, in an adult manner…I get it, dear, I was the _exact_ same way. It's a learning process this family life, but it's worth it."

Piper nodded her head as she wiped another tear.

"Have you even started planning Conner's birthday party? Or have you been trying to plan the wedding instead?"

"The wedding."

Piper's tone was bleak and she couldn't stand to look at Barbara because she was horrified at herself for acting like this. Barbara wasn't her biological mother, but she was more of a mother to her than Carol was.

"That little boy comes before yourself and Alex, Piper. I get that you're so love drunk right now from the engagement and your grand plans, which are fantastic, but that little boy _has_ to come first. You are a _fantastic_ mother to that boy, and Alex is just as great, but don't let your personal life get in the way of him. I had to learn that the hard way with Jake, I was so young when I had him I still wanted a social life but I was spending less and less time with my baby when he needed me."

"I understand, Barbara."

"I know you dear, you just get a little caught up sometimes, but that's what I'm here for, to put you back on track…So talk to Alex, when she gets back, we'll watch Conner."

Jim and Alex had just walked through the front door from taking Conner to the playground down the street when Barbara finished her sentence. Alex could audibly hear Piper sniffling as she watched her lay her head down on the table. Barbara looked at Jim with a knowing look and he swiftly took Conner down to the basement.

Alex walked up behind Piper and rubbed both of her hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. Piper automatically knew from the touch that it was Alex. A small part of her relaxed but another part was still so overwhelmed.

"I'm gonna give you two some space. Where did Jim go with Conner?"

Keeping the continuous rubbing motion up and down Piper's back, Alex replied.

"I think they went downstairs to the basement."

Barbara nodded and quietly made her way out of the kitchen, squeezing Alex's elbow as she walked past her.

Alex gave Piper another minute to attempt to calm down before softly speaking.

"Let's go take a walk on the beach, babe…Come on."

Piper slowly raised her head at Alex's gentle tone and pushed away from the table. Alex quickly grabbed Piper's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Will you let me get a water first?"

The blonde was wiping her tears with the hem of her shirt showing off her slightly toned abs.

"Yeah, babe."

Not breaking their hand connection, Piper lead them to the refrigerator and Alex then lead them out the back door. Walking down the steps towards the roaring waves of the Atlantic Ocean, Alex debated on where to start, but it was Piper who broke the silence between them.

"Al, I don't deserve to wear this right now."

Piper's voice was a low murmur as she took off her engagement ring and handed it to Alex.

"Piper, stop."

"Alex, please. I'm not leaving you, I just don't deserve it right now."

Alex huffed, took the engagement ring, and put it in the front pocket of her jeans. The pair walked a little ways, still connected at the hand, observing the water rushing over their feet with every passing wave. Children could be heard squealing as they jumped over incoming waves.

"Pipes, we can't just keep avoiding it."

Piper pulled them over towards a park bench and sat down, their hands still entangled together. It took a minute for Piper to speak, but when she did, her tone was confident.

"I've only been engaged a week, and I've already turned into a bridezilla."

Alex had to turn her head to keep Piper from seeing the smirk that was trying to form on her face.

"Is that what Barbara said or did you conjure that assumption up on your own?"

"Barbara pretty much called me a brat and that I wasn't taking you or our son's opinion into this whole process." Piper's tone quickly cracked the longer she kept talking. "Alex, I haven't even planned Conner's birthday party because I've been so caught up in this. It's just slipped my mind."

Alex squeezed Piper's hand.

"Piper, maybe we just need to slow down…I know you want to get married this summer, but with everything going on, maybe we _should_ just wait…Conner should be our priority at the moment."

Piper nodded.

"I feel like a horrible mom. We haven't even been stressing that his birthday is coming up. The poor thing's birthday is gonna be here and he's gonna be terrified."

"Piper you're not a horrible mom. Things can get messy and hectic, it happens. We just have to take it a day at a time. We'll get through Conner's birthday, and go from there. If we want to continue planning a wedding after that, we'll talk, but I think we need to focus on our son right now, Pipes."

"I agree…Can I ask you a question, Al?"

"Of course."

"Did you really just want to go to the courthouse?"

"Piper, we can have a real wedding, that's _not_ a problem. I just want to do what makes _you_ happiest. I will be just as happy as you are whether we go the whole nine yards with dresses and walking down the aisle, or if we go to the courthouse. I wasn't trying to take away an actual wedding from you. The whole point is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our boy, maybe even have another in a year or so… I will stand in the fucking pouring rain or stand in a vineyard in front of our friends and family if it means that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. I don't want anything less than that. What I want is you and the little family we have formed. "

Alex wiped a stray tear from Piper's face, and searched for a little bit of hope within her blue orbs.

"Alex, when I was talking to Barbara, I realized I don't need a fancy, dream wedding to prove that I love you." The blonde shook her head. "I also don't think it's fair that if we were to do this that your best friend wouldn't be able to attend and mine could. Al, she's your family. I think that it sucks that my parents won't be in attendance, but my happiness is worth so much more than arguing with them about getting married to a woman, whom I love unconditionally."

"I totally agree, it does fucking suck that Nicky won't be there, but we had this conversation on the phone earlier this week. She told me to marry you despite whether she was there or not. We've talked a lot about you, and she even wants to meet you, babe."

"Basically I'm saying that maybe we should just go down to the courthouse and then have a vow renewal at five years, in hopes that she'll be out by then…Wait…Did you say she wants to meet me?"

Alex grinned at her fiancé.

"Yes." She shook her head. " _The_ Nicky Nichols wants to meet you in a few weeks."

Piper was utterly surprised. She had already settled on being content with Alex giving her the blessing to propose and she wasn't going to ask for anything more. This was a step in the right direction.

"I've never been to prison, before…"

"I'll be right there with you, babe." Alex chuckled as she looked out towards the waves and their natural beauty. "I do like the idea of the courthouse and the vow renewal though. I guess five years is a pretty monumental thing. I've always heard of them at like twenty-five years and so on."

"Alex this day is about us, we can do whatever the fuck we want. Who cares what everyone else thinks. It's our day."

"Are we really coming to an agreement about this that easily? There _must_ be a catch."

Alex winked at Piper as the blonde snorted.

"No, this is what I want. I don't need some fancy, wedding to show our friends and family that we love each other to no end. What matters is that _we_ know it."

"Courthouse when we're ready, and vow renewal when Nicky gets out." The older woman ran the idea through her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alex."

Piper unclasped their hands and placed her palms on Alex's cheeks.

"I"

The blonde placed a kiss on her lover's left cheek.

"Am."

She placed another kiss on Alex's right cheek.

"Sure."

She finalized it with a long, tender kiss upon Alex's pink lips. It felt like she had burst through a wall when she finally kissed her fiancé. It had only been thirty six hours since the last one, but that felt like a life time.

Alex rested her forehead around Piper's and sighed in content.

"I apologize for bringing for bringing up Jake…That was uncalled for…"

"It's okay, babe. I think after that, it just opened my eyes on how much I'm still holding in even after almost two and a half years…We may have to resort to our walks in the park, so we can get our communication back to where it was."

"I will agree we've been slacking. Whatever makes you comfortable... We can take walks, we can lay in bed, or we can talk and fold laundry."

Piper laughed at Alex's suggestions.

"Will you please put this back on your finger now?"

The brunette's voice was softly pleading as she grabbed Piper's hand and slipped the shimmering diamond back in its place on the blonde's finger.

"I have to admit, I didn't like it not being there. Even if it was only off for half an hour."

Alex laughed and placed another sweet kiss upon Piper's lips, resuming their hand holding.

"I didn't want to come off in the first place."

"I love you, Alex. I really do."

Piper's sweet voice was a soft whisper.

"I love you, too Piper."

* * *

 **Saturday, July 2** **nd** **, Conner's Birthday**

"How old are you today, bud?"

Alex peeked through the rear-view mirror of her new BMW X5 at her son who was clutching his sippy cup with a wide grin. The idea of getting a new vehicle had always been on her mind considering in her sports car she could only take one passenger and that one passenger couldn't be someone in a car seat. This new SUV allowed her more room and she didn't have to worry about switching vehicles with Piper if she was taking Conner with her somewhere.

The toddler had been so excited to go to breakfast with his momma for his birthday. Piper had wished she could've gone, but she and Polly were staying at the penthouse to decorate for Conner's Mickey Mouse themed birthday party later that morning.

"Two!"

Conner shot up two fingers as he replied.

"Really? I thought you were turning ten!" Alex joked.

The brunette peeked at the rear-view mirror once more before the light turned green as she saw Conner's face break into a giggle. The small boy was going through a stage where he thought everything anyone said was funny and it was music to Alex and Piper's ears to hear his innocent and genuine laugh.

"Momma, I two."

"Twenty-four?"

Alex had a wide grin plastered on her face as she continued to relish in Conner's sweet laughter.

"Two, momma!"

"You're such a big boy for two years old."

"I know."

The brunette laughed out loud at Conner's sass as she parked the SUV in the parking lot of the breakfast diner and turned off the vehicle. As she opened Conner's door to retrieve him from his car seat, she glanced across the street and saw the deli that she had first held Conner in. Two years ago, she formed an unbreakable bond with this little boy and his mother, and she couldn't be any more thankful for that.

As Alex and Conner sat and ate pancakes and drank milk, she couldn't stop staring across the street at the small deli. That was where she had started to be a mother, a girlfriend, and an all-around better person emotionally and physically.

When she glanced down at her toddler, she couldn't help but remember how tiny, and fragile he was when she first held him. Now he was a handful and loved to be thrown into a stack of pillows on Alex and Piper's bed. Alex missed the days where she and Conner would just sit in content or nap, but she loved even more that she could actually interact with him and watch all the emotions he exhibits and the words he says. He was learning new things every day and it infatuated Alex to see what all he picked up on. Perhaps Piper was right, maybe a second child wasn't a bad idea.

"Momma, love you. Love you, momma."

Conner reached over from where he was sitting in his booster seat next to her in the booth and placed a kiss on Alex's tribal band tattoo.

Alex smiled as she broke away from her thoughts and turned her attention towards the little boy.

"I love you too, babe. Can I have another kiss?"

Conner leaned forward with puckered lips as Alex faked him out, wrapping her arms around his tiny torso and blowing a raspberry into the side of his neck. The strong line of giggles emanating from Conner's mouth was contagious as Alex too started to laugh.

"Momma." Conner squealed.

Quickly wiping off his hands and face, Alex grinned and gave the small boy the kiss he was expecting. She loved one on one time like this with Conner, but she was missing her blonde.

When Alex took Conner back to the apartment, there were already guests and more two and three year olds running around. The apartment was decorated from head to toe in Mickey Mouse decorations and there was even a Mickey Mouse cake sitting proudly on display in the dining room surrounded by tons of gifts.

Piper had just came out of the kitchen with Finn on her hip when Alex walked out of the entry way.

"Hi, Al."

"Hey, babe."

Alex leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Piper's lips.

"How did breakfast go? I missed you guys."

"It was great. He was being so sweet this morning. Maybe the terrible twos skipped him and we'll have to deal with it with the next one."

The brunette winked as she felt a line of toddlers run past her into the living room.

All Piper could do is smile as she craned her neck up for another kiss before walking into the living room to open presents.

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was spent wrangling kids and handing out cake and ice cream until the mothers of the children had to tear their child away from it.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later…**

On Saturday, July 23rd, Alex and Piper tied the knot at the New York City courthouse. It had been a spur of the moment idea after a passionate night of adult wrestling when they were basking in the afterglow. Things were less stressful as Piper accompanied Alex to look at new locations for the expanding bookstore and Conner's birthday party was over and done with until the next one. Things were moving along at a comfortable pace for the both of them. It had been Alex who proposed the idea, and Piper admitted she was thinking the same thing.

Barbara, Jim, and Conner were all in attendance. Tears were shed, and lots of smiles were worn. The feelings and emotions were intense as both women slipped a wedding band on each other's fingers. It felt so surreal to both women. The two women were surrounded by their family and most importantly their son. Piper was wearing a short sleeved ivory dress that went just past her knees with a swooping neckline accented by a pair of nude pumps. Alex was also wearing nude pumps that matched Pipers, something that the blonde wanted, a black laced, three quarter sleeve dress that went to just above her knee and also had a swoop neckline, but the back formed a "V" exposing her back and part of her saltshaker tattoo. Both women had opted for long loose curls and a light coat of makeup.

Piper had given Alex the option of going with her to pick out her wedding ring, but told Piper that she would love whatever she picked out whether it be a small rubber washer or a diamond ring. With that the blonde analyzed each and every ring in the jeweler's glass case until she found the perfect one.

It was a white gold ring with five diamond stones sitting across it. The row of sparkling diamonds was slightly lifted, allowing more light in, and creating more brilliance in the wedding band. Piper also picked up her wedding band that Alex had ordered and had it confirmed that it fit snugly against her engagement ring. The smile that erupted over Piper's face as the jeweler slipped her wedding band up next to her engagement ring was big enough to light up the whole world.

After the short, but intimate ceremony, Jake and Barbara took Conner, leaving the two women to celebrate for the rest of the weekend.

 **A/N: Like RJVause said in last chapter's review, "it's a two way street…both need to give and take a little." Thanks for that.**

 **This hasn't been my favorite chapter, I went from having pneumonia to having a raging kidney infection, all during Finals weeks. So I apologize if this chapter is crappy or things are moving along too quickly or you just don't like this fic. I don't like this fic somedays too so it's completely okay.**

 **Right now I am to the point of just lying in bed and failing my classes.**

 **Next chapter Nicky will meet Piper sooo, yeah.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

After watching Jim and Barbara pull away from the curb with their son, Alex and Piper were left to spend the weekend basking in the newly wed bliss. The newlyweds had insisted that they could take Conner with them, but the in-laws had insisted that they have a quiet weekend alone since they had opted to take a real honeymoon later on in the next year or two. Plus, tomorrow was the day that Nicky met Piper. Of course it didn't seem ideal to only spend one of the two child free days not making the most of their alone time, but this was important to Alex, so Piper would happily spend the day after their wedding visiting her lover's best friend.

Nothing made Piper more ecstatic than being married to the woman standing next to her. Something had always been different with Alex ever since she entered her cab on the day her life changed forever. They had grown leaps and bounds from where they had started. Both women had learned to take another person's opinion into consideration, communicate, and most of all, love unconditionally. Alex had also taken Conner in as her own despite having a minuscule amount of knowledge about children. Piper had accepted Alex even with her rocky past and inner demons.

"What are you thinking babe?"

Alex clutched Piper's hand as they walked towards their vehicle that was a couple of blocks away from the courthouse. The sidewalks were mostly clear due to the impending inclement weather, but the wind was calm and the breeze was cool.

"That this is all so surreal. In the span of two years I have a son and now a wife." Alex paused to open the passenger door for her lover. The tall woman continued as she got situated in the driver's seat. "I never once in my life wanted to get married or have children. I always wanted the high life considering the circumstances I grew up in, but it takes one thing for all that to change."

Piper grabbed her wife's hand and kissed the back of it.

"We don't have the slightest clue on what life holds for us, Al. I think that's the point of it all."

Alex smiled over at her wife. The fact that she was able to call Piper her _wife_ now and the weight of planning a wedding had been lifted, it was like everything was right where it was supposed to be.

"I love you, Piper _Vause_."

Piper couldn't help but giggle at her new last name and Conner's soon to be new last name. Alex had asked Piper earlier that morning, if she wanted to give the consent to legally adopt the little boy. Piper's face lit up as she thought a few moments before she answered and excitedly jumped into her lover's arms. The brunette already treated Conner as if he was her own. Technically, he was, considering she had been there since the day he was born, but Alex didn't want to push it back then considering Piper's circumstances. Piper always referred to Conner as their child, not "her" child. This gave Alex all the more reason to make Conner officially theirs.

The answer was easy for Piper. She had no doubt in her mind that Jake would have any objection to Alex's proposal of adoption. Alex already took full responsibility of Conner and cared for him physically, emotionally, and financially without any hesitations. Most of all, Alex loved Conner unconditionally and Conner loved Alex the exact same way.

At one point in her life, Piper thought she had met the person she was going to marry, but with the blink of an eye, everything changed into what she thought was the end of the world. The day her life changed for the better, she met a lonely cab driver that had demons and issues swirling around her brain that needed help breaking out of their chains, and turned both of their lives into something beautiful.

"I love you too, Alex Vause.

* * *

The moment Piper closed the apartment door, Alex was on her. Suddenly she found herself being attacked from behind with gentle caresses and soft kisses along her exposed shoulders. It was like the mood had instantly turned primal once they entered the penthouse. All the energy they had been setting aside all day was finally bursting out.

This wasn't a surprise to the younger woman. In all honesty, she was ready to take on her now wife. Just the thought of Alex being officially hers by law sent shivers down her spine. She was able to take that next step in life with the woman that she loves and could barely wait to see where it led them next.

The way Alex was now nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on Piper's neck as she walked behind Piper with her arms tightly wrapped around her, was already sending the blondes senses into overload.

Slowly but surely, the couple made their way down the long hallway without bumping into a wall or tumbling over from their closeness. As soon as Alex led Piper through their bedroom door, she swiftly turned her around and planted a gentle, and tender kiss upon her lips.

Grinning into the sweet kiss, Piper whispered against her lover's lips, "I got something for you."

Alex reluctantly pulled back from Piper's intoxicating mouth with a smirk to look her dead in the eye.

"You got something for me?"

The blonde woman nodded as she leant back in to nip the brunette's lips once more before breaking away.

"Give me five minutes."

"Pipes, I can't wait five minutes."

Alex's voice was nearing a whine.

"Yes." Piper placed a tender kiss on the corner of Alex's mouth. "You can. I promise you won't combust."

Alex embraced her wife once more as she continued the trail of kisses she had started previously along Piper's jaw line. As soon as she got started, the blonde had to find the willpower to pull away. Piper grasped one last ounce of self-control allowing her to refrain from pulling Alex down onto the bed with her and forgetting about her surprise. Taking a step backwards, Piper broke away from Alex, leaving her to kiss the air between them.

The raven-haired woman groaned in displeasure as she tried to reach out for her blonde one more time.

"I promise you, this is worth the wait."

Piper's voice was practically dripping with sex as she waltzed around Alex in a circle to make her way towards the walk-in. The finger the blonde trailed around Alex's toned torso to her back as she made her exit left a trail of fire on the older woman's skin, making her breath hitch. Piper walked so incredibly close to Alex that she could smell the sweet scent of the blonde's shampoo mixed with her strawberry body wash. The brunette closely eyed her blonde like she was her prey as she made her way across the bedroom. The alluring glance over her shoulder and the small sway Piper added to her strut only caused Alex's want for the woman to sky rocket higher than it already was.

Before Piper closed the door, she blew a small kiss towards her impatiently waiting lover and winked. With the racing amount of desire that was radiating through Alex's body, she wasn't sure how she wasn't breaking down the closet door at this moment in time. Wanting to make the time tick by a little faster, Alex shimmied from her dress and under garments, throwing it all to a distant corner of the room. Checking the alarm clock on the side of the bed, only two long minutes had passed. With how aroused Alex was, she could already feel her juices collecting on her thighs.

Upon hearing the doorknob turn and the door creak open, Alex gulped as she watched her lover saunter through the doorway.

From where Alex had perched herself on the side of the bed, impatiently awaiting her lover, Piper stepped out of the walk-in closet irresistibly slow in a black, pleated babydoll. The piece had triangular lace patches covering her chest and were all but concealing what was really going on underneath that skimpy material. The black fabric contrasted beautifully with Piper's opaque skin tone, making her already glowing figure continue to radiate even more. Along with the thin spaghetti straps that covered a very minuscule amount of Piper's shoulders was an even wider satin bow that was attached and wrapped completely around her torso. With how painfully short the nighty was, Alex could just make out that beneath the vaguely transparent material sat a matching black, laced thong.

"Piper."

The older woman was in awe as she watched Piper step out into the room. Her voice was purely a whisper. The way Alex was looking at Piper made the blonde feel as if she was something magnificent, and to Alex she was. She _always_ was. With how captivated Alex was in Piper and her attire, it was like she completely forgot about everything else in the world but herself and her wife. The amount of desire that was already coursing through her body plus the new wave that had overtaken her when Piper stepped out, was leaving her feeling as if she was tingling from head to toe.

"Do you like it?"

Piper's voice was soft and hesitant as she stood just outside of the doorway to the closet. Her hands were behind her back causing the length of the nighty to shorten just a tad bit more.

Alex, in all of her naked glory, was close to being speechless.

"Babe…" She motioned for Piper to come closer as she threw her glasses onto the night stand. "This…this is…this is gorgeous. Not even gorgeous, it's fucking _.._."

Alex shook her head as she pulled Piper in between her open legs, letting one hand trail up and down the back of Piper's thigh while the other slowly ran upwards above the fabric towards the valley of Piper's breasts.

"This is stunning."

Alex craned slightly upwards and pressed a small, open-mouthed kiss on the side of her breast where the lace didn't cover. The small gesture sent the blood that was already beating in her ears to a frantic pulse.

"I kind of don't want to take it off of you, and that's saying a lot for me."

Piper couldn't contain the light chuckle that escaped her mouth as she gazed down at her lover.

With how quickly the intimate moment was escalating, Piper couldn't find any more self-control in her body to keep going the deathly slow physical pace they were exploring. Alex could tell Piper was already growing impatient. The original plan to tease Piper into oblivion had somewhat escaped her mind once she had watched the blonde step out in her gift.

Piper placed a gentle hand on the back of Alex's neck as she nuzzled the sheer material of the nighty. The blonde could practically hear Alex's hum of approval as she grazed her lips up towards Piper's and her roaming hands down towards her toned ass.

When Alex had reached the point of Piper's chest where she couldn't proceed further, Piper cupped Alex's cheeks and bent down the short way to her lover's lips. The women's lips were millimeters apart from colliding when Alex broke the silence. Piper could feel Alex's warm breath tingling her lips at the close proximity.

"Turn around."

While her hands had been roaming under the sinfully short gown, the brunette realized she hadn't been able to admire _all_ of Piper in this breathtaking piece. In all honesty, Alex couldn't get enough of Piper in this nighty. Of course Piper had worn lingerie for her before, but this was the grandest of them all.

"What?"

"Turn around." Alex breathed again.

Piper tried to lean back in for a kiss but the porcelain skinned beauty dodged the act of affection and turned Piper within her grasp, causing the blonde to gasp.

The back of the piece was just as gorgeous as the front. Piper's skin could only just be seen through the black fabric. The further down Alex scanned, she was met with the top of her lover's panties. Trailing her hands from Piper's mid-thigh where she had been holding her to keep her steady, Alex ghosted her finger nails up towards Piper's perfect ass, palming it when she got there.

With the minimal amount of touching, the brunette could already hear her lover's breath starting to grow shallow along with the flushing of her pale skin. Feeling Alex caressing her body was one of Piper's favorite things that her lover did for her. Being able to witness and endure such an intimate and gentle act of love was an intoxicating feeling.

Slowly pushing the material above Piper's ass, Alex relished in the toned and sexy part of her wife. The sight was purely mouth-watering to the older woman. There wasn't a place on Piper's body that didn't make Alex want to devour her even more. The few stretch marks Piper still had and the faint, pink scar from her C-section were just even more reasons to love this woman. Alex was thankful that Piper had never been self-conscious, but embraced the marks her son had left on her body.

Leaning down, the brunette took a string from one side of Piper's thong between her teeth and pushed it down. After doing the same to the other side, Alex moved her hands back to Piper's front and slowly pulled down the offending item, pushing it to the floor.

Resuming her motions, Alex ghosted her hands all over Piper's torso and lower half, purposely avoiding her breasts and center. Feeling Piper's muscles clench and quiver as she sensually ran them across her abdomen, the brunette leant forward and gently nibbled her way across Piper's backside.

"Alex."

Piper's hands shot to Alex's forearms that were now protectively wrapped around her as her knees threatened to buckle. The blonde was sure that her arousal was seeping out and trailing down her thighs now that she didn't have the panties to contain it.

The younger woman was already feeling the early stages of an orgasm beginning to form as she tried to turn around in Alex's arms. With the amount of strength Alex was using to keep Piper in place, the blonde found that she couldn't move out of her lover's hold.

As soon as she felt Alex remove one of her arms, before she could attempt to move again, she felt Alex's hand lightly, but enough to feel a tingle, leave a prompt smack on her ass.

Piper couldn't contain the strangled moan that escaped from deep in her throat.

Before Piper could recover from the new wave of pleasure that shot through her body, Alex had laid flat on the bed, pulling Piper's back flush against her front. Letting out a small yelp, Piper grasped on to Alex's forearms once more for some stability.

The way the fine material of Piper's lingerie was pressing and rubbing against Alex's nipples as the woman above her squirmed under Alex's continuous touches, were sending bursts of pleasure through her veins. It was taking every ounce of self- control left to not take advantage of the glorious amount of pressure Piper was placing on her core. Alex knew with how extraordinarily aroused she already was, just a couple of precise grinds could send her into a state of euphoria.

Turning her head to the side, Alex began to nibble and suck the sensitive skin below Piper's ear. Just from how Piper's body was slightly shaking and rapid her breathing was, the older woman knew how close to the edge Piper already was. The amount of skin to skin contact and caresses had sent Piper's senses into a state of overdrive. Alex constantly marveled in how quickly she could make Piper disintegrate into a pile of mush.

Continuing her ministrations on the blonde's neck, trailing one hand up towards Piper's chest, and another towards her aching, and needy pussy, Alex ghosted over both places causing jolts to emanate through the younger woman's body.

Loving Piper was easy for Alex. Piper didn't require roses and chocolates, or to be serenaded into a night of intimacy, all the blonde wanted was Alex and nothing else. Just the two of them together could cause the world to stop spinning and time to cease ticking.

The small moans and selfish thrusts up into Alex's hovering hands, were enough for the older woman to rest her hands where Piper needed them the most.

Gently removing the fabric that was draped over Piper's center, the brunette slowly rubbed her hand along the area where her thigh met her core, while the other gently palmed at her breast over the lacy material.

"Alex…Fuck."

Piper turned her head towards Alex's and found her lover staring directly at her. The burning gaze in her eyes sent a surge of electricity to every part of her body. Both women leaned in at the same time. Their lips connecting felt as if fireworks were erupting. It was if this was the first time their lips had ever touched. Tongues were probing and teeth were nipping as both women desperately tried to press further into each other. As the seconds passed by during the passionate kiss, Piper could barely contain the need to grind into the friction of Alex's hand that was still tracing the outline of her thighs, occasionally grazing of her outer lips.

The two women didn't break apart until their lungs were practically screaming for air. When Piper finally pulled away from the warm and soft depths of her lover's mouth, Alex took the pleasure in running two of her fingers up and down Piper's pussy. Her folds were already covered in a thick coating of arousal, and her clit was pulsing from where it protruded out of its protective hood. The initial gasp and string of moans that Piper belted out from Alex's sudden intrusion sent shockwaves throughout the older woman's body from how close Piper's mouth had been buried into her lover's neck. The little jerks and thrusts from trying to gain more friction only caused Alex's arousal to heighten even more as Piper added more pressure to the brunettes throbbing center.

With the amount of wetness that was covering Piper's core, the brunette knew it would only take one thrust for Piper to take her inside. Wanting to prolong their love-making, Alex started to slowly draw figure eights upon her lover's clit. The gesture only caused Piper to pant out for more. Alex continued this motion until she felt Piper bite down on her ear lobe, urging her to go faster.

Slowly, Alex trailed up and down Piper's soaking pussy lips with her middle and ring fingers of her right hand, her left was alternating palming pleasurably at her wife's breasts. The shivers that Piper was going through weren't going unnoticed by the women beneath her. Every time Alex would circle Piper's entrance the whimpers and grinds against Alex's body would grow louder.

When Alex finally decided to delve deeper into Piper's warm and soaking depths, Piper was speaking in a foreign language. Just as Alex pushed all the way in, and was about to pull out, the more Piper tried to clench down on Alex's fingers. Trailing her other hand down towards Piper's center, Alex began to simultaneously circle her clit and push her fingers in and out. The amount and intensity of the moans coming out of Piper's mouth was magnificent to Alex.

The further along they went, the more Piper began to writhe around.

"Alex…fuck…fuck…"

From the constant trembles and almost uncontrollable breathing, Alex knew her wife was past the point of return but wasn't far from tumbling over the edge. With a perfectly timed hard thrust against her g-spot, swipe of her fingers over her throbbing clit, and a rough bite to Piper's pulse point, the blonde seized up for a split second before bursting in pleasure. Her head was thrown back and nails were digging into Alex's thighs as the pleasure racked her body. It was like time had stopped and the world had ceased spinning. Her orgasm came in waves as Alex continued her actions. When the blonde's trembles and quakes had lessened, Alex held Piper's body tight as she removed her hands from Piper's sensitive center. The whimpers that were still emanating from Piper's mouth were still audible. The absence of Alex's fingers caused a gush of arousal to seep onto her thigh.

The couple laid in that position with Alex on bottom and Piper laying with her back to Alex's front for what seemed like ages before the blonde moved slightly to look at her lover.

Before Alex could flip Piper over to continue the love-making, Piper had sat up and adjusted herself to her hands and knees where she was face first in Alex's pussy, leaving hers exposed to Alex. The moment Alex opened her mouth to say something, Piper had taken her first initial lick. Instead of a word, a string of profanities came out instead.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Alex, I'm nervous."

The closer Piper and Alex grew to the front doors of the prison, the tighter the blonde squeezed her lover's hand. Alex had even stopped three times to let Piper peruse in a convenience store and take her mind off of the day's task for a brief moment.

"Babe, there's nothing to be nervous about, Nicky _wants_ to meet you. She and I have smoothed things out. The only thing to be worried about is who gives you the pat down. A certain few get kind of handsy. Other than that, you have _nothing_ to worry about."

It took two hours and a lot of soothing touches and whispers into Piper's ear before the two women were called into the visitation room. Luckily the handsy guard wasn't the one doing pat downs and for that, Alex was grateful.

Alex led Piper by the hand to her usual table at the back of the room and pulled up an extra chair for her.

"Sit down, babe."

As soon as Piper was situated, Alex took the seat directly next to her and laced their fingers together in her lap. With how close the couple was sitting to each other, Alex could feel Pipers legs bouncing up and down with nervousness.

Wanting to calm down her wife, Alex tried to press a kiss to Piper's cheek.

"Alex don't do that, we're in prison."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at her blonde.

"Pipes, babe, we're," Alex motioned between them. "Not in prison. We can do that."

Piper relaxed enough to where her lover could place a few gentle pecks upon her cheek. The blonde noticed all the inmates in the window just as Alex had done on her first visit to Litchfield, and automatically her eyes fell onto Lorna who was waving directly at them. Piper nudged Alex who was eagerly watching the door that the inmates came through into the visitation room.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Lorna. Nicky's _somewhat_ girlfriend." Alex proceeded to wave then turned her palm towards her face to show the inmate the ring on her left hand.

Piper could tell that Lorna was asking when they got married and Alex mouthed 'yesterday.' The peppy inmate jumped up and down and grinned widely to show her excitement. Alex had met Lorna once when her sister had coincidently been visiting at the same time she had been visiting Nicky. Just from the first meeting, Alex could see why Nicky had such a strong but hidden liking for this brown-haired woman.

The minute inmates began to file into the visitation room one by one, Piper's grip on her wife's hand tightened.

"Relax, babe."

Alex pressed a quick kiss to Piper's shoulder when she saw Nicky enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Quickly standing, the brunette opened her arms wide as her best friend approached.

"Oh, shit. Here goes nothing. " Piper breathed a she stood up to greet the wild haired woman.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the delayed update. I have hit a massive road block when it comes to writing.**

 **I'm contemplating skipping a year ahead again, but I'd love to hear you guy's thoughts on that first before I proceed to writing the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought about the post wedding scene. I'm really hesitant when it comes to writing love scenes, and could use some pointers, I feel. I tried to not keep it so routine.**

 **Cheers.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

 _The minute inmates began to file into the visitation room one by one, Piper's grip on her wife's hand tightened._

" _Relax, babe."_

 _Alex pressed a quick kiss to Piper's shoulder when she saw Nicky enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Quickly standing, the brunette opened her arms wide as her best friend approached._

" _Oh, shit. Here goes nothing. " Piper breathed a she stood up to greet the wild haired woman._

* * *

"Vause!" Nicky's face was gleaming as she bounded towards her best friend. "Look at you, you have that fuckin' honeymoon glow."

"Shut up."

Alex chortled as she recovered from being pushed off balance from the force of Nicky's hug and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. The Friday before she and Piper took the plunge and tied the knot at the courthouse, Nicky had called Alex at work. When the brunette had told Nicky the news, the crazy-haired woman couldn't have been any more excited.

"I'm fuckin' happy for ya, man!"

Nicky pulled away from Alex and could barely see over the brunettes shoulder. She could see the top of a blonde head, as it was looking towards the floor, but that was all. The way Piper was shielded behind her wife was giving her a form of protection from the crazy-haired woman.

Before Nicky could say anything more, Alex had moved to the side, displaying the young woman behind her. Piper's hands were clasped together in the front and her legs were crossed at the ankles as she lifted her head up to meet the woman who'd been an influence on her wife's life and vice versa.

"Nicky, Piper. Piper, Nicky."

Nicky went straight for a hug, surprising the couple, before Piper could even muster up a word. The blonde woman stood awkwardly with her arms trapped by Nicky's before she lightly wrapped them around Nicky's torso, adding a little pat.

"So you're the one that's helped my little Vause grow up…I must say, you have some balls to take on this one, and now you're married to her. Now I feel really sorry for ya."

The shorter woman pulled away and threw a joking wink towards Piper, lightening the mood just a touch. Alex watched closely to ensure that Piper was comfortable with the situation. There was still a hint of hesitancy on her face but it was diminishing by the second.

"Nicky, shut the fuck up, and sit down." Alex laughed, shoving the younger blonde towards her seat.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nicky."

Piper observed Nicky as soon as they had sat down around the small, wooden table. From the one time she had spoken to her briefly on the phone when Alex couldn't get to it due to having her hands full with Conner, she could tell that her mood was depressed and she was antsy. Now when she listened to the wild-haired woman her mood was lifted and there was a pretty consistent smile upon her face.

Halfway through the visitation after Piper had been grilled about the wedding, teased, and asked about what her life had been like compared to Nicky's, she excused herself to use the restroom. She wasn't looking for a way out, she really needed to go after the long drive, but she also thought that Alex deserved some one on one time with her buddy. The thought of visiting someone in prison didn't freak her out near as much as she thought it would, but she never pictured herself stepping foot in one.

"So Vause, I know you've been married for what? Twenty-four hours? But how is it? Is it fucking horrible or are you in too much of a sex coma to even know what's going on?"

"Well we got home at noon yesterday and didn't go to bed until four-thirty this morning if that answers your question."

Nicky raised her eyebrows with her shit-eating grin at Alex's confession.

"Well fuck, Vause." Nicky chuckled. "I must say, I'm a little jealous that you can have sex marathons for hours on end. I'm lucky to get twenty uninterrupted minutes in here with some of these chicks."

"I still can't believe you fuck in a chapel, first off."

Alex chuckled as she tried to picture her and Piper fucking in a chapel. So far the craziest place had been the Alex's office in the bookstore on one of the signing nights they held, considering that it was the only room that had a lock on it. Piper had gone to support her then-girlfriend and had met Alex's eyes from across the store. The look on the blondes face was primal as she had been listening to Alex professionally speak to her customers and the press as she walked around, something about it turned Piper on incredibly.

"You gotta get it in, where you can get it in, alright?" Nicky paused before continuing. "So Piper, she's a little quiet for my taste but I like her. There's something special between you two, just looking at ya makes me sick."

Alex laughed out loud, spotting Piper making her way back towards the table.

"She's just a little nervous to be in prison is all."

Nicky looked back at Piper to see how much longer she had before the blond sat back down before replying. Her tone was low as she spoke.

"I'm happy for ya, I really am."

"Thanks, Nick."

After listening to Nicky talk about Lorna's fake wedding and how that had been blown to pieces, the couple was sad to hear that the two were going through a rough patch, but Alex knew from the way Nicky talked about Lorna and the way that her eyes lit up, that they weren't through.

* * *

"You two did not, do that."

Piper couldn't help but notice that her stomach was aching due to the extensive amount of laughing she had engaged in throughout the visitation period.

"We sure as hell did! Tell her, Vause! Tell her that you got scared and started to haul ass down the street in your hunk of junk Toyota and left me sprinting after the car!"

Piper looked to her wife as Alex tried to avert Piper's gaze.

"I saw the door open okay? I wasn't about to get shot by some old man with a shotgun!"

Alex and Nicky had been reminiscing on their teenage years when Nicky had brought up the time they had tried to steal Nicky's neighbor's cat. Both women had been high out of their mind when trying to complete the task, but Alex bailed on Nicky right when she was about to grab the cat.

A few moments later, a correctional officer announced that the visitation session had come to a close and all visitors must exit through the door they came in through. In some ways, Piper was surprised that the visitations were so short, but on the other she felt she could've sat here and listened to her wife and her wife's best friend chat for days as they reminisced on the past.

After hugging goodbye, Nicky caught Piper's wrist as the blonde pulled away.

"It's nice to know that Alex has someone to make her happy. You're doing a great a job with her…"Nicky paused but knew she had to speed up her talking or else she would get a shot. "And, I'm sorry for causing such a havoc there for a while."

Piper was genuinely surprised at Nicky's comments, and found herself lost as couldn't find the words to reply.

"Things happen, don't worry about it." Piper shook her head still somewhat flabbergasted. "I'm glad we could help you out…It was really nice to meet you, finally."

Nicky smiled, "It was nice to meet you too, and congratulations."

"Thanks."

Piper nodded.

* * *

 **From Barbara: How was the visit? Did everything go okay? Conner's been so so good today, as usual!**

 **To Barbara: Went great! Alex and Nicky are two peas in a pod. It's a really sweet thing to witness.**

 **From Barbara: That's wonderful! I also talked to Jim this morning and he said he would sit down and talk to you about the adoption later if you two have any questions.**

 **To Barbara: Okay great! Did you by chance ask him my question?**

 **From Barbara: Yes, I did. He said that it was feasible. So things are looking good so far.**

"Who ya texting over there, Pipes? We don't even text that much unless one of us is away."

Piper placed her phone in the pocket of the door and turned her attention to her wife.

"Just Barbara."

"Oh, is everything okay? Conner acting right?

"Yeah, everything's great. Conner's great."

Alex nodded as she reached for the peanuts she had been eating throughout the drive.

The longer Piper sat there, the more she started to feel guilty about what she had been discussing with Barbara. Before the blonde could cover her mouth to prevent word vomit, she had already initiated the conversation.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Piper wasn't sure how to broach the subject considering she had already given Alex the go ahead to adopt Conner, but she was having second thoughts on giving the boy Alex's last name. She was one hundred percent for Alex adopting, Piper was just struggling to make a decision on the last name. At first it had seemed perfect, but after texting with Barbara throughout the ride to and from Litchfield, Piper was internally cursing herself for such an egotistical decision.

"I'm not sure if I want Conner to take your last name."

Alex's face quickly scrunched up in confusion as she searched for the right words to say. She was somewhat appalled that Piper was already having some hesitation about her decision.

"Just hear me out first, okay Al?"

The brunette kept her eyes on the road as she nodded, the tension was already growing rapidly between them.

"I still want your last name, there's _no_ doubt in my mind about that…It's just...I don't know why I didn't give Conner Jake's last name…I guess it was just my selfish decision because I couldn't and sometimes I still can't believe he's gone. My heart still breaks that Conner's never going to physically know him and see how much he loved him…I really just want Conner to have that little piece of him…You know?"

Piper searched her lover's face for the smallest bit of empathy. The seconds that passed seemed like hours before Alex averted her eyes from the road to glance at her lover.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well…" Piper looked out the window towards the pasture that was full of greenery and nature's natural beauty. "I was texting Barbara and I just look at it from their prospective. Barbara was so angry with me after I had confirmed Conner's birth certificate…That's the _only_ time she's ever been so upset with me…I feel they deserve to have a grandchild with their last name considering it was their oldest son's first and only child and their first grandchild. Plus I feel Jake deserves it too. Jake doesn't just deserve a middle name from his son's name."

By the end of Piper's confession, her voice had dropped to a soft whisper. The tears were welling up in her eyes and the lump was getting harder to swallow down in her throat. Alex knew this was still extremely hard for her wife, she had discovered this when they had argued over the wedding. The good thing about this situation though, was that Piper was finally getting all those pent up emotions out, just as Alex had done with the drugs and her past life. Like the pair had done before they made their relationship official when Conner was a few months old, Alex had made sure that Piper was marrying Alex for her and not to attempt to fill the void of Jake. Alex was in this for the long haul, not just for however long it took for Piper to realize this was just a phase and go back to men. Piper reassured her time and time again that _this_ is where she's supposed to be. Fate brought them together and it would take a natural disaster to break them apart.

"Can we even do that? Change his last name to his father's while I adopt him? That just seems a little… _complicated_."

"Barbara said we could discuss it with Jim when we pick Conner up. I mean he is an attorney and all…Barbara said he was even willing to be our attorney through the process if we wanted him to be."

Alex kept her eyes trained on the road, as she grasped her lover's hand.

"I'm completely okay with this, if this is what _you_ think is best. You're his mother, you know so much more about the situation than I do."

"But you're his mommy and entitled to this decision too, Alex."

"Not this one, Pipes." Alex shook her head. "I'm not _entitled_ to _any_ decisions really until that judge grants me parental rights, but _you_ allow me to make decisions that influence him. This is one of those situations where it's your decision since you're his biological parent. I'm not trying to say I don't want a say, because I fucking love how involved you let me be and it excites me that we're doing this, but this is ultimately up to you. That's your child's father were talking about, someone I never met and have no right saying what he deserves and doesn't. "

To conclude her statements, Alex kissed the back of Piper's hand that was entwined with her own. Piper mulled through her thoughts for a moment before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry if this upset you…That wasn't my intention." The blonde paused, gathering herself. "It's just that I'm not sure what's best for him in this situation or if this even makes since."

"Babe, I think it makes perfect sense. Looking at from when I grew up with one parent, I didn't have my dad's last name because of how he acted like a fucking imbecile. From what you have told me about Jake, his parents, and the situation, it makes sense. You're not hurting my feelings with this, Pipes. Now if you did it because you were already planning a divorce, then I would be pretty pissed." Alex grinned as she heard a small giggle emanate from her wife. "When you have the ability to fix something you regret I think you should take advantage of it. Who cares if its two years later, it's still gonna get fixed."

"I just want you to know that once this is all set and done, whatever is decided…He is _yours_ , but ultimately he's _ours_ , just like the next one whenever we decide to start that process."

"He's always been mine, Pipes." Alex murmured.

Piper could only smile as she gazed at her lover. Every day it still astounded her that this woman was hers and they had grown leaps and bounds from when Piper stepped foot in that cab in active labor and a broken water.

"He's ours, babe. No doubt about that."

* * *

By the time the couple had reached Jim and Barbara's house the sky had darkened and the rain had started to pour down. The lightning and thunder was continuously rolling in the distance. Thankfully, Jim had been waiting on the front porch with umbrellas.

The large house seemed extraordinarily quiet once Piper and Alex stepped in and dried themselves of the little bit of rain that had seemed to drip onto them.

"Conner's down for a nap, which will just make this conversation that much easier."

"No wonder it's so quiet."

As soon as the adults sat at the large dining room table, Jim automatically got down to business with a spiel on how everything would work, the questions they would be asked, the house study they would have to go through, and the paper work they would have to fill out.

Alex chimed in,

"It's not illegal for family members to represent their own family in court?"

Jim replied, "Typically for criminal cases, custody battles, or family disputes, I wouldn't advise using a family member to represent you due to bias and such, but with an easy adoption case like this one and there are no disputing parents or inconvenient situations such as a parent in jail, it's perfectly legal."

Even though Piper was never married to Jake, Jim and Barbara technically weren't her in-laws, but they were so accepting from day one and provided more support than her own parents ever had; she considered that family.

"Piper, Barbara told me this morning that you want to give Conner our last name, is that correct?"

Piper nodded, and all the grandparents could do was grin from ear to ear.

"Speaking of Conner, he's up."

Conner's cries could be heard drifting down the hall into the kitchen. Barbara's sense of hearing for when a baby was crying was amazing. Often times she could sense when Conner was about to wake up, and rarely was she wrong.

"I'll go get him."

Alex excused herself and pushed away from the table to go retrieve her son, leaving Piper and her in-laws to discuss the rest of the adoption situation.

As soon as Alex pushed open the door, she found the toddler sitting up in his playpen that was situated at the foot of Jim and Barbara's bed.

"Hi, Conner." Alex cooed.

The toddler immediately stood up on the side of the playpen, opening and closing his hands silently asking to be held. There was still a small trail of tears escaping Conner's baby blues as Alex picked him up. Instantly, Conner buried his face in Alex's shoulder and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. Each time a rumble of thunder would shake the house, he would whimper and get impossibly closer to the brunette.

Walking out of the master suite, Alex held the little boy close to her as she made her way down the hall past the kitchen and into the living room. She could still hear Jim and Piper talking about how the adoption process would work and how long it would take if everything went smoothly. Barbara could be seen hovering over the stove tending to a tea kettle.

This family dynamic was all new to Alex compared to what she had growing up. It was only her and her mom for the first eighteen years until Alex moved out and into an apartment with Nicky. There was never family gatherings or if there was, they almost always ended up in disputes. This new dynamic was a learning process but each time her and Piper attended a family outing, she fell in love just a little bit more with how loving and caring Piper's family was.

Sitting down in one of the arm chairs that was close to the fireplace with Conner still clinging to her, Alex spotted a picture of Piper and a blonde haired, green eyed man sitting on the mantle. Looking closer to the picture, both were dressed formally, and the man had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. From the setting behind the picture, the brunette guessed they were at a wedding or some kind of banquet. Alex didn't have to ask who it was, she had seen countless pictures of Piper and Jake when she helped Piper move into her penthouse, but sitting right next to it was a picture of her and Piper from when they went to the beach in Massachusetts to celebrate Piper's birthday. In the picture, Piper was sitting in between Alex's legs on the sand. Both women had genuine smiles on their face as they looked towards the camera.

Jim and Barbara were just as accepting of Piper now that she was married to a woman compared to when she was with Jake, something her own parents couldn't get over. It also made Alex feel welcomed that Jim and Barbara would put up pictures of her and Piper in their house even though Piper was with their son. It showed that the in-laws didn't judge, but accepted with open arms and loving hearts.

* * *

Later that night, Piper and Conner wandered into the living room hand in hand after his bath. The little boy was wearing a royal blue footed onesie, adorned with small yellow ducks and a pacifier was currently taking up residence in the toddler's mouth, much to Alex's dismay. Piper had started to veer off the path of only giving the pacifier to him at night and giving it to him during the day also.

"Tell momma night night."

Alex leaned up from where she was lying on the chaise watching a movie to where her feet were flat on the floor and her arms were resting on her thighs, her body slightly leaning forward observing her boy. Before Conner mumbled a goodnight, the brunette pulled the pacifier out of the little boy's mouth.

"Goodnight, little man."

Conner, still holding onto Piper's hand, reached for his pacifier but Alex pulled it back further.

"You have to give me kisses before you can have this back."

Quickly, Conner puckered his lips and took a step closer to Alex. His mind was set on his pacifier. Piper laughed out loud at their son and his determination.

Alex tilted forward a little more to receive her kiss and placed the comfort item back in the toddler's eagerly awaiting mouth.

Alex laughed, "You're so spoiled."

Piper mumbled, "You got that right."

"You're gonna be officially mine soon, you know." Alex tickled Conner's belly, evoking a strong line of giggles. "I hope that's okay with you? It basically just means you're gonna be spoiled even more rotten than you already are."

Alex knew that Conner understood close to nothing she just said but when he leaned forward and placed his head on her chest, she felt her heart melt into a pile of mush. This little boy was meant to be hers, and she thanked the high heavens for whoever it was that placed him in her once broken, and distraught life.

 **A/N: I ended up having to rewrite this chapter but that's okay. I'm getting excited the closer we get to these later chapters because I already have a handful written so.**

 **Thanks for all your continuous support.**

 **Jumping through time in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A total of 12 months will be jumped by the end of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 **6 Months Later…**

 **Mid January…**

It seemed as if the seconds were hours as Alex watched the clock while nervously spinning her wedding band. The judge had just completed all the questions he was required to ask and was looking over the paper work once more. Signing the adoption decree, the judge finally spoke,

"Alexandra Vause, I hereby grant you full parental rights to two year old, Conner Jake Williams."

The second the judge banged the gavel, a wave of emotion was cast over both Alex and Piper. It was like the tension from the anticipation they had been holding in for the last six months had finally been relieved. After three months of home studies to ensure the home was fit to help Conner's daily life routines and to confirm that Alex was capable of caring for the toddler with no conflicts, Conner was officially Alex's. The brunette would have done anything in her power to assure that she would be able to adopt Conner. If it meant three to six more months of home studies, or hours of grueling paper work, she would do it all over again, that's how much she loves and is dedicated to Piper and that little boy.

Piper automatically wrapped her wife up in a bone crushing hug. The brunette reciprocated the action.

"We did it, babe."

Alex who couldn't contain her tears any longer, buried herself into Piper's neck.

It had taken three months for Piper to successfully change her son's last name to his fathers. The moment, Jim handed Piper Conner's new birth certificate, she too was overwhelmed with emotions of joy just like Alex. Even Barbara shed a couple of tears that night as she sat next to Piper at the dinner table.

A shriek of joy from the other side of the court room pulled Piper and Alex from their embrace. When Alex looked up, despite her glasses being foggy from the tears, she could make out Conner's little body racing towards her and Polly walking briskly behind him. He had been in the court room previous to Alex being granted the approval of adoption but was asked to be taken outside so Piper and Alex could confirm the paperwork in peace.

Alex bent down just in time for Conner to leap into her arms. Pulling him flush against her, she couldn't help but let out a few more happy tears as she held her son. Piper looked on in awe as she could physically see the impenetrable bond between her wife and little boy. She had the privilege of watching Conner go from constantly sleeping and eating with Alex to interacting together through various things. It was something magnificent to watch.

"He has her heart." Polly quietly whispered as came up behind Piper to stand next to her.

"He does." Piper whispered.

Jim, who was representing the couple as their attorney, finished up with the judge and joined the little family, presenting them with all the official legal documents from the hearing. It was an honor for him to be able to guide Piper and his daughter in-law through this eye-opening yet heartwarming process for his grandson.

"I love you, bud." Alex pulled away from Conner's neck.

Conner smiled and giggled. His beach blonde hair was slightly ruffled from where he was buried into Alex's shoulder and his bright blue eyes were full of love and adoration.

"Love you, momma."

The toddler still had little to no idea what was going on, but he understood that today was a happy day for him and his family.

After Polly informed Piper that she had to get back to the store and congratulated the family, Piper intruded on the moment between her wife and son and smothered her boy in kisses.

As the couple, their son, and Jim walked down the steps of the courthouse to go there respected ways, he pulled out his phone and showed the little family a picture of a newborn baby girl. Piper already knew who it was, but it was a different picture than what she had received earlier that morning.

"I don't know if Alan or Hector let you know, but their surrogate had their child this morning at seven thirty. Her name is Lilly, seven pounds even, and twenty inches long. I'm on my way to meet her right now."

The pride and excitement was prevalent in the older man's eyes. In one day, his grandson had been adopted, and he was given a new granddaughter. Barbara had wished she could have made it to the adoption hearing, but opted to be with _her_ baby to welcome his new baby girl with Hector. All in all, it was a fantastic day for the Williams family, and the Vause family.

Piper's eyes lit up as soon as her eyes landed on the photo. Conner was craning his neck, trying to get a better look from where was held in Piper's grasp.

"She's _so_ tiny. Look at those little feet! Oh my gosh!" Piper's face was filled with joy but there was also a hint of envy. "I knew she had the baby because Alan texted me around nine or so this morning, but he only sent a picture of her sweet face."

Alex looked on at her wife as she observed her excitement. The idea of a second child had been somewhat pushed to the back of their brains due to the much longer than expected adoption process, Alex's hunting for a new bookstore location, plus Piper was still basking in their honeymoon phase.

"Al, did you see the picture?"

The blonde practically shoved the phone into her wife's face, showing off the newest addition to the Williams family. Piper only hoped that someday she could add to the Vause family.

"She's cute, Pipes."

"Do you remember when Conner was that tiny? I can't believe that was almost three years ago."

Piper hugged her little boy close to her. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her baby was becoming more independent and less of a baby each day.

"Yes, babe. I remember."

Jim chuckled at Alex's lack of enthusiasm. He had engaged in multiple conversations with the brunette about when she and Piper were going to give him more grandchildren. Jim could see the want to have a second child in Alex's eyes, but could sense she was still slightly scared about bringing forth a new bundle of joy all the way from conception. With Conner, Alex wasn't around to endure the nine months of pregnancy with Piper, with the next one she would and she had no idea what to expect.

The rest of the day was spent out and about, roaming the streets of New York and spoiling Conner with whatever he pointed at. The family had also briefly went up to meet Lilly, but Piper knew that was a horrible idea once she had seen Conner holding the newborn, but the longing for a second child got even worse once Alex had decided to hold the new addition. Her heart had swooned as she observed her wife holding Lilly and gazing at all of her tiny features, she had spent hours watching Alex do the same to Conner since she first held him in that small, Manhattan Deli.

* * *

 **Three Months Later…**

 **Late March…**

"Sign here."

Alex scribbled her name quickly.

"Initial here."

Piper watched closely with a loving gaze.

"And sign here."

The brunette signed it as fast as she could, not caring how sloppy or illegible it was, she had just signed the papers to start building her new bookstore. It had taken almost a year, but she finally did it. With the right contractor, and enough patience, Alex was granted a space that guaranteed booming business and enough space to last them a century.

The new store was located right across the street from Central Park. It had been an old, tiny department store that had gone out of business years ago. The two sets stairs within the building were barely in working condition, just like everything else, but when Alex first stepped into the building she had this nagging feeling that this store had potential. The second floor had a balcony overlooking the first floor, and from that vantage point, everything was put into perspective for Alex. No one had wanted to purchase it due to how old and outdated it was, but Alex knew business and how to wager. She had convinced the realtor to cut the price of the building in half, giving her that much more money to put into the stores renovations.

The contractors and workers she had hired to renovate estimated that it would take eight months to a year, depending on how quickly they could receive products and acquire necessities to remodel, to completely gut the building and remodel, but to Alex, that was worth it. It would have taken less time to renovate if the building hadn't been so old and rickety, but it was perfect. The visions she had for the new bookstore were grand, the brunette wanted the absolute best and she felt she could make those dreams and visions come true with this location. In order to accommodate how overgrown the bookstore was in their current, tiny location, Alex bought the store next to it, and knocked down the shared wall, giving them that much more room to work with until the new bookstore was finished. All the employees were just as excited as Alex was for this next step.

A calendar on her desk had a move-in date bolded and circled in red sharpie multiple times. The date was set for early June of the next year. A normal business owner would be stressed out about how far away the move in date was but with the extra space Alex had bought, plus the excitement of being able to be involved in the renovation, Alex had no worries waiting a few more months. Plus, it gave her extra time to plan the lay out of the bookstore and focus on her family.

* * *

 **Three Months Later…**

 **Early July…**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Conner, Happy Birthday to you!"

Conner blew out his three candles with a great amount of enthusiasm. Piper and Alex were standing behind him as they reminisced on how they had watched him grow over the past three years. His vocabulary was rapidly expanding, he knew all of his shapes and colors, and was close to mastering the alphabet. Not to mention it took two days of potty training for him to master that as well.

Jim and Barbara's house was decorated thoroughly with a Lego theme. Red, blue, green, and yellow balloons were strung out all over the ceiling and the party favors were multiple Lego shaped items. The birthday cake was in the shape of an oversized, red Lego with a small house made of Legos and Lego people. The lettering of 'Happy Birthday' was also in the form of Legos while Conner's name was written in black, block lettering. Within the past six months, the small boy had become infatuated with the small building blocks. It had all started the day Alex took him into the Lego store. The brunette had the intention of spending less than thirty dollars but came out spending more than one hundred.

After cutting and handing out cake, Piper had finally gotten her turn to hold Lilly. The small girl was now almost six months old and she constantly had a huge, gummy grin on her face.

"I figured I'd find you wherever the baby was."

Alex's voice was sarcastic as Piper turned around to face her wife.

"Ha, ha." Piper smirked. "I haven't held her all day, thank you very much."

"She's cute, I'll give you that."

The blonde looked to see who was around and then cocked her head to the side as she looked on at her wife. The red v-neck she was wearing made her pale skin glow along with her emerald eyes. Not to mention that the denim skinny jeans hugged in all the right places.

"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about a couple weeks ago?"

Alex knew exactly what her wife was talking about, and to be quite honest, she had been thinking about it, a lot. She had found herself distracted at work by it and even today during the party as she watched all the children run around the backyard.

This particular subject had been brought up when she and Piper were taking a leisurely walk around Central park after viewing the progress on the new bookstore. They had passed many families with babies in strollers or moms carrying their newborns in wraps that helped the baby cling to the mother's chest. They had been married almost a year and together a total of three. Conner was gaining independence each day and Piper's longing was at the point where she couldn't contain it any longer.

Alex sighed, she knew she couldn't get around the subject because she too had started to miss the intoxicating smell on top of Conner's head and the days spent holding a warm and sweet bundle of joy in her arms. She, Alex Vause, someone who had once _never_ wanted children in her sight, wanted another child.

Piper stepped closer to her wife and took hold of her hand, gazing closely at her clear, pale face. The black rimmed glasses were doing close to nothing on hiding the nervousness in her eyes. When discussing the second child, Alex had expressed how she was hesitant towards the subject, but Piper reassured her time and time again that she was an amazing parent and would continue to be.

"Well?"

Alex looked at Lilly who was content with being in her aunts arms, and back to her wife. Piper had wanted this for a while, and Alex knew that. They had discussed having a second child before they even got married.

"Call the fertility clinic in the morning."

Piper squealed in excitement as she lunged into her wife's arms.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde's voice was muffled from how far into Alex's neck she was buried.

"Yeah, Pipes." Alex chuckled. "I'm sure."

Piper pulled back the least amount she had to look directly into her wife's eyes, searching for any signs of hesitancy or negativity. All she found was love and happiness as Alex smiled gently back at her. Gently pressing her lips to Alex's, both women poured out as much love into the kiss as they could.

Breaking them from their kiss was Lilly squawking at her cousin, Conner who was tugging on Piper's shirt.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Presents?"

Conner held his hands out with his palms up.

"Who said you got presents?"

"Grandma."

Piper and Alex both chuckled as Alex picked up Conner and headed into the living room.

 **A/N: I tried to split things up into different time periods so it wasn't all just happening at once. I hope it was easy to follow.**

 **Shorter than usual, I know, but I wanted to get the time jump done before the next chapter. As you can see a second child will be introduced, something you all have speculated for a while now.**

 **If anyone knows where a copy of 'A New Start' is or if you have one downloaded, I'd so so much appreciate if you would let me know. I don't have any copies and a few have said they still have access to a copy. It was in between 35-40 chapters so if you have a copy, I'd greatly appreciate if you could PM me.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

"Are you nervous?"

Alex was lying next to Piper, both women laying on their backs staring at the ceiling. The only parts of their bodies that were touching were their hands that were entwined on the sheets in between them.

"Surprisingly, I kind of am. It just _happened_ with Conner, I just hope it's that easy this time. I'm trying to just stay positive and not get my hopes up too soon."

"I think it will, babe. All of your tests came back good, you run like three miles at least three times a week, you don't eat junk food really, and you have a _smokin_ ' hot bod." Alex turned her head towards her wife, taking in her profile. Her eye lashes were incredibly long and her pale skin tone was brighter with the rays of sun shining in through the windows of the bedroom. The rest of the house was peaceful and quiet. It wasn't even her day to watch Conner, yet Barbara had picked up their three year old and taken him to Alan and Hectors flat to see her granddaughter.

"It's just a whole new process this time. I know that it can take months, even years to have a successful implantation, but I just hope it happens quickly. I don't know how much heartbreak I could handle before I just _gave up_ …What about you? Are you nervous?" Piper turned her head to where she was staring right back at her lover, azure meeting emerald.

Alex sat in silence for a few moments, before replying.

"Of course I'm nervous. I've never been through this before. Seeing you pregnant and enduring every single emotion and change you go through is something so new to me. Plus were adding another human being to our lives, someone else for me to worry and constantly think about let alone take responsibility of."

Piper chuckled as images of riding in the back of Alex's cab flooded her mind.

"What's so funny?" Alex smirked.

"You can't say you haven't seen me pregnant. I mean, I did almost give birth in the back of your cab. So you got a tiny taste of what I'm like pregnant."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she remembered the rage that was pouring out of her then-customer.

"If you're gonna be like that for nine months, I'm gonna get a hotel room with our son and you can call me when you go into labor."

The brunette's tone was matter of fact as she rolled to her side and laid her head directly over Piper's heart. Piper's heartbeat was soothing as it secretly calmed her hidden nerves about the morning's appointment. The blonde's hand automatically went to stroking up and down Alex's clothed back.

"I'm honestly not that bad. I just get some really intense cravings and morning sickness. Polly will tell you I was moody, but that's just because I wasn't married and pregnant and she _was_ married and _wasn't_ pregnant."

Alex softly chuckled as she threw her leg over Piper's waist to where she was straddling her.

"I'll be the judge of that, kid." The brunette closed the space between her and the blonde, to place a gentle, yet passion filled kiss on Piper's lips. Alex sat back up and took hold of both her wife's hands before speaking again, absentmindedly rubbing the pad of her thumb over Piper's wedding ring. The older woman's tone was suddenly sincere and serious. "Whatever happens these next few months, whether we're pregnant or not, I promise I will be right there by your side."

"Thank you." Piper's voice was a soft whisper as she looked up at her wife. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this? I mean what if this one is the complete opposite of Conner?"

The older woman could sense that the younger woman was getting nervous. It had taken two weeks to get their initial appointment to run tests and make sure Piper was in good health to do invitro with her eggs. After hearing that Piper was healthy and they had gone back to do the egg retrieval, the brunette could tell Piper was already starting to become tense. Today had been particularly worse since they would be implanting the first embryo.

"Babe, I haven't been more sure about anything since proposing to you. I want that physical and emotional connection with that little person growing inside of you, something I've never experienced before. This is just as new of an adventure for you as it is for me."

The blonde woman averted her gaze to the windows where the sun was blistering down on the city in the distance as she mulled over her thoughts.

"I hope we get a little girl."

"What if we don't get a girl? What if we get another boy? Are you gonna be disappointed?"

Piper shook her head, "No, I just _really_ want a little girl. If we get another boy, we'll just have to try again in a few years."

The brunette's eyes went huge as she looked down at her wife.

"Another one? Pipes, I'll be forty years old!"

"I'm just kidding."

Piper could see the tension leave her wife's body as she exhaled. Due to Alex being thirty-six, the couple had opted to just use Piper's eggs to eliminate the possible complications that come about with an older woman. Alex knew that even though both of her children wouldn't be biologically hers, that wouldn't cause her to love them any less, Conner being the perfect example.

The two women had even went to great lengths to see if Alan would be willing to donate his sperm so their child would be closer to Conner's DNA, but the man had revealed they had to use Hector's sperm for their daughter due to an infertility problem he discovered in the process. Upon hearing this, Piper and Alex had decided that they would look through the sperm donor directory and chose a man that had the same blonde hair, green eyes, and high cheek bones like Jake did. The simpler things were, the easier it would be to explain this process to Conner when he got old enough to realize what was going on.

* * *

Throughout the whole procedure on implanting the embryo, Alex stood right at Piper's head whispering sweet nothings to her as her face tensed up in discomfort.

When the doctor had entered the room, he had informed the women that the only viable embryos after testing were female, and if that would be okay with couple. If not, they would have to postpone the implantation and wait for the sperm donor to donate again. Automatically Piper excitedly agreed and Alex said that she would be grateful if it was a male or female.

After the implantation and Piper was told to lay still for twenty minutes, she looked to the side where Alex had sat down. The brunette woman had her head thrown back against the wall and her glasses had been moved to the top of her head.

"Are you okay, Al?"

Piper reached her arm out and gently grasped on to Alex's forearm.

"Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed that half an hour ago you weren't pregnant and now you could potentially be. I didn't realize it would happen so quickly, ya know?"

Alex hadn't expressed how nervous she was about this impending pregnancy, but from the little hints Barbara and Jim had dropped, Piper could easily tell that her wife was getting anxious.

* * *

 **A week and a half later…**

"Take care of mommy while I'm gone okay?"

Alex had just finished eating breakfast with her son while Piper took a quick shower. They hadn't explained to the three year old what was going on because they feared he wouldn't understand, but it was like he could sense something was different. The past week and a half, Alex had made sure Conner didn't pounce on Piper and doted on her wife, not letting her do anything but relax.

"Okay."

Conner was too enthralled by his breakfast to really hear what his momma had said. He had recently moved up into a twin sized bed, or, "a big boy bed" as he called it. The small boy had questioned why his parents were moving his crib into the guest bedroom, but Alex had quickly explained that he was getting too big for it. Conner quickly accepted the reasoning and trotted out of the room.

"Alex."

Piper's voice drifted down the long hallway and into the kitchen.

The brunette told Conner to finish his breakfast as she made her way down the hall towards her wife.

When she stepped into the bedroom, she was greeted by her wife standing in her robe, her pajamas were still on underneath. It looked as if she hadn't even showered yet.

"Did you already take a shower?"

Piper quietly shook her head no as she took a few steps closer to Alex.

"Pipes, we need to leave in ten minutes so we can make visitation…" Alex's voice faded out as she noticed what Piper was holding in her hand. "Is that?"

Alex pointed towards a thin, white stick in Piper's hand.

The blonde had a radiant smile explode across her face as she wordlessly presented the stick to her wife.

Sure enough, as Alex looked down at the pregnancy test, there were two lines. Even though the second line was very, _very_ faint, it was still there. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. A million thoughts were running through her head as Piper kept rambling in excitement.

"I'm gonna run to that clinic down the street since my doctor isn't open today. It's gonna _kill_ me if I can't have a definite answer until Monday. Can you just go by yourself today?"

Alex ran a hand through her hair as she exhaled and sat down on the bench in front of their footboard.

Just as Alex opened her mouth, Conner strolled right into their bedroom and went to stand in between Alex's legs, completely oblivious to his mother's complete opposite faces.

"Mommy, I need juice."

Piper discretely handed the pregnancy test to Alex as she squatted down so she could be at eye level with Conner while she talked to him. Alex wasn't sure what to think as she stared down at the pregnancy test. Of course she was excited, but another part of her hadn't expected everything to just happen the first time. It seemed too good to be true for everything to happen perfectly, the first time. The brunette hadn't even notice Conner leave the room as she heard Piper trying to catch her attention.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm…I'm speechless to be honest, but I just…It's happened so fast. I mean, now we _really_ have two."

"I know!" Piper exclaimed as she moved to sit on Alex's lap. "I'm so fucking excited right now. It happened on the first try! That's almost rare!"

Alex faked a smile as Piper cupped her face. Something in the pit of her stomach didn't seem right with this pregnancy. She wasn't sure if it was just her nerves faking her out, or she was just overwhelmed that it _had_ happened on the first try.

* * *

On the way home from a great visit with Nicky, Alex got the phone call she had been expecting all day. The brunette had refrained from telling Nicky the good news until Piper's pregnancy had been professionally confirmed.

" _Hi, Al."_

" _Hey, Pipes."_

 _Alex could already tell Piper's tone was off. She couldn't tell if her wife was trying to play a joke or she had received the news that Alex had been expecting._

" _How's Nicky?"_

" _She's great. She and Lorna are doing well. Supposedly the prison is supposed to get one hundred new inmates so we'll see how that works out."_

" _Sounds pretty shitty. Aren't they at maximum occupancy already?"_

" _I'm not sure…What about you? How was the appointment?"_

 _Piper was quiet for a moment. Alex could hear Conner playing with his Legos in the background._

" _Well, Al."_

" _Well?"_

" _It was a false-positive. Plus I got my period this afternoon."_

 _Alex could her Piper's voice falter as she finished her sentence._

 **A/N: Cheers.**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31_**

 ** _Mid-July_**

When Alex had arrived home that afternoon, not only did she find her wife in tears, but her son too. Piper had tried to conceal her weeping while tending to her son who was complaining of a broken crayon to the best of her ability, but when he had started to whine and cry about it, that was the last straw. The 'threenager' phase was in full tilt. He had refused his favorite lunch, and his nap on the day his mother needed him to comply the most. The small boy wouldn't even lay in bed and watch a movie on his mother's iPad to at least rest. Thankfully, Alex had walked in a few minutes after the afternoon's chaos had reached its peak.

Automatically, the brunette saw Conner sitting on the floor of the living room with his coloring book splayed across his lap with crayons scattered around him and Piper sitting curled up in the corner of the couch with her face buried between her knees. This was _just_ what she needed, a wife in despair and a three year old sobbing uncontrollably over a lost crayon.

Piper hadn't even heard Alex come in the door over Conner's wailing until she heard footsteps approaching her son and his wailing become less prominent the further they went down the hall. The living room was now significantly quiet. The only noise was coming from the television that was playing ' _Monsters Inc.'_ for the third time that day. Piper wasn't intentionally ignoring her child, but after the morning she had, and the news she had received, her sanity was quickly dissipating.

* * *

"Conner, calm down."

The small boy was thrashing around Alex's hold as she sat on the edge of his bed hugging him close to her. Routine was key for this boy, and this defiant phase he was going through wasn't giving him any benefit of the doubt.

"Hey…Hey…Look at me. You're okay."

Alex cupped Conner's cheeks as he averted her gaze. She had gently laid her glasses on the bed before returning her full attention back to him. The skin to skin contact seemed to have eased his sobs as Alex observed his small face. He was starting to look like his father every single day, yet he had the mannerisms of his mother. Now for instance, when he cried his forehead and cheeks would crinkle up as his face turned a deep shade of red. The brunette wiped the tears that were still silently falling down his cheeks before she started.

"You can't act this way, bud." Alex shook her head, yet kept a gentle look on her face to not provoke another fit of sobs.

"But…my crayon is broken." Conner let out another sob at the end of his sentence. It hurt Alex to see him so bent out of shape over a crayon, yet a part of her was trying to hold back a chuckle. She could only imagine what he would be like if something with more value were to go missing.

"Your crayon is going to be just fine, it still works the same as before." Alex paused to gauge her son's reaction. "Think of it this way, you basically have a whole new crayon. Two of the same one, really. So that's pretty cool."

If you told her five years ago that she would be sitting on a twin bed consoling a three year old over a broken crayon, she would've laughed in your face and told you to fuck off. But Alex Vause, a thirty-six year old, ex drug dealer turned girlfriend, turned co-parent, turned wife, was consoling _her_ three year old whose heart was broken over a crayon. That was something she never saw coming.

"I'm sure we even have a new box of crayons around here somewhere. Okay?"

Conner sniffled as he finally looked up at his mother and nodded.

"Next time be polite and ask nicely for help, okay? Fits aren't acceptable and you know that."

The small boy did know that. Piper and Alex had placed a great emphasis on good manners and not to throw fits as he aged. Very rarely, did Conner have any discipline problems whether he was with his parents, at baby gym, or with Barbara and Jim. Mainly when there was as problem, the cause was because he hadn't received his nap. Thus being why routine was very important for this little boy.

"I sorry, momma. I'll take my nap."

Alex chuckled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, evoking a giggle from the young boy as she lifted him onto her lap and rolled to her side, laying Conner on his pillow next to her.

In a matter of minutes, Conner had dozed off into a restful sleep after some cuddling and gentle back rubs. Alex knew she had to get out to Piper but she couldn't pull herself away from how peaceful and innocent her little boy looked while he slept.

Piper's clearing her throat from where she stood leaning against the doorway observing the two. Alex propped herself up on her elbow and really looked at her wife for the first time since she arrived home. Her face was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes from where she had been crying throughout the day, and her hair was a mess from lying on the couch.

"Do you need some cuddles too?"

The blonde slightly smirked as she nodded her head.

Alex gently removed herself from beside the sleeping boy and covered him up, but not before placing a soft kiss to his crown. Pulling the door to, but leaving enough of a gap for Conner to get out, the brunette wrapped a hand around Piper's waist and walked the short distance to their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Super short, I know. I'll have the other half posted within the next twenty-four hours.**

 **Just wanted to give you guys something before I get on the train.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**I posted chapter 31 earlier today. Don't miss out on that.**_

 _ **Chapter 32**_

As the couple lay in bed facing each other, front's touching and Alex's hand softly threading her fingers through Piper's hair, the blonde found it hard to look at her wife. She felt defeated because she hadn't been successful at what they had been so excited for. Not wanting to push her wife, Alex allowed Piper to initiate the conversation.

"Thank you for dealing with Conner."

Piper's voice was small as she too averted Alex's emerald orbs just as Conner did.

"Pipes, you don't have to thank me. We've both gotten overwhelmed with something before and we've had to take over. It's no big deal."

"Today's…just been…overwhelming. Usually he's so _so_ good but today just was…off."

"And that's gonna happen, babe. Don't beat yourself up about _anything_ today. It's just going to make things worse."

There had been two instances with Jake where when they hadn't started to try for kids Piper was granted with two negative pregnancy tests, but that just gave them more incentive to keep practicing for when they were ready and eventually when they had started trying, it happened the first time.

That was Piper's breaking point. The first tear had fallen and Alex was quick to catch it. Piper couldn't help but berate herself for the events of the morning. She had been so excited to see that positive sign pop up on the pregnancy test this morning, but to find out that it was false hope, that's what really broke her. It had tricked her into the thinking she would only have to do the whole in-vitro process just once. If the test would have just said negative, she could've easily just went on with her life and she and Alex would have happily tried again next month. Having to take Conner along with her, and him seeing his mother's demeanor change in a matter of seconds was the worst of all.

"Alex, I was so fucking excited when I saw the positive blinking up at me."

Piper had started to sob after she ended her sentence. It broke Alex to see Piper so upset over something she had little control over. In all honesty, she had expected things to not work the first time. The doctor had even mentioned the odds of it sticking on the first try were very low.

Alex rolled to her back, dragging Piper along with her until she got settled in the crook of the brunette's neck. The same exact position Alex was in when Nicky had been sent to prison. It was the way they bonded. They needed that close contact and proximity to each other.

"Babe, it's going to happen, all in good time." Alex's arms were wrapped around Piper so tight she could feel Piper's heart beating against her chest. "Do you remember what you told me about Polly when she was trying for Finn?"

The brunette could feel Piper slowly shaking her head.

"You told me that she was being a perfectionist about it basically, and I told you that it would never happen until she stopped and just let it happen on its own. That basically applies here. We can't just force it, it will happen when the time is right."

"How are you so calm right now?"

The tears from Piper's face were dripping into the crevices of Alex's collarbones.

"I vowed to be here for better or worse right? I plan to stick to it, babe. And, there's always next month."

In just a few days, the couple's first anniversary would be here and to say Alex was excited was an understatement. She had Piper's anniversary present planned out for a month and a half now. The year had contained an adoption, a new location for the bookstore, and the decision to have another child. She couldn't wait to see the events of the next years and what they brought to her family.

"I was just so ready for this. I've wanted another baby for literally over a year now. My baby isn't a baby anymore and it breaks my heart to see how sweet and handsome he's becoming."

Alex lowly chuckled.

"He _is_ a pretty awesome dude, I'll give you that. Without him I'd have no one to eat breakfast with."

Piper pulled away from Alex's neck for the first time in minutes as she gazed at her wife. Alex wiped all the tears from her face before craning her neck up for a sweet kiss.

"I eat breakfast with you."

"When was the last time?"

It was obvious it had been awhile because Piper couldn't come up with a valid response.

" _Exactly_. You constantly run around here every morning because you hit snooze three times before you _actually_ get up."

Piper grinned for the first time since as she pushed Alex playfully. It had been the first smile Alex had seen since she came home and it was a great sight to see.

"Without me, the _wonderful_ wife and mother I am, you or Conner wouldn't have hot breakfast so."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at Alex as she chuckled.

"And I thank you for that. I'm just saying, you wouldn't have to eat a granola bar for breakfast every morning if you wouldn't hit snooze so much."

"I like my sleep okay?"

Piper erupted into a fit of giggles as Alex sat up, pulling Piper with her and repeatedly kissed her cheek. The blonde's mood had changed exponentially in the time they had laid in bed, and for that Alex was thankful.

"Do you want your anniversary gift early? I'm for sure that will make you happy."

"That wouldn't be fair though, I can't necessarily _give_ you yours."

"Well I can't either."

Piper drew back a little further as she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Mrs. Vause?"

"Four things, _Mrs. Vause_."

Alex held up the correct amount of fingers on her hand and let one down as she listed them.

"One week."

"New Year's."

"Just us."

"In Cambodia."

Piper couldn't contain her emotions as Alex revealed her anniversary gift. The blonde had done the same for Alex just a different place, a different time, and for a shorter period. After a short, yet passionate kiss, Piper revealed hers.

"Four days."

"Labor Day Weekend."

"Just us."

"The Adirondack Resort from our first getaway."

Alex exclaimed that Piper's was much more intimate and romantic than hers was but both women were ecstatic about their upcoming travels. Piper even had a small trick up her sleeve if everything went smoothly the next month and a half.

"Better?" Alex asked after a lengthy embrace.

"Maybe just a smidge. I'm just disappointed it didn't work, I guess."

"As am I, Pipes. But it will work. The feeling in my stomach is already feeling better about next month than it did this morning so." Alex planted a kiss to the side of Piper's neck. "I'm ready to keep trying if you are."

Piper sat still and quiet for a moment as she let herself get lost in feeling of being wrapped up in Alex's arms.

"I want to keep trying."

"Good, because Nicky keeps threatening me within an inch of my life that the middle name has to be Nicole. If we still keep the rest of the female embryos we have. If not, we have to use the middle name Nicholas."

Alex's smug grin said it all. It said she too was excited for this baby, and she wanted it just as bad as Piper did. And in all honesty Piper was okay with the middle name being Nicole. Nicky had turned out to be one of her closest friends in the past year. She had even gone up to see her by herself when Alex had come down sick a couple of times.

The tough façade that Nicky put on was just for show, when you got deep to the core she was a loving, and caring person who craved human contact whether it be physical or emotional.

"So we have a middle name, we're already ahead of the game. Look at us."

Alex could only grin harder as she pulled her wife even closer to her.

* * *

 _ **Early September, Adirondack Resort**_

"Keep your eyes closed, Al."

"They _are_ closed!"

When Piper had given her the okay to open them, it was as if all the oxygen on Earth had disappeared. The lump in her throat had already made its presence known within a matter of seconds. To say she was speechless was an understatement, but what Piper had presented to her was completely expected at some point or another.

"We're due May 15th."

A stray tear fell from the corner of Alex's eye as she searched for the right words to say, her mouth opening and closing as she looked from the piece of paper deeming Piper pregnant and back to her wife.

"I'm a few days shy of six weeks, babe."

"Oh my God. It stuck?"

Piper grinned with her mega-watt smile.

"Yeah babe, we have an ultra-sound in two weeks."

Alex was at such a loss for words due to her excitement all she could do was pull Piper close and kiss her repeatedly.

The past month and a half had been extremely better now that Piper had let the false-positive go. Her attitude had been so much better after the second implantation and even Alex's gut feeling was exponentially better than it was the first time.

Her hunch had been right, the second time was the charm.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, yeah. It's me. Life can get better in a matter of seconds potentially and it kind of did this week for me so yeah. Enjoy these updates and the rest to come in the next few weeks.**

 **Yes, I know i'm wishy washy, but there are no hard feelings if you want to unfollow/unfavorite. I'm truly sorry it's been like this. I would unfollow someone like myself also. This is merely just a hobby I have to pass time. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

 _ **Adirondack Resort, Early September**_

"More, Al."

Alex more than happily obliged and added a third finger inside of her wife. Sweat was dripping down her neck from the amount of heat swirling around the room and Piper's body being trapped under hers. They had been going at it for two and a half hours, attempting to fulfill that want and need for the other but it was proving to be insatiable.

Being in the exact room they stayed in previously was bringing back all sorts of memories from their first getaway. It was the place where they had professed their love for one another. It was the place where they had shared their first intimate night. It was the place where Piper had clearly figured out that Alex was meant to be in her and Conner's life.

"You like that, baby?"

All Piper could do is moan incoherent phrases as her hips rocked to meet Alex's thrusts. Having Alex's perspiring, naked body on top of hers along with the not so innocent kisses they were sharing, were sending her senses into overdrive. Although Piper did like when Alex would talk particularly dirty during their most intimate moments, it was more just hearing her husky voice and feeling her warm breath against her neck that really did her in.

What Piper had enjoyed most out of this intimate afternoon, was that Alex had placed more than an ordinary amount of kisses upon her still flat stomach. When she had broken the news to Alex that their second round of IVF had worked, she had never seen Alex so speechless and happy in the three years they had been together. Piper had begun to worry that Alex would catch on before they left for their vacation due to the growing nausea she was beginning to experience but her wife never said a word.

Alex could sense that Piper was getting close. Her eyes were having a hard time staying open and her head kept rolling back onto the pillow. Piper's breathing was ragged and broken. The hold the blonde had around Alex with her arms and legs was doing nothing but intensify the shocks of pleasure that were coursing through her body.

Placing her foot upon the footboard of the bed to give her something to push off of, it only took Alex one more thrust to send her wife over the edge silently screaming. Walls were tightly clamped around Alex fingers, legs were clinging closely around her waist, and her wife's foot was pressing deep into the base of her spine trying to bring her closer as she helped Piper ride through the violent yet intoxicating waves of euphoria.

Piper let out a small whimper as Alex removed herself from her wife and laid down on her back next to her. Just looking at the blonde while she lay completely still but her chest still heaving, the brunette couldn't help but love this woman even more.

Reaching for Alex's hand, Piper laced their fingers together and brought her wife's hand to her lips.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Pipes."

* * *

Sure enough, the next morning Alex had woken up to the sounds of Piper heaving in the bathroom. It was as if their child had known that Piper was trying to hide it until she told Alex.

Quickly getting up, Alex walked in the bathroom and straight to her wife's side to hold her hair and rub her back. She was surprised at how fast her instinct had kicked in. It was like she had been through this before.

"Want some water?"

Just thinking about water caused Piper to heave into the toilet once more.

Alex silently laughed to herself as she continued her soothing rubs on her wife's back.

"I take that as a no."

"This is the worst part of pregnancy." Piper stopped to heave again. "I can deal with the cankles, the cravings, and granny panties, but I hate all this puking."

The brunette smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss to the top of Piper's head.

"It just means she's healthy."

"You've done some research haven't you?"

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

"I can't believe this time next year we'll have a pre-schooler and a little girl."

As the couple was driving by an elementary school, Piper squeezed her wife's hand as she observed a line of children impatiently standing inside the courtyard waiting to be picked up by their parents. Alex had just left her bookstore after her monthly staff meeting and picked up Piper at Popi.

For the past two weeks, Alex had been anxiously counting down the days until they saw their peanut on screen for the first time. Everyday Piper noticed that her wife had been making sure Conner was being gentle around his expecting mother and she knew it would continue until this little girl could hold her own against her brother. It warmed her heart to see Alex being so proactive.

Knowing that they were having a girl from the beginning before implantation had its pros and cons. Alex had already been casually bouncing names off of Piper, and Piper had already began to buy onesies and things she just _couldn't_ resist. The con was, Conner was noticing more things steadily streaming into the guest bedroom where his old crib was now residing. The couple was unsure of how to tell him in fear of a negative reaction, but the brunette had decided that it would be best to tell him when they had solid proof, which they would be getting today. The ultrasound picture.

Polly had been the very first to know that Piper was pregnant. Jim and Barbara found out when they had picked up Conner after the got back from the Adirondack Resort. Piper had never heard Barbara scream so loud or jump so high in her life when she handed her the paper she had surprised Alex with. Thankfully Conner was in the living room off in his own world to pay attention to the uproar of happiness in the kitchen. Both women were attacked with hugs and many congratulations from both Jim and Barbara. When she and Jake had told Barbara that she was pregnant with Conner, Jake had simply called them over the phone. This time was more memorable.

"Which means we'll have gray hair." Alex mused.

"It's so worth it though, Al."

"It is." Alex nodded with a slight smirk.

* * *

"So how're you feeling today, Piper?"

"Bloated, nauseas, and tired."

Alex chuckled from where she was seated next to Piper's head, slightly massaging her wife's head to keep her nerves at bay along with soothing her fatigued blonde.

"And that's all perfectly normal." Doctor Myers smiled as she had Piper lay back on the table. "Ready to have a look at your baby?"

Both women cheered yes in unison.

"I _love_ it when both parents are so eager."

Smearing the jelly across Piper's lower abdomen, Doctor Myers began to probe around, searching for their little peanut. It didn't take but a few moments before she found what she was on a mission for.

"And there is your baby girl and her heart beat."

Not only could the two women hear their child's healthily beating heart that had suddenly filled the room, but they were granted their first look.

The doctor paused a moment as she let Alex and Piper take it all in.

"That's our baby, Al."

Piper was struggling to keep her tears at bay. She had noticed Alex's hand running through her hair had ceased as soon as the doctor had found their child.

"Al?"

"Ugh, fuck, this kid is already turning me softer than I already am."

When Piper turned her head, she found her wife smiling and wiping away the steady stream of tears trailing down her cheeks, causing her to finally let her tears go. Reaching for her wife's hand, Piper tugged signaling Alex to come closer. Automatically Alex stood up and placed a quick, but loving peck upon her wife's lips.

"What do you think, Al?"

"I think she's perfect."

The doctor allowed them a few more moments to collect themselves before continuing.

"So as of now, your baby is the size of a raspberry, which is fantastic. They grow _about_ a millimeter a day so she's about half an inch long right now."

"Our little raspberry."

Alex chuckled as she continued to wipe her tears away.

"Everything else looks great and is growing accordingly. I'd like to see you again in four weeks."

After scheduling another appointment and getting in the car, Alex couldn't keep her eyes off the ultrasound that was laying in Piper's lap. Their little girl was an actual human being that Piper was growing inside of her. It wasn't just an image or thought in their minds anymore. She was living and healthy.

"Pipes, this is unbelievable."

Piper looked up from where she too had been staring at the ultrasound.

"I know." She grabbed Alex's hand and rested it her lap. "I remember the first time I saw Conner, I was scared and eager at the same time. Seeing him really put things into perspective. This time, I'm overjoyed and excited. Those unsure feelings aren't even there."

"I think I'm the one that has those nervous feelings." Alex chortled.

Piper turned herself more towards Alex as she examined her profile.

"What are you nervous about, babe?"

"I mean, I'm not nervous about her being here, I'm just nervous about how to help you while you're pregnant. I've only experienced you being pregnant for three hours before, not a full nine months."

Piper smiled at the memory of Alex sitting at her head as she delivered Conner via C-section.

"It's just another hurdle we'll jump over together, Al. If you're starting to believe what Polly said about me turning into a fire-breathing dragon, that's only partially true." Alex chuckled. "Now that I've been through this before, I know what works and what doesn't. It's an adventure, Al, we'll get through it just like everything else."

* * *

 _ **Early October**_

"Fuckin' A, Vause. You're _really_ gonna have another kid…And a _girl_ at that!"

Nicky was holding the ultrasound picture in her hand, staring at it like it was a million dollars.

"Yep."

Alex nodded with a smug grin.

"Are you excited? Scared shitless?"

"Yes, and yes. The ultrasound really put things into perspective for me. Soon I'll be responsible for another person. Someone else to constantly worry about." Alex glanced towards the window and noticed Lorna wasn't standing there like she usually was. "I now constantly worry about Piper. I worry that she's not feeling well or Conner's giving her a hard time."

"Look at you." Nicky giggled. "Mommy mode is already in overdrive. She'll have you wrapped around your finger in _no_ time, if she's anything like Piper."

"She already does."

Alex chuckled.

"Piper not feeling well today?"

"No." Alex shook her head. "She's still having morning sickness three-fourths of the day, and she wants to make sure she gets as much bonding time with Conner before the baby gets here. She doesn't want him to feel left out, you know?"

"Understandable. Have you broken the news to him?"

"We did the day we had the first ultrasound." Alex nodded. "He wasn't that interested in the picture, but we know he understood because he's been asking Piper where the baby is, so."

Nicky sat up a little straighter as she observed Alex.

"You know, I never in my life saw you to be someone who did the whole domestic life, but surprisingly, it fits you, very well."

"I thought the same, but love will do that to you."

"Tell me about it." Nicky grumbled as she slouched back into her chair.

"How're you and Lorna?"

"Ehh," Nicky wiggled her head to the sides. "She was kicked off of van duty so she's been pretty distraught over that."

* * *

When Alex arrived home, the house was quiet and there was no one in sight. The living room had toys strung across every surface and the television was off. Piper's keys were still on the hook by the entry way. The brunette figured she was putting their son down for a nap or playing in his room.

The further she walked down the hall, the house still remained quiet. Looking in Conner's room, she found it empty. Walking a little ways further she peeked her head into what was the beginnings of a nursery and also found it empty. There was only one more place to check.

Upon entering her and Piper's bedroom she found Conner asleep on her side of the bed. The television was turned onto a children's show. Piper's side of the bed looked as if she had been laying in it.

Hearing a rustle in the closet, Alex slowly walked over and quietly pushed the door open to not startle her wife. As soon as she laid eyes on Piper, she witnessed the blonde let her robe drop off her shoulders and fall to the floor. The sight was mouthwatering to the brunette but she quickly composed herself as she continued to observe her wife.

Piper stood completely nude in front of the full length mirror running her hands over her stomach. Turning to the side, Alex could see the complete flatness of her stomach was starting to disappear. The lower part of her abdomen was now starting to poke out, giving her a bloated look. According to the internet their baby was no longer the size of a raspberry, but was the size of a prune. Their next appointment was still two weeks away,

"I'm gonna get so fat again." Piper mumbled to herself.

Alex couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped her mouth causing her wife to jump.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alex! How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you lost the robe."

The smirk Alex was sporting told it all. Poking her head out the door to check on Conner, Alex quietly shut the closet door and sauntered towards her wife.

"Al, no. I'm nauseas."

"Shh…that's not what I'm doing." Alex shed her jacket before she got to her wife and wrapped her arms around her from behind, turning them to face the mirror. The older woman had noticed Piper's slight mood swings during this first trimester, but the books she had been secretly reading at work from their pregnancy section was putting her mind at ease that it was all normal. She had even learned that their baby girls tooth buds were already forming under her gums. "You are going to be beautiful to me, no matter if you gain ten pounds or one hundred pounds during this pregnancy."

Moving her hands to where they were splayed across Piper's lower abdomen, Alex could feel the fullness that was starting to fill out Piper's stomach.

"Was Conner good today?" Alex pressed a kiss to the side of Piper's neck as she continued to get lost in how Piper's body was transforming.

"Yeah. He asked me if the baby was in the oven when I took the cookies that we made out so I think we're getting closer." Piper smirked.

Alex couldn't help but laugh heartily at Piper's statement.

"I mean we do have a bun in the _oven_ so." Alex rubbed her hands over Piper's stomach as the blonde turned around in Alex's embrace, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I think once you start to actually show he'll understand a little bit more. But at least he's _trying_."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.**

 **Have a good day!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

"Pipes, he looks like one of those rich, uptight, preppy boys."

Alex smoothed down Conner's beach blonde locks from where she sat on his bed as he pulled his red polo shirt down over his small torso. Dressing himself had recently become a new milestone. The more independent the two women could get him to be, the better off they would be after their little girl arrived.

"Well that's what we're going for." Piper quickly pulled up Conner's khaki shorts that he couldn't quite catch on to zipping and buttoned them before asking him to sit so she could put his shoes on him. "The country club frowns upon sandals and animated shirts."

The blonde paused a moment to place a hand over stomach. A feeling of nausea had suddenly washed over her. This didn't go unnoticed by Alex. Ever since Piper had told her they were expecting, Alex had been hyperaware of every little grimace, deep breath, or movement her wife made while she was awake or asleep in bed next to her.

"Nauseous?"

Piper nodded before reaching for her sons Nike's.

It was a particularly warm day for October. The sky was clear and there were no clouds in the distance threatening to put a damper on their day. The family had spent their morning cuddling in bed watching reruns of old cartoons and laughing at how silly everything was. Alex had made French toast and fruit for breakfast, one of Conner's favorites.

Thankfully at eleven weeks pregnant, and nearing the end of her first trimester, Piper's morning sickness had started to fade away. There were still periods of time throughout the day where she was slightly ill, but with the ginger tea that Alex had picked up at the grocery store, and avoiding smells that triggered it, Piper was starting to feel better.

"I can't believe you're sending him to the country club for the day."

Alex scoffed from where she was now leaning into the doorframe of the toddler's room.

Piper gave her wife a stern look before tying her sons other shoe.

"It's just for the afternoon, and its father, son golf day. They have little golf clubs for the kids to use and he gets a kick out of riding on the golf cart in Jim's lap, right buddy?"

Conner excitedly nodded his head as he stood up and ran to Alex's side.

"I get to drive."

Alex and Piper both pretended to be surprised.

"See Al, he enjoys it."

"Whatever you say, babe. But when he comes home acting like one of those corrupted, disrespectful brats that were at the family fair last month we're gonna have a problem." The brunette's voice trailed off the further down the hall she went into the kitchen.

"Momma's grumpy, huh?"

Conner nodded with wide eyes as he grabbed his mother's hand and lead her down the hallway. All Piper could do was laugh at how comedic her son was becoming the older he got.

When the pair had arrived in the kitchen, there was a mug of ginger tea for Piper's morning sickness and a sippy cup of juice serving as a truce waiting on the island.

Alex knew she was being a grump, but what more could you ask for when Mother Nature was wreaking havoc upon her lower half. It basically served as her get out of jail free card. Alex had even grown to be jealous that Piper was experiencing months of not riding the cotton pony but she figured that she still had it easier since her wife was growing a human being inside of her. She also wasn't enduring her ribs being pushed up further in her chest, her bladder being sat upon, and weird but humorous pregnancy symptoms.

All the blonde could do was smirk at her wife as she appeared from behind the open refrigerator door.

"What?"

"Nothing, Al. Nothing at all."

* * *

The moment Alex and Piper pulled up at Jim and Barbara's house, Jim was already waiting outside with his golf clubs in tow. Jake had often spent Sunday afternoons playing golf with his father while Piper stayed with Barbara and chatted over a late lunch. Jim took pride in showing off his grandson when they would attend the country club. Many of the members adored Conner for how adorable and respectful he was for his age.

After greeting the older man and transferring Conner into Jim's truck, Piper and Alex each kissed the boy goodbye and told him he was to be on his best behavior. The blonde even got Conner to take a picture with Jim in their golf attire before Alex buckled him into his car seat.

Jim informed the couple that Barbara was inside making lunch before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the country club. Grabbing Alex's hand, Piper led her wife inside where they could immediately smell the delicious aroma of Barbara's cooking.

"Hi ladies!" Barbara was cheerful from where she stood hovering over a steaming pot of spaghetti. "Pull up a chair and we'll eat in ten minutes."

"Hi Barbara!" Piper immediately walked over towards the older woman and Alex soon followed.

"How're you feeling? I picked up a few outfits for baby Vause yesterday at a little boutique that just opened down the road. I just couldn't resist."

Alex couldn't help but smile at Barbara's use of her last name. To say she was grateful for how Jim and Barbara had accepted her from the beginning and didn't compare her to Jake was an understatement. Piper and Alex had already discussed the questions that Conner would most likely ask about his sister having a different last name than him, but Piper insisted that their baby girl have Alex's last name. When the time came, they would truthfully explain everything to Conner.

"Oh how sweet! I'm still feeling a bit sick, but it's slowly fading the further along we get." Piper smiled as she rubbed her hand up and down Alex's back from where she sat next to her at the island.

Barbara spoke a little about her experience with morning sickness before excusing herself and walking into the living room to get the outfits for their upcoming arrival.

Alex leaned back on her bar stool and rested her arm on the back of Piper's seat.

"Feeling okay, Pipes?"

"Yeah." Piper rubbed her hand up and down Alex's thigh. "Best I've felt in a few weeks actually. You?"

"Peachy." Alex sarcastically grinned.

Piper giggled as she leaned over to quickly peck her wife's lips.

Barbara soon returned and presented Piper with three outfits that the blonde absolutely fell in love with. There was yellow sun dress with white polka dots, a hot pink onesie that said 'Little Sister' in silver, glittery, lettering, and the third outfit was a onesie that said 'Brand Sparkling New' that came with a hot pink tutu. The last item in the bag was a boys t-shirt that said 'Big Brother' in blue lettering to correspond with the onesie.

"These are _so_ cute." Piper looked as if she was going to cry from how happy she was. It wouldn't be the first time she had cried over something small. Just yesterday Alex had brought her a bowl of ice cream in bed as they enjoyed a movie night after Conner went to bed. Piper had shed tears over how sweet the gesture was and Alex could barely keep her laughter inside as she observed Piper's different moods throughout this pregnancy.

"Thanks Barbara." The blonde stood up from the island and walked around to where Barbara was dishing out the spaghetti to hug her. "We really appreciate everything you do."

"No need to thank me, dear. We already love that grandbaby to pieces." The older woman gently rubbed her hand over Piper's slowly growing abdomen. "Now let's just hope those doctors are one-hundred percent sure it's a girl."

Alex chuckled. "It better be, the guest bedroom already has some shade of pink covering every available surface. But really, thanks so much."

Barbara could only throw her head back and laugh at Alex's confession.

The three woman ate their lunch while talking about how Alex's bookstore was coming along, how Conner was taking the big news, and if there were any plans of a baby shower in the works. Barbara had even asked if they had started thinking of names but the couple revealed that they only had the middle name of Nicole and the last name of Vause set in stone. They had tried a few names that they had liked but something about them just didn't feel right.

The elder woman had ever offered to hold the baby shower at her home which the couple happily accepted. By the end of the lunch, they had decided to hold the baby shower at the beginning of February so Piper would be semi-close to the end of her pregnancy.

The mother-in-law had wanted to speak to Piper about something else, but wasn't sure if her rapidly changing moods could take it. When the blonde had excused herself to use the restroom for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, Barbara took the liberty in talking to Alex about if before telling Piper.

"Alex, can I talk to you about something?" Barbara's voice was slightly nervous compared to her usual confident and joyous tone.

"Yeah, of course."

Alex remained seated on her bar stool as Barbara stood directly across the island from her.

The older woman in the room sighed before she began. Alex could automatically tell that whatever it was that she was about to hear was most likely not good.

"I saw Piper's mother as I was walking out of the boutique the other day."

Alex's eyes automatically went wide. If she was being honest, she hadn't as much as _thought_ about Carol or Bill Chapman in months. Since Carol had abruptly walked out of not only her daughter's life but her grandsons for being with a woman, Alex had no good feelings towards the woman or her husband. Piper had even taken down the photos that they were included in around their home.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said a _whole_ lot, dear. I just didn't want to say anything in front of Piper, because I didn't want to upset her."

"Shit." Alex sighed and pushed her glasses to the top of her head.

"What wrong, babe?"

Piper had suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Both women hadn't even heard her walking down the hall.

Alex and Barbara both looked at each other as Piper resumed sitting next to her wife. Both women knew how to break the news and Alex was silently pleading for Barbara to let Piper down easy.

"Piper, I saw your mother when I was picking up the kids clothes at the boutique."

The color in Piper's face had automatically faded to a ghostly tone causing Alex to quickly lace their fingers together.

"She sends her felicitations about your little girl. Apparently Polly's mother told her." Barbara paused briefly to gauge Piper's reaction. "And supposedly she didn't even know you and Alex had even gotten married until Polly's mother had mentioned that also."

Part of Piper did miss her parents and the sweet bond they had with her son, but the other part didn't due to the fact that they couldn't accept the fact that she was with a woman. Bill and Carol had been so supportive of making sure Piper had the funds to support Conner during his first year. They too like Jim and Barbara took pride in their grandchild.

"I don't know what to say." Piper's voice was weak. "I honestly had just pushed the thought of them to the back of my brain to be stored in a file that was to never be looked at again."

"And it can stay there if that's what you really want, Pipes. We're not insisting or pushing you to rekindle your relationship with them."

Alex was trying to keep her voice calm as she talked to Piper, but on the inside she couldn't help but rage as she thought back to the day that Carol had just walked out.

"Alex is right, dear. If you're comfortable with how you're living your life, then by all means, stick to it."

Barbara had now walked around the island and stood on the other side of Piper rubbing her back soothingly.

"She doesn't deserve any part of mine, Alex's, Conner's, or this baby's life if she can't accept my wife. All I had ever wanted was for her to accept Alex, but I don't think she'll ever be able too. She's going to have to do a lot if she even wants to think of being a part of our lives again."

"Then Piper, it'll stay that way until _you're_ ready. I've always thought your mother was a bitch anyways."

All three woman's eyes went wide as they registered what Barbara had said, before they all broke out into long fit of laughter. Barbara couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at her word-vomit.

"Piper, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No!" Piper gasped wiping the tears away from her eyes. "By all means, she is a bitch. Try living with her for eighteen years."

 _This_ was why Alex and Piper enjoyed being around Jake's parents. Yes, they attended the country club regularly, had the WASPy appearance and acted like it, but when you really got to know them, they were the most caring and accepting in-laws you could ever wish for. They not only loved with everything they had, but they both always offered the best advice for whatever situation you may find yourself in.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and reminiscing over memories they had all shared. When Jim had walked in with Conner fast asleep on his shoulder, both Alex and Piper couldn't help but smile.

"How was it?" Barbara cheered as she assisted Jim in laying Conner on the couch with his head in Piper's lap and his feet stretching out onto the empty cushion next to his mother.

"It was great! I think we may have a potential pro on our hands." Jim winked as he went to sit next to his wife on the loveseat across from the couch.

"Oh boy." Piper giggled as she softly stroked her hand through Conner's hair, observing how he still sucked his lips in every other breath just as he did when he was a baby.

"He even got a hole in one, unassisted, on the little putt putt course they set up for the kids. I bet that's the first thing he talks about when he wakes up." Jim chuckled.

* * *

 **Two days later, Monday**

"Be good for Momma today and I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

Piper stood outside of their SUV buckling Conner into his car seat as Alex stood beside her leaning against the back.

"Okay, mommy."

"Love you. Give me a kiss."

Conner puckered his lips and received his kiss from his mother before Piper closed the door.

"I'll see you this afternoon at the ultrasound, babe." Alex wrapped her arms around her wife. She could feel Piper's belly poking out a tad more as she pressed up against her. It wouldn't be long before they couldn't wrap themselves around each other like they usually do.

"Okay." Piper placed a few pecks on her wife's lips before a slightly opened mouthed one. "Are you sure you don't want me to take him?"

"Pipes, I'm pretty sure he'll be more content roaming around the bookstore than smelling soap all day." Alex chuckled.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Piper kissed Alex once more before heading back up to the penthouse to finish getting ready for work. Today was a potentially big day for Popi.

Usually, Mondays were a day that Barbara kept Conner until Piper or Alex got home from work, but Jim's mother had fallen ill so he and Barbara had taken an emergency trip to Massachusetts. This left Alex and Piper with no babysitter and both couldn't afford to take the day off to watch him so Alex had opted she take him to work with her. Her day wasn't that hectic, but she had to stop by the new location to check up on progress and sign forms. Piper, on the other hand, had a meeting with an administrator from Neiman Marcus, a probable Popi product seller.

When Alex and her son stopped at the new location, it already looked completely different from when they had purchased it. The outside was near completion but the inside was far from done. Alex was silently glad they had decided on a May open date so they had plenty of time to complete everything.

The rest of Conner's morning consisted of reading books from the children's section of Alex's bookstore, playing cars with Kelly up and down the hallway outside of Alex's office, and helping his momma pick out books for his sisters nursery. Alex loved having her son at work with her. All the workers enjoyed seeing him pace up and down the aisles of the store and Alex following closely behind him making sure he didn't get into any trouble.

At lunch time, as Alex sat in the work room eating lunch with Conner, she got a text message from Piper.

 **From Piper: We got the store!**

Alex automatically grinned at her phone. She knew her wife and Polly had been working hard to expand their business after being dormant for a couple of years, but they finally did it. They now had a store in New York, Connecticut, and small pop-up shops in local mall. Now their products would be featured in Neiman Marcus. They were one step closer to Barney's.

 **To Piper: That's great, Pipes! Conner and I are so proud of you!**

Attached to that text was a selfie of her and Conner with their thumbs up.

Piper had sent back a photo of herself with a thumbs but then sent another one soon after.

 **From Piper: Momma's pants are starting to get a little tight.**

Alex couldn't help but laugh out loud at her wife. In the picture Piper was sitting at her desk leaning back in her chair. Her coral colored blouse had been pushed up a little to expose her stomach and pants that she couldn't button. This week, week twelve, her bump had its days where it looked like it was starting to pop, but other times her stomach still just look bloated.

Conner found the picture hilarious just like his momma did. He had asked Alex why his mother's pants weren't buttoned and happily giggled when she told him it was because of the baby. Alex only hoped that him going to the ultrasound this afternoon would help him to further understand what was going on and how things were about to drastically change in their life.

 **A/N: I've reached over 360 reviews. That's CRAZY! I can't thank you guys enough.**

 **Let me know what you think about this one!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Just a short fluffy chapter. Found myself battling with insomnia so what better way to spend the sleepless hours than write.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35**_

 _ **Early December, 3 A.M.**_

"Jesus, fuck." Alex mumbled as she tried to drown out Piper's snoring by burying herself under her pillow. She had been battling her wife's snoring for three weeks now, and she knew it was because of the pregnancy, but nothing they tried to alleviate it with helped in the slightest.

"Piper, roll over."

Nothing.

"Babe." Alex raised her voice a little more. From where her hand was placed on Piper's now noticeable bump, she could feel their little girl slightly moving around, yet her mother was still fast asleep. When Alex had first felt the baby kicking gently against her palm was when she and Piper were driving home from spending the week after Thanksgiving in Pennsylvania with Conner. They had gone to Hershey's Chocolate World, Crayola Crayon Experience, and other various places that were fit for an almost three and a half year old. It was an overwhelming feeling of love experiencing their daughter moving around, and a feeling of nervousness at the same time. Love, because the realization of her being a mom for the second time was a magnificent feeling, and nervousness because each day was inching closer to her being here.

By the time Piper had reached eighteen weeks, she and Alex had already seen their peanut two more times. The first of those two times, Conner had accompanied his parents and the amount of excitement he had, brought tears to his expecting mother's eyes as she lay on the table. From where he sat in Alex's lap, he had a clear view of the monitor and kept his eyes glued throughout the duration of the appointment. Small giggles were exchanged when the doctor pointed out his sister's nose, feet, and hands. The small boy had even received a sticker that said 'Big Brother' at the end of the visit.

At Piper's sixteen week appointment her doctor had been able to confirm what they had already known from the beginning; they were expecting a little girl. A little girl who had a middle name and a last name, but still no first name. Alex had been skimming through multiple novels looking for the perfect name for their little girl, but when she found one, Piper didn't like it, and vice versa when Piper would find one.

After another twenty minutes of Piper's snoring, Alex couldn't take it anymore. She gently pressed a kiss to Piper's temple and one to her bump as she removed herself from their bed.

Quietly closing the bedroom door, she moved across the hall to check on Conner. Finding him sprawled out in his twin sized bed clutching his puppy that he had been attached to for the past two years, all she could do was smile at how sweet the sight was. She had been there since he was born and now he was halfway to age four with a little sister on the way. Being his momma had taught her how to be patient, how to love harder, and how to always find something positive about any situation.

Stepping out of her son's room, she walked the few feet to the nursery and turned the light on. Piper had painted Conner's wooden crib white a few weeks prior. The walls had been changed from an off-white to a pale gray. White furniture and turquoise accents were the plan for the rest of the nursery and then they would just be waiting for baby Vause to complete it.

Piper and Barbara had already taken a few days to search around New York City and sign up for baby registries at various places. Alex had been letting Conner pick out books for his sister and Piper let her son pick out stuffed animals.

As Alex stood taking in the room, she couldn't help but think about her mom. Diane would be so proud to see how far she'd come in the past four years. It had been over six since she'd passed, and there was never a day Alex didn't think about her or what she would be like with Conner. Alex's mother had always teased that she was going to have a plethora of grandchildren even though she knew her daughter was attracted to women. Alex would always pretend gag at the thought of her having children, but now that joke had surprisingly come true after one life-changing cab ride. She had one child and another on the way, as well as a loving wife and in-laws. Wiping away a stray tear from the thought of her mother with grandkids, Alex decided to put together the co-sleeper that would go in her and Piper's room so the box wouldn't be taking up space on the floor. Plus she liked the fact that her daughter would be sleeping in something that she had built out of love.

* * *

At four-thirty in the morning, Piper had woken up with a slight thirst and was surprised to find her wife wasn't in bed next to her. Piper glanced towards the bathroom and saw the door was open and the light was off. Getting herself out of bed, she began her search through the house. Piper too stopped in Conner's room and found him in the same state Alex had. As she made her way towards the kitchen, she would have never known anyone was in the nursery until she heard a small sneeze that was most definitely Alex's. Pushing open the door, she was greeted with a squatting Alex next to the co-sleeper zipping the lower storage compartment.

The co-sleeper was complete. It was a little taller than their bed was and had white and gray chevron siding just above the screen you could see the baby through. The item had been given to them by Polly and Pete after they had bought if for Pete's sister but she had ended up having a little boy. Piper had initially voiced that she wanted a simple, pillow co-sleeper that would go between her and Alex in bed, but Alex had vetoed that in fear that Conner might crawl in their bed in the middle of the night and accidentally disturb his sister.

"Al?"

Alex quickly stood up at the sound of her wife's voice.

"What're you doing up, Pipes? Are you craving Oreos and hot fudge again?"

Piper smiled as she watched her wife scramble to try and cover up what she was doing. A part of her felt overwhelmed with joy that Alex was being so proactive and another part of her was slightly turned on at seeing Alex putting together something for their child. The further she got in her second trimester, the harder it was to contain her growing libido. She had already met Alex at home for lunch two days last week to attempt to satiate her hunger, but one of those days they met Barbara at their front door with Conner as she unlocked it. Barbara didn't need to know what they were doing, Alex's disheveled hair and Piper's unbuttoned pants said it all.

"I was just going to get some water and saw you weren't next to me." Piper walked towards her wife and looked behind her at the co-sleeper. "This is cute. Already practicing middle of the night feedings and changes?"

All Alex could do was blush as she turned off the light and led her wife into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. There was sleet rebounding off the glass windows and the ice could be seen covering the streets below.

"I just couldn't sleep and found myself in there." She shrugged as she set the glass of water in front of her wife who was now sitting at the island. Alex didn't have the heart to tell Piper it had been her again who kept her from getting to sleep. After all, Piper was going through dramatic changes all for their daughter's well-being.

There was a brief period of silence as Piper gulped down her water.

"Are you still nervous?"

Alex averted her eyes to the worsening weather as she mulled over Piper's question. Yes, she was still nervous. She was deathly afraid that she couldn't handle two kids or she wouldn't have the bond with their daughter like she automatically had with Conner. Alex was also nervous that she Conner would feel neglected after his little sister was born, but she was grateful he had only been exhibiting excitement.

"A little." Alex moved her glasses to the top of her head as she returned her attention back to Piper.

"What're you nervous about, babe?" Piper removed herself from the barstool to put her glass in the sink and then intertwined their fingers while she led them back to their bedroom.

Alex had answered Piper's question as soon as they were settled back in bed.

"I just…Like we've talked about multiple times, this whole experience is _so_ new to me. The pregnancy part is getting easier the further we get and the more we adapt to this one becoming a part of our family." Alex put her hand back on Piper's bump that was now exposed as she too had her hands splayed across it. "I wasn't there every second of every day throughout Conner's first year. I know _nothing_ about the middle of the night feedings or what their cries mean…"

Piper placed one of her hands on top of Alex's as she turned to look at her wife.

"Can I just tell you one thing?"

Alex nodded as she placed her glasses on the night stand.

"You've done a _great_ job adapting to being a mom and I don't think you'll have any problems once this one makes her grand appearance…I don't care how much Nicky tells me that you always said you hated kids and never wanted them, you were meant to be Conner's mom _and_ this ones. Yes, you're incredibly sexy and intimidating, but deep down you have that natural instinct to love and care for someone." Piper paused as she felt her bump fluttering. It was like she knew they were talking about her. "As for the feedings, it takes two to handle those, one for the feeding, one for the soothing. They get into a routine fairly quickly. And for the cries, you learned what Conner's were when we moved in together. I remember the days he would just cry because he wanted you to read to him and only you could figure out what he wanted. He's _still_ like that when he sees it's me putting him to bed and not you."

Alex chortled at the thought of Conner throwing a fit because Piper didn't do the voices right or read the right amount of books before kissing him goodnight.

"It's a learning process Alex. We've done it for three and a half years with Conner. There's no doubt in my mind we can do it with little Edith here." Piper teased her wife with the name just to get a rise out of her.

Alex's automatically squinted as she looked at her wife in disgust. Just yesterday they had settled on wanting an 'E' name but hadn't found one that seemed appropriate.

"Piper, no. That's not even cute. It reminds me of my grandma."

"I'm just kidding." Piper rolled to where she was straddling her wife. Alex automatically let her hands rest on Piper's thighs. "Don't worry so much, okay? We're gonna do fine with two kids, and let's face it, she already has you wrapped around her finger because of all the late night snacks you get me."

The expecting blonde gently leaned forward and pressed her lips to her wife's conveying the love she had for her. Piper had no doubt in her mind that she and Alex could handle two kids. They had been talking about another child for two years and now they were halfway to meeting their newest addition.

Later on that morning as Alex and Piper lay in bed observing the snow that was coming down outside of their floor to ceiling windows and discussing what else they needed to complete Conner's Christmas list, they could hear his little pitter patter of footed pajama feet pad across the hall and into their room. This had become his morning ritual, he would get himself out of his bed and walk in his parents room just to lay in their bed as he watched the morning cartoons, although this morning he took a detour.

"Sister?"

The little boy stood on his tip toes and peered into the co-sleeper that was stationed on Alex's side of the bed. Alex had moved it in there as she and Piper went back to bed. Piper had requested that she wanted to see if Conner noticed it and sure enough, she was right. His hair was rumpled and his eyes were full of sleep, but his parents could still discern the look of confusion on his face when he found the sleeper empty.

"Not yet, kid." Alex chuckled before she grabbed him and pulled him in between her and Piper. "We still have a few months before she's here."

"She can share my bed." Conner's statement was enthusiastic as he peered up at Alex. Both women giggled as Piper ran a loving hand over his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I think she might want her own bed in her own room, babe, but that's very sweet of you. I'm sure you can help us put her to sleep at night though." Piper couldn't help but be proud that her son was already being so accepting of his little sister. She was already longing for the days when she would be able to see them interacting. In her head she had this vision of him protecting her and being so loving, something she had with Cal as they were growing up.

Conner nodded eagerly, leaned over Alex, and peered into the sleeper once more in search for his sister before he settled back down in between them. This was added to his morning ritual every morning after that. He would saunter into the master bedroom, peek into the co-sleeper yet it was still empty, and settle into the king sized bed.

* * *

 **A/N: After much consideration, after this story is complete (which will be sometime after the baby is born, but I will post an epilogue that's already written too), I will be taking on an AU Teenage Vauseman. I feel my time writing domesticated Vauseman is nearing its end, and I'm ready to pass that baton onto someone else and explore this couple from a different view point. If you haven't read 'The Swimming Pool', a teenage Vauseman one-shot that I posted a couple of days ago, go take a peek if you so choose.**

 **Next Chapter will be Christmas morning and then Vauseman will be in Cambodia!**

 **Cheers.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

 _ **Christmas Morning**_

Last night had been a night to remember as Piper lay in bed reminiscing on all the laughter, love, and fellowship she endured in at her in-laws house for Christmas Eve. Alan, Hector, and their soon to be one year old Lilly had arrived shortly after Jake's sister, Heather had been dropped off via taxi.

Heather lived in Japan, serving as an English teacher to Japanese children who were interested in pursuing a foreign exchange program in the United States. Piper had met her quite a few times while she was with Jake but she hadn't seen her since Jake's funeral almost four years ago. It had been a delightful time catching up with her and introducing her to Alex and Conner. Jake's younger sister automatically took a liking to Conner and Alex. She too had a significant other, Justin, but he wasn't able to take the time off of work to fly in with her.

Barbara had made an extensive Christmas meal consisting of ham, mashed potatoes, dressing, green beans, rolls, and a multitude of delicious desserts. There were thirteen people present including Jim's parents who came in from Massachusetts, and Barbara's mother who had come in from Connecticut, but the little one serving as number fourteen wasn't forgotten as Alan reminded everyone that Piper was eating for two.

At twenty one weeks pregnant, there was no doubt that Piper was pregnant when someone glanced at her. In the past couple of weeks, her bump had decided to pop out, making its appearance known. It had overjoyed Conner that he could now feel his baby sister moving about in his mommy's tummy and could also see how much she grew each week. He had taken pride in helping his mother measure the circumference of her tummy and recording it in the baby book for the little girl. It was their Friday night ritual.

As for Alex and the baby bump, she had no words to describe how enamored she was that she could feel her baby girl even more that they weeks went by. It excited her to see how involved Conner was being and she loved falling asleep to the soft roll she felt under her palm from where she laid her hand upon Piper's belly. Just last week at Piper's appointment after they had been granted approval of Piper traveling such a long distance while pregnant, Alex couldn't help but giggle as she thought about seeing her pregnant wife in a bikini. Plus, she was happy to get a week with just her, Piper, and their little girl before the baby shower and the eventual arrival. It had become a battle between her and Conner as to who the bump liked more and Conner was already mad that Alex would spend a week with his little sister and he couldn't. The game had helped the three year old get more associated with his sibling, but the couple also took that time to explain the responsibilities and the things that would be changing once his baby sister arrived. He even attempted to include his sister when coloring in his coloring book or helping Alex set the table for dinner.

Old stories were brought up from years ago and stories were brought up that included Jake and Piper, but the stories that Jim and Barbara took the most pride in telling was the story of Conner, Lilly, and their upcoming granddaughter that was expected to arrive in May. Every time Barbara told the story of how Piper went in to labor and how she met Alex, the couple couldn't help but feel blessed about how far they had come since arguing in front of the hospital as strangers to now being married, having one child, and another on the way.

When they had started to open the presents that were swarmed around the intricately decorated Christmas tree, the squeals of joy from Conner and Lilly were what Piper had loved most of all. Piper had been seated on the couch next to Barbara, Alex had been seated in between Piper's knees on the floor, and Conner sat in between his momma's outstretched legs as she helped him open his presents. Conner had tried to race Lilly to see who could open their presents the fastest but Alex had to slow him down and tell him she was probably more interested in the paper than the actual gift. The little boy had received a heap of clothes, trucks, Legos, and other various toys.

Piper and Alex received stuff for the baby, gift cards, jewelry, and sweaters, but the best present of all on the wintry Christmas Eve belonged to Jim and Barbara. Alex and Piper had recently settled on a name for their little girl and had thought of many different ways to reveal it to the grandparents, but it had been Polly who had given them the winner.

Barbara had been asking for an updated ultrasound picture rather than the one she had from when Piper was sixteen weeks along, with an arrow pointing out the baby was indeed a girl, but the couple had refrained from giving her a new one. For Jim and Barbara's Christmas gift, Piper had taken the most recent ultrasound picture from her twenty one week appointment that distinctly showed their little girls little features, and placed it in a shadow box. Around the ultrasound was pink ribbon and other girly items but what really stood out, were the scrabble pieces that spelled out their little girl's name.

When Jim and Barbara had opened the lid to the present, the tears immediately welled in the elder woman's eyes. The scrabble pieces spelled out,

"Elliott Nicole Vause."

Conner was quick to tell his grandma that she would also be called "Ellie". You could tell from the boy's enthusiasm that he had been ready to reveal his sisters name all night. Through the tears, Jim and Barbara wrapped the little family up and their arms and congratulated them over and over.

It had been Alex's searching eye that fell upon the name Elliott. She and Piper had agreed on the baby's name starting with an 'E' but hadn't found one that really stood out. When Alex had first looked at the name, she knew it was right. She had a feeling deep down that her daughter's name was meant to be Elliott. Thankfully, Alex was meeting Piper for lunch that day and as soon as Piper let the name roll of her tongue, she knew it was perfect.

As Piper lay watching the snow fall slowly outside, she felt Ellie roll around from where her hand was perched underneath her bump, and Alex's hand soothingly rubbing soon after the movement subsided. The blonde hadn't even noticed that Alex was awake until she felt her hand rubbing against her. She wasn't even sure how long she had been watching the snow while feeling her daughter move around. Turning her head, she was greeted with the sight of her wife looking directly at her with the most loving look.

"Merry Christmas." Alex whispered as she moved to place a soft yet passion filled kiss on her blonde's lips and then moving down to kiss her baby bump.

"Merry Christmas, Al."

"How long have you been up?"

The older woman shifted to where she was on her side with her elbow supporting her and pulled the cover's up and over her and her wife.

"Maybe forty-five minutes? I had to pee, plus I went to make sure our son hadn't started ripping through presents without us." Piper adjusted to where she was on her side facing Alex.

"He's gonna flip shit when he sees that tricycle." Alex chortled. "I guarantee it."

Piper smiled at the thought of her son getting excited over the Cars themed Lightning McQueen tricycle that she and Alex had picked out for him. Between the movie "Cars" and Legos, Conner wasn't obsessed with much else. When the Cars movie disc had been scratched and couldn't be played anymore, Alex thought the kid was going to blow a gasket from the way he got upset, but that problem was quickly remedied as she picked up a new one the next day.

"She's quiet this morning." Alex murmured after a few minutes of silence and observing the lack of movement under her palm that was still splayed across Piper's stomach. Usually when she and Piper woke up, her daughter was full of energy.

"I ate a couple of Oreos when I got up, so that's probably why."

Alex heartily laughed at her wife's confession. The brunette couldn't count how many packages of Oreos she's had to buy since Piper found out she was pregnant. It was the one craving that Piper constantly had and couldn't get rid of.

"So you're saying she's in an Oreo haze?"

"Yeah." Piper laughed. "It works when I need her to calm down for a little bit. Although I do love how much she moves around. Conner was lazy. Every time I went to my appointments the doctor would have a hard time getting him to move to where we could see him. I couldn't find out his gender until twenty weeks because of it."

Alex smiled and looked out at the now larger snowflakes until she heard Piper sniffle. When she looked down, she was greeted with the sight of large tears rolling down her wife's face.

"Pipes." Alex scooted closer. "What's wrong?"

This wasn't something new. Piper's hormones had been everywhere throughout this pregnancy. One minute she could be laughing and the next she could be crying from a commercial on television.

"Jake never knew that we were expecting a boy. I found out a week after he passed…You… You were there when we found out. You were there when we found out at implantation, and you were there at the ultrasound."

"Oh, Pipes." Alex kissed away Piper's tears and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. She had learned it was best to let Piper cry it out and not try to reason with her. It would only end in rage, but Piper would soon apologize for her hormones.

Eventually after Piper calmed down and Alex had got her to laugh a little bit, they were greeted with the pitter patter of Conner running down the hall to look at the presents.

"Here we go." Piper breathed as she pecked Alex once more before taking her lovers hand and walking down the hallway to meet their son.

* * *

Just as Alex suspected, Conner was infatuated with the tricycle from the moment he laid eyes on it. The little boy had even rode it up and down the hallway for ten minutes before he opened the rest of his gifts. Every present he opened came a shriek of joy as he sat between Piper's legs this time, and Alex sat beside them handing him one of the thousands of presents they had bought him.

This Christmas, the couple didn't feel one bit bad about buying Conner more than plenty of gifts. His world would soon be turned upside down once baby Ellie arrived and his parents wanted him to be as content as he could possibly be. They also knew that he would get more gifts when his sister made her appearance but for now, they soaked in the last Christmas with him being an only child.

Alex and Piper had exchanged gifts after they had gotten back from Jim and Barbara's. They had both bought something for Elliott but also bought something for one another. Piper had given Alex a new suitcase that had her initials embroidered into the side and a cropped leather jacket from Neiman Marcus. Alex had given Piper a spa pass, another wedding band to go on the other side of her wedding ring, and an iPhone. The iPhone wasn't necessarily a gift as it was a peace offering. A few days ago, Piper's phone had been sitting near the bathtub when Alex had accidentally knocked it in. Piper at first had been livid, but the pregnancy hormones had kicked in and within five minutes she was perfectly fine.

By the time all the gifts were opened and all the paper had been picked up, each family member was content at what they had received over the past two days. Even Elliott, the family member who wasn't even born yet, received her first car seat that she would be brought home in, and a Moby wrap.

The household was content and would remain so until Piper and Alex left for Cambodia in two days.

 **A/N: This chapter ended up longer than I intended so Cambodia will be all of the next chapter.**

 **I hope the name is acceptable. I like 'E' names for some reason.**

 **Happy 4** **th** **!**

 **Cheers.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A lot happens in this chapter. This story isn't far from being complete.**

 **Enjoy this ten thousand plus word chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 37**_

 _ **Two days after Christmas**_

Leaving Conner was harder than both women ever thought it would be. Tears were shed by not only Conner, but Piper too. The small boy clung to Piper's leg as they were attempting to walk out of Barbara and Jim's front door. It broke Piper's heart to have to have Jim practically pry the boy off of her. Alex allowed for Piper to escape out the front door while she told him goodbye.

"I see the look in your face, dear. If you and Piper don't go on this trip, we're still gonna keep him so you and Piper can have some much needed alone time before this baby gets here. And she's not _that_ far away once New Year's is here." Barbara had appeared from the kitchen with a juice cup and a cookie for her grandson when she found Alex blankly staring into the living room. It astounded the brunette how calm Barbara could be when there was a screaming toddler around, but then again, she had three of her own at one point.

Alex followed Jim and her son into the living room, and knelt down next to the sobbing boy who was leaning up against the couch.

"Conner…Calm down, bud."

The small boy automatically wrapped his arms around Alex's neck as his sobs began to diminish into hiccups. Wrapping her arms around his little body, Alex soothingly rubbed up and down to further console him.

"I wanna go."

Alex's heart broke at her toddler's confession. Usually he did well when Piper and Alex went away but this time had been different. It's like he knew Cambodia was twenty hours away instead of the four or five his parents usually traveled.

"I know, bud. Next time, I promise." The brunette kissed the boys cheek and pulled away. "Be a big boy, okay? I love you."

The minute Alex stood up, Jim could see the tears welling back up in his grandson's eyes.

"Hey, bud." Jim swooped Conner up and spun him around like an airplane. "There's a toy that Santa dropped off the other day. He told me to tell you, that it accidentally fell out of his bag of gifts when he left your house so he just dropped it off here. Why don't we go get it?"

Conner immediately perked up and nodded his head eagerly.

"Tell momma, bye and we'll go see what he left."

Alex grew excited about the toy and kissed him once more before Jim placed him on his shoulders and walked down the hallway.

"He's always been good at distractions." Barbara chuckled. "It's a remote control car for toddlers. It was on sale at Macy's yesterday and he couldn't resist."

"He'll love that!" Alex chuckled.

"Now you go on your vacation, dear. We'll be right here when you get back." The older woman hugged Alex's neck. "Go relax. You two deserve it."

Unfortunately, Piper's morning sickness had decided to rear its ugly head halfway through the twenty hour flight to Phnom Penh. Sure enough, Alex was right there by her side, even telling off the flight attendant who had gotten onto them for being in the restroom at the same time. After some ginger ale, deep breaths, and a tummy rub, Piper had gotten her morning sickness to calm down just enough to where she could get a restful snooze.

When the women had finally landed in Phnom Penh, they could already see the luscious and beautiful surroundings as they took a cab to the hotel they would be staying at. Piper had no preferences on what they did this week, all she wanted to do was relax with Alex.

And that's what they did for the first three days, they did nothing but order room service from their massive suite and attempt to satiate Piper's insatiable hunger for her wife. Their suite had a tub big enough for them both that they spent countless hours in just talking, uninterrupted by a little boy and his expanding vocabulary. At one point when Piper had stepped out and Alex was gazing at her wife, she commented that she was glowing, making Piper blush as she ran her hands sensually over her growing bump.

They had only been able to get to the clear waters of Cambodia one day out of the five they were there, and Alex had been thankful that day granted her hours of staring at her pregnant wife in a black bikini. Pregnancy did Piper's body wonders and Alex had started to wonder why they hadn't done this sooner.

* * *

 _ **Mid- February**_

"I'm so excited!" Barbara cheered in a sing song voice as she passed Piper and Polly, carrying a gift bag into the living room.

"I've never seen someone so excited at a baby shower." Polly mused. "I was as big as a blimp and you were getting over the stomach bug."

Piper laughed at the memory as she rubbed a maternal hand over her bump. Conner had come down with it, then Alex, and Piper thought she had avoided it but had caught it twenty-four hours before Polly's shower. Internally she was thanking herself for wearing a black maxi-dress so her bump wouldn't look as huge as it really was.

The kitchen was adorned with pink banners and pink cookies, cupcakes, and punch. There was gifts strung out over every surface of the living room, but the only thing Piper saw was Alex who was dressed in a tailored women's suit. The older woman had unfortunately had to have a meeting to sign the final forms for the upcoming opening of the new bookstore but made it a priority to make it to her wife's baby shower, and she showed up with ten minutes to spare.

Piper hadn't said hi to her wife yet but she was afraid of what might happen. It seemed as if the brush of a hand just sent her arousal through the roof the past couple of weeks. It was non-stop sex and Piper couldn't do anything to stop herself. Alex of course, hadn't hand any objections. They had even had sex in the laundry room while Conner was sat on the floor of the living room watching a movie. That wasn't one she had been particularly proud of, but she had to do what she had to do.

Alex had seemed to read her mind as she waved from afar. Piper sent her a loving smile and waved right back, giggling.

"Still can't stop fucking?" Polly asked as she watched the two women converse with their eyes.

"Nope." Piper shook her head.

The baby shower went off without a hitch, many of the workers from Popi and Alex's bookstore arrived. The new item, Kelly and Hayden, both workers from Alex's store had even made their first public appearance. Alex and Piper knew they had been seeing each other despite all the teasing they endured, but both were genuinely happy for the young couple.

While opening gifts, Piper had finally greeted her wife and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. As the both sat opening gifts, they counted an infinite number of clothing items, baby bottles, bibs, and other odds and ends. The couple's favorite gift had been the gray papasan cradle swing from Polly and Pete. Barbara and Jim's present was the next best as they got the couple a hot pink boppy pillow monogramed with Elliott's full name in turquoise lettering along with a few other odds and ends. Kelly and Hayden had even pitched in and gotten a plastic newborn tub filled with the basics needed to take care of a baby. Throughout the time Piper had been pregnant, Kelly had brought Alex many onesies for the new arrival. In return the brunette helped the young woman move into her apartment that was in the same building that she and Piper were.

Later that night, after two passionate rounds of toe-curling, nail-scratching sex, Piper turned towards a still panting Alex.

"You know, I think we have everything we need for Ellie…Now we're just waiting on her."

Alex grinned as she kissed her wife.

"Three months, and this little one will be here."

* * *

 _ **Late-March**_

"Conner come here and look at mommy." Alex whispered from where she was on hooking up their new fifty inch plasma TV to the wall. Conner had been sitting at the table eating a snack while his parents attempted to hook up the new television.

When Conner entered the room he found Piper lying flat on the couch asleep with a coffee cup gently rising and falling from where it was sitting on her bump and the instructions to the new TV in the other. The small boy giggled as he observed the coffee cup dangerously tilt but resume back to its original position.

"Ellie's holding mommy's coffee for her." Alex nodded at Conner's observation as she inserted the last wire to the television. It had been one of Alex's bookstore opening gifts but Piper had another one up her sleeve for a later time. The further the blonde got in the pregnancy, the less she found she could do. She couldn't hold her son anymore, she couldn't bend over, and the infinite sex they had been having due to hormones was starting to dwindle due to how uncomfortable she was getting. Piper had felt bad that she had to reject Alex, but the brunette understood and didn't put up a fuss.

"Are you excited that Ellie will be here pretty soon?"

Alex picked up her son and carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter while she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Conner eagerly nodded as he began to ramble on about how he painted pictures of her with mommy to hang in her now complete nursery. It warmed Alex's heart to see him so excited about his baby sister. She had no doubts in her mind that he would be a fantastic big brother.

"What do you say we make some cookies for when Mommy wakes up?"

"Ellie likes cookies!"

Alex laughed, that statement was true. Ellie did love cookies. Especially Oreos.

* * *

 _ **April 2**_ _ **nd**_

"Are you feeling okay? Why do you look like that?"

The now very pregnant blonde had just opened the front door to let her friend in. All morning since she had dropped Conner off at Barbara and Jim's she had been experiencing the Braxton hick's contractions. It was nothing she hadn't experienced before, but they were still uncomfortable.

"Braxton Hicks. Plus she's head-butting my bladder so."

Polly chuckled as she hugged her friend.

"That's why I stopped at one."

"Shut up." Piper shot her a smug grin.

"At least she's already pointed downwards and you won't have to do those ridiculous exercises to get her to move."

Polly had excused herself to use the restroom before starting on what she had come over to help Piper with. When she came back, she couldn't help but laugh as she caught on to what Piper was doing.

"What ya looking at, Pipes?"

Piper was startled as Polly came to stand next to her at the island.

The blonde had been eyeing the plumber's backside all morning as he worked to fix the garbage disposal. With Alex being away and her libido being extremely high, it was getting almost uncontrollable to contain.

"I was just…Are you ready to start?"

Piper quickly averted her eyes away from the plumber and grabbed her bottle of water. All Polly could do was laugh at how her friend was acting.

"Pipe, I have to give it to you, he does have a nice ass." Polly's voice was almost inaudible as she led her friend out the kitchen and into the nursery to start sorting through clothing and putting it in the appropriate places. It seemed like they had tons of winter clothes for their upcoming arrival, but not enough summer clothes.

"I can't help it, Pol. Alex has been away, and she barely has had time to answer her phone. I'm about to combust." Piper looked at the shorter woman with a slight pout. "I don't know why they're making her stay in a hotel room when it's literally an hour and half away."

"I can't help you in that department, Piper. Sorry…Just stop looking at me like that." Polly chuckled as she grabbed a pile of clothes from the dresser and sat on the floor. Piper followed suit as quick as she could considering she was eight months pregnant. "Conferences are weird like that, especially if they have those strict itineraries that are planned down to the minute… She'll be home tonight, I'm pretty sure you'll be okay."

Piper shook her head as she began to sort clothes by size and season.

"Conner better go to sleep really freaking early."

Throughout the rest of the morning, Piper noticed her contractions getting stronger, to the point where she had to grasp onto something as she breathed through them and an excruciating pain right below her ribs wasn't adding to the discomfort.

Polly had made Piper take several breaks to relax and drink some water but neither were helping in the slightest. When the expecting woman had started to pant and writhe around as she attempted to work through the pain, Polly started to worry that Elliott was attempting to make her grand entrance. Piper reassured her time after time that it was just Braxton Hicks but Polly refused to believe it.

"Pipe. Just breathe babe." Polly scrambled around the living room searching for her purse so she could retrieve her cellphone. Running down the hall back to the nursery she helped Piper up and towards the couch. "I'm gonna call Alex and then we'll get in the car and take you to emergency room."

"No no no no no no." Piper adjusted herself to where she was now lying flat on the chaise. Some of the pressure under her ribs was relieved but there were still jolts of pain shooting through her chest. "It's too early, Pol."

"Piper, this isn't normal to be in _that_ much pain for those just to be fake contractions."

Piper knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Polly, so she decided to focus on calming herself down. She could vaguely hear Polly talking to Alex in the kitchen.

" _How far apart are her contractions?" Alex's voice was already frantic as she could be heard swiftly moving about her hotel room. Thankfully, her conference had ended much earlier than expected and she had already been packing when Polly called. The moment Polly's name had popped up on her phone, her brain went into overdrive. Upon hearing what Polly had to say, she had started to absentmindedly shove her clothes into her suitcase not caring about wrinkles. All she cared about was her wife and baby's health._

" _Ten to fifteen minutes." Polly glanced back into the living room and saw that Piper had no pushed her t-shirt up over her bump to fully expose it. The blonde woman's hands were softly rubbing large circles attempting to calm her unborn child._

" _Let me talk to her."_

" _Al?" Piper's breathing was short as she quickly breathed in and out._

" _Hi, Pipes. What's going on? I'm about to get in the car. I should be home in about an hour as long the traffic isn't too bad."_

 _It took Piper a second to reply as she continued her breathing. The small whimpers she was letting out as the pressure increased and decreased were causing Alex to panic._

" _Don't rush, babe. My water hasn't broken or anything like that." There was a sudden roll from her abdomen and a tiny footprint could be seen poking out from right under her ribs. Polly saw it too from where she was leaning over the back of the couch._

" _Pipes, just go with Polly to the hospital and I'll meet you there."_

" _Hold on, Al." Piper watched Polly's hand gently poke at the footprint and then softly rubbed the opposite side where Elliott's head was._

 _As if Polly's hand was enough incentive to move, the expecting mother felt the pain and pressure under her ribs completely disappear as she could feel her baby moving around trying to find another position._

" _It went away." Piper quipped as she continued to gaze at her oversized belly._

" _Hello?" Alex's voice could be heard trying to get someone's attention and find out what was going on._

" _Sorry, Al." Piper put the phone back up to her ear. "I think her foot was just jammed up in my ribs. Polly got her to move and now the pain is gone."_

 _The blonde woman could practically hear Alex roll her eyes and rest her head against the steering wheel._

" _Piper…Don't scare me like that."_

" _Alex how was I supposed to know that she was trying to do a handstand in there? If Polly hadn't of seen her foot poking out under my ribs we'd still be in the same situation."_

" _Finn broke one of my ribs now that I think about it. There's just such little room towards the end of the pregnancy that it's hard for them to get comfortable."_

 _Alex had just barely been able to hear Polly's confession._

" _Well thanks Holly for thinking about that_ _ **after**_ _you make me rush around like a mad woman!"_

 _Both women chuckled as they continued to listen to Alex rant._

 _Once Piper had assured Alex that she felt fine and that she was ready for her to be home, Alex had relaxed some and eased up on the accelerator. Nothing was scarier than getting a call saying your wife was having contractions a month before her due date. Her mind had already started to race over the health of not only her wife but their child._

* * *

"Don't push yourself, Pipes. Leave it and I'll do them in the morning."

Ever since Alex had rushed home, just to find Piper still feeling better after she had gotten their little girl to shift, she didn't want her wife to do anything but relax. Conner had even been less talkative as usual as he allowed his parents to unwind from the day. Both women had been thankful he was with Barbara. Piper couldn't have handled being in so much pain in front of her son. He was a worrier already. The little boy constantly asked how his mom and sister were feeling, even if Piper was in a great mood.

"Al, I'm okay, she was just trying to get comfortable. It was just a new experience, something that never occurred with Conner."

"I know. But just leave them okay, go take a warm bath and relax."

Piper finally complied after Alex had started to rub her warm hands sensually all over her back, and eventually her baby bump.

After making sure Piper got in the tub, Alex needed a moment to relax. A moment to calm herself from what could've been a traumatic day if Piper hadn't got her daughter to shift. Alex couldn't stand to hear Piper in so much pain over the phone.

* * *

The brunette hadn't been laying on the couch for ten minutes, before she felt a tiny hand softly rubbing up and down her forearm, occasionally stopping to trace the tribal band tattoo. Alex didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was.

Opening one eye, she found Conner looking at her with the puppy dog eyes he had surely learned from Piper. She could never resist that look.

"What is it bud?"

Conner didn't answer, but simply climbed up on the couch to where he was lying directly on top of his momma. Smiling, Alex welcomed him and wrapped her arms around him tightly before resuming her restful snooze.

When Piper came strolling out from her bath, feeling slightly more relaxed, her heart fluttered when she saw her son and her wife curled up together on the couch in a peaceful sleep. Conner's hand was splayed against Alex's cheek as she nuzzled his beach blonde hair.

* * *

Piper had been tossing and turning ever since Alex came to bed. The brunette wasn't necessarily sleepy due to napping with Conner and the events of the day, but she wanted to be close to her wife.

When Piper had called her in a panic, it had taken the life out of her. Her thoughts had automatically went into overdrive about what could be wrong. The first thing that popped into mind was her unborn child. Her little girl, who's arrival date was quickly approaching, hadn't even made her appearance yet, and she already had Alex wrapped around her finger.

Brea king Alex from her thoughts was Piper sitting up to where she could lay on her side, and get situated with her head on Alex's stomach, facing towards her wife. Automatically, the brunettes hand went to gently stroke Piper's side, and slowly made its way towards her wife's protruding bump. Alex could feel Elliott kicking and pushing against her hand.

Leaning over, Alex gently lifted Piper's oversized t-shirt, and placed a line of kisses along where Elliott was residing. Piper was finally somewhat relaxed as she felt Alex's soothing touches all over her belly.

The brunette laid back down and resumed looking over her monthly reports for the bookstore while gently rubbing Piper's bump. The longer Alex rubbed, the more dangerously close she grew to Piper's luscious ass. Alex had to admit, pregnancy did Piper's body wonders. It looked so natural on her. Before Alex could realize what she had done, her hands were being swatted away.

"Alex!"

It was a struggle to the brunette to keep her chuckle to herself. Piper hadn't even opened her eyes to scold her wife.

"Still not feeling well?"

Alex ran a loving hand through her wife's silky, blonde locks.

"No." Piper shook her head. "My feet are so swollen, she's at war with all my internal organs, and no position is comfortable enough for me to get any decent sleep… I can't take another month of this."

"Yes you can, babe." Alex leaned forward, still rubbing her stomach, and placed a loving kiss upon her blonde's lips before moving lower to speak to her bump. "And you little girl, need to settle down and give your mom a break. She'd like some sleep every once in a while ya know."

Just as Alex was about to place another kiss on her wife's bump, they both spotted what was the shape of a handprint pushing against Piper's stomach. All Alex could do was laugh as they watched the print disappear. At first the brunette was alarmed about being able to see hands and feet attempting to emerge from Piper's bump, but the blonde was quick to assure her that it was completely normal. The more Alex witnessed it, the more she fell in love with this little girl. Alex would also find herself playing games with Piper's bump trying to provoke movement so she could see her daughter's features.

"Such an attitude this one has already." Alex joked as she kissed right where the handprint had been.

Piper smiled, it overjoyed her every time Alex would interact with their unborn child. Whether it be one word or a whole conversation that Alex would have with the baby, Piper couldn't help but fall that much more in love with her wife.

Eventually, Piper found an optimum position to sleep on her back with her legs propped up on a couple of pillows. Alex's hand was still residing on Piper's bump. Their little girl was still moving around quite a bit, but it had lessened enough for Piper to at least get some rest.

* * *

 _ **April 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 3:35 in the morning**_

"ALEX!"

The way Piper screamed was loud enough for the whole Upper West side to hear her. Piper's screams instantly woke Alex up from her restless sleep. Immediately the brunette sprung up from the bed, and rushed towards the bathroom. She could hear Piper's whimpers growing louder the closer she grew to the door.

Upon opening the door, Alex found her wife leaning over on the counter propped up by her elbows. Before she could even utter a word, Piper had panted out.

"Alex, my water broke."

Alex's brain went into overdrive. This couldn't be happening. Piper was thirty four weeks pregnant and still had a little over a month to go. The brunette didn't even question her wife's confession due to how heavy her breathing was and the amount of tears streaming down her face.

"What the…I mean." Alex stopped to taking a calming breath before she dealt with her wife. They hadn't gone to birthing class, or remotely came close to finishing their birthing plan even though their doctor was growing impatient. All she knew was what she had read in the books she had been reading at work. "Okay, babe. Just breathe."

"Alex I can't fucking breathe! I'm fucking scared." The tears had now started to rapidly fall down the blonde's reddening face. "This is too early, Alex. This is too fucking early."

The taller woman placed a hand on her wife's shoulder, and rubbed her back with the other one. She had two options; she could either woman up and be strong for her wife and unborn child, or completely freak out like her wife was doing. In all honesty, Alex was surprised she wasn't freaking out as bad as her wife was. She knew Piper needed her and her going haywire would just cause more commotion.

"Pipes, everything is gonna be okay. We're gonna get your bag from the nursery, take Conner down to Kelly's, and then we're gonna have a healthy little girl. You _have_ to stay strong and relax, tensing up is only gonna put you and this baby in that much worse of a situation. Okay? I'm right here, every step of the way."

This small pep talk had seemed to calm Piper down in the slightest. She had stood up and rubbed her hands all over her large belly. Alex was right, stressing would cause the baby to stress and could ultimately end up fatal.

"Okay." Piper sniffled, before breaking down once again. "Alex, I'm so scared."

The older woman automatically turned her wife around and wrapped her arms around her as best she could considering the size of her bump. Alex badly wanted to voice how scared she was right now, but held strong in assuring her wife that everything would turn out okay.

"Everything's gonna be okay, babe. I'll call Kelly and we'll take him to her apartment, and then we're gonna go check on our little one, okay? Have faith."

Secretly, Alex was wondering how she was going to get through this.

* * *

It took twenty minutes and three contractions to get Conner up and situated, grab all of their stuff, and head to the hospital. Thankfully, all Alex had to tell Conner was that they were going to pick up his little sister and he had calmed down significantly after seeing Piper double over as she had a contraction.

Kelly had been up watching rom-coms with her boyfriend Hayden when Alex had frantically called hoping to God she was home. Kelly already had the door open and waiting when the family got off the elevator and Piper silently thanked whoever was up above that she was home and Conner liked her. Kelly had quickly picked up Conner and grabbed his bag before telling the expecting couple to get a move on. Alex had leaned in the door to kiss Conner and Piper pulled herself together to also kiss her son and tell her she loved him.

"I trust one of you to let the store know what's going on." Alex slightly stepped in the apartment to look at her other employee.

Kelly quickly nodded as she let Conner down and he automatically ran to the couch to see Hayden.

"Okay, great. You don't have to go in to work, either of you. We'll just do partial open hours today so…Uh, someone will surely be by to get him sometime today, but we'll keep you in the loop."

"No problem. I'll keep him as long as need be. I'm just happy to help."

As Conner climbed up into Hayden's lap, the young brown haired-man man called out that he wished them the best.

Piper couldn't thank this woman and her boyfriend enough for practically being their lifesaver. She had known both these young adults since they started at the bookstore and grown very, very fond of them.

* * *

Everything was happening so quickly that neither woman said anything on the short ride to the hospital. Alex gripped Piper's hand as she cried through her contractions in the front seat. They were coming every five minutes and the pain only intensified with each one. With each contraction, Piper muttered that she was scared, not only for the health of their child, but what the next twenty four hours would hold for their suddenly expanding family.

As soon as Alex had soothed Piper through a contraction, she assisted her out of the car and into the labor and delivery ward. Thankfully, there were no other expecting parents waiting and Piper was able to register and get into a room fairly quickly. Alex ended up having to profusely apologize to the woman in registration due to Piper's explicit profanities and snapping a pencil in half as she experienced a contraction. The young woman said that it was completely okay and Piper's outburst wasn't near as bad as what she had endured before.

Everything from that point on was a blur. Things were happening so quickly, Alex didn't have time to sit and dwell on what could happen or how the night could potentially end up. Thankfully, Piper's OB/GYN was on call and would be for the next twelve hours. Dr. Myers wasn't very pleased to see her patient so early, but reassured the nervous parents that she would guide them every step of the way. No other information had been so comforting for the expecting couple up until that point.

The first check that Piper had done as soon as she changed into a hospital gown, their nurse was particularly snippy and Alex was having none of it. Piper had to practically pull her wife closer to the bed and dig her nails into the skin of Alex's palm while she breathed through a contraction. This got Alex's attention while she winced in pain from how constrictive Piper's hold was. All the older woman wanted was for someone to tell them how their baby was and if they could prolong the labor until closer to full term.

When Piper's doctor had finally made her rounds to their room, she had concluded that Piper was in fact in active labor and was dilated to a six since her water had broken. From what she could determine, Piper's amniotic sack had ruptured, thus causing her water bug to combust and start the labor process. The monitor that was keeping track of Ellie's and Piper's levels showed contractions still coming in at every five minutes and lasting about thirty seconds. Piper's doctor and the couple quickly concluded that she would have an emergency C-section due to being so far in the labor process and her water had already completely broken. Dr. Myers stated that Piper had an hour before she would go back and soon she would be a mommy to two precious children.

It was taking everything Alex had to hold it together for Piper and bear with her through the worry and pain. Thoughts of complications or something going wrong during the procedure were wreaking havoc on her brain but she fought through it all for the love of her wife and daughter.

Alex had called Barbara despite it now being six in the morning and the older woman's calm and peaceful voice had been enough to keep the brunette from falling off the deep end. Her mother-in-law had reassured her that everything would turn out fine and she would be there as soon as she possibly could. Kelly had been the second person Alex contacted, but this time was via text message. Alex typed out that Piper would soon be going in to delivery Ellie and that they both loved Conner. The young employee had immediately replied saying she couldn't sleep due to worry and that Conner was sleeping peacefully on the couch. The worker even sent Alex a picture of the sleeping boy in hopes that it would help ease the anxious parents.

"Alex?"

Piper's voice was drained and her face was pale due to the pain from the contractions. Alex automatically shoved her phone in the back pocket of jeans that she had absentmindedly threw on when they were rushing out the door and scooted her chair closer to Piper's bed. When they had first arrived at the hospital she was bra-less in an old ratty band tee, but soon changed into a sports bra and sweatshirt she had packed in Piper's overnight bag.

"What is it, babe?" Alex moved a stray strand of hair that had fell out of Piper's messy bun on top of her head. "Need another backrub?"

Piper shook her head and grabbed Alex's hand, preoccupying herself by rubbing the pad of her thumb over Alex's wedding ring.

"I love you, and I am so so _so_ thankful that it's you standing by my side as we go through this."

"I love you too, Pipes... I'm right here, no matter what."

There were unshed tears in the corners of eyes as the blonde woman proclaimed her confession. All Alex could do was stand and dig one knee into the bed as she kept their hands entwined and cupped the back of Piper's neck with the other as she placed a soft kiss to her lips. She could taste the salt of the tears Piper had shed previously. The couple stayed in that position until the next contraction engulfed Piper's body.

When the nurses had come in to get Piper prepped and moved to the operating room, Barbara had just rushed through the door. From the time Alex had called her, to the time she arrived was a total of thirty four minutes when it should have taken fifty one to go from her house to the hospital.

"I made it." Barbara's breath was ragged from her brisk walking but she was internally shrieking with joy that she made it before Piper went back.

"She fucking sped." Piper breathed out, grasping for the bar of the hospital bed while the other was taking up residence in Alex's hand just as it had been for the past three hours.

Barbara chuckled as she placed a gentle kiss to Piper's forehead.

"Hi, dear. Ready to have this baby?"

The older woman walked around the bed and gave Alex a quick hug before the nurses started to move Piper's bed out of the room. The nurses also gave Alex her scrubs and said it would be ten to fifteen minutes before she could go in the operating room with Piper.

Alex allowed Barbara to wish Piper well and hug her before she did.

"Just like last time, huh babe?" The older woman was desperately trying to keep it together for her wife.

Piper chuckled, "Just like last time. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay? I love you so much."

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex bent down and kissed Piper multiple times before watching the nurses wheel her down the long hallway and disappear behind the large swinging doors.

The moment Piper was out of sight, Alex turned on her heel and walked back into the room. Barbara was already standing there waiting with open arms.

"You, my dear, are the strongest woman I have ever met and not mention a fantastic mother and wife…Piper is so lucky to have you." Alex held on to the shorter woman and nodded for a few long moments before stepping into the restroom to put the scrubs over her clothes and to have a moment to herself. A million thoughts were swimming around the brunette's brain. In a matter of thirty minutes or less, she would have a preemie whose health looked promising while she was on the inside, but the bigger question was how she was going to do on the outside. Piper had even joked after the epidural had kicked in, that Elliott being born now would take away from the stress of the grand opening of the new bookstore at the end of May if she would've been born on her due date in mid-May. In Alex's mind, the bookstore could wait or they could open without her, her little girl who could potentially still be in the NICU during the opening or she could be at home, content and healthy was more important than the store.

As soon as the tall woman exited the bathroom, Barbara could tell Alex was holding back the tears or trying to hold back the bile that was trying escape from her throat, in this case she figured both.

"Hold strong, Alex." The elder woman rubbed her hands up and down Alex's arms as the brunette fidgeted with her wedding ring. "Another hour or two and I will be happy to let you cry it out somewhere, but you have to be strong for your wife and for little Ellie."

Alex sniffled before she replied. "Thanks."

"Is there anything you need me to do? Did you forget anything? Need me to call anyone?"

"Uh…" Alex let out a long shaky breath. "I know we didn't grab her car seat, but Piper's doctor said we could need it in as little as three days or as much as three months depending on the baby's health, so."

Barbara nodded.

"Does Polly have Conner?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Everything happened so quickly, we took him to Kelly's apartment. She lives in the same building we do but on the third floor in 303."

"Okay." Barbara nodded. "Do you just want him to stay there? Or do you want me to go get him and stay at the penthouse later on this afternoon?"

"That would be great if you could get him. I don't want him to worry. Polly said she would come up here to sit with Piper while I'm with Ellie if need be so."

"You two have got a lot accomplished since four in the morning." Barbara chuckled attempting to get a rise out of her daughter-in-law.

"You kind of have to when everything hits you at once like this."

The two women stood in silence for another couple of minutes before a nurse came to retrieve Alex.

"Everything will be fine, dear. I'll be right outside in the waiting room. Afterwards you go be with your baby girl and I'll deal with Piper. Okay?"

Alex nodded. "Thanks Barbara. We love you so much."

* * *

The moment Alex stepped into the operating room all she heard were beeps and small chatter among the nurses and doctors. There was already a bassinette with three nurses stationed around it for when Ellie made her first appearance. The further Alex scanned, she found her wife laying on the table with her hand covering her eyes. Her body automatically pulled her towards her wife without even thinking about it.

"Hi, babe." Alex gently rubbed her wife's cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"Alex." Piper gasped. A nurse brought over Alex a stool to sit down.

"Are you ready to meet our little girl?"

Piper nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Alex leaned down to kiss Piper softly and then again on her forehead.

It was another minute before the doctor announced she was starting and Piper remembered it just like when she had Conner. There was the pressure and the doctors mumbling about. The closer they grew to meeting their little girl, the more the nurses started to scramble around getting everything in place. Alex was calmer this time than she was with Conner, but Piper could still see the fear etched across her face.

Just before the doctor announced she was about to retrieve the baby, Piper reached up and entwined her fingers with the closest hand of Alex's she could reach. The brunette whispered that everything was going to be fine and Piper nodded while a stray tear fell down her cheek. Alex was quick to wipe it as they awaited the moment they had anxiously been waiting for.

Both women took a deep breath and Alex rested her forehead against Piper's when the doctor announced she was about to bring the baby out.

The next sound the couple heard was joy to their ears. Blood curdling screams could be heard very audibly and the doctor pronounced it was indeed a girl. Tears began streaming down Piper and Alex's face as Dr. Myers held their little girl over the curtain. She was screaming with her mouth open wide, she was the tiniest thing they had ever laid eyes on, and she had a head full of fuzz, that was all either of the women could see before Elliott was taken over towards where the nurses were waiting for her.

"She's beautiful." Piper sobbed as Alex too cried tears of happiness as she laid her forehead against her wife's once more. Step one of what was predicted to be a long journey had been achieved; their little girl had a seemingly healthy set of lungs. "Go see her babe."

Alex wiped her tears and with wobbly legs stood up. She leant down and kissed Piper once more and whispered how proud she was before walking towards their daughter.

"Alex, you have an exceptionally healthy baby right here so far. She'll still have to stay in the NICU for a few days to monitor her breathing, run tests, making sure she's eating enough, and can regulate her temp on her own, but right now all is well. Come see your baby." A short, brown headed nurse that was listening to Ellie's organs looked over her shoulder. Elliott was still thrashing around and screaming like no tomorrow. "Come. Speak to her. I assume you talked to her while she was in your wife's tummy. She'll recognize you."

The nurses weren't rushing around like Alex had pictured they would considering how early Ellie was. There was no crazy amount of beeping or doctors calling out for bags of blood or another nurse to help with Ellie or Piper. It was calm, or as calm as it could be in the operating room. Piper's doctor was humming along to a tune in her head as she finished up her job.

When Alex finally stepped up to the side of the bassinette where Ellie was being cleaned and diapered, a new wave of tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

Elliott was so very little, but she was strong. She came out screaming like no tomorrow, and it was music to both her parents' ears. She had, deep blue eyes and a short patch of blonde hair covering her head. For being six weeks early, her cheeks were chubby and her feet were tiny. Her heart shaped lips could barely close due to the chubbiness of her face. The bottoms of her feet were smooth instead of being ridged like babies born at full term. She weighed four pounds, eleven ounces, and was nineteen inches long. She was pure perfection.

"You can hold her hand, too. Skin to skin contact will be crucial for her the next few days and even the next few weeks." The nurse could see how hesitant Alex was as she gazed at her newborn.

Alex's voice was soft when she first spoke to her daughter, but it was confident.

"You, are so pretty…You're my Ellie." The moment Alex placed her index finger in the palm of Ellie's hand, it took her breath away. It took Ellie a moment, but she calmed significantly as she held on to her mother's finger with a strong grip. "You're so beautiful."

"Would you like to carry her over to your wife? She's been staring over here for a while." Alex quickly glanced up and made eye contact with her wife and smiled with a wide grin, mouthing that she was perfect before she returned her gaze to her little girl. The nurse quickly swaddled Ellie and handed her off to Alex. "You and your wife should be very thankful, a lot of parents that have babies this early usually don't hold their child until tomorrow or the next day, but you have a trooper so far."

The warmth radiating from Ellie was magnificent. She was light in Alex's arms and her tiny hand could be seen wriggling out from the top of her swaddle. Piper had to call Alex over in order to break her from her trance.

"Is she okay, Al?" Piper asked as soon as Alex was close enough to hear her.

Alex nodded before she placed a small kiss on Elliott's doughy cheek. The baby scent was already so prominent and intoxicating. It caused Piper to tear up at seeing her wife so in love and speechless. This is what she missed out with Conner. She never got to see Jake with Conner and now she got to witness her wife and newborn daughter share those sweet first moments.

When Ellie was placed in Piper's arms, it automatically brought her back to the day Conner made his grand entrance. She wasn't able to hold him directly after he was born due to falling asleep from the anesthesia, but she was the first person to ever hold him. This time, Alex had been the first one to hold their daughter and it would serve as the sweetest thing she would ever see.

A nurse broke Piper from her observing and requested that she move her gown out of the way so she could place Elliot against her bare chest. Alex watched in awe as Elliott calmed down that much more after having that close contact with her mother.

"Take notes, Alex, you're due to report to the nursery directly after this operation is done. The more skin to skin we can get, the more likely she's going to continue to do well."

The nurse who had handed Elliott off smiled at the brunette as she was examining her daughter's features over and over again.

"She looks like Conner."

Alex nodded still gazing at their daughter from where she was again seated above Piper's head. One of her hands was protectively held on Elliott's back and the other was placed on the side of Piper's face as she watched her wife and daughter interact. Quietly over their shoulders, a nurse was capturing photos of their first moments.

"Al, are you okay? You haven't said much."

"I just…She's okay, you're okay…She's here…and healthy as she can be for being six weeks early."

Piper wiped a tear that had escaped down towards the side of her face.

"I know…she's precious…and she's _ours_."

* * *

 _ **8 A.M.**_

As Piper was closed up and wheeled off to recovery, Alex kissed her and was granted the honor of carrying Elliott across the hall into the NICU. There was one other baby in the small, dark room. This particular baby was covered in wires and monitors that were steadily beeping. An oxygen mask was also covering the baby and Alex couldn't help but clutch Ellie a little tighter as she constantly thanked the high heavens that that wasn't her baby.

"That one over there was born at twenty four weeks gestation, he's six weeks today." Alex grew wide-eyed as the nurse whispered to her. "His parents have only gotten to hold him twice."

This experience had been mind-blowing and fast. Four hours ago she was sleeping restlessly in bed and now she was the mother of two kids. So far, it was easy, but Alex knew the worst had yet to come. A part of her was ready for Conner to meet his little sister that he been so eagerly waiting for. She knew she and her wife would melt at the sight, but first they needed to make sure all was well with Ellie and would continue to be.

As soon as Alex looked up, there was Barbara standing at the windows that looked out into the waiting room. The older woman had tears trailing down her face and that alone caused another new wave of tears to start falling down Alex's face.

"Can I walk her to the window?"

The nurse smiled and nodded as she retrieved a chair for Alex to sit in so she could have skin to skin time with Elliott.

Alex slowly walked towards Barbara and could tell the older woman was speechless as she leaned Ellie towards the window.

"Perfect!" Barbara mouthed as she pulled out her phone and signaled for Alex to pose. Her hair was ruffled in a messy bun from where it had been shoved in the hat she had to wear in the operating room and she now only had the bottoms of the blue scrubs on as she stood in one of Piper's t-shirts she had switched into before the C-section.

"Is she healthy?"

Alex nodded as she smiled and slightly swayed as Ellie slept in her arms.

Barbara mouthed that she was beautiful and was going to see Piper and the nurse led Alex towards the chair she had pulled up. There were no rocking chairs available due to a nurse now rocking the other baby in the room, but she had found a hospital recliner.

The nurse asked Alex to remove her shirt and that modesty was of no issue in the NICU. Alex internally thanked herself for wearing a sports bra. After getting Ellie adjusted to where her cheek was precisely placed on Alex's chest, she had just started to stir, and blink up at her momma. The brunette gently cupped Ellie's head and soothingly ran her thumb up and down her cheek.

"Hi, Ellie…You've had a big day, huh? But I'm so happy to finally meet you…You gave me and your mommy a bit of a scare, but you just wanted to come out and say hi a little bit early…" Alex whispered as she once again found herself taking in every fiber of her daughters being. "You have a big brother, who is already so so in love with you along with your Grandma and Grandpa. Your mommy is such an amazing mommy, so I think you'll be thoroughly pleased with her…With me, just be patient…I wasn't around much with your brother until he was a little bit older so this is all new…but I can tell you that you are all mine."

Alex sat with her newborn baby girl for over an hour until one of the nurses informed her that Piper was in her old room and had done remarkable in recover. The brunette didn't want to leave her little girl, but before she left, she pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures to send to Kelly, Polly, and a few others.

"We can't allow anyone but you or your wife in here to be with her so any visitors will have to wait until later on. We'll run some tests, draw blood, and monitor her. You've had a miracle happen to you today. Usually preemies have some sort of problem, but Ellie here seems to be a tough little lady. The test results should be ready by lunch and if they're all normal she'll be able to spend a little time in Piper's room tonight, then she can have a couple of visitors. We recommend that you wait for any siblings, cousins, and such to wait until she's no longer having to report to the NICU, but most likely that will end tomorrow if all goes well."

Alex nodded as she took in all the information. She knew it would break Conner's heart that he wouldn't be able to meet his baby sister yet but it was for the better. Alex also made a mental note to send tons of pictures for him to look at and perhaps even a short video. Before she left, she leaned down over the bassinette her daughter had been settled in and placed a few little kisses to Ellie's face and whispered that she loved her.

* * *

 _ **9:25 A.M.**_

"Hi, babe." Alex smiled wide as she walked into Piper's room. The color had returned to the blonde's face and she was in a much better mood. "How do you feel?"

The blonde scooted over a tad despite the pain shooting through her abdomen and patted the seat next to her, signaling for Alex to lay next to her.

"Sore, obviously, but nothing I haven't gone through before." Piper intertwined her and Alex's fingers after she got comfortable. "How is she? Barbara sent me you guys picture and I haven't been able to stop looking at it."

"First, let me do this." Alex cupped Piper's cheek with her free hand and lovingly kissed her wife. "You have astounded me today through all this."

Piper blushed. "I think I should be telling you that."

Alex shook her head and kissed her blonde once more.

"As for Ellie, she did great during skin to skin. They're going to run some tests and monitor her, and if all comes back well she should be able to spend a few hours in here tonight and be out of the NICU tomorrow at the earliest."

"Such a little trooper already."

"You're telling me." Alex removed her glasses and leaned her head back into the mattress. "Thirty four weeks of Oreos and hot fudge, mood swings, almost broken ribs…I'd say she's worth it."

"She's definitely worth it." Piper leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Where's Barbara?"

"Oh, she went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. She hadn't ate since last night."

Alex nodded.

"We are so very lucky, today has turned out how it has."

"I agree, but we're not out of the woods just yet, Al. You never know what to expect with preemies."

* * *

Not out of the woods had been right.

Although Ellie's bloodwork had come back great, and she had still been breathing just fine on her own, the little girl even got to spend two and a half hours in her mother's room during the first evening after she was delivered and had met, Barbara and Jim, Polly and Pete, and a worker from Popi. It had broken Piper's heart that she wouldn't be able to keep her baby in her room just like she did with Conner, but Alex reassured her that it was for the best. Jim and Barbara had gone by Kelly's to pick up Conner and had also called to let him talk to his parents. He had been ecstatic upon seeing pictures of his baby sister.

While Ellie had been in the room during that first day, Alex and Piper had the liberty of changing the first dirty diaper and it was a sight to see as Alex experienced everything with a newborn for the first time. She hadn't changed Conner's diaper until he was closer to four months but now she was getting to learn about everything from the beginning. Piper had even gotten to watch Alex cuddle their little girl in between visitors and had captured many photos of their sweet moment.

It had been a few hours after she had been taken back to the NICU and Piper had been feeding her via finger and syringe due to her sucking capabilities not being fully formed yet. The doctor informed the parents that Piper would be able to try breastfeeding in a few days if all continued to go well. Alex had been kneeling besides her gazing at the sight in front of her. Ellie had been making grunting noises that melted both her parents heart, but the second the monitors started to beep a little quicker Piper had instantaneously went into panic mode. Her little girl who had been content with being skin-to-skin while feeding had started to grow fussy and the nurses had automatically rushed over.

It took everything Alex had to keep Piper held within her arms but she too had started to panic. It had been a rough couple of minutes as they heard Ellie scream but it had all quickly went away. Piper slumped back down in chair as the room went completely silent, all that could be heard was Alex's heavy breathing and the soft beeping of machines.

A nurse had calmly walked over and informed the parents that Ellie was just having a little problem keeping her temperature regulated but it wasn't anything abnormal for a preemie. Ellie experienced one tinier scare throughout the rest of the night but other than that she was staying strong and her numbers were still improving. She had also been placed in an incubator for the rest of the night to help keep her body temperature at a regular level.

* * *

 _ **Two days later, April 5th, 10:45 A.M.**_

Throughout the past two days, Ellie had to spend them in the NICU due to her temperature and other minor problems but her parents were right there by her side. Piper had just been released to go home but Ellie had only just been released from the NICU into the regular nursery. She had gained a couple of ounces and hadn't lost any weight. The doctors were hopeful for being able to go home tomorrow but this first day in the nursery had to be perfect in order for that to come true.

At one point in the last couple of days the doctors had informed the couple that their daughter would be in the NICU for three weeks but she had proven them wrong. They had even proclaimed that Ellie had been one of the strongest preemies they had delivered in months. The couple was also told that there would most likely be developmental delays due to her being born so early but they knew that was to be expected.

Conner on the other hand was growing impatient. Piper and Alex had sent countless videos and pictures but he wanted to meet her in person. Now the parents weren't sure what to tell him when they arrived home without a baby. Alex had run home periodically throughout the past few days to see him and he had been disappointed every time the door opened and his little sister wasn't with her.

Nicky had even called for her one of her chats and was surprised at the news Alex had given her. The woman had been ecstatic that her friend was a mother of two and had been even more excited when Alex had told her that Ellie was doing phenomenal for a preemie. Alex felt bad that she had to tell her friend that she wouldn't be able to visit for a while until everything had settled down, but Nicky was quick to tell her that Ellie and her health was more important.

"I don't want to leave her by herself, Al." Piper had tears streaming down her face as she fed their daughter via syringe for the last time before she transitioned to bottles and hopefully to breastfeeding when she came home.

"I know, but twenty-four hours of good numbers and check-ups and she'll be able to go home with us…It hurts me too, but this is all for the better." Alex pressed a loving kiss to Piper and Ellie's temple. Ellie had just been able to wear actual baby clothes and Piper had dressed her in a pink onesie and a white headband that had a bow almost the size of her tiny head. "We can bring Conner back later this afternoon now that she's out of the NICU, and then we can come get her tomorrow."

Piper had witnessed Alex grow emotionally stronger the past three days and it had been such an overwhelming thing to see. Alex hadn't broke down completely until they had arrived back to Piper's room after Ellie's temperature had dropped the first time and Piper held her, both sobbing until a nurse came in to check on them.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter I've wrote for anything in my life.**

 **I've wanted Elliott to be here since the beginning so I apologize if this seems rushed.**

 **I'm not sure whether to crawl in a hole and hide or not.**

 **Thank you for all your continuous support and reviews!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

"Where's my baby?"

Conner's face was stern as he stood on the couch, leaning against the back. His upper torso was just barely able to be seen from how tall the back of the couch was. Jim was seated on the floor piecing together a broken Lego set and Barbara could be heard washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Ellie will get to come home tomorrow, bud." Piper leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her son, but he quickly pulled away.

"Conner." Alex sternly looked at the boy ready to raise her glasses if need be. She'd only had to raise the glasses twice his whole life, but it always got the point across and he straightened up.

The toddler pouted and stuck his cheek out for Piper to kiss.

"You can go with us to see her this afternoon, but if she has a good day, we promise she'll be able to come home tomorrow." Piper cupped her son's little face as soon as she saw the tears welling up in his bright blue eyes. She had always been infatuated with how much brighter they were when he was crying, but her heart always broke to see tears falling down his face.

Alex knew what was coming, so she picked Conner up from the back of the couch and led him down the hall towards her and Piper's bedroom. The older woman had assumed that Piper had followed her but when she turned around, she saw her wife leaning against the back of the couch talking to Barbara. She hated to break her away from her conversation, but she was dearly needed for the one she was about to have with her son.

"Pipes."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you come here for a minute?" Alex could hear Barbara insisting that Piper go lay down and rest before they headed back to the hospital to visit Ellie.

As soon as Piper stepped into the bedroom, Alex quietly closed the door. The blonde woman automatically rubbed her hand up and down her sons now heaving back.

Both women knew the past seventy two hours had been a lot for the toddler to process. He had seen his grandparents much more than he had seen his own parents. He knew he had a sister, but had yet to meet her. He also knew his mom had a booboo and was supposed to be careful around her. But all of this plus the fact that he hadn't met his sister whom he had been impatiently waiting for the past seven and a half months broke his parent's heart.

Alex sat down on the bench at the end of her and Piper's bed with a now clingy toddler and a very concerned mother. The older woman allowed Conner to cry it out and sat consoling him along with Piper's help until his sobbing had lessened.

"Can you listen to momma for a second?" Alex nuzzled the toddler's cheek. She could feel him slightly nod from where he was buried in her neck. "I'm sorry you haven't got to meet your baby sister yet, but we have to make sure she's healthy enough to where she won't get sick when we bring her home."

Conner rubbed his face into Alex's shoulder before turning his head to face Piper who was still softly rubbing up and down his back. She searched his eyes and found nothing but disappointment and exhaustion.

"Ellie's very little right now, and we'll need to be very careful with her when she comes home. We're not keeping her away on purpose, bud. We just need to make sure she's strong and healthy enough before you meet her."

"I wanna show her my cars." Conner said through a slight sob.

Piper's heart crumbled at hearing her sons little heart break, but it also reassured her that his positive attitude towards his sister continued to thrive. In this situation, he was all Piper. Piper was a worrier, while Jake was not.

After Conner calmed down and listened to Alex rationalize everything, he requested a nap with his mommy and opted to wait and see his sister tomorrow since she was more than likely going to be coming home.

Alex tucked the two into the king sized bed and took a well-deserved, hot and steamy shower. When she got out, she found both Conner and Piper nose to nose as they peacefully slept.

Walking down the hall, she found Barbara and Jim sitting on the couch watching reruns of _Frasier_ , with a bowl of popcorn sitting between them.

"How're they doing?" Barbara asked as Alex sat on the love-seat adjacent to them.

"Conner's just stressed out from all of this change, which is to be expected. Piper is about the same, stressing about any little drop in numbers with Ellie, she's sore, and exhausted on top of that, so I left them both sleeping in the bedroom. Hopefully this little break will at least help some."

Both in-laws nodded.

"And what about you?" Jim mused as he lowered the volume on the television.

"Me?" Alex perched her glasses on top of her head. "I'd like to say I'm stressed but I won't for the sake of Piper despite how much she asks me if I need anything or just need to talk…Everything about this week has been hectic, and I don't want to add more to her stress. These last few days have been the biggest thing I've ever been through…"

"Well you dear, are doing a fantastic job, but don't hold it in. Tell Piper what you feel just as she does to you, it will only help your parenting. This is all a learning experience, but you have taken the bull by the horns…Tomorrow that sweet baby will be home and everything will start to unwind. I'm sure of it."

A few hours later after both parents had re-energized, and spent some much needed time with their toddler, the pair drove back to the hospital to see Ellie. The nurse that was tending to the preemie in the nursery informed the parents that she had ate more than usual and her numbers were steady. This gave the parents that much more hope that their baby would be able to come home tomorrow.

Ellie had been a trooper for being six weeks early. She only had to spend three days in the NICU and one in the regular nursery unlike other babies that were born so early. The doctors continually praised her progress and were even surprised themselves that such a small girl was doing so well.

* * *

"Is she doing okay, Pipes?"

Alex constantly kept glancing into the rearview mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of her wife and child. It was Ellie's first car ride, and the brunette had automatically remembered how Conner used to get motion sickness, so every little bump or turn that was made during the five block journey to the penthouse was like a mini heart attack for Alex.

"She's fine, Al." Piper smiled. "I think the question is, are _you_ okay?"

"Just want to make sure my baby _and_ her mommy are doing alright back there. That's all."

Piper couldn't be anymore thankful for Alex this past week while they juggled an almost four year old at home and a five day old preemie in the hospital. Yes, both women had their equal amount of breakdowns and moments where they needed to slow down, but Alex had been excellent through it all. From the beginning, unlike with Conner, the hesitance to hold Ellie or interact with her wasn't there. Piper had to thank the doctors for that, because they constantly reminded the parents that skin to skin contact and bonding was the key to the baby girl's health. When Piper broke down, her wife was right there catching the first tear that fell. Alex had been her rock this week, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

A few minutes later, Alex had pulled into one of their two parking spaces and gently helped Piper out of the back of the car before grabbing Ellie's carrier. In the lobby they ran into Kelly who was leaving for her shift at the bookstore, and Piper was more than happy to grab her daughter out of her carrier and show off their new addition. The hospital had encouraged that they keep the amount of people interacting with Ellie to a minimum for a while so she could continue her good health streak and not have any setbacks. The young worker was too awestruck at how beautiful and tiny Elliott was before she realized she was now running even more behind. Alex laughed and told her not to worry since she was with the boss.

The elevator ride up, Piper continued to cradle Ellie in her arms while gently placing little kisses all over her face. This week had been a cluster, and they now had a little girl who wasn't supposed to be expected for at least another month, but Piper and Alex couldn't be anymore happy.

"I'll bet you five dollars that Conner flips shit even more than he did when he saw his tricycle he got for Christmas." Alex chortled as the elevator stopped and opened the doors.

"I bet he's already waiting at the door."

Sure enough, the second Alex put the key in the lock, the door was flung wide open and there was an eager Conner and an excited Barbara standing behind him. Jim had wished he could be there to welcome Ellie home, but had to represent a client in court that morning.

"Conner look who it is!" Barbara cooed with her camera phone at the ready.

"Hey, bud." Alex lifted the toddler to her hip and walked him into the living room. His eyes were glued on his mother who closely followed with his sister.

"Sister!" The toddler pointed as he attempted to wiggle away from Alex's grasp.

"Hold on, Conner." Piper told him while sitting down on the couch. Alex set him down next to his mother and grabbed a throw pillow from their love-seat, preparing for the moment they had waited for all week.

"Conner who is that?" Barbara cheered as she watched the little boy lovingly gaze at his little sister.

"Ellie." The small boy blushed as he sat back further into the cushions awaiting permission to hold his baby sister.

"Okay, babe." Piper motioned for Alex to put the pillow in Conner's lap after she swaddled Ellie who had somehow wriggled both hands out.

"Before you hold Ellie, listen to me first, okay?" Alex reasoned. "We have to be gentle around Ellie-."

Conner cut Alex off before she could finish.

"I know, momma. She's _very_ little _and_ I already washed my hands to hold her."

Alex turned to Barbara with a knowing smirk as the older woman did everything she could not to fall over laughing at her grandson's remark. The toddler had heard the same speech countless times this week and all he wanted to do was officially meet his sibling.

"Okay." Alex nodded.

"Ready, babe?" Piper asked as she began to move Ellie. "Put your arms out."

Piper had never seen her son move so fast before.

The moment Piper placed Ellie in her son's arms, and let go all for the hand supporting her head, she could tell Conner was smitten. His grin took up his whole face and she could hear Barbara snapping pictures at an almost consistent pace.

"Hi, baby." Conner whispered. Piper's heart was already swooning, and so was her mother-in-law's.

"What do you think, bud?" Alex squatted down in front of Conner and Ellie. The sight in front of her was priceless. To see her two children finally united and Conner wasn't having any negative reactions was enough to make her heart explode.

"She's pretty." Ellie squirmed about a little bit as Conner continued to gaze at her.

What Conner did next was completely unscripted and voluntary, but as soon as he placed the littlest kiss on Ellie's cheek that's when Piper let a tear trail down her face.

After a few minutes of Conner holding Ellie, Barbara prompted the family to sit on the couch so she could take their first official family picture. With Alex on one side and Piper on the other, Conner holding Ellie, Barbara snapped the picture and she too let a tear fall at how this beautiful family was now complete. For now at least.

After Barbara left, and the family had started their life with four, Conner never strayed from his sister's side wherever she may be in the apartment. If Piper was feeding her on the couch, he was sitting right next to her, sometimes even placing soft touches to Ellie's feet or arms, letting her know her big brother was right there. If she was sleeping in her swing, he was quietly playing at her feet. If Ellie was getting a diaper change and screaming her head off, Conner was right there placing gentle kisses on her forehead, willing her to stop crying. At one point he had even offered a car he was playing with. The gesture had melted both Alex and Piper's heart.

In their downtime of the afternoon, when both kids were taking a nap, Nicky had called Alex. Upon hearing the news about Ellie, Nicky was ecstatic. Alex promised to come see her in the next two or three weeks and bring lots of pictures. Piper had missed driving the scenic route up to Litchfield to see Alex's bestfriend. They had grown tremendously close in the near two years Piper had been visiting.

It was right before, Piper handed off Conner to be put in bed after his bath, that Alex knew everything in her life was now complete. It wouldn't have hit her if she hadn't given into Piper bathing Conner, but the blonde was insistent that she needed some Conner time and Alex needed some Ellie time. Ellie was the deal breaker in that situation. As she lay on the tattered and old couch that she took from her mother's house after she died, Ellie curled up on her chest, she couldn't help but let a stray tear fall. When she closed her eyes, it was like she was right back in her mom's house due to the peacefully heavy scent that still lingered in the cushions. Alex knew that her mother was looking down on her jumping for joy that she was no longer an ex drug dealer, junkie cab-driver, but a loving wife, and fantastic mother to now not only one but two perfect children.

* * *

"Are you good, Pipes?"

Piper looked up from where she was sitting in the white tufted arm chair in the corner of the room near their floor to ceiling windows, observing the slow trickle of raindrops sliding down the glass. Her feet were on the matching ottoman and Ellie was curled up on her chest in just her diaper with a pink plush baby blanket draped over her. It was her mother's greatest privilege to be able to spend hours on end having that special skin to skin time with her little girl. The baby scent on top of her head was unbelievably intoxicating, and it had been the scent she had longed for, for two years now.

Alex quietly poked her head in their door, not wanting to wake them if they were having a small snooze.

"Mhmm." Piper adjusted Ellie's blanket and smiled at her wife.

The brunette looked back into the hall watching Conner attempt to poke his head in between Alex's leg and the door jamb. Alex finally let him through and watched him practically tip toe towards his mom and baby sister.

"Shh." Conner put his finger up to his lips and tried to get a peek at his baby.

"She's awake, babe." Piper removed one of her hands that was holding Ellie and smoothed her son's hair down, adoring how protective he already was towards his sister.

"I give her kisses?"

Piper nodded and adjusted Ellie to a cradled position and lowered her down to Conner's level. He gently placed his lips to her crown, while holding his hands behind his back. The small boy hadn't been hesitant to touch her, despite how much his parents had stressed how small she was and how he needed to be extra careful around her for a while, but he insisted on being affectionate and holding her at every chance he was offered.

"Goodnight, sweet boy." Piper leaned down to kiss her son's cheek and received one back.

Conner smiled and sauntered back towards Alex who was experiencing an emotional overload as she observed her little family from afar.

"Go lay down and I'll be in there in minute. Okay?"

Both women watched their son run across the hall into his room, before Alex walked across the bedroom towards her wife and child. Bending down, the older woman pressed a soft kiss to Piper's temple before also pressing a kiss to her daughter's crown.

"Hi, Ellie." Alex whispered. "She's been awake for a while now."

"Yeah, about forty-five minutes, and that's after a feeding."

"Look at you go." Alex quietly cheered and pressed another kiss to Ellie's head. "Do you need anything before I put Conner to bed?"

"A kiss."

Alex smirked and placed a soft kiss to Piper's lips. She couldn't be any more proud of her wife for how she'd handled the past few days and brought forth new life.

"Better?"

Piper nodded and watched Alex softly shut the door before she gazed back down at her daughter who let out a tiny yawn. This would be their first night at home with Ellie and she wasn't sure what to expect. So far she had been feeding Ellie by bottle as they worked to develop Ellie's sucking to where she was able to breast feed. The feedings had been every three hours so far and occasionally she would have to wake Ellie to feed her due to how much the preemie had been sleeping. Part of Piper was hopeful that Ellie would sleep a good stretch, but both she and Alex were ready for whatever the night may bring.

When Alex had returned to the bedroom half an hour later, she was greeted with the sight of Ellie screaming from her co-sleeper and Piper running out of the bathroom with her pants around her ankles. The sight was humorous yet concerning at the same time.

"Are you okay there, babe?" Alex let out a nervous chuckle as she slowly walked towards her wife who was now getting situated in bed with a now content newborn.

"We have a stage four clinger right now…I can't even pee without her screaming."

Alex let out a sigh of relief as she quietly paced back to the bedroom door and gently shut it before climbing into bed.

"You could've brought her to me."

"I didn't want to distract Conner from going to bed. He wouldn't have gone to sleep."

Piper chuckled as she observed her newborn wiggle about her swaddle.

It was all hitting her that she was now a mommy of two and a wife on top of that.

* * *

Alex observed how small Ellie was as she allowed her to rest along her thighs while she sit in bed after a two thirty feeding. Her body was as long as her mother's forearm and she could practically fit in the palm of her hand. The footed, blue, polka-dotted onesie she was dressed in practically swallowed her for it being a premature size. Her cheeks had started to fill out even more over the past few days since Alex had first laid eyes on her. The strict feeding schedule and sleeping helped with her growth and development.

Ellie was content laying on her mother as she now had a full belly and a clean diaper. Forty minutes before that was a different story. The parents had decided to keep Ellie in her co-sleeper on Piper's side of the bed, so it could act as an assembly line. Plus Alex was too nervous to leave her in her room all alone. Piper would retrieve the wailing baby while Alex ran to the kitchen to grab a pre-made bottle of Piper's pumped milk, feed and burp her, and pass her off to Alex who would change her diaper and re-swaddle just to start the whole process over in three hours or less.

This time, unlike the feeding three hours prior to this one, Ellie stayed awake after Alex changed her diaper. For being six weeks early, she was extremely alert and was slightly wiggly. Piper had already fallen back to sleep giving Alex some alone time with her little girl. The floor to ceiling curtains had been closed, leaving no light in the room except the lamp that cast a soft glow on Alex's bed side table.

A small pitter patter of footsteps and the closing of a door outside of the bedroom broke Alex from her endless gazing. Looking back over at Piper, who was still in the same position, slightly snoring, Alex quickly bundled Ellie up in her blanket and walked towards the bedroom door.

When she looked out in the hall, she heard a toilet flush, the sink being turned on and off, and eventually the door opening. It startled Conner to see his momma leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"All good, bud?"

Conner nodded.

"I get a candy?"

Alex smirked, and nodded her head, leading the small boy down the hall and into the kitchen. The candy was a reward for when he went to the restroom unassisted. Piper and Alex had been working hard on mastering that skill in order for him to start preschool in the fall, if not he wouldn't be allowed to attend the school at all.

Upon giving the boy his two M&M's, he finally realized that his momma was holding his baby sister.

"She's still awake?" Conner's eyes were wide as he stood next to the island, absentmindedly popping his candy into his mouth.

Alex laughed, "She went to sleep for a little bit, but she woke up hungry."

"Oh. It's past her bedtime…Mine too!"

The older woman once again laughed at her son. He was becoming quite the comedian the closer to age four he got. After Conner finished his candy, Alex followed him back to his bedroom to tuck him back in. Ellie had fallen asleep, but was still quickly sucking on the small pacifier she had in her mouth. He requested to kiss his sister goodnight once more, which Alex happily let him do.

When Alex returned back to bed, she placed Elliott back in her co-sleeper next to Piper and quietly laid back down. Piper rolled over as the older woman got situated.

"Is she okay?" Piper's voice was raspy, and quiet.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Alex pulled her wife towards her and draped her hand over her waist. Piper automatically wrapped her hand around her wife's torso and took up residence in the crook of Alex's neck, quickly falling back into blissful sleep.

Ellie woke up twice more throughout the night, although on one of the times, the roles reversed and Alex fed and burped the newborn and Piper swaddled and changed the diaper. Either way was just as effective when they worked as a team.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one, and then an epilogue. The end is near and I'm SO ready to start on teenage Vauseman.**

 **To the guest who was dying for an update: Please don't die or explode or anything like that, I'd feel completely terrible. I hope this was sufficient. I'll try to update again soon.**

 **Thank you to all the new readers, favorites, follows, and especially a big thanks to over 400 reviews. That's AMAZING.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

* * *

 _ **Late April**_

The light drizzle that was trickling down the windshield as Alex drove towards the Litchfield penitentiary. Piper was accompanying her, but was slumped against the window in a deep sleep, and she had been for the past hour. Last night had been particularly rough with their newborn. Ellie woke up every hour on the hour wishing to be fed, and to make it even worse, Conner woke up screaming from a night terror and had ended up sleeping in his parent's bed for the rest of the night. Alex was envious that Conner could peacefully sleep through Ellie's piercing screams. Both parents had even endured the kicks to the ribs and head-butts to the face from their toddler as he rolled around in between them.

The past two weeks Ellie had been home had been a learning process, but yet somewhat easy at the same time. Conner was a big help to his parents while they tended to his little sister's needs, and he even fed the little girl under his parent's supervision when she was laying on the Boppy pillow. Nursing still wasn't in the cards for Ellie as she continued to develop the sucking skill needed to latch on, but she was making progress. The family had even fallen into a routine that was proving to be very efficient.

Barbara hadn't watched Conner since they brought Ellie home due to Alex working from home and Piper being on maternity leave, but she had picked him up a few times to go do things that toddlers like to do. Today was the first time ever that Barbara and Jim would have both children, and the grandparents were ecstatic. Piper had been a little anxious leaving Ellie due to how the night went, but Jim reassured the couple that they needed a quiet day to themselves and that they could handle it. Barbara had been laughing off to the side where she was taking Ellie out of her carrier due to how wrecked the parents looked. She had been there before, and knew exactly what they were going through. Right before they walked out the front door, Conner had ran over to them and told them he would take care of Ellie. Piper's heart felt like it melted right on the spot.

"Pipes?"

Alex gently rubbed her hand up and down her wife's thigh. The blonde slightly stirred before she opened her eyes. Automatically the bags under her eyes had slightly diminished and some of the color had returned to her face after a long, sleepless night.

The drizzle had turned into a light rain and looked to be getting continually harder with each minute that passed. With how early the couple had left, they still had thirty minutes before they would even be let in the doors. Alex started to regret waking her wife so early and not letting her continue to sleep.

"We're here."

Piper deeply inhaled and exhaled before she straightened up in her seat. The rain could now be heard pelting the windows and the windshield wipers were quickly wiping the raindrops away.

"Sleep well?"

The blonde reached for Alex's hand and entangled their fingers over the center console and nodded.

"Last night was a long night."

Alex pulled out her phone and chuckled, "Agreed."

Typing out a quick text to Barbara asking how the kids were, the brunette felt Piper place a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"Has it hit you that we have two kids now? I mean we've been together for almost four years, married for nearly two, and now we have a toddler and a newborn." Piper laid her head back on the headrest, observing the trails of rain racing down the window.

A text from Barbara cut Alex off as she went to reply.

 **From Barbara: Kids are great. Ellie's snoozing and Conner is "helping" Jim fix the pantry door.**

Attached to the message was two pictures. In the first one, Ellie was bundled in a pink plush blanket, lying on the chaise of the couch, sleeping peacefully. Her hands were up by her face and her little mouth was slightly open. In the second picture, Conner was proudly standing by Jim holding a plastic, kid's screwdriver while Jim held the real one. Alex saved both shots and showed her wife, who instantly asked for her to send them to her phone.

 **To Barbara: Awesome!**

The older woman set her phone back down before returning to Piper's question.

"I think it hit me that we have two kids when I carried Ellie to the NICU right after she was born. I mean technically, her due date isn't even for another three weeks and she's nearly a month old. It's just been a crazy month, but I'm happy she's here _and_ she's healthy."

"I agree, and Conner's been such a big help. I was so worried his opinion on her would change the minute he met her."

Alex's tone switched to serious before she asked her next question.

"What if you hadn't gotten in my cab four years ago? Where do you think you'd be right now?"

Piper turned to look at her wife. Alex too had bags under her eyes but thankfully two mugs full of coffee had given her some color. As the blonde really looked at Alex, she couldn't help but smile. One cab ride had turned her life upside down for the better. That cab ride had brought her a girlfriend turned wife, turned mother. If it hadn't been for Alex, Piper was sure she would still be wallowing in her own pity. If it hadn't been for Alex, she would've never gotten married, or even had Ellie probably. Alex was her saving grace four years ago and she was thankful she got in that cab.

"I think I'd still be sitting here with you… We may not have two kids at this moment or been married if I would've found you later but we'd still be sitting here in this car… I would've found you, eventually."

Alex attempted to hide her blush but Piper pulled her closer by the collar of her leather jacket, pressing a deep and loving kiss to her lips.

* * *

"I can't fuckin' believe this!"

Nicky was grinning ear to ear as she observed the family picture that Alex had just handed her. It had been the one Barbara had taken when Conner met Ellie for the first time. Piper had never seen the wild-haired woman so ecstatic.

They no longer sat at the table in the back anymore, and they hadn't for the past six months, but they now sat next to the window where other inmates could observe the visitation room. This had been Nicky's idea, so she could somewhat involve Lorna who would stand on the other side of the window scribbling responses on paper to mouthed questions or replies.

The trio could tell Lorna was trying to get a peek at the picture Nicky was holding by the way she was craning her neck, and when Nicky finally flipped the picture around, Lorna didn't need to write her response on the paper, they could physically see and hear it. The short brown-haired woman was jumping up and down screaming at how adorable the family photo was. Alex was even positive she saw a tear fall down Lorna's face.

Suddenly, Lorna was frantically writing on her paper again and turning it around for them to read.

 _She's adorable! What's her name, again?_

Piper couldn't believe that Nicky or Lorna weren't getting shots for communicating through a glass window pane but she had quickly found out that in prison, you do what you have to do.

"Thank you!" Piper smiled. "Her name is Elliott Nicole Vause, but we call her Ellie."

Lorna proceeded to continue jumping up and down. Nicky had already known the newborns name, but she still couldn't hide that shit-eating grin on her face. Alex was thankful that Piper agreed to 'Nicole' as Ellie's middle name, Nicky deserved that kind of honor for all the years she had been in Alex's life.

The woman on the other side of the glass soon had to depart to her van-duty and wished the couple well with their newborn. After Lorna had disappeared down the hallway, Nicky checked to see she was really gone and spoke up.

"I have some good news."

Piper sat up a little straighter.

"What is it?" Alex mused.

"The committee that determines whether you can attain parole was here last week, and due to my good behavior and continued sobriety, I can apply for it in a year. They took a year and a half off my sentence."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex pushed her chair back from the table due to her excitement.

Nicky shook her head with that Cheshire grin she always sported. The brunette had known about Nicky's battle with sobriety even in prison. The contraband that came through via guards or the assholes of inmates was so very tempting to Nicky, but with the help of Lorna, Red, and the visitations sessions with Alex and Piper, or sometimes just Alex, Nicky had been able to fight off the inner demons that tempted her to use again in prison.

"Nicky, that's great!"

The rest of the visitation went by in no time at all while the trio spoke about Nicky's good news and continued to observe the rest of the of the pictures they had brought. Piper even let Nicky keep the family photo to put up in her bunk. It would serve as motivation to keep striving through these prison days and once she got out, she could meet her niece and nephew.

It had taken Piper quite a long time to get used to visiting Nicky and prison and get past the fact that she could've easily drug Alex into prison with her, but the longer she visited, the more she found why she and her wife got along so wonderfully. She truly believed that Nicky had the potential to uphold her sobriety once she got out of prison. Alex had even offered her a little deal that she and Nicky could be business partners and open up a bar that Nicky had always dreamed about doing ever since they were in high school.

* * *

 _ **Early May**_

"My little Ellie is a whole month old today!" Piper excitedly whispered as she fed the newborn. Ellie had officially graduated from the bottle, onto breastfeeding. It was becoming a more common occurrence for Ellie to stay awake for the whole duration of the feeding. It also gave Piper time to really observe every little thing about her daughter's brightening blue eyes. The infant's hair was even starting to turn a darker blonde much like Piper's, something the mother was ecstatic about.

The blonde could also see her wife standing in front of the bathroom mirror applying her eyeliner while keeping a close eye on Conner sitting in the tub. The tightness of Alex's skinny jeans was doing nothing to keep Piper's eyes away from her backside. At her recent check-up to check on her incision from the C-section, her doctor informed her that she would be able to resume sexual activity two weeks from her appointment, but those two weeks were proving to be torture. They had eleven days to go and neither Piper nor Alex could contain their impatience. Each time both the kids were asleep and they weren't exhausted, things got hot and heavy, sometimes leading Piper to pleasure her wife but Alex often got frustrated when she couldn't reciprocate.

Conner wrapped in a hooded, frog themed towel emerged from the bathroom breaking Piper from her thoughts. The toddler automatically walked over to his nursing sister and reached for her hand. He had grown obsessed with how small her hand was compared to his and he insisted on holding it whenever he could so she would know he was there. The gesture melted both his parents' hearts. Piper had first noticed it when they were taking the kids to see their grandparents. Ellie had started to fuss and when Piper turned around, she found her daughter content after Conner hand grabbed her little hand from where he sat in his car seat next to her.

"Pipes, I'll take her if you want to go get him dressed?"

Piper happily obliged to hand their daughter off to her wife. With the upcoming opening of Alex's new bookstore, she hadn't been home near as much as she wanted to, and Piper could tell she was having withdrawals. On the first day that Piper had the kids by herself, Alex requested pictures an hour after she left, and it had been that way for the past two weeks.

Surprisingly, the first time alone with both children wasn't terrifyingly bad. Conner had been helpful on fetching different items for Piper and had even been a good support team as Ellie had her daily tummy time. The transition from one child to two, indeed felt like they had more than two children sometimes as Conner was asking for something and Ellie was crying in hopes to be fed or changed, but it was manageable.

As soon as Conner was dressed and Ellie had been placed in her carrier, they started the journey to Pete's college where he would be graduating with his bachelor's degree in engineering. The drive to the college wasn't long at all, but having to listen to Ellie's little grunts and Conner's continuous babbling about something he saw on the road, it seemed like it took forever. The grunting used to not be so annoying, but when Ellie did it in her sleep, Alex quickly grew tired of it and eventually they started putting Ellie in her own room. The grunting was normal, it's something preemies do, but Ellie's pediatrician reassured Piper and Alex that they weren't the only parents to move their child out of their bedroom.

Once they arrived and parked, Polly had called in a frantic mess due to how far behind they were running and asked to hold a parking spot open next to them if it was available. Alex kissed Ellie's feet as the newborn laid in her carrier observing her momma while she stood with the back door open waiting for Polly to come and take the parking spot next to them. Piper stood on the other side with Conner's door open talking to him about what he wanted to do for his upcoming birthday, while trying to also hold that parking spot.

During the ceremony, Conner sat quietly coloring in his coloring book with a nearly two year old Finn while Piper discretely fed Ellie. Every little noise that Alex heard coming from under the blanket, she lifted it up and checked on her little girl. It had been the same routine since Piper had started nursing her. Alex didn't like that she couldn't see her baby like when Piper would nurse at home, but then again she didn't want perverts looking at her wife's chest or people shaming for breastfeeding in public.

At one point while some guest speaker went on and on about his journey through college, Ellie got particularly fussy and everyone spent time holding her, willing for her to quiet down, but nothing helped. Alex eventually took the infant and walked over towards the side of the auditorium with a pacifier for when she finally did get her daughter to calm down.

As Piper watched her wife gently bounce their daughter and finally quiet her down enough to where she was content with her pacifier, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She had turned out to be quite an amazing mother for someone who used to be nervous around children.

* * *

 _ **Ten days later…**_

It had been the day, Alex had been anxiously waiting on for more than a year now. Her bookstore was finished, and she couldn't wait to show it off. The past two weeks had been spent rushing in between the new store and the old store making sure everything had been packed up and taken on top of making sure that every form was signed and dated so she could have the grand opening tonight. Today was the day that Ellie was supposed to be born, but now she was a little over a month old and growing more and more every day.

Piper had Conner by the hand and Ellie strapped in the Moby around her. The only way you could tell a baby was in the wrap was from the large light blue bow that was peeking out from the top. Both Conner and Piper watched Alex zoom around the store making sure everything was in order. Kelly and Hayden could also be seen sneaking in little kisses when they could, but would often be caught by Alex laughing and tell them to get to work so they could let the people in.

Once everything was in order, and Alex was just about to give the okay to let the people in that were excitedly waiting outside, Piper stopped her.

"What is it babe? Do you need to nurse? I can take Conner and I can give you the keys to my office so you can have some privacy." Alex's hair was slightly disheveled from her frantically moving about the store, but Piper had to admit that she looked sexy. The brunette was wearing a new black, tailored suit that she had custom made just for the opening. The blazer great accentuated her chest and the slacks hugged in all the right places. Piper couldn't wait to get home and tear it off considering today was the day she could finally resume being intimate with her wife, and Alex could barely wait either.

"No." Piper laughed. "We wanted to give you something."

Conner had been tightly holding on to the handle of a gift bag, practically begging to give it to his momma, but Piper had been waiting for the right moment.

"Pipe's you didn't have to get me anything." Alex pressed her lips sweetly to Piper's only to hear Kelly and Hayden yell at her to get back to work. Both women laughed as Alex continued to kiss her wife and then kiss both her children's foreheads.

Taking the gift bag from Conner, Alex set up on top of the checkout counter and couldn't help but shed a few silent tears she observed her gift.

In the bag was a medium sized picture frame with four pictures lined up on top of each other. The first picture was of Conner and Ellie. The children were sitting in a white paneled room, and Ellie had been placed in a brown, circular wicker basket with pink pillows in it while wearing a pink ruffled dress and Conner was sitting in just a pair of blue jeans next to her smiling big with his hand on the teddy bear that had been placed in Ellie's arms while she slept. The second picture was taken in the same room, but this time, Conner was wearing khaki shorts and a light blue polo and Ellie was in the same outfit. Piper was also in the picture too in a black, strapless sundress while sitting on the floor with Ellie perched in her lap and Conner holding his mother's hand out to the side, grinning wide. The third and fourth pictures were individual shots of the kids.

Alex could barely form a word from how emotional she was from these pictures.

"They're for your new office, momma!" Conner cheered. The brunette quickly perched her glasses on top of her head and scooped up her son, planting little kisses to his cheek over and over again.

"This is so so sweet." Alex wiped a tear. "When did you have these done?"

"Three weeks ago when you went to see Nicky by yourself. I told you we were going to Polly's? This was done in her sun room that she just had added on."

Alex couldn't contain the grin that broke out over her face as she looked on at her wife and children. Piper reached up to kiss her wife once more, before whispering in her ear.

"You can thank me later."

The brunette felt goosebumps erupt all over her body as quickly inhaled. Before she had a chance to say anything, Piper quickly but discretely slapped her ass and told he to go get em'.

The opening went off without a hitch. Barbara, Jim, Polly, Pete, Finn, Alan, Hector, and Lilly were all in attendance to observe the new bookstore and its two levels. The top level had been dedicated to just being the kids section, but the rest of the store looked just like the old store with how it was decorated with different book covers on the wall. The two staircases leading up to the second floor just made the room look that much bigger.

Press took lots of photos of the store and of Alex herself. Alex received loads of congratulations and warm welcomes to the new area of New York. The first purchase of the store was made by Barbara, and that's how Alex wanted it. The middle-aged woman had come a long way in the past four years thanks to that woman and her loving arms and helpful advice.

Alex was happy and so was Piper. Their life felt complete. They had gotten through the first month with a preemie. Sure things would go a lot slower development wise compared to a baby born at full term, but she had faith that she and Alex could get through anything that was thrown their way. They had gone through a drug scare, mourning over the loss of her child's father and Alex's mother, watched Nicky end up in jail and struggle through the first couple of months, gotten married in a matter of weeks after getting engaged, had their child six weeks early, and still came out stronger than ever.

One cab ride changed it all for Piper. When she got in that taxi, she thought she was only starting a new chapter with her son, but ended up starting a new chapter with her son, and the cab driver who later on ended up being her wife. When her life was struggling to find the good in anything, Alex showed up at the least expected moment and showed her what it's like to laugh and be happy again, and ultimately how to love again.

* * *

 **A/N: We're at the end, and it's bittersweet. I suck at conclusions so please forgive me if this is a good one. This is**

 **the longest fic that I've ever finished so I'm pretty proud of myself that I pushed through to the end.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support. It's been a great motivator.**

 **An epilogue will be posted in the next few days and then I'll move on to the next project.**

 **Cheers.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**I ended up getting this done earlier than I thought I would and decided not to make you guys wait.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Eighteen months later…**_

"Mrs. Vause, thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

"I don't think I really had a choice."

Alex's tone was sharp. After having a rough morning at the bookstore, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Conner's principal for whatever it may be. More often than not, she or Piper got these calls, both would automatically assume the worst but every single time it was just Conner's teacher or principal calling to praise his good behavior, grades, and manners. This call, although, was quite the opposite. The second Alex heard that Conner had exhibited an act of violence on one of his classmates, Alex's already unpleasant mood turned to a more seething one. This was Conner's first visit to the principal's office for misconduct and the tall woman didn't know how react.

The brunette thought about calling Piper on the way to the school, but decided against it, not wanting to intrude on her day of conference calls at home. When Piper's maternity leave was up, Ellie's pediatrician urged the blonde to become a stay at home mom to further assist Ellie's development and of course the mother happily obliged. Polly was even cooler with the idea than Piper thought she would be. Piper started working from home, and taking care of both kids while Alex went to work three to four days a week.

Both parents noticed that Ellie's blossoming personality resembled Piper's in many different ways from the time she was born. The way she slept, the way she giggled, and how her face would scrunch up when she was frustrated, it was all Piper. It had melted Piper's heart to see her first baby feed her last baby her first bite of real food, and she had wished it would all slow down. Every time she pressed the home button on her phone she was reminded of how fast time was moving because her lock screen picture was of Conner, Ellie, and Alex all curled up and passed out on the bed the night after the book signing, and that had been over a year and a half ago.

With each passing mile Alex drove to her son's school, she debated discussing grounding him for the first time in his life once she informed Piper of whatever happened, but that would mean taking away his books, puzzles, and Legos, something not worth taking away. Conner wasn't attracted to electronics and technology near as much as some of the other children Alex had observed, and for that she was grateful.

As she briskly walked up the plethora of steps to the school, she was greeted with the sight of her son sitting on the wooden bench outside the office, his face was pitiful. The second Conner saw his mother's stern façade, his quickly turned fearful. It wasn't often that Conner or his sister were in trouble, so automatically the boy began to squirm around. Seeing her son's demeanor change so quickly caused a pang of guilt to shoot through her heart as she stopped in front of him before stepping into the office.

"Momma, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Alex squatted down in front of her son and placed a gentle hand on his knee. It killed her to see Conner feeling such guilt, but reassured her that he realized what he did was wrong.

"Just calm down, bud. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Mrs. Vause. Thank you for coming down so quickly. I'd like to speak to you in my office, please."

Mrs. Hudson, the school's principal had stepped out of the office as soon as she heard the front doors of the elementary school open and close. The woman was more on the hefty side, much older and shorter than Alex. Her hair was in a perm type hair style and was a very dark gray. Alex assumed she was in her late sixties. She had seen her on occasion when visiting Conner's school.

Alex nodded and stood up. Placing a quick kiss to the top of Conner's head, she disappeared into the office.

* * *

"I don't need your sarcastic remarks right now Mrs. Vause, please sit down."

Not wanting to form a rift between Conner's good reputation with the principal, Alex sat down in the leather chair across from the large wooden desk. The room was adorned with degrees and plaques from various times in the woman's career. On her desk sat a picture of her and her four beloved cats. The office smelled of an old woman's perfume and mothballs.

"Mrs. Vause, the reason I called you up here today is because Conner exhibited a form of violence on another boy from his class while they were standing in line for lunch."

"I'm aware of that. I was informed when you called me."

Alex was in no mood to beat around the bush.

"Can we quit playing coy and you tell me what happened?"

The principal raised her eyebrows towards the mother.

"Mrs. Vause, Conner is an exemplary student. We never have any problems with him but when he pushed his classmate, Landon, this morning, we had to take action. There is to be no act of violence at this school no matter what the circumstance. Violence is _not_ the answer."

Alex couldn't help but snigger at the overused phrase. She was becoming more and more pissed off at the principal as the conversation drug on.

"Care to tell me _why_ he pushed the other boy?"

"Conner explained to me that Landon had seen him and his sister, er, uh-"

"It's Ellie."

Alex snapped back already feeling defensive since her daughter was entered into the conversation.

"Ellie." The older woman continued. "Landon saw Ellie and Conner saying goodbye this morning as your wife dropped him off at school. Conner continued to explain that Landon made fun of him for his little sister not being able to walk without assistance for her age, causing him to shove his classmate into the nearest wall while standing in line to get their lunch."

The brunette woman deeply inhaled as a wave of anger and a wave of relief simultaneously washed over her at the same time. She was angry that one of Conner's snot nosed classmates had the audacity to make fun of her little girl who was working hard at getting stronger, but she was also relieved that Conner had stood up for his little sister. The anger that was coursing through her veins wasn't directed towards her son at all. What she was feeling for her son was a feeling of pride that her little boy had the courage to stand up for his sister.

"He was standing up for her, can't you see that?"

The principal began to shift nervously about her seat.

"I can Mrs. Vause, but like we've discussed. Violence isn't the answer."

"Piper and I's daughter was born at thirty four weeks gestation. She's a year and a half, and is _two_ _months_ behind on the growth curve… _Every week_ we take her to physical therapy and her brother sits there with her to encourage her to keep going when she gets frustrated." Alex stopped for a moment. She never explained her life story to get her out of anything, but when it came to her kids, she would defend them until the day she died. "I don't know what you think you're trying to accomplish, but it looks to me that he was pretty freaking courageous today. _Not_ the bully you're making him out to be."

"We'd like to send Conner home for the rest of the day so he can think about his actions."

"So you're basically suspending a _kindergartener_ for half a day so he can _think about his actions_." Alex used air quotes around the last part of her sentence. Her tone was confident. "I don't care if you send him home for half a day for the rest of the year. If he has the courage to stand up to that kid for making fun of his sister, I will condone pushing. Sure _violence isn't the answer_ , but if you saw how he treated her, you'd understand why he pushed him. It takes a special kid to be so sweet and patient with his sister. Her setbacks are _temporary,_ and will catch up to kids her age in due time. All he's trying to do is help that process get along a little bit faster."

"Ma'am, I'm just doing what policy requires. You're daughters health is of no concern to this conversation. The fact is that your son _pushed_ another student."

"I understand that he shouldn't have pushed him, but it was out of self-defense. He was being bullied for having a sister that is small for her age, it's not like he pushed him for no reason."

"We'd rather him take a punishment at home than sit here in school. If he gets two more infractions of this kind in the next five years we'll have to dismiss him and send him to another school in the district."

Alex scoffed.

"If you think my wife or I are going to punish him when we get home because he stood up for his sister, you're _sorely_ mistaken." Alex stood up. "For having a year and half year old that never gives up to get stronger and a son _willing_ to sit and encourage her so he can interact with his sister, I'd call this a day off for him, not a suspension."

Turning on her heel, Alex marched out of the principal's office and led her son to her vehicle.

Conner was quietly sitting in his booster seat as Alex quickly but safely, made their way home. On the way up to penthouse, Alex broke the silence as she rubbed a maternal hand over her sons head. She had seen him pouting for far too long and wanted to break the boy away from his guilty conscience.

"I'm proud of you for doing what you did today, bud."

The small boy slowly looked up at his mother.

"You are?"

The elevator dinged and opened as they reached the top floor.

"Yeah, kid. It takes a great big brother to stick up for your sister…She loves you, you know? All the encouragement you give her at her appointments, and the love you show her every day, which helps her so so much."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"I'm gonna have to talk to mom about this first, but I don't think you will be. So don't panic okay? Later today I'll take you to the Lego store okay?"

Conner nodded with a wide grin as Alex unlocked the door and was greeted by Ellie crawling up her legs in an attempt to stand up. Piper came sauntering towards her little family.

"Hi, Ellie."

Alex chanted as she picked up the toddler who was practically trying to climb up her leg.

"Mama!"

Ellie's grin was wide as Alex picked her up and blew a raspberry to the side of her neck. The laughter radiating from her tiny mouth was music to both her parents' ears. Her hair had just been able to start going into a Pebbles like pony tail on the top of her head.

Piper caught Conner by his backpack as he tried to work his way past the daily reunion.

"What're you doing home so early? Is your throat bothering you still?"

Conner's face automatically started to panic as Piper looked down at him with concern.

"Conner go play, okay?"

Alex chimed in as soon as she saw Conner's distress.

"Why'd you get him out of school, Al?"

"Come in here."

Ellie was babbling away as her momma carried her into the kitchen.

Piper pulled out a barstool and plopped down on it. The older woman stood her daughter up on the island as she dodged a hand that was going towards her glasses.

"Look, don't get mad right off the bat, okay? Hear me out."

Alex could tell Piper's demeanor was already overly concerned.

"I got a call from Conner's principal."

Piper already cut Alex off wanting to know why her son was home so early.

"Alex."

"Okay." Alex held up her free hand that wasn't wrapped around a squirming Elliot. "Conner pushed a classmate today and was sent home for a half day suspension-"

The blonde woman shot up from her seat as she pushed away from the island to hunt down her son. Luckily, Alex caught her by the forearm and led her back to the bar stool. The resistance Piper was exhibiting trying to break from the grasp was intense.

"Piper, I asked you to hear me out."

Piper finally sat back down at the bar. Her pores were radiating with every emotion as she heard that her son had been a bully.

"Listen to me… Conner only pushed his classmate because he saw how small Ellie is this morning when you dropped him off... Conner was only standing up for his sister. If he would've pushed this kid for _any_ other reason, I would be pretty upset."

Alex was short and to the point. She could physically see her wife's face softening as she explained.

"He stood up for his sister?"

Alex nodded as Ellie turned around and clung to her.

Piper started to get choked up as she ran a hand through her hair. It had been a tough year and a half. With Ellie being born at thirty four weeks and being a preemie, Conner had adjusted so beautifully despite all the major changes. The three days Ellie was in the NICU, he constantly asked if his sister was feeling better and wondered when he would get to see her.

Those three days were hell even if it was _just_ three days. Even the first year had been hell trying to adjust to Ellie's delayed growth and horrid sleep schedule. In reality she was eighteen months old but her adjusted age was about sixteen months old. Sleeping through the night had become a regular occurrence until right before her first birthday. It had taken her nine months to learn to crawl compared to the usual six to seven and within the past week Ellie had finally been letting go of things and walking from place to place with unsure legs, but she never stopped trying. It was finding that little bit of courage to let go of the coffee table or the couch that she was having trouble with. Both parents, and Conner were her biggest support as they praised her for the smallest things. Each day she was getting stronger, her vocabulary was getting bigger, she had already started fighting with her brother through mumbled babbles and screams, and her strength was improving daily. She was their blessing. Even the physical therapist at her weekly appointments had never seen such a young child with as much determination as Ellie does. The therapists yearlong goal was to have Ellie walking by Christmas so she could fulfill her flower girl duties in Kelly and Hayden's wedding and her parents had no doubt she would reach that goal.

Later on that day after Conner had quietly walked out of his room and into the living room where his parents were sitting on the couch watching television and his sister was peacefully sleeping on the floor on top of her old Boppy Pillow, Piper pressed continuous kisses to his forehead for being such a supportive big brother and told him that what he did was brave. The first thing that came out of his mouth when he turned to Alex was if they could go to the Lego store.

As Alex sat starring at her son she couldn't help but remember how small he used to once be. Their special bond had pretty much started in this living room. The living room used to be plastered with records and old classic books, but now it was adorned with Legos, baby dolls, and family pictures. It definitely wasn't the single woman's home any more.

They had made the trip to the Lego store a family affair and ended up meeting Jim and Barbara at a local Japanese steakhouse to celebrate their fifty years of marriage. A larger celebration was held last weekend for everyone to attend but today was their actual anniversary. The older couple served as a perfect example of what Piper and Alex wanted to end up in their marriage.

* * *

 _ **One month later…**_

"It's been awhile since I've been here."

"A little less than four years." Alex sighed. The last time Nicky had been in her apartment was the day Piper had found the drugs in the pocket of Alex's hoodie. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know, man. Kids have never been my thing."

Nicky had been joking non-stop, all morning, something that Alex was ecstatic to see. It was like Nicky was her old self again, the person she was before she got involved with drugs. Both Alex and Piper knew that Nicky entering the real world again could be a struggle but they were standing firm at her side and were ready to face whatever was thrown at them.

Alex chuckled and watched the elevator doors open revealing her wooden front door. Just behind it, her wife and her two children were anxiously awaiting Nicky's arrival. She had gotten out of prison a week ago after being granted parole, but she had requested a week to get herself together before she met Alex and Piper's children.

Right before Alex slipped her key in the lock, she asked Nicky if she was sure about this one more time.

"Yeah. I don't want these kids thinking some creeper ex-con had their pictures up on my wall for no reason."

"Got the gifts?"

"Sure do!" Nicky raised up her hands that were occupied with a pink gift bag containing a baby doll for Ellie, and a blue gift bag holding a new remote control car for Conner. "I hope this shit helps! It cost me an arm and a leg. Why the fuck does it cost twenty dollars for a doll that doesn't even make noise or do any of that cool shit?"

"Welcome to the world having kids. Or well in your case, a niece and a nephew. It takes all your energy and makes you go damn near broke."

Nicky chuckled.

The second the brunette pushed open the door, there was Conner standing holding Ellie's hand, eagerly waiting for Nicky with a card he had made especially for her.

"Hi, bud." Alex knelt down to give Conner a hug before turning her attention to her little girl and picking her up. "Hi pretty girl."

Ellie bashfully laid her head down on Alex's shoulder.

"Nicky!" Piper soon appeared from the kitchen and happily hugged the crazy-haired woman. "It's so good to see you!"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the interaction between her wife and best friend.

"Conner, this is Nicky." Piper turned around to introduce the two. "Momma's best friend."

"Mommy. I know who that is." Conner nonchalantly walked over to Nicky and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Momma told me about when you tried to steal the neighbor's cat."

Alex and Nicky, both doubled over in laughter. Alex had told him the G rated version of the story after they had finished reading a Judy Blume chapter book one night. She didn't include the weed they had smoked, or the stolen garden gnome in the trunk, but she did explain that what they did wasn't something acceptable and yet Conner still thought the cat running full force at Nicky with its teeth out was the funniest thing.

"Yeah, well. Your mom and I did some pretty funny things back then."

After a few minutes of Ellie playing shy, she eventually allowed Nicky to hold her as they sat on the couch and she pulled out the new doll. The emotions the wild-haired woman was experiencing were running rampant as she spent the better part of the next hour interacting with Conner and Ellie and laughing with Piper and Alex.

When the kids had went down for a nap, Nicky had the liberty of telling one of her memories of her and Alex's wild teen years from her point of view and Conner couldn't stop grinning.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked as she spotted her best friend walking back into the living room from where she stood in the kitchen with her arms around her wife. "We've got a bar to open!"

Alex broke away from Piper as she patted Nicky on the back and jokingly shoved her towards the dining room table where a pen and paper was already stationed.

Nicky couldn't help but grin and punch Alex in the shoulder.

"You're fucking crazy."

"Yeah, well a wife and two kids will do that to you."

The brunette winked at Piper who was standing on the other side of the island watching the two interact.

Her life was complete.

 **A/N: Well there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I answered all your questions.**

 **I can't say thank you enough to all the reviews, PM's, and everything else I have received.**

 **The Teenage AU should be up in the next few weeks. Writing for that has my OCD going crazy so be patient.**

 **I'm off to sleep for a week or two. Insomnia is a bitch.**

 **Cheers!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi, there has been a sequel to this story posted, titled 'For Better or For Worse' if you would like to check it out.**

 **Thanks so much for your continuing support and reviews for this story, as well as Blissful Moments, and Strangers & Ladyloves. **

**-MadeintheUS**


End file.
